The War of Twilight IV: Crown of Dusk
by Shadow of Link
Summary: FINISHED! The Final Battle has come. The Hylian, Zora, Goron and Gerudo unite in one last stand against the Kairin. Meanwhile, the Lord of Dusk directs his evil and malice toward Rael, as the ultimate personal war approaches its devastating climax.
1. Prologue

Hi! Welcome to the **_War of Twilight_**.

If you are a first-time reader of this Zelda series,  
begin by clicking the link above to my author page,  
Shadow of Link  
and selecting **_Volume One - Twilight Falls_**

Thank you for choosing to read this story,  
Please enjoy!

**The War of Twilight**

Volume Four:  
_Crown of Dusk_

Prologue

O Hyrule! O land most favoured by the gods!

O that you knew the darkness that awaits you.  
Blessed are the dead among you, for they shall not know the wrath of the stormlord,  
nor feel his malice touch the green fields, nor see mountains rent in fire and ash.

O Kaira! O beautiful child of man!

O that you knew the darkness that awaits you.  
Cursed are the young among you, for they shall not know light ere the chains of shadow bind them,  
nor remember gentle tides on the shores of the sea, nor the sound of majestic winds in the high passes.

O blinding fires of death! O raging seas of hate! O accursed fields of blood!

O brothers, how far your love for the other shall fail…

O brothers, how far you shall fall from grace…

O brothers, why has it come to this…?


	2. Chapter 1  The Ocean

Chapter One  
The Ocean

_The end is coming. Twilight has fallen, storms gather in the dark, the valleys bleed, and the world kneels with the coming of the night. Mountains shall fall, and the sky shall roar, and the seas shall give up their dead._

_It will continue here, upon a deep ocean in the south of Hyrule._

_Through here the fourth hammer stroke will fall. And it is here that the fourth chapter of the final legend will be forged._

Lightning flashed, thunder rocked the skies and howling winds tore across the waters. In the all-consuming dark of the night, not even the stars provided light, masked behind dense and ominous storm clouds. For many days the ocean between the nations of Hyrule and Kaira had been unceasingly treacherous, fuelled by the wrath of a dark power warped by hatred, anger and a bloodthirsty longing for vengeance. In the chaos, a ship struggled to stay afloat, besieged by mighty waves.

A young man gazed out of the small window of his cabin in the stern of the ship, watching the waves punish his vessel. He was still not accustomed to the unsteady motion of the ship, and its tendency to swing and fall violently. Knowing of the one whom was causing it made it all the more difficult to handle. Whilst his stomach wanted to empty itself from sea-sickness, his heart was deeply troubled. His head would not rest from thoughts of war and death.

He looked away from the window feeling sick with grief. He gripped his tankard tightly, and looking into it miserably, already detesting his next sip of the impure ale, he took back a swig of the drink. As he placed it back down hard on the table, he resisted his bodily urge to spit it out. "I tell you Daran," he said tiredly, looking at his friend with exhaustion, "there's going to be trouble far beyond this soon."

His friend eyed him warily from across the table, managing to hold a firm and dignified posture even in such turbulent conditions. "So you keep telling me, Rael," said the other young man. He breathed a rare sigh, and reclined marginally in his chair. "Will you ever stop telling me?"

Rael smiled grimly, shaking his head tiredly. "Probably not."

Rael and Daran were both sitting uncomfortably in clothes wet from sea spray, feeling hungry, thirsty, and tired. The journey so far had been perilous and had kept them awake at almost all hours; the two of them tried catching occasional sleep whenever possible, though it was difficult.

Rael knew that his Gerudo crew were feeling even worse. Only the distant promise of pay, good ale, a solid bed, and above all dry land ahead kept them going. Gerudos were not natural seafarers, and though these men and women were well trained in the use of their small warships, these unprecedented storms were putting a strain upon their skill and ability to navigate the sea.

"I feel like I've spent my whole life on this bloody boat," Rael said grumpily. He looked at the window again uneasily. "How many days have we been out here?"

Daran folded his arms and immediately dropped all attempts to relax. "You've asked me already, Rael," replied Daran, "but I'll tell you one last time. We left the Gerudo river harbour eight days ago, made a short stop at the Hylian docklands in the South-West to take on supplies and then headed out to sea five days ago."

Rael gave a frustrated groan, "We should have been in Taran Kaey yesterday."

"The seas haven't been our friend," said Daran, taking a sip of his sour ale.

Rael raised an eyebrow at Daran. "So... you didn't predict this coming, great Illivartan?" he asked sarcastically.

Daran frowned and looked away, as though refusing to acknowledge Rael's question. A definite and uncertain silence fell between the two men. The ship continued to plough roughly through the waters, the lantern above their heads swinging unpredictable. Outside on the deck, a Gerudo crewman shouted something indiscernible.

"Sorry Daran," said Rael, guiltily. Daran didn't turn back to face him, he was looking towards the cabin door with a curious expression, apparently paying Rael no attention. "Hey, I said I'm sorry, I know I spoke out of place," said Rael again, irritably.

Daran seemed to be ignoring everything Rael was saying. Rael was about to raise his voice indignantly, but Daran suddenly spoke up. "Something is wrong," he said gravely.

"What?" Rael asked, immediately forgetting his irritation. "What do you hear?"

Daran took his eyes from the door and fixed them upon Rael again. He looked uncertain.

"What is it?" Rael pressed.

"There isn't much time," Daran said, at length. If he had sounded serious before, he sounded severe now. Something in his face looked fearful.

"What do you mean, 'there isn't much time'?" Rael asked.

Daran looked towards the door again, looking ready to rise to his feet. He glanced at the small window, then looked back at Rael. "He's done something," Daran said, "something terrible. I can feel a presence... a dark presence. It's coming closer."

"Daran!" shouted Rael, his irritation getting the better of him, "Tell me what's wrong."

A deep boom sounded from somewhere outside the ship. It wasn't the sound of distant thunder though, it was close. More Gerudo voices called from the deck of the ship now, panicked voices.

"Rael," said Daran, getting up from his seat and gripping Rael's shoulder. "The prophecy of the river of blood, the horn of blood... do you remember it?"

"I don't know if I-" started Rael, getting to his feet.

"Twice and once the horn must sound," said Daran quickly, interrupting him, "twice at dusk and once at dawn. Where the almighty three ferment their wine the chosen must drink deep in the blood of salvation. Ten will ride forth and five return, the father shall weep and the mother shall mourn." Daran took a deep breath. "It isn't over yet, so don't forget about it."

Another great boom echoed out, followed by an irregular shaking of the ship. "What was that!?" exclaimed Rael.

"Time's short," Daran said, as feet ran on the floor above them, and voices cried out despairingly. "Remember that prophecy. Now come on!" Daran half-pulled Rael towards the door and Rael hurried after him.

Daran burst out of the cabin door onto the deck of the ship, Rael following on immediately behind. The scene before them was devastating. Overhead the skies were skill thick with black clouds, casting out forks of lightning that streaked down onto the horizon. Rain was falling heavily, flooding the deck of the ship with water. Gerudo men and women were running around upon the deck frantically, some hauling ropes and others carrying armfuls of weapons.

Another loud blast sounded out, even louder and closer now, and as the noise echoed into the night a large chunk of the ship's stern was immediately shattered. "There!" shouted Daran, pointing out to the ship's starboard side.

Rael followed Daran's gaze and his heart tuck a sickened turn. Another ship was moving towards them with great speed. Its sails were full of the wind; it was moving faster than their own ship. "Kairin!" cried a Gerudo man, running past them, "take cover, Your Highness!"

"I'm not taking cover from any Kairin," said Rael strongly, "Daran, with me!"

Rael ran from the cabin door to the starboard rail of the ship, splashing through the water that covered the deck. He leaned out and gazed towards the oncoming ship - it was two hundred feet away at most. A ship of similar size to their own, a dark silhouette rearing out of the night towards them Rael had little time to wonder how it had come so close before being sighted. As soon as he looked out another loud bang resounded over the waves. This time Rael saw a fast moving object hurtling towards them and crashing into the side of the boat, punching a gaping hole in the side of the ship.

"What is that!" Rael demanded.

"Natures own destructive magic," said Daran grimly.

Rael knew instantly that whatever unknown power the Kairin ship possessed was certainly nothing that his ship could withstand. It would not long survive this brutal punishment. "We have to abandon ship," said Rael. Even as he spoke, the ship lurched deeply into the water, but didn't rise again as it should have. Daran and Rael stumbled against the woodwork of the ship, almost falling flat on their faces.

"We can't abandon," said Daran, "there aren't enough boats." He stepped back from the rail. The Kairin ship was closer still. Rael turned to face his friend, unable to understand the look upon his face. Daran seemed distant, as though fearful of some dreadful happening that Rael did not know of.

He paid Daran little attention though; his mind was at work already considering his options for fighting. If their ship was sinking, they would need to capture the aggressors' own vessel. To fight, Rael no longer needed any blades or bows, just his wits, hands and magic would be enough to fight any number of foes, but he was reluctant to use magic if it would damage either ship.

Rael made up his mind about what he would do. He opened his mouth to tell Daran, but was waylaid by another thought which dropped into his mind. He remembered what Daran had said in the cabin. "Who did you mean when you said 'he's done something terrible'?" he asked.

"Ralis of course," said Daran, absently. He shook his head dazedly, then looked at Rael more seriously. "Go get them," he said.

Rael looked at Daran for a few moments, then nodded. He turned and ran towards the steps leading up onto the quarterdeck. His feet moved quickly even through the water as he readied his body to use magic. With each of the steps he felt his heart pound, it was beating quickly, his breathing heavy – using magic was tiring.

As his feet hit the quarterdeck he began running as fast as his legs would allow. He could see the Kairin ship – still easily a hundred feet away from the Gerudo ship. He would need all his might. He ran, ran, ran... and with all his energy hurled himself from the back of the ship, kicking off from the back rail and committing himself to the air.

He had seen Ralis fly. He knew it was possible. In the past, in Shaylin, he had himself leapt from a great height and landed safely on his feet due to quick manipulation of air currents. He needed that power now. He diverted magic from his body out into the external world, folding air currents into thicker waves of wind. Upon these, through these, he fell, not downward but outwards towards his goal. The howling gales roared as he soared through the darkness, the rain lashing him hard. The sea below him was deadly – if he fell he would certainly be petrified by the freezing water and drown.

The Kairin ship came closer, closer... another boom echoed out, and he saw clearly as a thick iron cylinder recoiled inside the bow of the ship, launching a black ball of metal towards the Gerudo ship. He had never seen anything like it before. To Rael's relief his body hit the forecastle deck of the Kairin ship. He landed crouched on his feet and rolled, before steadying himself and bounding up to a standing position.

His arrival did not go unnoticed; a briefly startled Kairin man called out, dropping a thick rope and reaching for the sword at his waist. Before he reached the hilt of his blade, Rael had hit him with a powerful blast of wind. The man stumbled backwards, and Rael, seizing his chance, landed a fist upon his foe's jaw. Less to Rael's intention the force of his blow was enough to knock the man over the low rail of the forecastle deck and down into the ocean depths. Rael watched the man fall, feeling no remorse. He had not killed a man for several weeks, he had not intended this, but it did not regret it any more... and he despised himself for feeling that way.

More Kairin deckhands had now taken notice of his presence, and were watching him cautiously. Rael advanced upon them, walking down the steps to the deck purposefully. As soon as it became apparent that he was their enemy, they drew their weapons, brandishing them awkwardly. These men were sailors, not soldiers, but they were Kairin and they had been coming to kill him.

Rael threw out his hands, launching a blazing stream of fire upon his enemies. The attack was deadly, burning the men alive, torching their bodies and melting flesh from their bones. They died instantly, dropping lifeless in front of his feet as he walked. "I am the Prince of Hyrule!" Rael declared, "And I will suffer no harm to my own people!" He took a deep breath, and scanned his surroundings. He saw Kairin running from him, throwing themselves under hatches and behind doors shouting accusations of devilry and witchcraft.

As he braced himself to pursue them, there was a tremendous cracking and breaking noise and the whole ship lurched, throwing Rael off his feet and falling down onto his stomach. His head hit the deck hard, the impact dulling his senses. The world around him seemed to become darker.

As he struggled to stay conscious he was aware of Kairin hurrying past him towards the bow of the ship. He dragged his hands across the wet Kairin deck and pushed himself onto his knees, then slowly clambered to his feet. He was alone in the freezing rain. Turning around, he saw that the Kairin ship had right up alongside the Gerudo ship, shunting it sideways, even as it sank. The Kairin warriors were clambering from this ship to the other. Whether they had seen him fall down or not, they surely couldn't be looking for himself – it was surely clear that he had been on this ship.

Rael took a few difficult steps, then picked up his pace, climbing up onto the forecastle deck, and following behind the Kairin across onto the Gerudo ship. The Kairin soldiers were engaging Gerudo soldiers, fighting with blades. There were fatalities on both sides. They were not looking for him. "Don't you want me!?" Rael shouted at them in rage.

The fighting was growing bloodier, cold steel slashing and slicing in the night. Damaged pieces of the Gerudo mast and rigging were falling down crushing those beneath. Rael let out an anguished cry somewhere between a snarl and a roar, and lashed out at his enemies.

Maybe it was because of the stormy weather, or maybe it was because Ralis himself came to mind in his anger, but as he tried to cast fire he found himself projecting waves of lightning at his foes. The effect was devastating. The lightning burst from Rael's hands, and travelled not just through air but through the rain and wet deck as well, the water conducting the lightning and travelling into ever body, Kairin and Gerudo alike.

Rael stopped, horrified as all the soldiers dropped to the floor with blank masks for faces and wide dead eyes. His heart was pounding. "Death's own child," Rael whispered at the scene of desolation, unable to hear himself over the roaring winds. He felt utterly helpless and alone.

Immediately breaking Rael's thoughts, Daran burst out of the cabin of the Gerudo forecastle deck, unarmed. "Daran!" Rael shouted to his friend, beckoning him over. Daran looked at Rael blankly. Minutes seemed to pass, though Rael knew it could only have been a few seconds.

Then everything happened at once. A dark figure emerged from the door behind Daran, a tall man, masked with a thick black hood. He swept towards Daran like a shadow.

The centre of the ship cracked, splintered, and tore apart, the two resulting halves breaking away from each other, sloping away from each other into the water. "Daran, run!" Rael cried, darting towards the gap, meaning to leap fully clear of it. The steepness immediately made his movement more of a climb than a run. Daran made for the gap as well, running desperately up a wet slope. The dark figure was closing in upon Daran. "Run!!" Rael cried, leaping and hurling his body weight up onto crack in the ship, stretching out towards his friend.

Daran reached the gap, and threw out his arms over the fissure in the ship. Rael grabbed hold of Daran's arms, meaning to pull him clear of his foe. Yet Daran just looked back at him with calm acceptance on his face. "Hold on!" shouted Rael.

Daran smiled at Rael, and though he spoke softly, Rael heard him even through the storm. "The dawn is rising," he said. Then the towering figure appeared over Daran, and bore down upon him, tearing him downwards and out of sight.

As Rael's grip on his friend was relinquished, he fell, down the almost-vertical deck of the ship. He clawed at magic, trying to slow his fall. "Nooo!" he screamed as he plummeted through the black night. His body crashed through the door of the quarterdeck, and he fell with finality upon the back wall of the cabin in which he had been sitting mere minutes ago.

The window of the cabin shattered, and water poured in. There was no way out; Rael was trapped. He tried to lift himself out with magic, tried to fly into the sky like Ralis, but no matter how much he tried, he could not will himself to move, nor the air to fold in the way he needed. He cried out to Daran, he cried out for help, but knew that none would come.

In his moment of doom Rael saw something which he desperately desired. Lying on the other side of the room was a weapon he had a sudden overpowering urge to acquire. If he would not be rescued, then he would rescue his most treasured possession.

He got to his feet, took a few steps towards his goal and was swept off them again by water flooding in from the cabin door above him. Half-swimming now in freezing water he pulled himself towards his target. His fingers touched a black-and-gold hilt, and coiled around to grasp the Father Sword firmly. As he held it he thought of his father and mother. Despite his helplessness and hopelessness... he knew... he could not die here. He _would not_ die here. He reached deep inside himself, drawing upon all the magic he could muster. The woodwork above him cracked and the ocean poured in.

Far away, the Stormlord clenched his fist as the ocean consumed his brother.


	3. Chapter 2  Vash al'Brash

Chapter Two  
Vash al'Brash

Sergeant Vash al'Brash inhaled the fresh scent of the earth as he lowered himself onto the ground, flat on his stomach. As he breathed in the strong fragrance and it entered his lungs he felt nourished and refreshed. The smell of good soil and green grass was something he greatly appreciated, so soon after leaving desert terrain. The barren Gerudo Desert was dusty and hot by day, but bitterly cold by night. It was a land that was inhospitable to him.

He brushed his hand through the wispy grass, taking simple pleasure in the feel of it between his fingers. He was still far from his home, but the familiar touch of grass was more welcoming than anything else in Hylian territory. Except perhaps Hylian ale, he thought, briefly smiling to himself.

A young soldier squatted down beside him and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Sergeant Joal," he said in an urgent tone. Vash looked up at his second-in-command, and winked at him mischievously. "Eshel, my friend," he said jovially, "come join me down here." He motioned for his Second to lie down beside him.

Eshel hesitated and then, wary of refusing a command from his superior, stretched out and lay down flat on his stomach. He folded his arms beneath his chest and looked towards the sky. "Sergeant Joal," he started, his worried tone not departing.

"Eshel," interrupted Vash, "I've told you before, I'll tell you now, and doubtless I'll tell you again; call me _Vash_. That's my real name, and it's what I want to be known as now."

"Yes Sergeant Vash," said Eshel obediently. "Sir, I came to tell you-"

"Smell this earth, man," said Vash, inhaling another deep breath of the grassy ground. He grinned at Eshel. Vash enjoyed watching Eshel's reaction to unusual requests, knowing that his Second would obey his instruction diligently.

"Why, sir?" Eshel asked, confusedly.

"Just do it," replied Vash with a smile. Eshel frowned and reluctantly took the slightest sniff of the grass. "That's the smell of home, my friend."

"Yes sir," said Eshel, frowning again. "Permission to speak freely?"

"Granted," said Vash, propping himself up on his elbows and giving Eshel his genuine attention.

"A Kairin patrol is close sir," said Eshel, relieved to voice his message, "the scouts report that they'll be passing under the ridge very soon."

Vash sighed, then laughed warmly. "I know, Eshel, I know. Can't you see the ridge is only twenty paces ahead of us up the land rise? Why do you think I am crawling on my belly? Just to smell the grass?"

"Well, I-" started Eshel, but he was interrupted.

"With me," muttered Vash, shuffling forwards towards the top of the shallow incline in the land. "I'm doing some scouting of my own. I don't trust some of the rangers we send out. Their details are too sketchy, you know."

"Sir," said Eshel, hurrying along behind his commander as best he could on his belly, "our rangers are the best, you shouldn't feel you can't trust them."

Vash laughed quietly. "I do trust them," he said, lowering his voice, "but I like to see a situation with my own eyes."

Following the Battle for Shaylin almost a month ago, Vash had been promoted to the rank of sergeant, the first formal rank in the Hylian Army, and given the command of a troop of soldiers. The former sergeant of his troop, an older soldier named Loris, had fallen in the battle. A week after the coronation of the Gerudo Queen Elane, Lieutenant Hollet had approached Vash in the desert camp and invited him to take up his late leader's position.

Vash had accepted the role without hesitation, seizing the opportunity to prove himself in a position of authority in the army. He had strong motivation for establishing himself as a leader. Vash's father had been a general in the army many years ago, naturally leaving Vash with a huge legacy to live up to. Yet Vash's conviction for greatness went deeper than a desire to live up to his father's name.

Vash's desire for military greatness went back to the circumstances of his birth. Vash was unashamed of the fact that his mother Mella had been a prostitute – she had always loved him dearly, and treated him well. However Vash was deeply ashamed of his father. General Brash al'Aals, a married man, had paid for his Mella's services one night twenty one years ago and nine moons later, Vash was born.

When he was still a baby Mella brought the infant Vash to the palace in Hylia in search of the boy's father, hoping he might be able to provide for her baby. To her surprise, Mella was granted an unprecedented audience with the Marshal of Hyrule, who expressed genuine pity for her situation. To the Marshal's sincere regret, Brash al'Aals had left Hylia recently in secret and he was unable to tell the mother anything more. Despite his secrecy, the Marshal took care of Mella. He gave her enough money to ensure that she never had to prostitute herself again, and that Vash was raised healthily.

Over the years, the Marshal took an unusual amount of interest in Vash, inviting him to visit him in his offices and in the palace grounds, eager to see that he was growing up into a strong and confident young man, as though he were attempting to fill in for the boy's absent father. When he was old enough to know the truth, the Marshal told Vash all about the circumstances of his birth – telling him secrets unknown to even his mother.

Around the time of Vash's birth, his father General Brash al'Aals had been entrusted with the care of another baby, and travelled far away from Hylia to protect this other baby boy in secret. The protected baby was the illegitimate son of the Marshal and Queen Zelda, the infant Prince Rael. Charged with this duty of protection by the Marshal, General Brash had changed his name to Resh al'Shael, and disappeared into obscurity.

Upon learning the truth of his past, Vash did his best to sever all ties with the Marshal and changed his name to Joal al'Aranra. Yet, the events of the last few months had been life-changing. The lost Prince Rael had returned to Hylia, and assumed his place as Queen Zelda's heir. Further than this, Prince Rael was supposedly a prophesied saviour of Hyrule, destined to defend the land against a nameless evil. Through contact with the Prince, and renewed acquaintance with the Marshal of Hyrule, Vash had been unintentionally tied into things he hardly understood. Nonetheless he had re-assumed his true name Vash al'Brash, no longer trying to escape his identity.

The news that Brash had died in Taran Kaey on the night of the first Kairin raid deeply upset Vash, but he was yet angrier at himself for never making any effort to find him. Now, Vash held onto his one life ambition. He would surpass his father. His father has been General of Hylia. Vash vowed to himself that one day he would rise higher than this, to become the Marshal of Hyrule.

"Hold," said Vash, raising a flat palm to Eshel as they neared the ridge. He indicated silence, and moved forwards on his own. Slowly, wary that hostile forces were close, he inched his way to the rocky overhang. When at last he reached it, he peered down the sheer rock wall below. He was staring down into a shallow valley, where a river had once flowed. Twenty feet away a similar steep wall completed the narrow valley. From the appearance of the dust track below, leading away through the valley and out into the distance beyond the hills, Vash supposed that this was used as passage for trade carts through the foothills. He briefly considered that this track would be a haven for bandits in the days when trade between Hylian land and Gerudo land was frequent.

An echo up the valley made Vash turn his head to look along the road to the east. Down in the bottom of the shallow valley, no more than three hundred feet away, a figure moved. There was a man walking slowly through the valley. His clothes were dirty brown, blending in perfectly with stone valley walls. When he stood still, Vash realised why he had not spotted him immediately. He camouflaged into the background very well. A Kairin scout.

For a moment Vash's hand strayed to the bow slung across his back, but he quickly reconsidered. The scout had not sighted Vash, and this would play to his advantage. His men were not bandits, and the Kairin were not unfortunate merchants, _but_,Vash thought with a wry smile, they might as well be. The Kairin would almost certainly be keeping to the roads, and that meant they would come through this way if their scout returned.

Vash moved away from the ridge until he could stand up without being seen. He beckoned Eshel to follow after him, and his Second stood up and obediently walked alongside him. "The Kairin are spread thinly across the Southlands," said Vash, "the patrol will be small."

A short way ahead of them was their camp; a scattering of fifteen or so low two-man tents and a few small cooking fires. Twenty of the soldiers under Vash's command were milling around the camp, talking and joking amongst themselves, cooking some of their rations, and relaxing after a long day in the saddle. Away to one side, some thirty horses were grazing under the supervision of four horse handlers.

"Stand to attention!" called Vash as he drew close.

At Vash's command every soldier in the camp immediately gathered together in file, and stood at attention with their legs together and their arms at their sides. The score of soldiers waited patiently in silence for their sergeant's next instruction, faces expressionless.

"A Kairin patrol will pass through the valley soon," Vash said. "We have the advantage position, and we can't waste it." The soldiers knew what the next command would be – they had been in this position before already. "Break camp," Vash directed. "Bows in hand in five minutes."

The soldiers saluted him, and immediately set about their work, talking to each other hurriedly, flattening tents, stomping fires out, and readying themselves for combat. The horse handlers set about the task of saddling the mounts of all thirty mounts. A quick escape would be necessary soon.

Within almost no time, the only signs that there had been a camp moments ago were the dying embers of a few blackened fires. The troop was in file again in front of Vash, their tent rolls and equipment in front of them, ready to be loaded onto their horses. "What's the plan, sir?" piped up an outspoken young soldier named Nil.

Vash stared at him for a moment, a warning glare for speaking out of place. "Ambush, Nil" he said in answer. "We'll take positions inside the ridge. With me!"

He turned and led the way back up the slope towards the top of the small hill. His troop moved swiftly behind him, boots thumping on the ground, buckles and quivers rattling noisily. When they were close to the ridge again Vash dropped down low and his men followed his lead instinctively. He turned to face them and spoke his orders quietly now. "Stay low, and do not reveal your positions."

When Vash reached the ledge he peered out as he had done before, scanning the track below for the Kairin scout. The scout was gone, and the road was entirely empty. He allowed some time for the scout to himself, knowing how well hidden he had been before. After a reasonable length of time he decided that the road was completely deserted. He waved an arm and the troop mover forwards on their fronts, in line formation. When they were close enough Vash gave another wave of his arm and they stopped still, silent and unmoving.

"Now we wait," said Vash, pulling his hood over his head and staying perfectly still, concealing himself as well as he could to anyone who passed underneath.

The time passed slowly, the minutes stretching out as the troop remained patiently calm, waiting for their prey. The sun was sinking towards the western horizon, turning the desert skies away to their left a deep orange. The Kairin patrol would not move by night, and Vash started to wonder if they had already stopped and made camp. Almost an hour had passed when they first heard the sound of distant marching.

Vash looked eastward along the road and saw a small patrol of Kairin marching purposefully into the valley. There appeared to be no more than thirty hostiles. Vash indicated to his troop to ready their bows, though he need not have told them. They were already prepared, arrows set loosely to strings.

The Kairin patrol drew nearer. They were marching in six rows of four, fully armed in Kairin plate mail, the steel shining with a golden hue in the evening sun, a purple cape draped from their shoulders. Each carried a heavy Kairin shield at their side, and had a spear slanted across their back. Two soldiers, with plumed helmets that set them apart as leaders, led the patrol with a determined, proud manner.

As the Kairin patrol passed underneath Vash, he pulled himself up into a kneeling position. His Hylian comrades did likewise, moving close to the edge of the ridge and tensing arrows on strings. Vash's heart beat faster as he notched an arrow to his bow and pulled it taut. "On my mark," he said quietly, preparing to unleash death in cold blood. A bead of sweat trickled down his face even in the cool evening air, his finger tapped nervously on his arrow.

Vash steeled himself and aimed his arrow at the back of the Kairin sergeant. "Fire!" he bellowed. Twenty arrows shot towards the unsuspecting Kairin below. The men in the valley had barely heard the voice when many were pierced with Hylian arrowheads. Kairin shields were raised on instinct, but not quick enough to prevent a second hail of arrows breaking through their ranks and cutting more of them down. "Ready," said Vash loudly, drawing a third arrow to his bow, "aim for the legs, and the gaps between shields. Now!" The 'snick' 'snicker' 'snack' of bowstrings echoed in the valley, but save for a couple of lucky hits, most arrows merely bounced off or stuck into shields.

The panic amongst the Kairin had been quickly controlled, and they had quickly assumed a defensive wall of shields against the Hylian aggressors. A Kairin arrow suddenly flew up the valley and narrowly missed Vash's ear. They were returning fire already! Vash's battle sense told him to flee now, but nevertheless he gave the command to fire again. His troops obediently drew a fourth arrow from their quivers and unleashed another hail of arrows down upon the Kairin. The wall of shields was impenetrable.

"Son of Death," cursed Vash, "pull back!" He leaped away from the ridge as a wave of Kairin arrows soared towards them. His loyal troop retreated beyond the ridge line as well, narrowly avoiding being struck. Vash started to run down the hill, and was beginging to congratulate himself on a small victory, when Eshel called after him.

"Sergeant!" he cried with more urgency than was usual to him.

Vash stopped and looked over his shoulder, as did most of the other men on retreat. Eshel was making his way down the hill slowly. A young shoulder was slumped against him, struggling to walk. An arrow was protruding from his chest, deeply embedded between his ribs. It was Nil.

Vash ran back up the hill and helped Eshel bear the weight of their wounded comrade. "Come on lad," Vash said, looking at the wounded man's pale face, "hold on". Nil murmured incomprehensibly as he was lifted away from the scene of battle towards the waiting horses.

The horses had been fully saddled and readied for immediate departure, and were now being mounted by their riders. The riders understood that they had to put distance between themselves and the Kairin quickly to prevent them from being followed across the plains. Eshel helped Vash lift Nil up onto his own horse, and then the sergeant pulled himself up into the saddle. "Go!" shouted Vash to his troop, putting his arms around Nil and pulling his horse's reins.

Hooves pounded the hard ground as the troop galloped southwards. Vash clutched Nil's body, hoping to be able to tend to his wound as soon as possible. For now the safety of the whole troop was his first priority, and that meant getting far away from the valley. The brief skirmish ran through his mind repeatedly as they fled. If only he had given the retreat order sooner...

"Hold on, lad," Vash said to Nil, "I've got you."


	4. Chapter 3  Under New Government

Chapter Three  
Under New Government

"The northern wall needs repairing more urgently than any other part of the city. It's the first and strongest line of defence, and we can't allow it to remain compromised. The towers need to be reconstructed too. I won't have my city captured due to poor defences." Elane glanced sideways at her scribe, making sure he was writing everything she was saying. "Are you getting all of this?" she asked.

"Of course, Your Majesty," he said humbly, bobbing his head as he hastily scrawled notes across his page. He wrote as he walked, following Elane closely as she paced briskly through the streets of the city.

"Good," said Elane, pressing on strongly. "Defence should be our first priority. We cannot let this city fall, but currently, any army could easily march inside."

"Perhaps," said Jevilla Falsha her other side, "if we ignore the rather challenging prospect of defeating three Gerudo armies." Elane shot Jevilla a sharp look, and the other woman quickly added, "Your Majesty."

"_One_ Gerudo army," Elane corrected her strictly.

Jevilla nodded reluctantly. "Of course," she said.

General Jevilla Falsha had been the leader of the armies of Shaylin before she and Rael had come to the city; before the re-union of the three great warring Gerudo factions. After Queen Lana was deposed - and 'executed', as Rael had decided to call his killing of her - and Elane took the Amethyst Throne, she had chosen to allow Jevilla to lead the much larger united army. Jevilla had risen to the task with gusto, asserting her authority over the entire military with great confidence.

It appeared that the late Queen Lana had suppressed a considerable amount of power-lust in Jevilla with her own domineering rule. Jevilla's egotism had swelled further as she now controlled the entire Gerudo army, rather than one third.

"I am merely suggesting that perhaps Your Excellent Majesty is overlooking the seemingly obvious lack of aggressors," Jevilla said. "Shaylin is united, and the Kairin are either dead or imprisoned. Unless you have reason to suspect any immediate threat from the Zora or Goron people, then the reconstruction of our defences doesn't need be our first priority. We should be channelling all resources into equipping our new grand army and strengthening the authority of the throne."

Elane waited until she was quite certain that Jevilla had finished. "I am surprised Jevilla, that I am once again required to remind you that the Kairin are not all dead or imprisoned. The occupying forces still control the Southlands of Hyrule, and all reports indicate their military objective remains Shaylin. Every day we receive reports from our Hylian brothers informing us that the Kairin are continuing to march westward. It's only due to the committed effort of many roaming Hylian troops that our borders remain hostile-free."

"Yet hostile-free our borders remain, ma'am," said Jevilla, "and due to those efforts of our Hylian allies we have a grace period in which to lower our defensive effort and concentrate on mounting a powerful offensive so that we may stand shoulder to shoulder with the Hylians."

They arrived at the city square, a wide plateau bordered by beautiful tall buildings of marble and stone. The royal guard moved in closer as clusters of citizens took notice of the party moving through the streets. The citizens came as near as they felt was safe and proper, calling out cheers of approval for their newly crowned Queen. Elane smiled and waved to them, using the brief interruption to formulate her next argument against Jevilla.

"Furthermore, ma'am," said Jevilla, ignoring the crowds, "if Prince Rael is successful in his mission, will be free from all Kairin forces in a matter of weeks. Our ships should have borne him safely to his chosen destination by now. I have witnessed his power, and I know you have too. He will strike at the heart of Kairin operations and force them into submission."

Elane allowed her thoughts to linger on Rael for a moment. The last time she had seen him was when he left the city to travel to the docklands, some twenty miles south of the city. He planned to travel by sea to Taran Kaey, and with the aid of a small army, expel the Kairin from Hyrule's shores. She feared for his safety. The seas had been treacherous ever since the battle for Shaylin. Rael said Ralis was causing it, and she had no trouble believing him.

Rael didn't admit it, but she knew he was tearing apart inside. He had given himself the responsibility to lead the principal defence of the entire country of Hyrule, against an army that was no longer an impersonal foe, but rather Ralis, Rael's own brother. Only weeks ago, Ralis had tried to kill Rael, and would have succeeded had it not been for Daran's intervention.

"Don't you have faith in him?" Jevilla asked, trying to break Elane's silence.

Elane looked at Jevilla fiercely. "Of course I have faith in him! But nor do I underestimate our enemy. Ralis has power that will radically change the nature of this war. No... not Ralis – the Lord of Dusk. Don't you know he was able to pull Rael from Shaylin by magic, and move him into the heart of the Kairin capital city? Suppose our enemy learns how to move an entire army into Hyrule by magic. What then?"

Jevilla frowned, and replied grimly. "With all respect given, Your Majesty, if he is able to move armies by magic, then Shaylin's walls will be no barrier."

Elane opened her mouth to speak, but no response came to her. As much as she disliked it, Jevilla was right. She refused to admit it though, so remained silent as they proceeded into the industrial quarter of the city.

"I must agree with General Jevilla, Your Majesty" said a deep male voice behind the two women, "if the Kairin King has become as powerful as Prince Rael says, then it seems the rules of war are going to change radically."

The man, Jaendral Rashan had not spoken for a while, preferring to let the two women argue between themselves until they reached a deadlock, as they so often did.

Elane repressed the urge to sigh. She was tired from many sleepless nights and the exhausting task of governance. "I happen to believe the defence of our women and children should come first," she said. "Right now, war is being fought conventionally, on foot. Remember, Kairin in the Southlands are the remnants of the dead King Tadian's first invasion force. The Lord of Dusk has his own army in Kaira, but he isn't interested in a battle on the ground, or even conquest in Hyrule, as far as I can see. He just wants... to kill... to kill Rael." Thinking about Ralis and Rael was hard enough – putting the truth into words was something else. "We still need to defend against Tadian's remnant."

"Then truly I must side with Jevilla," said Jaendral. "Tadian's army was defeated here. The forces left in the Southlands cannot launch another assault without abandoning their strongholds there - Baradale, Pergondale, and the other fortress cities."

Elane looked over her shoulder at the tall imposing figure of Jaendral. He was dressed as usual in black robes, his long red hair gathered back around his shoulders. "Jaendral Rashan, I did not appoint you Governor of Shaylin so that you could disagree with my every word."

Jaendral smiled. "Then," he said, "with all due respect Your Majesty, why did you appoint me?"

Elane looked forwards again, trying to assert her authority against surrounding opposition opinion. "To provide me with counsel," she said irritably.

Even before her coronation, Elane knew full well that she knew nothing of how to govern the Gerudo people. Whilst observing Lana it appeared being queen required little more than sitting on a throne and being entirely disagreeable with everybody else. Whilst the latter was largely true of Lana in the days up until her death, the duties that came with her station were manifold. The significance of hereditary monarchy had dawned upon Elane during all of this. Young princes and princesses growing up in the palace would surely learn everything they needed to naturally; being thrust into power at her age with no experience now seemed quite absurd to Elane, but she was determined to do her best for Rael.

Queen Zelda helped Elane in whatever ways she could. It was upon her advice Elane had appointed Jaendral as Governor, and bestowed upon him most of the duties usually executed by the monarch. Jaendral had been raised as a prince in Shaylin in his youth and had led his own Gerudo faction for twenty years, so he knew how to govern effectively. Furthermore it seemed that if he was given a considerable amount of power then he was less likely to plot against her to steal the crown. Or so she hoped.

"This is my counsel, Your Majesty," Jaendral said. "We ought to be preparing ourselves for battle. The Marshal of Hyrule has made it no secret that all the armies of Hyrule may yet have to unite against the Kairin, and we must be ready. The Hylians came to our aid, and we must be ready to come to theirs."

Elane conceded. "And we will, Lord Jaendral. We will."

Jevilla looked suddenly hopeful. "You will allow me to proceed then?" she asked.

Elane paused significantly, attempting to give the impression that she was taking careful consideration. Her mind was already decided though. "Labour must be channelled into armouries."

"Are you certain, ma'am?" Jevilla asked. "If you would rather we did otherwise I would not protest."

Jevilla knew well that Elane would not change her mind again, and was feigning hesitation merely to try and seem agreeable. Elane stopped, turning on her heel to face her General and Governor in the eyes. "Do it," she said firmly.

Jaendral clapped his hands together enthusiastically. "A fine decision, ma'am," he said. "With your leave I will put your will into action immediately."

"Go," Elane said, "you may leave, Governor."

Jaendral dropped into an elaborate bow, "Thank you, Your Majesty."

The older man drew his robes up around himself, and swept away, two guards dutifully following on behind him.

Elane again suppressed the urge to sigh. Her eyes were tired, and her body was weak. The hot sun only made feel worse; wasn't it supposed to be winter by now? She wiped beads of sweat from her forehead, not caring for queenly poise. "I hope you know what you are doing, General," she said, in a weaker tone than she intended.

"Yes, ma'am," Jevilla said, with a respectful nod, "you have made the right decision."

Elane did sigh now, a deep sigh which became a yawn, and finally a defeated laugh. "I didn't decide anything, General." She raised an eyebrow at the other woman, gauging her reaction, then smiled.

Jevilla remained appropriately sombre for a moment, then smiled back. "I understand how you must be feeling," she said. "If it is any consolation ma'am, you are already managing this city better than Lana ever did."

Elane nodded, and smiled grimly. "Actually, that really is some consolation." She shook her head, disbelieving herself. "What am I saying?"

"I would respectfully suggest that you retire to the citadel ma'am," said Jevilla. "I hope you won't mind me saying that you look in need of sleep."

"Not at all, General," she said. "Thank you. Come!" she called to her royal guard. She began making her way back through the city streets, gazing up at the fine architecture around her. Shaylin was a beautiful city, and she dearly wished to see it fully restored to its height of magnificence. She hoped that was not subconsciously contributing to her desire to see the outer towers and walls rebuilt.

The thought of the Royal Chamber awaiting her was a comforting thought. Her private rooms high in the citadel were the only obvious benefit to being queen at all. That and her rapidly expanding wardrobe of royal garments anyway. She would go to sleep soon. First though, she wanted to speak with the only woman in Hyrule who could relate to her new position of elevated responsibility; her only true friend and counsel here, who was shortly to depart the city - Queen Zelda.


	5. Chapter 4  I Stand To Serve

Chapter Four  
I Stand To Serve

Link stared into the reflective glass, frowning into the pair of blue-grey eyes that stared back at him. The reflected eyes were tired and world-weary, speaking of a life of secret battles and hidden fights, to say nothing of the open and visible wars. He splashed water up onto his face, rinsing off the soapy lather, and inspecting his clean-shaven cheeks, running his fingers over his lined features. His hands were dry and scarred, strong but old. Were these really the hands that had long ago clasped the hilt upon the blade of legends and drawn it from its ancient resting place? It was hard to believe.

Soon Link was leaving his chambers and descending the spiralling stairs of his tower, his formal black robes wrapped tightly around his shoulders. As he walked his thoughts strayed from the meeting he was heading towards, and onto Rael. Most of his hours were consumed with worry for his son, and deep foreboding about the coming weeks and months. The utter darkness of the Lord of Dusk would soon be upon them, and the fate of the world would be in Rael's hands alone. Link could not help but feel that he was sending his son into the dark unprepared and unarmed, whilst he waited for the inevitable to befall Hyrule. If only there was something significant he could do for his son, some power he could grant him, some secret strength he could uncover, perhaps he Link would not feel so insignificant. Was there not some purpose the Hero of Time had to fulfil before the end?

Link reached the bottom of the tower and, rather than following the hallways into the inner citadel, he stepped out through a door in the outer wall onto a wide walkway. The walkway encircled the top of the sheer cliff-like wall of the city's third tier. From here, he could see all of Shaylin and the surrounding towns and villages spread before him for miles upon miles. The sky was above clear blue, and the sun was desperately hot despite it being late in the year.

The man he had summoned to meet him was waiting as instructed, standing by the edge of the walkway, looking out over the crenulations in the wall. A man of fifty years or so, like himself, with iron-grey hair, and a face that showed the same intimacy with the horrors of war that Link knew himself. He was tall also, of a height with Link himself. Indeed similar in many ways. That similarity would only become closer as he heard what Link had to say.

"Colonel Destan," he said, walking across the walkway towards the other man. Colonel Destan turned, and when he saw who was approaching he stood to attention with his hand on his chest.

"Lord Marshal," he said, apprehensively "I stand to serve."

Destan looked slightly lost for words. Most soldiers, even the highest ranking, were humbled in the presence in the presence of the Marshal of Hyrule. "At ease, Colonel," Link said, knowing full well that nothing would put Destan at ease at a time like this. The two men had met before, but in the company of other high ranking officers. Destan had never been alone with the Marshal, but he was soon to be having many such encounters, if he accepted Link's request. "Walk with me," said Link, striding past the other man, beckoning him to follow.

Destan obeyed at once, falling in step with Link and doing his best to mask his anxiety. Perhaps he feared reprimand. When Link looked out over the walls and took in the great height at which they were walking, he supposed Destan maybe feared even worse.

"You are an accomplished soldier, Destan," Link said, "a great warrior and leader of our time. Brave, strong, and wise." He laid a hand on Destan's shoulder. "Have you guessed my purpose in summoning you?"

Destan raised his eyebrows and looked at Link briefly, but quickly turned his head away again, looking as though he felt unworthy to even look at the legendary Hero and Marshal. Link had seen many men of authority reduced to insecurity in his presence before, none wanting to overstep the bounds of propriety. "I have thought at length on the matter," Destan said, "but I dare not voice my suspicions."

Link nodded, understanding. "I have studied your military career in the Hylian army," Link continued. "You joined the army at the age of twenty two, passing through the academy quickly, gaining an award for distinction. You were yet more competent in the real field of battle, and through demonstration of your courage and skill you advanced quickly to the rank of sergeant."

"I was a much more able man in my youth, sir," said Destan humbly.

Link laughed heartily, "You and I both, Colonel."

Destan laughed also, "I was nothing compared to yourself sir! Killing the mad Gerudo King as a child, destroying monsters with naught but common weapons!"

Link frowned. "It wasn't as simple as you make it sound," he said grimly, "nor so easy."

"The legends are true though, sir?" Destan asked, hopefully.

Link nodded, "Some of them are, but most is exaggeration."

That was true. Most of Link's own history was greatly exaggerated. Forty years ago the evil Gerudo Ganondorf had set forth from this very city to conquer the world, and Link had risen as an unwilling warrior of legend, becoming the Hero of Time. Tales of a green-clad child with god-like strength and power had been handed down through a generation of Zoras, Gorons and Gerudos who had encountered him. Only he and Zelda knew the full truth. The Master Sword, the Sacred Realm, the Imprisoning War. Wisdom... Power... Courage... All a distant memory. Destan was right about the monsters, but not about killing Ganondorf. He was still very much alive, though imprisoned.

"Never mind that," said Link, putting his thoughts to the back of his mind. "As I understand, Destan, at the age of thirty you were promoted to the rank of Lieutenant and you led two hundred men into the conflict with the northern rebels. You returned a much-decorated soldier, and were awarded a medal for service to Hylia by King Rahyl Nohansen in the last year of his life."

"One of the greatest honours of my life," Destan said, humbly, "King Rahyl was an incredible man, and of course a grand warrior himself. They say he won the civil war of Hyrule almost single-handedly. Exaggeration of course – that was a bloody and awful war."

"Indeed..." said Link, considering whether to comment that all wars were bloody and awful. "Now, some time after Queen Zelda ascended to the throne, she appointed you as Governor-Captain of Baradale, and charged you with the rule of the city, and border defences. You only recently left that post, of course."

Destan bowed his head, "I failed to protect Baradale from the Kairin. Is that what you wanted to talk about?"

Link could see the man looked regretful and slightly nervous. He had nothing to fear though, at least not from he, Link. "You could say that, yes," he replied. "Did it surprise you that you were promoted to the rank of Colonel, even though it came shortly after returning to Hylia in disgrace?"

Destan thought for a moment. "I was most surprised," he said, "and honoured of course, especially when you chose me to be a leader in the Battle of Shaylin." Destan frowned. "I could have been exiled for failing in my duties at Baradale, but instead you gave me high station. I cannot fathom why you were so merciful."

Link laughed. "Mercy plays no part in my military decisions, Colonel. If _you_ could not hold Baradale, then no other man could, I am sure of that."

"That is... kind, my lord," said Destan.

Link stopped, and waited for Destan to turn and face him. Destan looked burdened by the weight of failure, a man condemned by higher station, despite Link's repeated compliments. He was still blissfully ignorant about why he had been summoned. Perhaps if he had for a moment realised the truth he would have dismissed it as a fantasy. He seemed to be genuinely humbled by his defeat in Baradale, a stark contrast indeed with the man he was to replace.

"Colonel," said Link, "I have taken notice of you. I have kept you in my sphere of observance for a long time and I am impressed with you. _Very_ impressed." Link put his hand into his tunic and retrieved a small object from his pocket. He opened his palm to show Destan what he held. A small golden triangle, etched with five lines that came together at one point. "General Dragan fell in the Battle of Shaylin," he said, "As Marshal of Hyrule, I have chosen you to be his successor, if you will accept the duty."

Destan stood in silent shock, gazing thoughtfully at the tunic pin Link held in his hand. The five lines representing the rank of general, engraved into bright shining gold. Destan already had four similar tunic pins in a neat row on his chest, with an increasing number of lines to denote rank: sergeant, lietenant, captain, colonel...

Aside from the one Link held in his hand, there were only four other 'general' pins in the entire land of Hyrule. One was worn by the Gerudo General Jevilla Falsha, present here in Shaylin also. Two others were worn by Goron General Brold and Zora General Vellaro Vellatta. The final one was very close by.

Colonel Destan raised his eyebrows then looked at Link seriously. "I could conceive of no higher honour, my lord. I accept, with honour. I stand to serve."

Link nodded and put his free hand on Destan's shoulder. "I am pleased to hear it," he said, as Destan clasped Link's pin-holding hand strongly, "General Destan."

When they broke grip, Destan had hold of the pin. He immediately fixed the five-lined triangle to his tunic next to his four-lined triangle and saluted Link.

"What is your General's first duty, my lord?" Destan asked.

If this were any other time, or any other war, the General of Hylia would be autonomous and would not need to take orders from his Marshal, except in exceptional circumstances. These were different times though. "You will re-capture Baradale from the Kairin," said Link. "You will take the battle to our foes, and drive them forever from our shores."

General Destan nodded, a fire rekindling in his eyes at the thought of fighting to reclaim the city he let fall. "I will be done, Lord Marshal."

Link remained upon the high wall of the citadel long after he had dismissed Destan. The newly appointed General would leave Shaylin with the one thousand troops still stationed in Shaylin and unite them with three thousand soldiers in the Southlands, before leading the eastward campaign towards Baradale.

Among those troops was Sergeant Vash al'Brash. Link saw great promise that young man, and wondered how well was handling the rank Link had recommended for him. Vash was very ambitious - Link knew he sought to be Marshal of Hyrule someday himself.

He could hardly fathom why the young aspired so to power and rank. He supposed that the weight of responsibility was too great for them to understand. Vash would understand soon enough. No matter how many wars Link fought, he never forgave himself for the blood spilled at his command - on both sides of the conflict. He saw that Rael was coping badly with this burden, allowing it to turn his heart to stone, barring himself against emotion.

Link looked down at the six pins on his chest. He wore five pins which were identical to those now fastened to General Destan's chest. The sixth was the only one of its kind in Hyrule, a golden triangle with six lines etched onto it. The highest rank of all... Marshal of Hyrule. Detest grew in Link as he looked upon them.

If those six lines were carved across his chest with a sword the physical pain would be but a fraction of the pain in his soul.


	6. Chapter 5  The Seventh Race

Chapter Five  
The Seventh Race

Elane was young and inexperienced at governance, and reminded Zelda of herself when she first sat became Queen of Hyrule. In many ways, though Zelda had much experience now, she often felt as though it was her first week on her father's throne, unsure, helpless, and surrounded by ill counsel. Zelda had been sure to give Elane plenty of encouragement, knowing it was only through the support and advice of friends that she had coped in her first years in Hylia. It was hard to believe that was over twenty years ago.

Zelda gazed up through the leafy canopy of golden-brown leaves, stretching out on the soft grass and savouring her rare moment of relaxation. She was taking quiet refuge in the small walled gardens, high up at the top of the second tier of Shaylin. She was in a particularly secluded spot, surrounded by berry bushes and wildflowers, that reminded her of the beautiful palace gardens in Hylia, where she would escape her duties from time to time for moments of personal reflection.

Zelda had lost an eye in the Battle for Shaylin, struck out by a Kairin sword in the deadly fray. With only one eye left to her, she suddenly appreciated how fortunate she was to be able to see at all. The gift of sight was a gift with value beyond measure. The bright and vivid colours of the world proclaimed the wonders of creation. To think that the Lord of Dusk would seek to blot it out... it was madness. Who could desire a world other than one of radiant light and vibrant life?

As she lay in the grass, curling her toes in the fragrant grass, her thoughts turned to her son. Last night she had dreamed she saw Rael's ship on the southern oceans, besieged by storms. There were flashes of lightning and bursts of fire upon the ship, and then nothing but darkness. She had woken with her heart pounding fast, sweating. From her sore throat supposed that she had been shouting out whilst asleep. She was thankful that her private chambers were set apart from any others. She hoped that her dream was not prophetic, and just a natural manifestation of a mother's fear. Either way, she feared for his safety more now than ever before.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you, Your Majesty," said a hard male voice suddenly. Link stepped into view above. He offered a hand to request she stand.

Zelda was startled, her thoughts evaporating the moment he spoke. She held her hand out for the black-robed man and allowed him to help her up onto her feet. At the age of fifty her bones were feeling age, even if her outward appearance more akin to a woman of thirty years. She appreciated Link's assistance, though it was perhaps more forceful than he seemed to realise. "Can I help you, Ivarl?" she asked politely, brushing grass from her lilac skirts.

"Your Majesty," said the man, bowing his head slightly, "you may call me Link. My identity is known to all now so there isn't any need to use my false name."

Zelda smirked, a face she would only show in Link's presence. "And as I have often reminded you, you may call me Zelda."

Link was less amused. "Royal protocol dictates that I address you formally," he said, "so I will continue to do so, if it pleases Your Majesty."

Zelda shrugged and turned away, treading barefoot across the grassy garden. "I doesn't please me," she said dismissively, "but it seems I have no choice." She turned and smiled mischievously. "I could change the law you know, after all I am the Queen." Link frowned, and Zelda sighed, then put on a mock legal air as she spoke. "All grumpy black-clad former Heroes of Hyrule shall refer to their Queen by whatever name she so desires... by order of Her Most Royal, Excellent and Magnificent Majesty Queen Zelda."

"Are you mocking me, Your Majesty?" Link asked, looking like he wanted to be amused, but somehow falling short.

"Of course not, Ivarl," she said, "why would I do that?" Link shook his head, defeated, and Zelda laughed frivolously. She knew Link was playful and roguish at heart, but he was helplessly conformed to the iron mould he had formed around himself. She longed for him to soften his heart and put aside his formal manner, so he could laugh and joke with her as they did in their youth. Truly the years had put an icy wall between them. Recently she had thought this was thawing, but perhaps she was merely fooling herself. "Did you need something," she asked, "or did you just come to disturb my first moment of alone-time in two weeks?"

Link adjusted his black robes, his eyes lingering for a moment upon the six golden tunic-pins upon his chest. When he looked up at her he looked to her to be feeling guilty. "I'm not coming back to Hylia with you," he said, "at least not yet."

Zelda was taken aback by this, having expected the man to accompany her on the long ride back to the capital city. Maybe during the journey she might have rekindled some of their youthful friendship. "Oh," she said, masking her disappointment with a well-honed air of indifference, "how so?"

Link walked closer to her, maybe trying to seem apologetic. Maybe he was. "I have to help Rael," he said. "There's something I have to do... some task I have to complete before this war is over." He shrugged uncertainly. "The last duty of the Hero of Time, you might say."

Zelda raised her eyebrows. "What are you thinking?" she asked, trying to suppress the scepticism in her tone.

"We need answers," Link explained, "answers about what is going to happen... in the end. Daran- the Illivartan- isn't giving us any. He has his own agenda."

Zelda nodded, "Oh really?" she asked rhetorically, indicating she fully agreed with him.

"Yes," said Link flatly. "He is supposed to be a messenger from the gods, but he doesn't seem to have much information... or he chooses not to give any. Either way, he's no help to you or me now that he's away with Rael."

Zelda nodded in quiet agreement. At length she sighed and asked the question. "So... where are you going?"

Link smiled, "Rael is going back to Taran Kaey, where his journey began. So like him I'm going back to where it all began, the Lost Woods in the Eastern Deku Forest. If you would tell me how to locate it, I would like to try and find... Jasinin."

Zelda was shocked, and did not attempt to hide her surprise. Her good eye opened wide and she replied slightly breathlessly, "Jasinin? You mean, the city of..."

Link nodded. "The Seventh Race."

Zelda shook her head immediately. "No, you can't. Absolutely, no you can't. I won't allow it."

"With all due respect, Your Majesty," he said harshly, "I don't need your permission." He stared at her with his full characteristic arrogance, as though _he_ were the one that outranked _her_.

"Only a king or queen of Hyrule may set foot in Jasinin," she said firmly, "it is a royal privilege, and anyone else who trespasses into that city will die." She spoke with dread seriousness, the lightness of her earlier tone all but gone. "Even kings and queens that have gone there in some moment of madness have been known to perish within."

"I am the Hero of Time," said Link sternly.

Zelda laughed, feigning amusement in his apparent ignorance. He would not be persuaded by mocking though of course. "That doesn't matter at all! To them, you're just a mortal man, and you know that."

"They understand the will of the gods," Link said earnestly, "they know ancient secrets that not even the Hylian scholars of long past were able to write in our history books. I have a burning feeling that they know a way to help Rael, a way for him to defeat the Lord of Dusk. I have to find them."

Zelda shook her head, denying the possibility. "You don't know that. It's a fool's guess."

If Link took offence at being called a fool he didn't show it. "If there was even the slightest chance that I'm right, the merest possibility that I may help my son fulfil his destiny, that by doing this I could help him to save Hyrule, then it is worth it. Even if it is a _fool_'s guess."

Zelda shook her head, helplessly. The man was so stubborn, and intolerably ignorant about danger and risk. No... he wasn't, he knew the dangers better than anyone, so he should no better. "You don't know anything about them, Link," she said warningly.

Link pressed on with enthusiasm, correctly sensing that her resolve was weakening. "I do," he said, "I've had dealings with them before, and they have always welcomed me."

That was true, the semi-mortal Seventh Race had always been gracious to Link. Perhaps they did have a particular respect for the Hero of Time. She lowered her tone, trying to impress her authority and wisdom on him. "That was never in Jasinin itself," she said, "they protect their sovereign land with their uttermost zeal."

Link turned away, and took a few paces under the green trees. Zelda watched him with longing, craving the man she had once felt so strongly about. For a moment again he was an adventurous youth again in her eyes, filled with courage and passion, eager to race into the jaws of peril with his head high and his sword keen. Then he was older again, still tall and blessed with handsome features, but aged and grim-feeling, robed in the black of night rather than the green of fields.

When he looked back at Zelda he was calm, and spoke humbly. "Please," he said, "I must do this."

Zelda looked into his wintry blue-grey eyes, wondering if such a quest as this could reignite the fires of passion in his heart, and reawaken his fierce warrior heart. "You probably won't get out alive," she said "nor find what you seek. "But I owe you more than I could ever repay, and if this all you want from me, then so be it." She stepped close to him, and took hold of one of his hands. "The way is well hidden," she said, "I will write down the signs for you and have a letter delivered to your chambers."

"Thank you," said Link, smiling gratefully, "I will not fail you. Now, by your leave." He released her hand, took the obligatory three steps backwards and then turned to walk away, his black cloak waving around his ankles in the breeze.

"Link!" Zelda called after him. He stopped still under the city wall archway, and turned to face her slowly. His eyes were like steel. "Please..." she said, pleading, "call me Zelda." Link gazed at her blankly for a few moments as silence fell between them. The only sounds were the wind rustling through the leaves and grass, and desert birds squawking far overhead. Eventually Link closed his eyes sadly, and turned away, quickly disappearing from sight into the inner city walls.

Zelda stood uncertainly, reeling from a wounded pride and a piercing guilt and sadness. She gazed towards the empty archway for a minute, unsure how to react or control her fevered emotions, trying to compose her dutiful queenly pose. It was hopeless. She fell down to her knees and buried her head in her hands. For the first time in as long as she could remember, she wept tears of innermost sorrow and heartache.


	7. Chapter 6  Shipwrecked

Chapter Six  
Shipwrecked

Air. Pure, glorious, air. It filled his lungs, in, and then out. In, then out. Deep breaths, easy breaths, not overwhelmed by the waves trying to drown him.

Sand. Dry, marvellous sand. Solid ground under his body, still, unmoving. It was hard, it was firm, it was safety at last.

Light. Beautiful, spectacular light. The darkness was gone, the storm clouds extinguished. The shining dawn lit up the sand and the skies, a clear, fresh, new day.

Rael groaned with exhaustion, writing painfully on the sand. He was utterly spent, his body a spent wreck, and yet... he was alive. Lying on a shore of southern Hyrule, he tried to piece together fragments of memory, recalling how he had come to be where he was. He could only remember patches, thoughts and feelings of great hardship. The ocean had tried with all its might to consume him, but his determined will to keep breathing, to keep his mind working, his heart beating, had somehow brought him through the shadow. But...

Daran. Rael lifted his head weakly, looking up and down the shoreline. His vision was blurry, but he was quite sure that Daran was not there. What had happened? As he thought about his friend, floods of memory came rushing back to him. A Kairin attack... the ship had splintered and shattered into two... a dark figure had attacked Daran and... he said something. 'The dawn is rising'. Had he drowned with the rest of the ship? Surely he was dead, but if Rael had survived himself...

Rael dragged his knees forwards, and struggled up into a kneeling position. He was hungry, and thirsty, and tired. Worst of all, for the first time in weeks and months, he was utterly alone.

"Hey he's got up!" exclaimed a voice nearby. Rael gazed around blurrily, trying to make sense of the sound.

"Better tell the boss," muttered another voice, "go fetch him." It was an effort to lift his head, but Rael was able to discern two pairs of legs standing close by.

"You go!" said the first, "I'm taking the credit for this one." There were footsteps as a pair of feet began to advance upon Rael.

"Son of death blight me if yer do," said the second voice, with more authority. The other pair of feet stomped towards Rael, the second man apparently knocking the first aside. "Oi you!" he boomed, supposedly at Rael. "Come on son, on yer feet!"

A heavy hand closed around Rael's collar, and unable to resist he was hoisted to his feet, briefly being choked by his own shirt. His sight was less blurry now, and he was able to make out a face in front of him.

"Well ye're a tall one aren't yer?" said the man with the booming voice. "Strong too by the looks of yer. What you doing out here in the middle of nowhere, eh?"

"Is he one of ours?" piped up the first voice.

Rael was unable to fight back against the way he was being roughly handled. He sensed the men were not so hostile that he was in any danger, but his current powerlessness was frightening. Surely these men were Kairin soldiers and thought he was one too. If they realised he was Hylian he would be better dead. He searched himself for magic, but knew already that he was too exhausted to use it. "I'm... don't... you don't know..." was all he managed to utter.

"He's drunk!" said the first man with a light chuckle. "Best give him a dose of the bosses brew!" he exclaimed.

Rael knew he was certainly not drunk, but he did not like the sound of this brew. Fortunately the second man rebuked him. "He's not drunk Othell, you fool. I think he was shipwrecked."

"Shipwrecked!?" exclaimed the second voice. "Kairin!" he spat accusingly. Rael's heart leapt as he realised these men were Hylian. Yet if they thought he was a Kairin solider though that would be no better than his first fear.

"I'm not..." Rael spluttered, "I'm..."

"Quiet you Kairin worm!" shouted the man called Othell, becoming more confident.

The second man still had his hand upon Rael's collar and Rael was sure he would collapse again if the man let go of him. He willed his legs to find strength so he could stand on his own. "This man's not Kairin," the second man said, "look at his shirt."

Rael sent up a prayer of thanks to the gods, remembering the gifts of clothing his mother had given to him at their parting. The shirt he was wearing was embroidered in crimson, with a ring of emblems of the Royal Family, eagles with three triangles above their wings. A Kairin man would clearly not wear such clothing.

"Oh yes..." said Othell, apparently disappointed.

"He'd be a Hylian lord to wear this," muttered the second man. "Who are yer?" he demanded.

Rael took a few breaths, hoping to speak clearly. "I'm..." He hesitated, unsure whether it was safe to give him his real name. He decided that it was not. "Lord Resh..." he said, his dead father's name being the first that came to mind. "Hylian noble..." he added for certainty.

"What yer washed on shore for then?" his questioner continued.

"Shipwreck..." said Rael, managing to add, "battling Kairin..."

The second man laughed heartily, but most un-reassuringly. "The boss will be very pleased," he sneered. Rael felt a heavy blow on the side of his head, he hit the sand, and everything went dark.

When Rael regained consciousness he was aware immediately that he had been moved, because where there had been seashore beneath him there was now a patch of dew-soaked grass. His side ached and his head was head was throbbing from the concussing strike. However, he felt certain he could use magic now if the need arose – which it almost certainly would.

He looked up, thankful that his eyesight was clearing. To his dismay he saw instantly that he was surrounded by a ring of roughly clad men, jeering and taunting him aggressively.

He pulled himself up to his feet, and stood gazing around at his surreal surroundings, baffled at how he had managed to find himself in such a peculiar situation. His captors were Hylian men by their dress, and armed with swords and bows. A mix of young and old men, dressed in ragged and dirty clothing. Outside the circle was a small encampment, a very makeshift affair of sack-cloth tents with spears for poles. It was clear that they were not soldiers from the Hylian army, but who were they then? Bandits?

The jeering died down as a large man spoke over the other twenty or so men. He was tall, the same height as Rael, and very strongly built. He was significantly older than Rael, probably fifteen years his senior, and was scarred in many places. His dark hair was long, held back behind his head with a loop of wide cord. Rael's attention was caught immediately by what he was holding. In his right hand he grasped a black scabbard, with a black-and-gold showing at one end. Rael instinctively felt for the Father Sword on his belt. It was gone, stolen by his captor. "Lord Resh," the man said, "welcome to our camp." There were several more taunting laughs from the ring of men.

Rael tried to speak, but his mouth was completely dry. He swallowed, and did his best to raise his voice. "Who are you?" he asked.

"We're your new family," said the large man. "I'm Wulric al'Nulgon... but you can call me the Boss." He noticed Rael had spotted his stolen sword and grinned. "You're not getting this back," he said, "I can feed my men for a week with this."

"Yer," said another man, whose voice Rael recognised as belonging to the man who had knocked him out, "we need a sharp blade to cut up Taran Lidon's tough beef!"

A round of rapturous laughter ensued, quickly quieted by the Boss, Wulric. "That's enough!" he bellowed. "Resh," he said, dropping the title Rael had assumed, "we're a roaming band. We were hard working men once, fishers, farmers, smiths, carpenters... until the Kairin came and butchered our families. Now we wander the southlands hunting our Kairin foe, and plundering for coin and gold to feed ourselves. You're a lost man in the wilderness, so you'll join our band or we'll return you to the sea you came from."

Rael waited for silence to fall, looking around at the surrounding men, guessing what standard of weapons skill they had. Not that their blades could withstand his fire, but he wanted to know what he was dealing with. "My name isn't Resh," he said, "it's Rael."

There were a couple of murmurs amongst the ring of men. Wulric looked at Rael curiously for a moment, then resumed his smirk. "Are you even a noble?" he asked mockingly.

"Give me my sword," Rael commanded.

Wulric laughed. "Perhaps the boy Rael doesn't know the danger he's in," he said to his fellows.

Rael hardened his tone. "_You__'re_ the one who doesn't know the danger he's in."

Wulric laughed harder, and was joined by his companions. He held out the sword, dangling it in the air. "Come and take it," he said, beckoning Rael.

Rael knew that Wulric was merely baiting him, but that was certainly not going to deter him. If he could withstand Ralis' power as long as had done, he had nothing to fear from this rabble. He could single-handedly fend off scores of foes. Rael stepped forwards. As members of the band stepped forward to tackle him he punched out at them, channelling sharp blasts of wind as he did so. His attackers were thrown off their feet and knocked back ten paces, falling hard on the ground.

At this display of strength, other attackers backed away, leaving a wide space between him and the man described as 'the Boss'. As he drew closer to the sword Wulric unsheathed the weapon and pointed its tip towards Rael warningly. "Give it to me," said Rael.

Wulric looked around at his followers, unsure what to do. Suddenly he lunged at Rael, thrusting the blade directly towards his chest. Rael reacted on instinct, throwing out his hands and channelling magic into a wide invisible shield. Wulric hit it with force, the blade sinking slowly into the incomplete barrier. As the shield hardened the blade became stuck, apparently suspended in midair. Wulric let go in surprise, unable to understand what had happened.

Rael seized the moment and leapt forwards. In a fluid motion he grabbed the hilt of his sword in his left hand and landed a powerful fist on Wulric's face. The other man staggered back, and a sharp kick in the chest was enough to send him crashing down onto his back. Rael pointed the tip of the Father Sword into Wulric's neck and warded off the other men with his right hand. "I'll kill him!" he shouted at them. He was disturbed when he realised he was not bluffing.

Rael stepped away from Wulric, brandishing his re-acquired weapon threateningly. He was ready to fight all of them if he had to. As he stood there, heart beating fast, he had a sudden dark urge to kill them all for their insolence. How dare they try to hold him hostage!

Blood and storms, what was he thinking?

When he sensed he was free to do so, Wulric stood up, backing away from Rael with an arm raised in surrender. "Who are you, my Lord?" he asked fearfully.

Rael lowered his weapon and assumed the same authority he had practised often before the Gerudo nobility. "Prince Rael," he said, "First Prince of Hyrule."

The faces of his former captors turned to disbelief. Stunned into silence, they watched him with nervous anticipation. "I tell you no lie," Rael said, "no doubt you have head of me..."

Wulric was in a state of mild shock, staring at Rael, unsure whether it was safe to believe him. "How can we believe you?"

"You can't," said Rael flatly, "but you can't restrain me, and you would do well to listen to what I have to say..."

"My Lord, we..." Wulric was apparently out of words, embarrassed and afraid.

"I was on a military mission to Taran Kaey to fight the occupying Kairin," Rael said, "but my fleet of ships has been split and destroyed." He looked around at the ragged company, and made a quick decision. "Perhaps it is good fortune I found you. I can use you. If you men want to banish the Kairin, then I will lead you on. I intend to complete my mission, and if any of you want true vengeance, then you would do well do join me."

The men before Rael shifted uncomfortably, looking around at each other uncertainly. Rael gripped the hilt of the Father Sword tightly, recognising the familiar pull of fate. He wouldn't be held back by anything. He was going to reach Taran Kaey no matter what, and if he could gather a new army around himself along the way, so much the better.


	8. Chapter 7  On Your Feet

Chapter Seven  
On Your Feet

Three wooden triangles atop a short shaft of wood in the ground were all that marked the grave of Nil al'Nayor, soldier of Hylia. A shallow grave would be his resting place, with no ceremonial flowers or mourning family. He lay in peace between two fellow Hylians, one in line of eighteen men who had died from their wounds at this large Hylian encampment, casualties from many patrols in the eastward campaign.

Sergeant Vash al'Brash bowed his head low, kneeling before the grave, stricken with sorrow and guilt. Closing his eyes, trying to hold back tears, he whispered the customary words of the commanding officer. They felt dry and meaningless upon his lips. "Until we meet again... may your soul find peace." He placed his left hand on his chest, kissed two fingers on his right hand, and then pressed them into the earth at the foot of the grave. "The gods will entomb you in glory."

Nil al'Nayor was seventeen years old when he died. He had grown up fatherless, with no inherited trade. A year ago he had entered military service to support his mother and two younger sisters, who were living in terrible poverty. Now he was another casualty of a needless war. Another dead son.

Nil was only dead because Vash had refused to give the retreat order sooner, too proud to know when to call an end to the ambush on the ridge. A Kairin arrow had punctured Nil's chest, but as far as Vash was concerned it was he who had killed him. "I'm so sorry..." Vash said, putting his head in his hands and wiping away tears, "forgive me, brother."

The sound of two approaching boots broke the silence of the grave site, and Vash sat up immediately. Two men were approaching.

* * *

Lieutenant Shaef stepped through the entrance of the command tent, stepping out of the bright morning chill of dawn into the heated, lamp-lit atmosphere of Captain Harrion's operational centre. The large circular tent had been erected on a land rise in the centre of the large encampment, the eye of Harrion's one-thousand-strong legion. For the last week, legion patrols had been gathering here, re-uniting from their scattered posts across the western plains of the Southlands. Lieutenant Shaef was proud and secure in the knowledge that the eight patrols under his command had all arrived, with a relatively light six fatalities of the whole rough two hundred. Regrettable, but it could have been much worse.

The inside of the tent was decorated with various banners representing Hylian regions and towns, and was lined at the edges with cushioned benches. A carpet stretched from the entrance across the tent to a desk and high backed chair, upon which rested neat piles of documents. A handful of other men were already present in the tent. Four were the other lieutenants under Harrion, who had been summoned along with Shaef. Two regular soldiers were standing guard just inside the entrance, spears slanted, unmoving. Harrion's personal scribe was present also, sitting unassumingly on a bench close to the desk, writing notes on a sheaf of parchment.

"Ah, Shaef," said another lieutenant, approaching him warmly, "it's good to see you." Shaef shook Hollet's hand as the other man placed a friendly hand on his shoulder.

Shaef nodded, releasing Hollet's grip. "You too," he said, reservedly, "naturally."

Hollet was tall and slender, with narrow features, and very short dark hair. From previous meetings, Shaef knew that whilst Hollet was courteous and reasonably amicable, he was very self-important and spoke quite pompously. "I have it on good authority that you've done rather well in the campaign, sir. I congratulate you, most whole-heartedly. A fine effort! The Captain will be most pleased, I have no doubt of that!" Hollet nodded approvingly.

"Thank you," said Shaef, "we weren't without casualty though."

"Ah," said Hollet, nodding thoughtfully, "it can't be avoided though can it? The price of war is always high. I say we must all do our best, until the gods decide our time has come."

Shaef frowned, uncomfortable with the man's attitude. Though, he considered, maybe it was Hollet's own way of dealing with the guilt. "How have your men fared?" he asked.

Hollet lowered his head respectfully, "Ah, not so well as yours I fear," he said. "We lost a whole troop, save for the scouts. Kairin came in by cover of night, silently killed the watchmen... a downright massacre, I regret to say." He sighed unhappily. "Those included, thirty six reported dead so far, and others are badly injured. We didn't even equal the Kairin body count."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Shaef, trying to suppress the image of Kairin murdering Hylians in their sleep.

"Although I must say," Hollet said, enthusiastically, "I have been rather impressed with one of my younger sergeants. He claims to have killed nearly twenty Kairin, and he lost only one of his own! An excellent effort indeed."

Shaef nodded in agreement, "It certainly sounds so. What's his name?"

"Vash," he said, "son of the great General Brash al'Aals apparently, would you believe it?" Hollet looked up, thoughtfully. "He's remarkably upset over that one death though; the poor lad's feeling the damned command guilt already. I would say he was too young for the burden, but his skill speaks for itself, so he's fine by me." Hollet looked over his shoulder. "I say now, where is the Captain keeping himself? He's rather late."

Lieutenant Hollet need not have asked. At that moment Captain Harrion swept into the tent, proceeding directly across the open space to his desk at the far side of the room, where he turned to face all the faces gathered before him. Harrion was a very handsome man, with striking features and shoulder-length blonde hair slicked back over his head. He stood proudly in full dress uniform, complete with white gloves and white belt. His three golden rank triangles were clearly recently polished. With his silver helmet tucked under his left arm and right hand on his sword hilt, he stood to attention facing the entrance through which he had come.

"Attention!" he barked forcefully. Shaef, Hollet, and the other three lieutenants snapped their left legs to their right and stood with their arms stiff at their sides. Almost immediately, another man strode into the tent, stopping short in the entranceway and looking around at those assembled within. Shaef's heart seemed to skip a beat when he realised that he recognised the face of the man, and was awestruck by the rank now assigned to him.

The man was dressed in his full traditional uniform which Shaef recognised immediately, having seen these garments on another man several months ago. The man's robes were blood red, worked in embroidery of both silver and gold. Along the sleeves were stitched ancient runes, with long snakelike dragons decorating the cuffs. Under his chin he wore ruffles of thick lace, and a golden chain hung from his neck. Upon his black tunic was a row of five golden triangles. The man was the governor-captain of the city where Shaef had until recently been stationed. Destan. General Destan.

By instinct, Shaef began to kneel, as did everyone else present. The general stopped them though, "Stay on your feet," he said in his gravelly voice. "Stand at ease." In unison, the men stood tall again with legs again, hands clasped behind backs. Destan paused, nodding to himself with a quiet self-assuredness. "For those among you who do not know me, I am General Destan." Nervous glances were exchanged between the lieutenants, daunted by the authority of the man before them. "I have ridden out to meet the Captains leading the borderland campaign, and I am impressed with the progress that has been made. The Kairin are falling back to their captured strongholds! This is excellent news, for the war on our soil is almost over. Yes, will wrestle our towns and villages back from our foe until Hylian sovereignty reigns once more."

The general emanated a powerful confidence which Shaef could not help but feel inspired by. Here was a leader who would bring them victory.

"Sir!" barked Harrion.

"Not so loud, Captain," said the general, giving him a disapproving stare, "but speak."

"What would you have us do, sir?" asked Harrion, unflinching, not looking the general in the eye.

Destan laughed heartily. Suddenly he rounded on Shaef, looking directly at him and walking towards him enthusiastically. "Lieutenant Shaef al'Shaed," he said amicably, "how are you, soldier?"

Shaef did not understand, but answered clearly, "I am well and strong for I serve Her Majesty," he said, trying not to look at Destan.

The general laughed again, putting a gloved hand on Shaef's left shoulder. "My brothers," he said, addressing the room again, "this lieutenant served under me when I was governor-captain of the border city Baradale, though he was but a sergeant then. I trusted him with an important task then, but I didn't know how important until later.

"Captain Harrion, lieutenants, I am sure you all know by now that our Queen's son, His Highness Prince Rael, didn't grow up in Hylia." There were a few silent nods, no-one daring to speak up to the general. "Indeed, when the Kairin first set foot on our shores, it was in his home town. Naturally he fled with companions to my city of Baradale. He brought tidings of the war, and confirmed out long time fears, which have now been so full realised. A fully fledge Kairin invasion.

Destan looked at Shaef, and spoke so everyone could hear. "Brother, when you heard Baradale fell, how did you feel?"

Shaef was surprised by the question, but answered as well as he could. "I was devastated sir, I wished I was there fighting to defend her."

Destan nodded, "Good man. Yet I unwittingly bestowed upon you a higher honour – unknowingly securing the Prince's safe passage to his mother in Hylia." Destan patted Shaef on the back and spoke to the room. "I sent the Prince north under Shaef's good protection. Had I known who the boy was, I would have sent an honour guard."

The general walked back to the middle of the room. "Now, men!" He declared. "Shaef need not feel devastated any longer for having lost Baradale, for the time has come to take back the city! And Pergondale too, and all the lesser border cities." He clasped his hands together. "We will reclaim them, and Hyrule's banners will fly from their towers again. What say you to that?"

Harrion saluted. "I stand to serve, sir," he said immediately.

The lieutenants knew Harrion spoke for them, so said nothing. Yet when Destan looked around at them individually, as though expecting a reply, they broke their silence, nodding and repeating the affirmation of duty.

"The Kairin have made Baradale their last great stronghold. It will take a mighty force to break through the mighty Hylian walls and capture the keep. We must also pay great care to minimise civilian deaths – our people are still in the city under enemy rule." Destan frowned. "We will be victorious, but will pay for victory with many lives."

He walked closer to Harrion, and asserted his authority on the captain. "We'll continue East, and join with the other legions. The Shaylin garrison is moving eastward too... they will be here in a few days. I want to be in sight of Baradale in a week's time, soldier."

A flicker of irritation flickered across Harrion's eyes when he was called 'soldier', but he nodded and swore his commitment to the general. Destan looked pleased with himself as he walked back towards the tent entrance. "I have more instruction for you Harrion, but we will talk over the evening meal." The general stopped in the entranceway and looked at Shaef. "Come," he said, waving his arm in a summoning motion.

"Me sir?" asked Shaef, surprised.

"Yes, come with me," Destan said, sweeping out the tent without looking back.

Shaef looked at Harrion uncertainly, but the captain waved him away dismissively. "Go," was all he said. Shaef saluted the captain and hurried on after the general.

* * *

Destan pressed on quickly through the campsite, with Shaef hurrying along in his wake. He said nothing to the man until he drew near to his destination. At the edge of the campsite, where tents and fires grew thinner, they came to the open grassland. About a hundred paces from the outermost tents, there was a makeshift military grave site. Most of these men had died at this encampment from wounds incurred during battle. There were a handful of such gravesites scattered across the plains now, but this was surely one of the larger. Eighteen graves in all, and no doubt a few more would be added before the legion moved on.

A young man was kneeling in front of one of the graves. He saw the man touch the grave with his hands. When the man heard them coming he looked up, startled. He quickly clambered to his feet and hastily dusted himself down.

"Sergeant Vash?" Destan called to the young man hopefully. The young sergeant peered curiously at Destan for a moment, then dropped to one knee. "On your feet, lad!" he said brusquely. General Dragan may have liked to revel in his own power, but Destan would have none of his grandeur. General Dragan's practices would be eradicated from this army as long as he was now general. Destan believed strong respect was due to superiors, but kneeling as though for royalty was excessive. Men should bow only for the Queen. For a moment he wondered if the great General Brash had ever stood for such nonsense, then remembered it was Brash's own son who was keeling before him this very moment. _Fascinating_, he thought dryly. "Come now," he said again, "get up!"

The young Vash rose to his feet slowly. By the time he was standing again, they were looking eye to eye. Vash was clearly surprised at the scene before him, but strangely did not appear intimidated off by Destan's rank. Destan knew that his boy had grown up around the Marshal. The young man said nothing. "Are you Sergeant Vash al'Brash?" Destan asked again.

Vash nodded. "Yes sir."

"I'm General Destan," he said.

"Yes sir," said Vash again.

Destan nodded, noting Vash's quiet formality. "This is Lieutenant Shaef al'Shaed," he said, motioning to the man he had summoned to follow him. "I hope you don't mind my coming to you hear, soldier. When I enquired after you in the camp I was told you would be found here." Destan looked at the grave Vash had been kneeling at. "I am sorry for your loss, Sergeant. Was he the first?"

Vash nodded. "Yes, sir. Seventeen years old, sir."

Destan nodded with genuine sympathy. He remembered the first time a soldier under his command had died. He had been unprepared for the guilt, and was inconsolable for days. "Try not to remember their names," Destan said quietly, "it is easier that way."

Vash was quiet, and glanced down at the grave again, presumably reading the name on the grave mark. "Yes sir," he said eventually.

"You are both wondering why you are here with me," Destan said, raising his tone and stepping back to look at both of the men. Vash was young, dutiful but inexperienced. Shaef was older, and loyal to the crown, but had seen more battles and death than the younger man – he had the telltale war-weariness in his eyes. "Let's move on from here. Walk with me."

Destan walked between the two men, and began plotting a path ahead. He would walk around the perimeter of the campsite. Vash and Shaef caught up to him and walked one either side. "You have both met Prince Rael," Destan said, "correct?"

Both men were equally surprised. "Yes sir," said Vash, at the same time Shaef said, "I have."

"I want you to tell me about him," Destan said, "I met him in Baradale, but I remember little. I've witnessed him speaking in Shaylin too, but I don't know him at a personal level."

Shaef spoke up first, speaking regretfully. "I did not speak to the boy much myself, sir," Shaef said. "He was quiet when we travelled to Hylia. Kept to himself and the other Taraners. I had no idea who he was... none of us did. He didn't even know himself."

"Of course, of course," Destan said. "And what have you to say, Vash?"

Vash took a deep breath, and began speaking slowly, quickening in pace gradually. "I wouldn't say I knew him much either sir," Vash said. "We met in the military academy when he was briefly enrolled there and I spoke to him soon before he left Hylia, but we haven't had words for a couple of months now. Certainly not since he... became the prince."

Destan grunted, slightly irritated. He had hoped these men would have been able to give him some personal insight into the man leading the other assault in the Southlands. Prince Rael was supposedly fighting the Kairin along the coast, though no news had yet come from the Taran towns.

"I know the man was raised by your birth father," Destan said, "and I know you are close to the Marshal. It wouldn't have been hard for you to speak to Rael in Shaylin, and it seems to me you would have pursued him for information about your father."

Vash frowned darkly. "I want nothing to do with my father."

Destan was surprised at Vash's reaction. "Pay it no mind then," he said. "That isn't what I really want to know. I wonder... what can you tell me about the prince's brother? Or adopted brother."

Lieutenant Shaef looked puzzled. "Ralis, sir?"

"The very same," said Destan.

"I can say more on him," said Shaef, " but cannot think why you would ask."

"Humour me," said Destan.

Shaef nodded. "He was an outspoken man," said the lieutenant, "bold and ambitious. Rather different to Rael. I liked him though because he was more like me. We talked at length on the long journey north. He spoke dearly about his wife too. He was angry with himself that he didn't feel able to protect her or his brother properly." Shaef looked up thoughtfully. "I'm not sure what became of him, come to think of it."

Vash was noticeably quiet. Destan turned to him and judged his expression quickly. "You know what became of him," he said, "don't you."

The sergeant nodded. "I do sir – but I can't say I ever met him."

"Where is he now?" Shaef asked. "Still in Hylia with his wife?"

"No," said Destan. "His wife was murdered."

"Blood and bone!" cursed Shaef. "Not Mara?"

Destan nodded slowly, knowing worse was to come.

"By the gods, sir..." breathed Shaef, "she was a fine woman. And what of Ralis now?"

Destan hesitated, reluctant to horrify this man further. He was considering avoiding the question entirely when Vash opened his mouth. "He's in Morlakai," said the sergeant bluntly, "he's the King of Kaira."

"None of your sarcasm now, sergeant," said a shocked Shaef, giving Vash a warning look, "that's a fine man you're talking about."

Destan sighed. "He's not being sarcastic, lieutenant."

Shaef eyed the general incredulously. "Sir?" he said, perplexed.

"You've seen what Prince Rael can do... " said Destan, "the prince has some ancient power in his veins. But Ralis is stronger yet than he... He's the leader of the rebels who overthrew King Tadian."

Shaef laughed out loud. He looked at Destan with bewilderment. He opened his mouth, but was clearly speechless.

"That's why I need to know about him," said Destan, "he's my adversary and I need to know his weaknesses."

"Sir I..." Shaef was speechless. Vash looked quietly furious. Vash's father had raised Ralis as well as Rael.

"I wouldn't ask for your help for no good cause," said Destan. "Prince Rael says King Ralis is suffering from madness, and madmen make mistakes in their pride. I doubt Ralis is any different. So please, tell me what you know."

Shaef let out a deep breath, still looking bewildered. "I will do my best sir."

Destan talked with Shaef and Vash for an hour, and they slow made their way around the busy encampment. Both men proved to be very useful, not only for their knowledge of the Hylian Prince and the Kairin King, but for their war cunning. Shaef was clearly fiercely loyal to Queen and country; someone in whom he could set great trust. Vash on the other hand was proving to be every bit the military strategist his father had been. There was certainly great promise in him; he would watch his progress with interest.


	9. Chapter 8  A Black Stone

Hey readers, thanks for reading, and I hope you're enjoying the story.

This is a special note to say that this is _milestone _chapter. Overall, not including prologues, this is **Chapter** **Seventy Five** of **The War of Twilight**!  
I would like to take this moment to say thank you sincerely for reading. I appreciate every reading of the story, and all reviews and comments too. This is thoroughly enjoyable to write, and I hope it's not bad to read either : )

(In case you are wondering... yes, the story _will_ reach a dramatic and definate conclusion... and you will be glad for sticking with it until the end.)

* * *

Chapter Eight  
A Black Stone 

Adventure. Link could feel its strong pull once again, so raw and exhilarating. Out on his own upon the plains of Hyrule, with just his trusted warhorse Edura for company, he felt wilder and freer than he had for many years.

To the south lay the vast dark of the Grey Forest, a thick, dense wood of tall evergreens, overgrown with thorns, teeming with wolves and other more sinister creatures of the night. Beyond the forest was the war in the Southlands into which he had sent his son.To the north were open the open fields of Greater Hyrule. Vast plains mostly inhabited by farmers who used the land for growing crops and rearing animals. There were towns and villages scattered across the plains too, where folk led simpler quieter lives than in the capital Hylia. Link did not need to enter these towns. He hunted and cooked his own food and replenished his water at the occasional spring or stream.

Behind him to the west were the high mountains between the green land and the desert. With his mighty black stallion he had crossed the desert waste to the mountains, journeyed through the great Gerudo Valley, and come back to his native Hylian land.

Ahead of him was the eastern horizon. Far beyond his sight he would arrive at the Kokiri Forest, and the enchanted Lost Woods. Those woods were his childhood home, in which he been raised as a Kokiri child until the age of nine, until he left upon the instruction of the Great Deku Tree. He had occasionally travelled to his childhood home in the years since those days to seek counsel from a wise spirit he knew in his youth, but it was now over two decades since he had last ventured into the sacred home of the Kokiri.

Link thought it to bizarre now that he, the Marshal of Hyrule, who had spent many of his days within the walls of Hylia, had been raised as one of the Kokiri. That safe, almost innocent world was a sharp contrast to the world beyond its magically protected borders. It was over forty years since the day Link had first left there, and arrived in Hyrule Market, and sneaked into Hyrule Castle for a secret meeting with the young Princess Zelda.

Much had changed since those days. The Market was now merely the historic centre of the magnificent city of Hylia, the white walled capital built by King Rahyl and further expanded by his successor. Indeed, not only the city had changed over the years, but so had she who ruled it. The Queen Zelda he knew today was far from the mischievous, well-meaning yet trouble-making young princess he had met on that fateful day, so long ago.

When he first knew her, she sought to defend the kingdom singlehandedly, entangling Link in her devastating failed attempt to protect the power of the gods from the Gerudo king Ganondorf. Together they unwittingly unleashed a terrible evil upon Hyrule. Fate had conspired to bring them together though, and years later they succeeded in binding up the evil and restoring peace to Hyrule. Awoken in her full power as the Sage of Time, Zelda reversed the years of destruction in Hyrule, erasing the memory of Imprisoning War from the minds of everyone but their own. Link remained in the memories of Hyrule as only a green-clad child who had saved individual races from Ganondorf's curses.

The years after their victory were a time of loneliness for Link, as he wandered Hyrule in search of a place in the now-peaceful world. He had travelled extensively across Hyrule, visiting far-flung settlements and often forcefully settling armed disputes. Few connected the black-clad wandering young man with the green-clad child Hero that had entered the collective consciousness of Hyrule's citizens. He took on a new name, Ivarl al'Arantos; an old Hylian interpretation of the words 'Forsaken son of a Forgotten War'.

From time to time, Link returned to the growing city of Hylia and was a resident in the Hylian Palace: the old Castle separate from the great military fortress being built alongside it. Link had disliked life in the Palace but he stayed to spend time with Princess Zelda, who was fast becoming a beautiful young woman, with a sharp wit and all the energy of her youth. They were their closest in those days, and Link was increasingly aware of a deep affection she had for him. Sometimes she joked that she would make him her husband, but it was clear that this was more than just jesting. He could not deny that he had similar feelings, but he could not bear the thought of life in the royal family, even for her.

Link's reputation as a swordsman spread, attracting the attention of King Rayhl himself. At the age of twenty Link became his new personal bodyguard, at the recommendation of the Princess. Link took up the position only to give himself a sense of purpose that he had long been lacking in his life. Yet if Zelda had supposed this new role would keep Link close to her for good she was very mistaken. Link's duties inevitably progressed to make him more the King's personal assassin rather than bodyguard. He was sent across Hyrule and even beyond its encircling ocean borders to silently remove threats to the throne.

When her father died and Zelda ascended to the throne, she dismissed Link as personal bodyguard, and gave him a new role. She made him the Marshal of Hyrule, commander of all the armies of Hyrule, first protector of her entire kingdom. Link wilfully took up the position, tired of his perilous world journeys and ready to settle down into this new position. With the War of the Teeth overseas between Kaira and Valask, and later rumours of a possible civil war in Kaira, it became Link's priority to strengthen the armies of Hyrule.

And so he had remained, Marshal of Hyrule, for over twenty years. The fateful night of Rael's conception, and the year of Zelda's pregnancy, had drawn them closer together. When he was born, there was a warmth and closeness between the two of them that they had never known since. For soon Rael was sent away in the care of Brash al'Aals, and everything changed. Zelda withdrew in sadness and Link was unable to console her. Their relationship deteriorated and they become distant from each other, each absorbed in their duties to the kingdom.

With Rael's return, and all the events since, Zelda's feelings for Link seemed to have sprung up afresh. He was unprepared, and knew he was reacting badly to her renewed fondness towards him. The guilt he had felt when he left her in the garden in Shaylin had only grown since, and he had been unable to face her again before leaving. He could not pursue intimacy with her, for fear of the pain in their past. Adventure called to him again, and he had fled from her, just like in their youth. He cursed himself for his attitude. He was a fool and a coward.

Edura's hooves continued to beat against the ground as he made a quick pace across the grasslands, bearing him further and further away from his problems and onward into the familiar embrace of wonder and danger. He was happy here, and Zelda would realise that in the end.

A shadowy flicker within the tree line of the Grey Forest suddenly drew Link's attention. He snapped his head around and peered into the darkened trees, looking for the movement he had seen. There was nothing.

Edura raced on eastward, oblivious to Link's concern. After a few minutes Link's mind drifted onto other thoughts again. It was probably just a wolf, or maybe one of Jaendral's forest bandits who had not heard the Gerudo war was over.

Link's thoughts turned to his son Rael, and the war he was fighting to the south. He was immensely proud of the way Rael was coping with everything that was happening to him. Link knew what it was like to be thrust into the web of destiny and get caught in the schemes of powers beyond his control. For Rael, this would be far worse in the end, if it was not already. By now he, Daran, and their Gerudo allies should have taken control of Taran Kaey. They would be moving outwards, clearing the coastal towns of Kairin occupation. Coupled with General Destan's campaign to retake the border cities, the war to reclaim Hyrule would soon be won.

It would not be a lasting victory. The Lord of the Dusk had fresh armies waiting in Kairin, ready to unleash oblivion upon this already suffering land. Surely Rael knew what lay ahead by now, what awaited him if he should survive long enough to face it. Link and Zelda had both read the entire prophecy of the War of Twilight in 'Se Toma'se-ta'Bett'. Ten of the prophecies had come to pass now certainly, possibly more. He thought through them one by one in his mind, considering the events he and Zelda had assigned to them.

One, _the__ chosen beget a father of light_; he and Zelda begat Rael. Two, _t__he sea rages__ and lightning breaks the waves_; the Kairin assault upon Hylia. Three, _the fathe__r blade heralds twilight's fall_; Rael entered Hylia with the Father Blade. Four, _a dark road diverges to the ocean_; Ralis left Hylia in rage and despair. Five, _a river of blood marks the father's path_; Orre'Aemea flowed with blood, and Rael proclaimed himself Lord of Dawn. Six, a_ guide awakens and the horn rings true_; Daran awoke as the Illivartan. Seven, t_he tides of night swallow the sand_; the Kairin assault upon Shaylin. Eight, _the amethyst queen reclaims what was lost_; Elane united a throne lost by her forefathers. Nine, _t__he desert bends knee to the father_a city of Gerudos swore to follow Rael. Ten, _a__ crown of dusk is remade_; Ralis restored the Kairin dynasty usurped by Tadian.

From there uncertainty still lurked. The eleventh prophecy was '_a path of death is carved through the ocean_'. This seemed to relate to the Kairin invasion again, but seemed too late in the prophecy. It could only mean that a second, more ferocious invasion was yet to come to pass, and surely very soon. The twelfth prophecy was '_a price is paid for glory'_. Neither Link nor Zelda could suppose what this referred to specifically, only that some tremendous sacrifice would be made in the end, and so their attempt to decipher the prophecy had come up against another wall. They were never able to uncover a prophecy's true meaning long before it happened.

Link tried to remember the final prophecies, hoping that he might understand them now. The thirteenth made some sense though was surely impossible, but the fourteenth and final fifteenth were...

Another movement inside the trees broke Link's thinking. This time he knew he had not imagined it. He pulled on Edura's reigns, and he slowed down to an abrupt stop. He caught his balance and sat up in the saddle, looking into the forest thicket. Nothing was visible save for but tall brambles and low heavy branches.

Link was on the verge of moving on again, considering that his senses were playing tricks, when a large fast moving object came rushing towards him through the trees. Pounding hooves warned him of another rider only moments before a robed figure emerged, riding out through the tree line at full speed. His horse was as black as night, as were his full hood and robes, and he was aggressively intent upon Link's position.

Link drew his sword just in time to meet his pursuer, heeling Edura into a sidestep and bringing his blade across his body in a full arc. The other rider leapt up impossibly high from his horse, clearing the reach of Link's arm, and sending his blade merely through the cloth of his robes. The rider landed on his horse's back and rode on briefly, before turning to face the startled Marshal.

"Stand down!" commanded Link strongly, pulling Edura around to face the other man, for surely he was a man, and sitting up high in the saddle. "Identify yourself!" The black robed man drew two long blades from concealed scabbards, spinning them between his fingers lightly. "Are you Kairin?" Link demanded loudly.

The voice that proceeded from the mouth rider seemed disconnected from his body somehow, harsh and malicious. "I am a nightmare," he boasted. Link could feel a dark magic at work, something detestably evil. The hooves of the other horse stamped the ground threateningly, and then rushed towards him again. Link tightened his left hand's grip around the hilt of his sword, loosening his grip on Edura's reins in his right.

The rider drew close, swords barred menacingly. Link braced himself as the assailant drew alongside him, and threw himself from Edura's back into the other rider blade-first, smashing aside the other man's blades and forcing the attacker from his horse with his full body weight.

Together they fell a full man's height down into the ground, Link landing upon his foe's chest with rib-cracking force. The impact was heavy, and Link wavered forwards off-balance, his own bones punishing him for his recklessness. He set aside his pain and tore the hood away from the other man. "Who are you!" he shouted in anger. When he saw what was hidden with the hood he recoiled in horror. A pale-white male face stared back at him, though it looked drained of all its blood, with greyness around the eyes and lips. The face was cruel and twisted, as though the man had undergone days of the most terrifying torture.

The man's eyes lingered upon Link for a moment, and Link's heart pounded as they did so. Then they rolled back in the man's head, vacant and lifeless; dead. Link had been shocked because in the brief moment of eye contact he recognised something distantly familiar in the man, though he could not place the familiarity any more. What evil was this?

Link clambered off the man, and kneeled down to catch his breath. He was exhausted, but tremendously grateful that his reflexes were still sharp. He looked around for a sign of any similar threats, and confident he was along again, sheathed his sword.

Had this sudden assassin come for him specifically? Did he know who he was? If he had been specifically hunting Link, how had he found him, and for what purpose? Perhaps this was some dark working of the Lord of Dusk. A wave of dread passed through Link when he wondered if the Lord of Dusk was already moving on Hyrule's shores. Was the second invasion upon them already?

As Link sat pondering this, he noticed that the grey-white neck of the dead man in front of him was lined with thick purple veins and arteries, which looked as though they were actually clogged with blood. Slowly, Link peeled back the man's robe on his chest, to find that these dark veins seemed to thicken and bulge further as they proceeded downwards. Laying two hands to the cloth, he tore open the man's chest prepared himself for the worst. He would never have guessed that he would find this.

Embedded into the man's chest was a short but thick black spike, smooth and glassy, appearing to made of some precious stone. It was rooted deep into the man's heart, and around it the blood vessels were thickest, spreading out from a pulsing purple-black centre. It was beating in the man's chest like a heart itself, and even as Link looked on in horror, it slowed and then stopped altogether.

"Child of Death," murmured Link darkly as he examined the devastation. This was a devilry unlike anything he had seen in his many years. This once living man appeared to have been cursed by this stone and turned into some sort of walking corpse.

Link looked at the stone curiously, wondering if it was safe to touch. He quickly decided that it was probably unsafe to handle it directly, knowing that magical items could act in unexpected ways. Tearing a length of black cloth from the dead man's robes, he covered the the stone gently, doing his best to ignore the dreadful face only inches away. He took a deep breath, took a grip of the stone through the cloth, and tugged it from the disfigured chest.

It came away easily, with the barest effort, as though the body itself were rejecting its evil presence. A gaping wound was now exposed, and Link covered it over grimly, then covered the head as well.

Turning away from the body, he wiped the stone within the cloth, brushing away sticky black blood and holding it up to the light for a close inspection. On the surface the stone looked harmless, just a black rock, polished like glass, and carved into a symmetrical spike.

If this was the doing of the Lord of Dusk, and he had no reason to doubt that, the Kairin King was delving into magic that was far beyond conventional evil. That terrible unearthly voice had chilled Link to his core, and still echoed in his mind. 'I am a nightmare'.

Link looked up to see only Edura, standing away from him and looking indignant about Link's sudden departure from his back. The dead man's own black horse was gone; he had not seen it leave. Perhaps it had kept running back into the forest, glad to be free of its rider. Nonetheless, Link hoped it would not return.

Link cautiously pocketed the black stone into his tunic, still wrapped in black cloth, and made his way back to his mount, wondering if this turn of events should affect his mission. He knew that Zelda should be informed about this as soon as possible, and that she might know what magic this was came from. However if the Queen had already left the desert, she could be anywhere between Shaylin and Hylia now. Even if he turned north now to meet her along the way to the capital, he would probably not find her until he was in Hylia anyway. He was closer now to his goal in the East than the capital to the North. Besides... he was still not ready to face her again.

Yes, he should continue onwards to the east. There was a strong chance that when he reached Jasinin, should he even find it, the Seventh Race would be able to tell him more about the stone and his attacker than Zelda could herself. At any rate, he still had to ask them what his purpose was now, and how he could help Rael. Yes, he would go east. It was _not_ because he did not want to face Zelda.

With his mind made up, Link put his left boot into Edura's left stirrup and hoisted himself up into the saddle. "Sorry," Link said, patting the beast's neck warmly, "didn't mean to startle you." Edura snorted, and stomped a hoof in an impatient manner.

Link gazed back towards the body of his mysterious attacker, wrapped up in his thick black robes. Whoever he was, he would have no grave. "Onward!" Link declared, gripping the reins tightly and heeling Edura. In moments, they were away again, galloping across the plains.

After these events, and in the terrifying knowledge of that which awaited him, Link realised to his surprise that he was finding himself afraid, fearful of what was soon to happen. He had not been truly afraid for many years. It was like the return of a dear old friend.


	10. Chapter 9 The Battle for Baradale

Chapter Nine  
The Battle For Baradale

"Get in line!" bellowed Vash at his troops, directing them into formation. Fully armed in plate mail, with their long spears in hand, they rushed forwards behind their sergeant, moving swiftly into ranks with the other patrols under Lieutenant Hollet's command. Across the field, four thousand men were moving with haste into their positions, four thousand men in shining armour and gleaming Hylian helmets, ready for the greatest push of the campaign so far. All four legions had been brought together for this tremendous infantry assault. This was the culmination of all their efforts, and together, they would not be beaten.

Vash quickly marched along his line, inspecting his men. "Helmet on, Mirdron! Tighten those shoulder plates, Haram! I don't want a single ounce of flesh exposed needlessly!" His men were usually talkative, with a strong comradeship, but now they faced forwards with determined expressions. A grim mood had settled within the troop after witnessing their sergeant's reaction Nil's death. They seemed determined not to lose a single man between them, for the sake of their commander as well as their own. "All eyes forward!" Vash shouted, finishing with one final instruction: "Stand at attention!"

Their legs snapped together, all spears slanted across their chests at the same precise angle. All around, soldiers were following orders to come to attention, silence falling across sections of legions ready for battle. Lieutenant Hollet rode past on horseback, shouting words to sergeants and encouragement to soldiers. "Excellent show, boys! Splendid work Sergeant Collace! I want you all at you all at your best fighting form... I want you standing at attention too, Sergeant Vash!" Vash obeyed immediately, falling in line with his troop and slanting his spear appropriately across this chest. "We'll give these Kairin dogs the steel they deserve, brothers!"

Looking on eastward, a great walled city was waiting solidly before the legions. Its mighty circular walls were thick, and gave no advantage to an attacker. Its four gates, one at each compass point, were protected with manned towers and battlements. The west gate ahead would be their entry point, but getting inside was only half the battle. Within the town, most streets were narrow, designed to prevent easy movement of troops. The wide roads that led to the inner walls were steep, a gauntlet through the city leading to the mighty keep, and its free standing central tower. It was the perfect border city; Baradale.

General Destan was riding along the entire front rank, his blood red cloak flying in the wind behind him. Behind him rode three standard bearers, with bright banners streaming from their ceremonial spears. The first banner was a red eagle, with the golden Triforce above its wings. The second banner was that of the Marshal and the armies of Hyrule, a silver blade with golden wings that shimmered pink, blue and green. The third was the banner of Baradale itself, a red tower set against a white background. Vash gripped his spear tightly, waiting for the command to begin the assault.

* * *

"There it is," said Shaef, feeling a rush of excitement as he recognised the correct house. Looking out of the trees into the open plains, he could see the village very close. The house he had been searching for was exactly how he remembered it, a small grey dwelling with a slate roof, covered in moss and bracken, on the near side of the deserted settlement. At the tree line he and his small troop came to a halt, not daring to move out into the open. Less than half a mile away, beyond the small village, was the high north wall of Baradale. If a sentry was to look out northwards towards them, they could. The village itself was in the clear sight from the city, and a keen eye might spot moving troops. They had to be quick.

Shaef was unaccustomed to the armour he was wearing, and it was even less comfortable than his own usual armour. Perhaps it was the knowledge of who had worn it last that was disturbing. He and his thirty-strong troop were fitted with Kairin plate mail, complete with purple cape, sword and helmet. He felt unclean in these garments, and distinctly uneasy holding a weapon that could have drawn Hylian blood.

His men were equally uncomfortable, but were willing to put up with the betrayal of attire. Each had been approached personally by their captains across the four legions, after recommendation by their sergeants. These men were elite within the regular infantry, chosen especially for this most daring and secret mission.

"Wait for my signal," said Shaef, "then be quick and stay low." He looked towards the target house, fifty yards away at most, then, heart racing, he dashed out of the trees, running as quickly as his armour would allow. The open ground seemed so much wider now that he was exposed. He hoped all Kairin eyes would be directed to the gathering army to the west of the city. His balance was disturbed by the weight of the armour, causing him to stumble a couple of times. With great relief, he reached the wall of the small house, throwing his arms forward to stop himself crashing into it. He hugged his body weight into the stone, wondering if he had been seen. There was no time to waste.

He edged his way around the house until he came to its rickety old wooden door. He grabbed the key hanging from a loop at his waist and thrust it into the lock, twisting it until he heard a click. He could have broken the door down easily, but then it would lose some of its innocent, untouched camouflage. Destan had told him he had to use the key.

The door swung open. The inside was exactly what he expected; a single round room, with a fireplace at the far end of the room, and only one small glass window for light. There were the basic signs of being lived in such as a low table and chairs, a bedroll and pots and pans hanging from the walls, but these were all a deception. This house had never been lived in.

This house contained one of the greatest secrets of Baradale. He had heard rumours amongst his seniors when he was a guard stationed here as a guard, but never learned anything definite. Destan had confided this secret in him so that he could play a vital role in retaking the city, and ridden out here with him in the early hours of the morning to show him how to locate it.

Shaef walked into the house, crossing swiftly to the far wall. With anticipation, he began examining the walls next to the fireplace. He noticed that the brick wall to the right of the fireplace was slightly more pronounced than on the left, and disturbed the round symmetry of the building. This was it.

He searched for a crack in the brickwork, and managed to dig his fingers into a gap between two stones. Taking tight hold, he pulled at the brick. It came loose without much effort, and he placed it down carefully to his side. There was no daylight at the other side, of the resulting hole, just blackness. He hastily began pulling bricks aside, one by one at first, until the whole deceptive wall began to fall apart before him. The hole in the wall rapidly expanded as he deconstructed it.

Eventually, when all the bricks lay scattered around Shaef's feet, he stood back, looking down proudly at what he had uncovered. At the base of the real wall was a small hatch, disguised as regular floorboards save for a small keyhole. Taking the door key in his hand again, Shaef knelt down and unlocked the hatch, then carefully open the hinged door. Below was inky blackness, and the beginning of a descending ladder. With a satisfied grin Shaef crossed to the door of the room and signalled to his troops to join him.

The Kairin were about to receive a deadly surprise.

* * *

"Shields!" cried General Destan from his brilliant white horse, sending the signal along the Hylian ranks. The front line all raised broad shields to protect themselves from the front, and throughout the four-thousand strong army shields were raised up above. A perfect grand shield against arrow fire.

A semi-darkness covered Vash as shields were raised above him. Light still came through the cracks between the metal plates, and he could see his feet, but it was still unnerving to be so confined. The army began to march, and the assault began.

* * *

"Hurry!" hissed Shaef back through the long narrow darkness of the underground tunnel. His men had taken longer than he hoped to all descend into the secret catacombs under Baradale, and he was concerned that time would run out for them. Their descent from the entry house seemed to have gone entirely unnoticed, and they were now making a quick unimpeded entry into the city.

He raised his lighted lamp, casting a dim orange glow on the walls, and squinted into the distance. Darkness continued to unfold before him like an unending night. It was peculiar to think that daylight was mere feet above his head.

These tunnels had been constructed many years ago, for this very purpose at a time such as this. Baradale's outer defences made an all-out assault incredibly difficult, with thick high walls and mighty towers to repel even the strongest of armies. The Kairin army that had first overwhelmed the city contained many more men than the Hylian army on the plains now. Nevertheless, Shaef and his select troops were about to make the Hylian re-occupation significantly easier.

Onwards they proceeded, walking quickly into the awaiting shadows. Rats scurried between their feet, appearing from and retreating to cracks in the base of the walls. Occasionally Destan heard an unpleasant crunch under his feet, and would look down to see decaying skeletons broken under his boots. Whether these poor souls had found this place by accident and become trapped, or else thrown down here to dispose of them outside of the usual criminal prison process, he could not know. Nor could he know how long they had been down here. He could not help but say a quick prayer for their souls.

From a hilltop General Destan watched as Captain Harrion's legion pressed forwards into the gate. They were well defended from arrow fire with their broad shields, but falling rocks were damaging causing clear casualties. The Kairin were determined to defend their city ferociously. The deaths that would arise for the sake of Hylia were an unfortunate and unavoidable loss, but Destan felt the damning guilt for every wife he widowed and child he un-fathered.

The attack upon the gate was a distraction for the real infiltration that was happening at that very moment. The General had entrusted Lieutenant Shaef with a critical task. If he succeeded, this battle would be won in mere hours. If he failed, an abominable amount of blood would be spilled today. The gates of Baradale were not so easily broken. He was replying upon Shaef and his team of specially selected fighters to succeed in their mission.

Shaef heaved himself out of the darkness, pulling himself up a series of metal rungs towards the thread of light above. He reached the top of the ladder, and with a strong arm threw open the hatch above his head. With a helping shove from the following soldier he cleared the top of the ascent and found himself on a hard stone floor. Clearly they were still underground, for the only light came a gap in the ceiling at the top of a flight of stairs. Examining the room in dim light, Shaef quickly concluded that he was in a small wine cellar.

He turned to the hole through which he had come and offered a hand to the following soldier. Then, after helping the man up into room, Shaef proceeded to the flight of steps, and hurried upstairs into the room above.

The house that they had surfaced in was abandoned in much the same way as the small house outside the city. This was a far grander affair however, and was evidently once the dwelling of a nobleman or rich merchant, or was supposed to look that way now. Shaef quickly discovered the entrance hall, and looked around admiring the fine interior. The decor was a mixture of deep mahogany wood, and rich red and purple curtains and tapestries. Exotic green plants stood in pots around the hallway, with wide leaves and vibrant flowers. A glass candelabrum hung from the ceiling in the centre of the hallway, over a regal blue carpet. The room spoke of wealth and fine taste, yet now a film of dust covered everything, indicating it was long empty. During regular Hylian occupation of the city this house would be lived in and guarded by secret soldiers that protected the historic underground passage.

The entire troop was soon assembled in the hallway. They were an odd sight in their Kairin armour, and Shaef could not help but feel slightly unnerved by the sight of them, ridiculous as he knew this was.

"We have work to do, men," said the Lieutenant importantly. "Sergeant Duliss, Sergeant Falnor, take your sabotage units to the West Gate, infiltrate the gatehouse and let our army inside. Be careful to leave the building discreetly. We should be in an empty quarter, but I won't take chances."

Sergeants Duliss and Falnor saluted along with their units, and they began filing out one-by-one into the city streets. As they dispersed, Shaef said a few words of encouragement to his own unit, and then led them out of the empty home.

* * *

"Stay tight!" bellowed Vash over the loud crashing and banging of rocks and arrows on shields. "Let nothing through!" A heavy thud on his own shield made Vash's arms recoil, and his legs almost gave way under the weight. He dipped his shield and a substantial rock dropped from its edge to the ground, hitting the ground between his feet and the man beside him. "Just a few more minutes!" Vash could feel his arms beginning to give up, but he had enough will to keep holding on. "Son of death," he cursed, "hurry, Shaef!"

* * *

Sergeant Falnor and his three assigned comrades moved quickly through the city. They blended in perfectly with the Kairin soldiers, their disguises not so much as raising an eyebrow. The Kairin were too concerned with the four thousand Hylians outside the city to be looking for foes amongst their own ranks.

The experience was nonetheless incredibly surreal. This close to his enemy he truly appreciated how alike they were. The Kairin defence force, which numbered little more than fifteen hundred, was stretched and desperate. Their only hope was to maintain the strength of the gates and try to repel the Hylians with bombardments from the walls. Falnor found himself feeling a pity for his enemy. Not because he sympathised with their cause, but because most of these men were only following orders like himself. If he had been born on the other side of the ocean, he might have been here wearing Kairin armour as uniform rather than a disguise.

Shrugging off his thoughts, he steeled himself for his task. Falnor and his men pushed their way through the heavy gathering of Kairin men inside the Western Gate, and moved steadily towards their goal. At either side of the large gate was a tall tower, at the base of which was a door. No-one was guarding the gatehouse, though soldiers hurried past it frequently. Falnor and his men were able to quickly move inside without attracting suspicion.

* * *

Even from a distance, Shaef could see that the keep at the centre of Baradale was almost entirely unguarded. It seemed almost every available man had been called down from the central tower to the West Gate, and just a few men were keeping the keep gates firmly sealed. Shaef knew that once they reached that gate, their task would be a relatively simple one. But now, a last major obstacle lay between his troop and the tower. Not Kairin soldiers, but Hylian Baradale citizens.

As General Destan had wisely anticipated and warned him, the city was now bustling with regular citizens. They were leaving their homes and gathering in the streets to get a view of the battle at the far end of the city, excited at the prospect of an imminent Hylian re-occupation and the end to the Kairin occupant law.

There were many women and children amongst the crowds, some standing nervously in their doorways, others further out huddling together for comfort. They watched Shaef and his men in their Kairin armour fearfully, pulling young ones out of the way to let the soldiery through. It was the men though that Shaef feared would cause trouble, and he was absolutely justified in his assumption.

Gangs of men advanced upon Shaef's troop as they marched onwards towards the keep. Baradale was traditionally a military town, but it had many labourers and skilled craftsmen living within its walls too, and now as the spirit of freedom grew in the city, these brave men were preparing to help their brothers retake the city by rising up against their foreign rulers.

Shaef put his emotions aside and focussed on his goal. "Get back Hylian dogs!" he bellowed at them in character. "Stand aside!" He held his Kairin blade out menacingly towards his kinsmen, and his troop did the same. He hoped no Hylian man would be daring enough to attack them.

* * *

General Destan tapped his hilt steadily. He disliked waiting on the edge of battle. A wise general kept his distance from fighting because a dead general would seriously demoralise an army, but he would much rather be in the heat of battle. In truth he wished it were he in Shaef's place, taking great risk to infiltrate the city in secret. He would take great pleasure in seeing the face of the Kairin commander when he realised his terrible failure.

* * *

"Here," said Sergeant Falnor, laying his finger upon a bolt in the large woodwork. Inside the gatehouse the mighty hinges of the West Gate were fully enclosed. A large wooden beam – a whole tree trunk's width – stretched from the floor into the rafters. Extending from the central beam were wide horizontal beams that reached out through the tower brickwork, and formed the cross-beams of the external gates.

Few knew the powerful secret that was built into the West Gate.

Falnor unscrewed the bolt carefully, and withdrew it from the central beam. He peered into the revealed space, and was glad to have found the correct place. He could see a trail of black powder disappearing inside the dark of the woodwork. "Fire powder," he whispered, with awe. "It's still here." The central cores of the beams were packed with fire powder. They could only hope that it was still volatile enough. All being well, Sergeant Duliss would have located the powder in the opposite gatehouse. "Pass me the lantern" he muttered. One of his fellow Hylians passed him the lantern he had carried through the tunnel, and then backed away to the door with his comrades. "Best to start moving now," Falnor said, "run!"

Falnor took the candle from the lantern and placed the flame up to the whole. With a bright flash the powder set alight. Falnor dropped everything and darted for the door, covering his head with his hands as he fled.

* * *

The Baradale citizens had resolved only to stare menacingly at Shaef and his men, and did not attempt to impede their progress. At the keep gate, the Kairin guards posted there had been keen to usher their supposed brethren inside. When Shaef's troop assaulted, defeated and disarmed those few guards, forcing them into the pursuing Hylian mob, the citizens realised what was happening, and cheered their realised allies on.

As Shaef and his troop entered the keep, they decimated the small garrison inside, suffering no casualties. The Kairin were unprepared for the swift attack by soldiers in their own garb, and quickly fell victim to blades that were wrought in their own armouries.

Confidently, unhindered, they now proceeded up the long winding staircase to the higher reaches of the keep. No Kairin were able to repel them, most surrendering sooner than attempting to fight. Shaef's heart was pounding with victorious excitement. Soon, he reached an unremarkable door on a high level of the tower and forced his way inside.

The wide circular office was vastly different to how Shaef remembered in the days when Destan had been Governor-Captain of the city. Gone were the vibrantly patterned carpets and curtains, statuettes of exotic beasts and tropical plants. The Hylian banners which had once lined the walls had been replaced with Kairin banners, depicting patterns of moons and stars on backgrounds of deep blues and purples. Strangely though, though the same mahogany chair still remained behind a familiar desk, similarly littered with papers and books.

A tall Kairin man stood in the centre of the room with his sword drawn. He was undoubtedly the Kairin commander that Shaef had been sent to incarcerate. When he saw Shaef enter he seemed to actually snarl at him. "Hylian!" he shouted, rushing forwards. Shaef braced himself and ran forwards to meet the man head-on. With a powerful clash of steel he smashed the other man's sword from his hands, and forced all his weight into him. The two men stumbled together across the room, Shaef forcing his adversary backwards, until he cast the other man backwards onto the desk.

"Spawn of Death and Blight!" Shaef cursed at his foe angrily, placing his blade at the man's neck. "Kaira's rule is over!"

"Unhand me!" exclaimed the Kairin commander.

Shaef laughed, "It's over!"

Shaef's troop entered the room, dragging Kairin hostages with them. "Restrain this man!" Shaef ordered them. The Lieutenant heaved the Kairin man from the desk, blade still sharply pressed to his neck, and two of his comrades came to grapple the man's arms. "Come to your window, captain," he said.

Pushed across the room, the Kairin commander stumbled out onto the balcony of his office, accidentally ripping down one of his own banners as he groped for something to catch his balance upon. From the balcony Shaef and the Kairin man could plainly see the West Gate of Baradale, though it was far away. On the near side the Kairin force was gathered, a thick purple mass; on the far side were Hylian troops in their splendid purple, white and silver attire.

"Watch!" Shaef snarled in his ear.

A bang rocked through the air. Wood shattered and splintered, and Kairin doom was spelled.

"You can send the order to surrender," Shaef said in the Kairin commander's ear, "now."

* * *

Huge beams suddenly exploded, and clouds of billowing black smoke filled the area. Wood flew through the air and came crashing down onto Hylians and Kairin alike, yet where Hylian shields protected their owners from the brunt of the explosion, the Kairin were lethally exposed, and many were killed instantly. The Hylians pushed forwards, smashing through the deteriorated wood and ploughing into the shocked Kairin. A mighty cheer went up from the Hylians as they cut through their foes and entered into the city.

Vash felt the rush of triumph more than any.

The Battle for Baradale was over.

* * *

Later, when General Destan entered into his old office in victory, he was greeted by Shaef, still guarding the Kairin captain. The look of horror on the face of the captain said more than his words ever could. "Lieutenant, well done!" Destan exclaimed, laying a hand on his shoulder enthusiastically. "You'll be promoted for this, Shaef, have no doubt. Stand at ease."

"I stand to serve sir," said Shaef dutifully, "thank you sir."

"Well, Captain Arisin," said Destan, turning his attention to the kneeling captain, "You've made changes to my office." He looked around at the walls with disinterest. "For your sake... I hope you haven't smoked all by tabac." Destan laughed heartily, and was joined by Shaef and the other Hylian soldiers. Captain Arisin trembled visibly, a broken and terrified man. Shortly, Destan silenced his troops. "Get out of those awful uniforms," he said to them, "and then throw this man into the darkest dungeons." He gazed upon the defeated captain with the uttermost loathing. "Death is too good for this fraction of a man."

Across the city of Baradale, the victorious Hylians chased down fleeing Kairin, disarming them and binding them. The citizens of Baradale were already celebrating in the street with music and ale, joyously proclaiming freedom. "Hylia reigns!" they shouted in elation. "Hyrule is slave to no-one!" "Praise General Destan, and long live Queen Zelda!"

* * *

A few hours later, when Shaef was changed out of Kairin armour and dressed in clean civilian clothing, he left the keep under leave and began making his way through the crowded streets, moving with speed and excitement.

An hour ago, General Destan had cornered him and asked a daring question. 'Do you know anything about ruling a city?' he had asked him. 'No sir,' Shaef had replied truthfully. 'Nothing to it son,' the General had said, 'I'll be around to show you how it's done.'

That was the furthest thing from his mind now as he rushed down the Baradale North Road. Soon he turned from the a side-street and picked up this pace. When he saw a plain wooden door ahead his heart leapt with joy. He reached it quickly, and knocked on it loudly. After a few moments, in which he attempted to tidy his wind-swept hair, the door was tentatively opened. Slowly, a sixteen year old girl was revealed standing in the entranceway. When she saw him her face split into a huge smile and she threw herself into his arms. "Da!" she cried, joyously.

"Cardi," Shaef said, his heart melting as his daughter hugged him tightly. His emotions ran high and he found himself speechless in her embrace.

Moments later his two younger sons, aged fourteen and twelve, emerged from the doorway. They stood in shock for a moment, then rushed forwards delightedly to join their father and sister. "Shaer, Tulon," he said, widening his arms to hug them too. He closed his eyes, savouring the bliss of the moment.

When he opened his eyes a fourth person was standing in the doorway, and she was surely the most beautiful woman in his whole world. He gently pulled away from his children and stepped forwards to hold his wife Mardi. Before she could say a word he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her fondly. After a few sweet moments, he pulled away and smiled. "I'm home," he breathed, with joyous exhaustion.

Mardi looked at him, and fixed him with her unique expression. Those dark eyes he had fallen in love with so many years ago still held a thousand mysteries. She smiled softly and stroked a hand across his brow. "It's about time," she said.


	11. Chapter 10 My Most Trusted Servant

Chapter Ten  
My Most Trusted Servant

Thick black clouds lay heavily over the Kairin capital city of Morlakai, entombing it in shadow and unnatural darkness. If the sun was shining in the skies there was no sign of its light here, blotted out by ever-present storm clouds. There was only a false pale light, glowing high in the centre of the city, a glowing ball of pale light above the palace, set there by the city's ruler like a false moon in a false sky. Evil was present, and perpetual night reigned.

Inside the throne room was a scene of devastation. Walls were broken and ruined; the great iron rafters were wrenched from position, now twisted down towards the ground; high windows no longer contained glass; the false night sky was visible through a wide whole in the ancient ceiling and debris from pillars and walls littered edges of the room, around a cleared floor space before the throne.

The sound of boots crossing the cold marble floor echoed through the throne room, a quick soft step from a messenger bringing news. He who was seated upon the royal throne lifted his eyes and smiled when he saw his most trusted servant approaching. General Arella was in her middle years, an attractive woman with keep eyes and a striking mouth and nose, framed with waves of curled black hair. She was dressed in a grey tunic today, with a red and black cloak spread around her shoulders. Atop her head was a three-pointed hat with plumes of black and red feathers. She stopped short at the throne and bowed deeply. "Your Majesty," she said humbly, keeping her eyes lowered.

"Stand tall Arella," said the Lord of Dusk from his throne, "I know you are loyal to me." Arella straightened, with another respectful nod. Following this the Lord of Dusk stood up and descended the six steps to the marble floor tiles. He was still a full head taller than Arella, and as she looked up at him her eyes were full of fervour.

"Always, Your Majesty," she said.

Arella's devotion had not wavered since the day she had first learned the truth of who this man was. She was the first Kairin person to follow him, and remained his most loyal subject. She had helped him to raise an army and take the throne of Kairin. He owed much to this woman, for without her he would not now be wearing the Crown of Dusk.

"You have news." he said, with firm directness. It was not a question.

Arella bowed her head, "Yes Master," she said apologetically, "with deep regret."

What news could she bring to him with regret? He knew that his primary plans within the city of Morlakai were moving unhindered, so whatever news she had would be something of lesser significance to him.

"Master, please forgive me," she said as humbly as her voice would allow. "The strongholds of Baradale, Pergondale and Andred were besieged by Hylian forces, and have been reclaimed by Hyrule... Hylians throughout the Hyrule Southlands are chasing our soldiers from their towns. "

The Lord of Dusk stood in silence for a moment, then asked "When did this happen?"

"Just under two weeks ago," she said, "the first report reached the city less than an hour ago."

The Lord of Dusk breathed deeply, and gently caressed the hilt of his sword. "Regrettable indeed," he said, "but I care not."

"Your Majesty?" stared Arella, perhaps wondering if he had fully grasped what she was saying.

"Let them have their fun," the man said, "they will die soon enough."

Arella looked uneasy. "Master..." said Arella, clearly fearful of provoking his famous anger, "should I not give the order to retreat to Kaira for now? What of our ships docked there?"

The Lord of Dusk laughed to himself darkly. "Have faith, my dear." His lips curled into a cruel smile. "What other news?"

Arella shifted uncomfortably. "You have a visitor," she said uncertainly, "and a prisoner."

The Lord of Dusk smiled. "Yes, I know..." he said, "send them in."

Arella bowed and wandered away across the throne room, disappearing into the dim gloom. She returned moments later with two men following behind her, whom could not have looked more dissimilar to each other.

The first was robed in black, cloaked and hooded. He moved like a shadow, smoothly and silently, and did not reveal his face. This man was proudly holding the chains of shackles attached to the arms, legs and neck of the second man, though that other did not seem encumbered by his crude restraints. This second man was young and remarkably beautiful, with flowing white hair and flowing white robes. He walked beside his captor calmly, as though his incarceration was of no consequence to him.

Arella stepped aside, offering no introductions. The Lord of Dusk disregarded the first man, but stared with mixed satisfaction and contempt at the beautiful young man. "Illivartan," he said at length, "welcome back." The Lord of dusk waved a finger and the young man's chains fell apart, shattering into thousands of tiny pieces and sprinkling down upon the floor in a shower of metal shards. "Bow before me," he said.

Daran al'Larban merely looked at Ralis al'Resh serenely, a slight smile playing upon his lips. The grin on Ralis' face immediately disappeared.

"Bow before me," demanded Ralis, "or else show me your true power! But do not stand there in defeat as though the victory is yours."

Daran grinned, hidden knowledge sparkling in his eyes. "You have not changed, ra'Alis."

Ralis stepped towards Daran and stood eye to eye with him, "I have changed more than you could dare to dream," he whispered menacingly.

Daran did not flinch. "I can feel your power, ra'Alis." He shut his eyes, concentrating. "Your suffering has made you strong, and your lust for vengeance has fixed your resolve." Daran opened his eyes and sighed thoughtfully. "But your heart has not changed."

Ralis glared lividly at Daran, breathing deeply as he slowly clenched and unclenched his fists. "You don't know my heart," he said.

Ralis turned his attention to the man in black robes, who had been standing quietly to one side. "You have done well," he said, "come here." The man in black robes stepped towards Ralis obediently, keeping his head low. In a swift motion Ralis lurched forwards, grabbing hold of the man's tunic and tearing it apart.

Arella gasped in shock at what lay underneath, but Daran looked on indifferently. A smooth black spike was protruding from the man's chest, embedded in his heart, and beating in time with it. The man's chest was swollen with clotted purple blood around the black stone. For a moment, there was a glimpse of a pale deathly face beneath the hood.

"Consider yourself released from service," Ralis said. He grasped the black spike and wrenched it from the man's chest violently. The man dropped dead instantly, collapsing before them and hitting the marble floor with a dull thud.

Ralis looked at the stone contentedly, and wiped away black blood from it almost affectionately, as though he cared much more for it than the life he had just ended. After a few moments he tucked the stone into his pocket and turned his attention back to Daran. "Remarkable," he said coldly.

Daran's serene expression was replaced with one of unease. "Such disregard for life..."

Ralis glared at Daran. "Life was taken from me," he said harshly, "and now I take it from others."

"You would use the Dusk Stones so soon?" he asked warily. "You have become more desperate than I thought."

"You have no idea." Ralis turned his back on Daran and paced away from him, falling into a steady stroll around the room. "Is he still alive?" Ralis asked, not needing to say whom he was referring to.

"Of course," said Daran, calmly, "or you would not need to ask me."

Ralis continued to make a circle around his hall, gazing up into the sky above. "You took him away from me," Ralis said accusingly, "I was about to kill him."

"Yes," said Daran, "you were."

"You interfered!" bellowed Ralis rounding on Daran and pointing an accusatory finger. "Why!"

Daran blinked, and offered a simple answer. "He was not ready, and neither were you."

Ralis laughed in disbelief. "Look at this place!" he gestured his arms around him at the destroyed throne room. "Look what we did to it!"

Daran looked around, distinctly unimpressed. "This is nothing," he said. "Last time you fought, you levelled mountains and emptied oceans."

Ralis was quiet for a moment, a glimmer of wonder shining in his eyes, but this was fleeting. He quickly returned to anger. "I thought you were supposed to be impartial," he said. "You are a herald and a messenger, and you should not favour either the Dawn or the Dusk, yet you have always taken _his_ side, Illivartan."

"I am impartial," said Daran. "What do the affairs of mortals matter to me? I am a guardian of dreams."

"Then why did you rescue him?" Ralis asked loudly, beginning his pacing again. "Why do you only guide him? Why is it his blood that triggered your awakening?"

Daran shook his head in clear disappointment. "Still you know nothing. Your blood would have sufficed in his place, to the same effect. And, you have managed to achieve enough without my help. You remain far stronger than he is, and until your strengths are equally matched I am obliged to do all I can to keep you apart."

Ralis stopped again, and looked at the Illivartan differently now, as though weighing options in his mind. He did not know how far he could trust him, but that would not matter anymore. "Then I cannot have you interfering," said Ralis, "you are a nuisance. That is why I have captured you." Ralis came closer to Daran, studying him carefully. "I told Rael that I believe you are a god," he said, "perhaps the only god. I also believed that killing you would end the Halisarin Cycle. But now I am not so sure. You are weaker than I suspected."

"I am a messenger," said Daran flatly, "nothing more."

"Indeed," said Ralis, "killing you might not achieve much... butthen what do I stand to lose by trying?"

For the first time, Daran laughed. He laughed with wholehearted contempt at Ralis. "You cannot kill me!" He relaxed himself and shook his head slowly. "Don't you know what I am?"

Ralis paused for a moment, his choice wavering. "You were a good lad once Daran," he said, "or so I thought. Have you always been what you are now?" Daran stared back at him passively. "Whatever remains of your old self, I counted you as a friend... for what it is worth."

Ralis paused again for a moment, the seconds passing heavily. Then with a quick motion, Ralis withdrew his blade from its scabbard. He drew his arm back, aimed the cold steel, and thrust it directly into Daran's heart. The blade punctured human flesh, slid between bones, tore open muscle and emerged through the young man's back dripping with blood. A sharp breath left Daran's mouth as he strained for air.

A tremor passed through Daran's body, and then a brilliant white light erupted from the wound in his chest. Radiant light engulfed the room and Ralis was forced to shield his eyes, letting go of his blade. There was a thunderous bang that shook the foundations of the palace. Then... all was silent.

Ralis uncovered his eyes, slowly. Victory washed over him as he looked down upon the body before him. A blade stuck firmly through his torso, blood spilling out upon the tiles. His eyes had rolled back in his head, glazed and lifeless.

Daran al'Larban was dead.

"He's dead," said Ralis, with certainty, "He's dead!" He laughed to himself, pouring out contempt over the dead man before him. "Aha!! He's dead!"

He rounded on Arella triumphantly. "Nothing can stop us now! The others will fall one by one and then..." he raised his arms up to the skies, drawing upon all his magic. Lightning flashed in the sky and thunder boomed. He pointed a finger at Daran's body and unleashed his fury. Blue-white electricity burst from his hand and engulfed the corpse, and burnt it with intense power. The body disintegrated before them until nothing was left but charred remains. Ralis laughed maniacally. "Then the Lord of Dawn will die!!"

Arella watched the Lord of Dusk with peaceful eyes as he lost himself in self-indulgent hatred. "And... what now, Your Majesty?" she asked him softly.

Ralis snapped his neck around to look at her. He laughed again then reached up to his head. Carefully he removed the Crown of Dusk from his head, and held it in his hands. The crown was a band of beautiful gold, the heirloom of his ancestors. He looked at it proudly, feeling its majestic history. Usually, the crown was ornamented with seven onyx stones, smooth and ornately carved. But not now. Only one stone was set in the crown now, and there were six hollow spaces around the edge where six other stones were absent. One of those absent stones had just returned to him and lay nestled in his pocket – dormant until all the stones came together again.

Ralis removed the seventh Dusk Stone from the Crown of Dusk and held it up before his eyes in the gloom. "One Stone has returned successfully, one Stone has been defeated, four Stones still pursue their targets, and last Stone remains unused..." Arella shifted uncomfortably, looking at the seventh Dusk Stone with grave concern. "The final stone... for the final task... for my most trusted servant... now that nothing stands in its way..."

Ralis looked at Arella. "Who can bear this stone? I trust this task to the person I trust most in the entire world... Someone who will never fail me..."

Nervously Arella asked him, "And who... is that... Master?" fearing she already knew the answer.

Ralis laughed darkly, gripping the stone tightly in his hand. He threw back his head and his laughter boomed in the hallway, carrying far outside the throne room and across the city. A storm broke upon Morlakai, lightning flashed again and again, and thunder resounded from the sky to the earth. The Lord of Dusk revelled in chaos and evil, and the darkness of his heart was confirmed most absolute.


	12. Chapter 11 A Banner and a Name

Chapter Eleven  
A Banner and a Name

A dusty wind blew through the campsite, flapping tents and ropes, whipping up cloaks and blowing coldly through hair. Rael let the sand and grit wash over him, barely feeling its touch. He was sitting alone on a free-standing boulder, his sword resting across his thighs, with his hands resting on the black scabbard. The outside world was of little consequence when he was deep inside his unconscious mind, riding the currents of magic that circled through his soul. A valuable power was adrift in the mighty river. He desperately sought to harness it. If Ralis had the power, then he should too... Why was it so hard to find?

Upon realising that he was thinking too much, he lost his state of calm and awoke from his unconscious mind. His eyes opened to see the military camp before him. Since taking command of Wulric's band, Rael had rapidly increased its numbers. Upon hearing his title and a short display of his power, men were all too keen to join in the war effort. So many livelihoods had been devastated by the Kairin invasion, and all sought to rid the land of Kairin once and for all. They had made a slow pace eastward for about two weeks, as most travelled on foot.

Soon after his shipwreck, Rael had sent messengers north to report to the Hylian legions about everything that had transpired. He had made clear his intention to complete his mission and that they need not avert from their campaign to aid him. Yesterday messengers had returned with the uplifting news that the border cities had been reclaimed for Hylia. General Dragan had personally written to Rael to inform him that the Kairin would likely be making their last stand where they first invaded, in Taran Kaey. This war was going to come full circle and end where it began. At least... for now.

The sun was going down in the west behind the distant desert mountains. From the short length of the days Rael knew that winter was upon them, and the weather certainly showed it, even if it had not been evident in Shaylin. He stood up, fastened his sword to his belt, and walked into the camp, lazily making his way towards his own tent. Most men were sitting around campfires. Together they ate their rations and swapped stories, whiling the dark hours away until they would settle down to sleep.

Rael gazed up into the darkening sky. As he gazed at the stars he could not help but join the brilliant white dots into their constellations. Memories came to him of his childhood, of warm summer evenings in Taran Kaey. He and Ralis used to lie on the roof whilst their Da regaled them with tales of legendary heroes, showing off his wide knowledge of the legendary characters, mapping out their constellations and stories across the sky. Rael could seem them all still in the sky above.

Away to the east was Lanak the Brave, the fierce warrior of the wood, brandishing his mighty sword. Behind Rael was Helan the Beauty, the lady of serpents and ruler of the western sky, becoming visible as the sun sank below her. Adara the Dreamer was directly above, the watcher of earthly souls. Hetabon the Bold, prince of pits and graves, was hard to see in the faint light of dusk. Phimar the Gentle, the widow of sorrows and humbler of hearts, hugged close to the moon in the southern sky. Seladi the Wise, a sorceress and battle queen, reigned in the north wielding the arrows of justice...

Rael stopped still for a moment, gazing at the stars in quiet wonder. His attention was suddenly drawn without warning. "You there!" called a voice, quite sure of itself. The voice was very out of place. Rael looked around for the source and saw it had come from someone sitting alone beside a small fire. In the glow of the flames Rael matched the voice to a face. It was a young woman. The woman had a blade fixed into the ground between her knees, and was holding a sharpening stone ready to use. "You see something up there that I don't?" she asked assertively.

Rael allowed a few moments to pass before responding. What was a woman doing here? He thought only men had joined the band. Hylian women were not fighters. He supposed he ought to at least answer her. "Have you ever heard a story in your childhood..." he said slowly, "... that you suddenly understood when you were older?"

The young woman shrugged her shoulders. "What, like _Night Lady of the Reeds?_" she asked, sounding distinctly disinterested.

Rael laughed quietly, allowing his lips to curve into a slight smile. "Something like that," he said.

The young woman nodded for a moment, then returned her attention the sword. She scraped her stone along its flat, beginning to sharpen the blade. Almost a minute passed before Rael realised he had been just watching her, as she made her precise strokes along the metal. He only realised because she looked up at him again, grinning at him. "You want something?" she asked.

Rael blinked, then shook his head. "Are you aware who you're addressing?" he asked, allowing an undertone of arrogance into his voice.

The woman let out a breathy laugh, "Yes I do." She stopped what she was doing and let her sword rest against her knee.

Did she really know who he was? He decided to give her the benefit of the doubt. "Does that not bother you?" he asked.

The young woman shrugged again. "Should it?" she asked, not sounding like she particularly needed an answer.

"I don't know..." said Rael. "It bothers most people."

The young woman raised her eyebrows. "More fool them, then," she said, "I heard you were raised as common as the next man." She smirked. "Your Highness."

Rael tensed slightly. Was she mocking him? No-one had ever tried to mock his station before, he was unaccustomed to this. He wondered whether he should be feeling angry. However he had a feeling she was simply being witty, or playful, or a mixture of both, and she did not sound like she meant any offense. "I was," said Rael, nodding slightly, "I was raised in Taran Kaey."

The young woman nodded, smiling a little more brightly. "My hometown too," she said. She climbed to her feet, allowing her sword to rest against the log she had been perching on. She took a couple of steps towards Rael and proffered a hand to him, he took it, and was surprised at how cold it was.

The young woman shook his hand and dipped into a slight curtsy. "I'm Anya," she said, "Anya el'Neeva." She let go and relaxed her posture. Anya was perhaps a year younger than him, and pretty in her own way, if not beautiful like Elane. Yet she was taller than Elane though, standing only a couple of inches shorter than himself. Her hair was gathered up behind her hair, fastened with multiple clips. She wore plain clothes in shades of brown, with a wide belt around her waist and solid leather boots on her feet. Her clothes were that of a man, but he figure was unmistakeably feminine. "Pleased to meet you, Your Highness." She said, with a quick wink. She turned and returned to her seat on the log.

For a moment Rael stood perplexed. No-one he had met in the last few months had treated him normally, in knowledge of who he was. This was rather a shock to his system. It was a surprisingly welcome shock though. On the verge of speaking, he hesitated, as thoughts of Jolane flashed across his mind. "I'm surprised to see a woman in my camp," he said, pushing aside his paranoia, "why are you here?"

Anya raised an eyebrow. "Is it a problem?" she asked.

Rael looked at her thoughtfully. He had recently been in the desert, where the Gerudo women fought side-by-side with men. That was very much a part of their culture though, unlike here in Hylia. He was uncomfortable enough with the Gerudo women fighting, let alone a Hylian. "Maybe," said Rael, unable to decide where his principles lay.

Anya frowned at him. "And why is that?" she asked haughtily.

Rael did not have an answer for her. He could not honestly say that battlefields were meant for men, because he knew how deadly proficient the women Gerudo warriors were in their art. He was spared having to make a decision however, when Wulric called to him across the camp. "Your Highness!" he shouted, beckoning him over to a small gathering.

Rael looked at Anya for a few seconds, then excused himself and set off in Wulric's direction. Anya grunted irritably, then returned to sharpening her blade.

Wulric, the heavy-built former leader of the band, had called to Rael from the centre of the camp. There a large fire burned brightly, spitting up embers into the sky. As Rael approached he felt its wonderful warmth and was glad for the relief from the evening chill. Wulric was standing with a group of five other men, and looking particularly pleased with himself. He was grinning broadly and rubbing his large hands together eagerly. "Now here is the man," he said as Rael approached. He dipped his head into a quick bow, and the other men followed suit. "Your Highness," Wulric said, addressing Rael warmly, "these are the latest addition to our gang of righteous rebels. These are Rinick, Porlen, Ferthis, Morin and Wrethsil." He gestured to each in turn around the circle. "Friends, this is Prince Rael, the son of the Queen, about whom rumours have been spreading for many weeks now."

"Fair evening," Rael said to the group, wondering if this was all Wulric had called him for, "you're all ready to clean up this country, then?"

"Already have been doing, sir!" exclaimed Rinick rather loudly. "Never a finer bunch of Kairin crushers than us. We've been roaming together for two months now, moving from village to village, putting down Kairin scum."

Rael nodded slowly, supposing there must be more to their story than this. Wulric was far more enthusiastic though. "We need some men like this sir," he said, "tough lads with experience. Some of the weeds we've been gathering are just fodder for the Kairin blades."

This was partially true, Rael knew. They had been hoping for some more experienced fighters, but they would need more than five if possible.

"Aye," said the man named Morin, "we had a tough time for a while, but for the last month those sea-dogs have been right on the retreat."

Rael supposed he could mention the fact that the Battle for Shaylin may have contributed to that more than anything, but saw no good in demoralising them. "Good then," Rael said, "glad to have you with us."

He made to leave, but Wulric cut him short. "You ought 'see their banner sir," he said, his gruff voice returning to its normal authoritative tone, "show him, Rinick."

Rinick nodded, and began to withdraw a cloth from within the bag slung over his back. Rael watched as he unfurled what transpired to be a rather large white banner, fitted with metal loops that would fit to a standard bearer's pole. Emblazoned onto the banner was a bright yellow-gold sunburst, like the sun shining in the heat of the day.

For the first time in the meeting Rael smiled. "Well how about that," he said to himself quietly.

"What's that sir?" asked Wulric loudly. "You reckon we use it for the band? I think it's a fine symbol."

Rael nodded. "Yes," he said, "it's a fine banner. And fitting too."

"How's that?" asked Wulric, glancing at Rael.

"I just decided what to call our army," he said, looking across to Wulric, fixing him with a penetrating stare that he had learned from his mother.

"We're an army now, are we?" he asked, proudly.

Rael's fingers moved unconsciously over the black-and-gold hilt at his waist. "Yes," he said, looking at the banner. In the glow of the campfire, the sun almost looked like it could be burning. "We're the Sun Blades."


	13. Chapter 12 Memories

Chapter Twelve  
Memories

The Queen of Hyrule snuggled deeply into her favourite evening chair, and wrapped her warm furs around herself. Beside her, the lit fireplace in her private chambers burned strongly, filling the room with the fragrant scent of wood smoke. She slipped out of her shoes she tucked her knees inside the folds of her skirt and wrapped her furs around her feet. Then, after taking a sip of wine and then placing her golden goblet aside, she closed her eyes and sighed deeply, soaking in the comforts around her gratefully, and savouring a moment of peace.

After a two week journey across desert, mountain, and plain, not to mention having lived in such harsh environments for a considerable while, it was wonderful to be able to relax at last. Her journey would have been shorter save for the fact that Destan had insisted it would be excellent for her citizens' morale in war time if she made some royal visits to the towns along the way. She was not above such visits, far from it in fact, but they were tiring and stressful. Putting on an inspiring and brave front was especially difficult with the war in the south in her mind, especially with Rael and Link away on their personal missions. One thing she knew for sure though... it was good to be back in Hylia... it was good to be home. Zelda curled up in her chair and drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

Dark storm clouds covered Hyrule. The deepest darkest smoke blotting out the skies. From the vast chasms above, bolts of lightning forked to the ground, ravaging the land. Alone in the freezing night Zelda wailed with pain as evil pressed in around her, whispers and shouting voices filling her mind as she lay cowering in the shadows. "Father!" she cried, "help me! Da'da save me!"

As she cried out a ray of light shot out of the forest to the east, casting aside the darkness and lighting up the ground. The light was shining from a figure, holding in his hands a shining green stone. Evil fled before his steps, and from him the land was filled with light and love.

* * *

A light breeze filtered through into the courtyard from the sky above, whistling through the short grass and flowers and creating tiny ripples on the encircling pond. Leaning up against the windowsill, Princess Zelda peered in towards the window. If her father knew she was spying on him she would be in huge trouble, but she had to see what was going on inside the throne room. She was sure that it was connected to her dream.

Her dream had been so vivid, as though it were completely real, and she was sure that it was a prophetic vision. Zelda had never had any prophetic dreams before, but she knew how to recognise one. Her grandmother had the gift of prophecy too, and had taught her everything she knew before she passed away. Prophetic dreams felt very real, often more real than the real world itself. Waking up felt like returning to one's true dream. Yes, that was how it had felt to her.

Why would her father not listen to her? This was very important. There was something dangerous about the man who was coming to visit him. She sighed. Maybe her father was just jealous that she had the gift that he had failed to inherit from his own mother. That was no excuse for foolishness though! Children were always ignored by adults.

Footsteps on the pacing behind her alerted her to the presence of another. She had been found!

Zelda turned around expecting to find palace guards, ready to escort her away from the window, but instead she found herself looking at a young boy, no older than herself. He was dressed in green clothes, and wore a pointed hat over his light reddish hair. A short sword and a wooden shield were slung over his back as though they were real weapons and not just toys.

She gasped, startled, and before she could think she said, "Who?! Who are you?" Her heart was beating fast. Should she call for help? "How did you get past the guards?" she demanded.

The boy opened his mouth to speak, but just then Zelda spotted the glowing white ball of light hovering beside him, fluttering a pair of tiny wings. "Oh? What's that?" she asked, bewildered. "Is that... a fairy?!"

Zelda had only ever heard of fairies in books, and only seen them in paintings in the castle. She had never been sure if they really existed or not. Legend said that fairies lived in the forest, and only ever followed forest folk. The boy still had not spoken, but he did not seem like he meant any harm. He nodded uncertainly when she asked him the question.

"Then, are you... Are you from the forest?" she asked.

The boy nodded again, and Zelda's heart leapt in delight. Someone from the forest, just like in her dream! This was incredible. There was only one way to confirm her dream was true. "Then..." she asked slowly, "then...you wouldn't happen to have...the Spiritual Stone of the Forest, would you?! That green and shining stone..."

The boy spoke for the first time. "Yes," he said. He looked like he was about to say more, but Zelda was too overcome with excitement. She leapt into telling him all about her dream, hoping that he was about to confirm everything that she was saying. She told him about the darkness and the figure and the light. As she went on, the boy began to look increasingly baffled, and he started to step back from her. "Oh, I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, embarrassed with herself, "I got carried away with my story and didn't even properly introduce myself!" She smiled brightly. "I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. What is your name?"

"Link," said the boy boldly.

"Strange..." said Zelda, as the name seemed to trigger something in her mind, as though remembering something from another life. "It seems somehow... familiar."

* * *

The massive hulking figure of the beast Ganon crashed down onto the ruins of ancient Hyrule castle, sending tremors through the earth. The ground trembled beneath her feet as the monster groaned, writing on the floor in defeat. The foul stench of death and destruction filled the air, a putrid fog of evil like the one from her dream so long ago. "Ancient Creators of Hyrule!" she cried. "Now, open the sealed door and send the Evil Incarnation of Darkness into the void of the Evil Realm!!"

She looked to the Hero of Time, standing in victory over his mighty foe. The blade of destiny was shining like white light in his hands. "Link!" she called, "Finish him off with the sword of time, the Master Sword!"

Link drew his sword up high, gripped the hilt tightly in his hands, and plunged the weapon of legends into the skull of the monster. Ganon roared in agony as purity triumphed over evil. The evil soul was cast out of the abomination and hurled into the Temple of Time. By the power of the six sages, the gateway between worlds was opened and the spirit snatched inside. "Oh sealed door opened by the Sages..." she said, channelling all her magic "Close forever with the Evil Incarnation of Darkness within!!"

The web of fate spun the last of its pattern, order reigned victorious over chaos, and peace was restored to the land of Hyrule.

* * *

Zelda splashed her feet in the pond, splashing water up onto the handsome man sitting beside her. He looked sideway at her, raising his eyebrows in playful disbelief, and shaking his head. She laughed giddily, scooped up a handful of water and threw it in face. The princess howled with laughter as Link calmly dried his face with the sleeve of his black robe. He looked at her, and his eyes glinted mischievously.

Zelda drew a deep breath, watching as he scooped up water in his own hands, and dived backwards out of the way as he reciprocated. Link laughed heartily as she scrambled to her feet on the grass, scooped up more water and then hurried after her across the palace gardens. "Varly!" she exclaimed, gleefully, "stop it!"

A shower of pond water poured over her head, and strong arms caught her round the waist. "Got you now!" he said as she was swept off her feet. She was quickly brought down to earth again as Link fell down to the ground with her safely wrapped in his arms. Together they rolled about on the grass laughing, Zelda kicking against Link's strength as she tried to break free of him.

"Varly, stop it," she said nervously, "what if Da sees you treating the princess this way?" Link released her slightly and she rolled herself off his chest. "The poor old man," she said, "he'll set the guards on you," she said warningly.

Link grinned. "What's your point?"

She gave him an affectionate punch in the arm, then leapt to his feet as he made to grab hold of her again. "Come on," she said, trying to be sensible for a moment, "let's go for a walk."

* * *

A king of men lay peacefully on his deathbed, surrounded by close friends and family. His breathing was faint and words soft. His only daughter was sitting by his side; tears dripped down her cheeks as she sat holding her father's dying hand. "Da..." she said through her tears, "I love you... I love you so much... thank you for everything... i love you..."

Rahyl Nohansen Hyrule's eyes flicked towards his child. "Zelda..." he said, "you... just like your mother..." Zelda let out a loud sob, and buried her head down onto the sheets beside his head. "I am... proud..." Rahyl said, "so proud..."

"I can't do this father, I need you here. I'm too young." She looked up and met his gaze. "I'll miss you so much..."

"You... rule... well..." Rahyl whispered. "I... am... always... here."

Zelda could hold back no longer. She let out a terrible wail, grief and guilt overcoming her. Why had she not spent every moment with her father, why had she not listened to his every word, savoured every moment of his life? "I love you," she said, and again, "I love you, I love you, I'll miss you."

Moments passed, and a grim calm settled upon the room. "Zelda..." said Rayhl, uttering the last word of his life. He breathed his last breath. His eyes rolled back in his head as the spirit of life left him. Zelda wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at her father with such painful love and longing. He was gone.

A physician laid a hand to the side of the king's neck and gave a short nod to the King's general, who was standing at the foot of the bed. Then the general, a man named Brash, called out loudly. "The King is dead! All hail Queen Zelda Nohansen Hyrule!"

Everyone present in the room lowered themselves humbly to their knees, bowing their heads low. Zelda turned her gaze from her father and looked at her people. The weight of duty fell upon her shoulders. Her life was theirs now.

* * *

Zelda was surrounded by darkness. This was a dream. Or the dream of a dream. "Zelda!" called a voice in the darkness.

Darkness was all around her. It was so real. She felt the old familiar feel of prophecy, but this was different... "Who are you?" she asked the darkness.

"I am the Illivartan," said the voice. As he spoke the world around her became light, beautiful radiant white light. She was without form, just a spirit in an empty void.

"What's happening?" she asked, "what are you?"

"I have just been born into this world," said the voice, "and now you must know of things to come."

"Who are you!" Zelda cried into the void. He own words seemed to come from the distance, yet the 'Illivartan''s words seemed intimately close.

"You will give birth to a son, Zelda," said the voice.

"I don't understand," pleaded Zelda, "what is happening?"

"Your son will shatter the world," said the voice, as though he could not hear her. "He will be born to bring salvation, but he will not bring salvation, and he will break the entire world for his loss. All of creation will be unmade by his hands. These are the words of the messenger."

Zelda realised she was hearing something very significant, and decided it was best not to question, but to listen carefully.

"The War of Twilight will engulf the world," the voice announced. "Mark the words of the ancient prophecy." The voice now seemed to drift almost into song, as though reciting poetic verse. The Illivartan spoke... and Zelda listened. She did not understand that which she heard, and felt sure she would not remember it. When the voice had finished reciting, he said, "This is the prophecy of the War of Twilight, the words of the everlasting gods." The voice fell quiet and Zelda waited for it to speak again. It did not.

"Please, what does this mean?" she called into the fading light, trying to remember what she had been told. "Illivartan!"

Silence.

* * *

"He's so beautiful," said a mother as she lay with her newborn babe in her arms. "So tiny and precious." She smiled up at the babe's father. "I love him so much," she said, tears running from her eyes. The father smiled back at her, stroking her hand gently.

The mother looked down at her son and her hearted melted with love all over again. "I love you," she said to him softly, "I love you more than life." Her baby was sleeping soundly in her arms, wrapped up tightly in blankets.

"May I?" asked the father, holding out his arms.

The mother smiled and passed the baby to the child's father. For the father to show such emotion was rare, and it brought such joy to the mother to see him so happy. He was rendered speechless as he gazed down at his son.

"What will we call him?" asked the new mother, yawning widely.

The baby's eyes opened. They were a beautiful blue, as light as the skies. The father beamed at his son. "Jassan," he said. "His name is Jassan."

* * *

General Brash al'Aals stood at attention in front of Zelda's desk, legs together and arms at his side. The blood-red robes of the general suited him properly, and he appeared natural in authority. Zelda though Brash was very handsome, with short dark hair, high cheekbones and a striking jaw line. He was the youngest Hylian general in living memory, and the finest swordsman in the land – apart from Link of course.

"At ease," said Zelda wearily. How could she do this... how could she commit such a detestable act... She felt sick to the stomach, and was fit to leap from the balcony behind her. She despised herself for what she knew she had to do. It was for the greater good, for Jassan's own good. If he was away from her, surely he would escape the terrible fate that would come upon him, and the whole world.

"Yes, Your Majesty. What is your calling?" asked the young general.

Zelda could not bring herself even to look at the man as she spoke. "How is your wife?" she asked, working herself up to telling him why she had brought him here.

"Yvenne?" Brash asked, "She is well, my Queen. She was a little ill recently, but her fever seems to have passed."

Zelda smiled into her table. "Good," she said. "I hear you still have no child?"

Brash frowned. "Alas no," he said. "It pains me, ma'am. I have still been unable to give my beloved that which her heart most desires."

Another pang of pain hit Zelda's heart. "I fear I may be able to help you then," she said quietly.

Brash was confused. "Your Majesty?" he asked, curiously.

Zelda looked up at the general, and spoke with a heavy heart. "Take a seat, general. I... I have a favour to ask of you."

"I stand to serve," said Brash.

* * *

Zelda buried her head into her bed and wailed for the most dread grief. Her baby boy was gone. She was fit to die. She deserved to die. Her light and life... what if she never saw him again? "Jassan..." she said through her sobs of grief, "I'm so sorry..."

* * *

"So, he is the boy Rael?" Link paced back and forth across Zelda's study with a calm air. Outwardly he was relaxed and composed, but Zelda could sense his tension.

"Yes," said Zelda quietly. "He came through the city gates this morning carrying the sword, and I..." Zelda shook her head in quiet bewilderment. "The veil was lifted... I could see how he looked like you and..."

Link stopped, and looked at her sternly. "I know. The spell was broken. I suppose you should be congratulated for your success."

Zelda sighed. "No Ivarl, I have once again failed spectacularly. This war brought him to us by chance beyond chance, and the prophecies are being fulfilled..."

Link caressed the hilt of his sword, watching her intently. "We've caused this rather than preventing it?"

Zelda shook her head resignedly. "Not 'we', just me. Don't blame yourself when I've been so foolish..."

"No-one can escape fate," Link murmured, "us least of all."

The Queen of Hyrule nodded and rose from her chair. She walked around the desk towards Link, her gaze lingering for a moment upon the tabletop where the Father Blade had rested. "Or Jassan," she said.

Link's brow lowered and his voice sounded more like iron than usual. "We should could him Rael," he said, "that is his name."

Zelda stopped in front of Link. He was like stone in his stance and his manner, but surely a fierce heart still beat within his chest. She felt safe in his presence, but not at ease. "Yes," she said in agreement. "His name is Rael."

* * *

There nothing more than a crater in the ground where the dungeon cell had been. The metal bars had been melted and ripped apart, flung wide as though they were but doors. Zelda could feel the magical residue in the air, the essence of a magically empowered being aside from herself.

"So this is what he can do," Zelda said, turning to Link beside her.

Not long ago there had been an explosion deep in the bowels of the castle. Zelda had rushed to the scene and found Rael and Tabett unconscious and severely burned, and the tunnel on the brink of collapse. Ralis was nowhere to be found. After briefly attending to Rael and Tabett she had left them in their rooms in the care of Daran and Elane and hurried back to the dungeons to meet Link.

"How is Rael?" Link asked her with concern.

"He and Tabett were badly burned," Zelda said, "I'll do my best to heal them... they'll be all right."

Link gave a short nod, and strode around the destroyed cell, peering curiously at the bars of metal that had melted and set hard again. "Dragan will be sending out armed riding units to find Ralis. We'll have him back soon."

Zelda said nothing. Link looked at her expectantly, but she seemed to be mulling over something quietly. She was quite clearly conflicted about something.

"What is it?" Link asked after a while.

Zelda gave a start, apparently snapping out of a trance. "No," she said firmly, "let him go. Don't pursue him."

Link gripped the hilt of his sword and swept towards her. "Your Majesty? What do you mean?"

"The man committed a murder, and the attempted to murder the Queen. By the law of the land, he should be executed." Zelda frowned awkwardly. "Yet he is our son's brother, and I happen to believe there is still love between them despite everything that has happened... Rael lost the only father he has known, I cannot be the one to take away his brother... especially considering his current situation."

"You would spare the life of a criminal to relieve your guilty conscience?" asked Link, incredulous.

Zelda glared at Link, trying to put him in his place with a mere stare. "He is no ordinary criminal."

"No he's _the_ criminal," said Link. "You say he is the Lord of Dusk, bringer of annihilation. We ought to kill him whilst we have the chance!"

Zelda shook her head. "I will not jeopardise Rael by bringing Ralis back to him, nor give him the trauma of his brother's death... for now at least." Zelda turned her back on Link and began to pace away. "At any rate, from the displays of strength we've already seen I doubt that we could hope to contain Ralis again. It took all my magic to subdue his power in this cell, and he broke free of that easily enough." She spun on her heel and gestured at the devastation with her arms.

"Then don't just subdue him," said Link. "Ride out yourself and kill him, and we'll be done with this."

Zelda laughed. "You know that isn't how this will all end," she said. "We have interfered enough already, and apparently to no avail. We shall let Ralis go free, and see what becomes of him."

Link's fists were clenched tightly, his eyes narrowed intensely. "I believe this is the wrong course to take, Your Majesty," he said.

"My decision is final," said Zelda.

* * *

Zelda's eyes opened. In her private chamber, morning light was creeping in, gently illuminating her surroundings. The once brightly crackling fire was extinguished, with just a few glowing embers remaining, and so the room was cold with the chill of dawn.

Her dreams had been vivid memories of her past, reminders of the life she had been living for fifty years. It was such a short time. Her time was slipping away from her, and events slipping rapidly out of her control. She and Link become so far apart, yet they used to have such sweet company with each other. His love for her had once been so strong and true, and it was a tragedy that they had grown so far apart. Why did he not desire her anymore? Was she not enough of a woman to satisfy him? Clearly he was he too foolishly in love with danger and adventure to care about anything or anyone else.

Groggily she pulled herself out of her chair and set her feet down on the cold stone floor. She quickly set about washing and dressing herself in formal daywear. She was soon in her study, busily shuffling through and reading her daily reports, preparing for another busy day meeting colonels, governors and guild representatives. She was a Queen, and her country was at war. There was no time for her thoughts to dwell upon an ignorant and stubborn man.


	14. Chapter 13 A Voice of Dreams

Chapter Thirteen  
A Voice of Dreams

Edura's hooves splashed through the brook, stepping around the low rocks and climbing up the shallow slope into the opposite wood. The thick dark trees of the eastern forest surrounded Link, pressing in close against him. His eyes were keen, searching the area around him as he and his mount travelled through the dim dusk. He had to be on his constant guard in this place, ready for danger at any moment.

He had been searching the Lost Woods for over a week now and had still been unable to find the entrance to Jasinin. In truth, his quest was hindered by his decision to only cross the woods by daylight. Stalfos, skull kids and every manner of evil spirit and ghost lurked in this place, the souls of mortal men who had strayed too far into the sacred woodland ground. The night was their dominion; the time when they would be most likely to assault him. Link was sure of his ability with a blade, and had dealt with worse creatures before, but he had learned long ago that it was better to avoid trouble where possible. He had no interest in joining them in their near-everlasting torment.

Every night as dusk fell he returned to his place of sanctuary, the Kokiri village, a haven for him in the gloom of the forest night. The Young Deku Tree allowed him to rest within the protected boundaries of the village as a token of appreciation for the works of peace he had done in Hyrule in his lifetime. Link had revisited the Kokiri children decades ago to thank them for their kindness to him in his youth, and ever since they had welcomed him back into their woodland home warmly. They spoke with him as though hardly a day had passed since he left them so many years ago.

Link gave Edura's reins a gentle pull, and his trusted horse slowed down until he stopped. Link glanced around himself and up into the sky. It was too dark to be sure of his safety now. He needed to get out of these woods before he became utterly lost in the arboreal labyrinth. "Let's head home," he said quietly. With another flick of the ruins Edura turned and circled around until they were moving back in the direction he had come.

How would he ever find Jasinin in this place? The instructions Zelda had given him were vague. He regretted not asking her to be more specific. His pride had held him from going to her for more help, and now his arrogance was proving to be his undoing. He reached into his robes and pulled out her letter, reading it over for surely the hundredth time.

_Link_

_The ancient entrance to Jasinin lies in the Lost Woods__, hidden from mortal eyes.__It is a door of stone, wholly unremarkable and bare__, with__ no__signpost__ to direct __men__ to it.__ It can only be found by chance__, by thos__e who have heard __a certain verse – I __have written it out for you._

_Find __us __in the forest where the woodland __people dwell_

_Seek us if your cause is righteous, for we favour few.  
_

_Find us __is the hour of __light before the darkness falls._

_Seek us if your blood and mind are royal, just and true._

_Come back to me,_

_Zelda_

It was very possible in Link's mind that Zelda did not actually have any more information herself. If that was so then his quest was surely an effort in vain. He could search these woods for a decade and never find the city he sought.

He hung his head, staring down at the neck of his mount. He was wasting his time chasing a hopeless idea. Everyone but he was risking their life in battle, fighting with their hands and hearts and minds to save the land that he had sworn to protect. The armies of Hyrule needed his leadership. Rael was becoming a great soldier and leader of men, but he was reckless and temperamental. Without someone to help focus him he would become distracted by his personal feelings and forget the greater conflict. He had sent Destan as an under experienced general into one of the greatest military campaigns in living memory. Link knew that he was acting completely irrationally, but still...

A flash of white to the right. Link turned his head sharply. "Stop boy!" he whispered, pulling on Edura's reins tightly to slow him once again. His gaze had been drawn through the trees to a sight he had not expected to see. There was a tall spike of rock, jutting up out of the ground like a white fang. "Surely not..." He muttered.

He dismounted from Edura's back and, leading him by the reigns, walked through the trees towards the rock. He batted aside branches and clambered over the hawthorn and heather, wading through the dead bracken. This rock was surely not naturally occurring. There was something remarkably unusual about it, like a pale spearhead of stone in a small clearing. It was ten feet tall, and five feet wide at the base, curved into a point at its top. As he drew nearer he saw that it was entirely smooth, with barely a scratch or a sign of weathering upon its surface.

The darkness of dusk was falling fast in the forest. He could not see far now through the gloom of the woods. Link's fear of what may be lurking just beyond his sight was beginning to take hold of him. He looked down at Zelda's note again, reading the third line of verse. It said that the way to Jasinin would reveal itself in the twilight hour.

"What do you think, Duds?" he said, turning to his horse. The animal snorted at him, then lowered his head to chomp at the grass, quite content with himself. "I think we've found it," said Link, turning back to the stone.

With a rising sensation of fear and excitement he reached into the folds of his cloak and retrieved a small instrument. The thrill of discovery was coursing through his veins, his heart beating quickly, his stomach quietly sick with fright. He remembered the tune he needed to play as though he had last played it only yesterday. He put the small brown ocarina to his lips and began to play. This ancient song, once secretly taught to him by an ancient sage, should only have be known to the Royal Family. Its notes fell and rose in a beautiful melody, a stirring sound in the close forest air.

He finished the song and stood waiting, expecting some wondrous sign to happen, for some secret entranceway to reveal itself. Perhaps the stone would part to reveal a hidden stair, or... anything out of the ordinary at all. Nothing happened. "Son of death," he muttered angrily. His frustration took the better of him, and he slammed his fist into the stone.

At least, he had intended to slam his fist into the stone. Yet his fist did not come into contact with the rock. His arm fell through it as though it were not even there. Such was the force he had exerted, and such was his surprise, that he fell forwards into the rock with his full body, passing through it entirely and into utter darkness.

He stumbled forwards, and then succeeded in catching his balance. He blinked, and looked around for a source of light. There were some twinkling white lights far in the distance that looked like stars, but they were not bright enough to light his path. The ground below and the sky above were equally dark. He spun around hoping to see the stone behind him, but he could see nothing in this inky blackness. Carefully he stepped towards where he had come from, expecting to emerge again through the rock. To his worriment, he did not return into the slightly lighter wood. "Is this it?" he whispered into the shadows. "Edura, come!"

He waited for a few moments, but evidently his faithful steed could not hear his voice. Feeling deserted Link walked out into the dark, feeling forwards with his hands, treading carefully so as not to trip and fall. "Hello!" he called. "What is this place?"

Hundreds of bright lights suddenly flared into being all around him. Where there had been utter night, there was intense shining light. The light was like the sun that should have being shining above. He threw up his hands to shield his eyes. Even with his eyes closed, the image of light still burned brightly in his retina. A wailing voice surrounded him. "Who dares to tread our hallowed domain!?" The words seemed to be made of hundreds of voices, all screaming in union at him.

"I am Link al'Shael!" he said, as strongly as he could, "I seek an audience with the Elders!" He tried peering through his fingers, but the light around him was blinding.

"Only royal blood may come this way!" the shrieking voices cried.

The lights rushed towards him, howling as they flew. They stuck his body, and like a thousand flaming whips they seared his flesh. Link screamed from his stomach, falling to the floor in dire agony. The pain was beyond anything he had ever known. In an instant, his clothes were shredded into pieces and his skin was sliced in hundreds of thin lines from head to toe. "Die!!" screamed the light.

Link curled himself up as his shredded clothes fell away from him. Naked, bleeding from every limb, he cried out in desperation. "I am Link al'Shael! The Marshal of Hyrule! The Hero of Time!" The burning pain magnified as the furious attack continuing relentlessly. "Have mercy!" he wept hopelessly. "I seek your great wisdom! My people are dying! Please!" A furious bolt of agony surged along his spine, and he screamed breathlessly. "Help us!" he pleaded.

The attack continued, stronger and stronger as he writhed helplessly on the floor. How utterly pitiful he was. How devastatingly quickly his quest had turned so deathly sour against him. He was going to die here, mutilated and alone. How could he have ever been so foolish? Zelda was right... he was a fool to come here...

"Stop!!" cried another voice, piercing the screaming curse. "Leave him alone! Away with you!"

The darting lights slowed, ceasing their assault and moving away from him. There they stayed hovering several yards away, and now that they were still he could see them for what they were. As he lifted his eyes from the floor, he saw the multitude of fairies surrounding, shining in hues of blue and pink and yellow. Their tiny eyes were watching him with fierce intent, warning him he was surely not safe.

The beautiful voice spoke again. A voice with female quality, though it was not that of a mortal woman. It was pure and clear like the chiming of silver bells, and flowed like a babbling brook. A voice of dreams. "Link," said the voice, "take my hand."

Cautiously he looked up. In that moment his pains melted away, as he stared into the heart of beauty on earth. A magnificent woman stood before him, resplendent in a dazzling pink-white dress, sparkling with the light of stars. She was at least seven feet tall, blessed with a body elegant beyond compare, and a face gloriously beautiful and bright. "Take my hand, Link," she said, kneeling to offer him a hand. "You are safe with me."

* * *

**Hey guys and girls!**

**I would just like to say a big thank you to those who have been reading my story, and especially to those who have marked favourite author or story. It is great to know that people are enjoying this story. I know it is rather epic for a fanfic, but the end is in sight : )**

**I woud love it if you could leave me some feedback. Criticisms are welcome - I need to get better! (And good comments are very welcome too!)**

**Thank you for reading, and look forward to the next few chapters. Things are about to be happening in Hyrule.**

**Shadow of Link**


	15. Chapter 14 The Elders of Jasinin

Chapter Fourteen  
The Elders of Jasinin

Link reached out his hand to touch the majestic fairy. She grasped him firmly and hoisted him up unto to his feet, but did not let go of him yet. The fairy smiled kindly at him. The touch of her hand was making his own tingle with bubbling warmth. A power was moving from her body to his, flowing through his skin to every wound. Her healing power was repairing his flesh. All his pains were being washed away.

"Thank you," he said, bowing his head in gratitude, "thank you so much."

He had been a moment from death, but this glorious stranger had stepped into save him. Why? The smaller fairies - forest fairies - had been intent upon killing him. The Seventh Race guarded their home city with tenacious zeal, and he had come as an intruder into their sacred land.

Link was a tall man, but even standing at full height he was a foot shorter than the fairy. She was a _g__reat_ fairy, a being of radiant light who wielded tremendous magical power. "How do you feel?" she asked him calmly.

In her powerful presence, Link felt like a young child again. "Better, thank you..." he said cautiously.

"Have you come to speak to the Elders?" she asked him.

"Yes," he said, trying to regain his confidence, "desperately."

The great fairy smiled and nodded. "You are brave to come here," she said. "Yes... very courageous." She in the direction of the distant sparkling starlight. "Come with me," she said, and began to walk.

Link made to follow after her, and then noticed his nakedness. The fairies had shredded all of his clothes, and he was now standing completely bare. The official robes of the marshal lay in thousand strips of black fabric around his feet. Even his boots were in pieces. His face turned scarlet as he covered his nakedness with his hands and called after the fairy. "Madame Fairy," he said, "I can't appear to the Elders unclothed.

The fairy turned to face him. She looked him up and down, and then grinned at him in a distinctly female way. "The Elders have no interest in mortal flesh," she said, "they are ancient and disconnected from such earthly desires." She took a few steps backwards. "Myself, I rather like you this way." For a moment her grin became particularly mischievous, and then she turned and continued on her way. "Let us be gone from here."

Hastily Link bent down and gathered together items from among the shreds: his sheathed sword, his six golden pins of military rank, the small ocarina, and the black stone that he had pulled from the chest of his would-be assassin, still wrapped tightly in a length of black cloth. The urgency of his mission helped him to overcome his embarrassment, and he hurried on after the great fairy.

As he drew alongside her he asked the question that had been running through his mind since he had stumbled through the gateway. "Why is it so dark here?" he asked.

The fairy looked at him puzzled for a moment, then laughed loudly to herself. "Forgive me," she said with amusement, "I forgot." A moment later she laid a glowing hand over Link's eyes. "A defence measure."

When she removed her hand Link stopped dead in his tracks, and gazed around in complete awe. A wondrous city had materialised all around him, shining with glorious light. Towers of white and silver reared high above him, capped with domes and spires, with bridges of gold stretching between them over his head. Wide roads paved with white stone wound between the buildings like rivers of light, filled with fairies. There were scores of great fairies like the one he was following and thousands upon thousands of forest fairies, walking and flying all around him.

"Behold Jasinin," said his guide, "city of the fairies... the light of the heavens on earth."

The city was like a dream. A hidden paradise beyond the eyes of mortal men. Heads turned to stare at him as his followed his guide. Some seemed filled with a quiet awe, others with silent loathing, and yet others that seemed fearful about what his presence here meant. Some of the great fairies were taller than the one he followed, and some were slightly shorter, but none were quite so beautiful as she, he decided.

"No mortal has come here for over a century," said his guide, "why have you come?"

Were the fairies oblivious to the war beyond the borders of their protected city? It angered Link to think that they could be so disinterested with the outside world. "The War of Twilight has begun," he said, "the end of the earth is draw close."

The fairy nodded. "We know of the war," she said, "we have felt the tides of evil." She looked down at him. "I am asking why you have come _here_, when you ought to be out there."

Link's stomach turned. The fairy had spoken words that reflected his own inward thoughts and guilt. He truly ought to be out in the Borderlands in the war effort. "I... need answers," he said, "from your people."

"Answers," echoed the great fairy. "Mortals have such a preoccupation with knowledge." She looked at him sternly, "Is it not so? Don't you know that real truth cannot be found in words? It's a mortal folly to seek it there."

"I don't need a spiritual position," said Link irritably. "I need..."

He stopped walking and turned around. The great fairy had halted at the edge of a wide circular plateau, through which no other fairy was walking. He had ventured alone into this empty spacious area. Around him all movement had stopped, all eyes turned to him as he stood there in his nakedness, confused and frightened.

"Go on," said his guide, with a small smile, "they are coming."

Link blinked. Who was coming? He started making his way back towards the Great Fairy, back towards her safe presence. To his dismay she shook her head and put out a hand, warding him off. "Stay there."

A multitude of fairies and great fairies were gathering around the edge of the plateau. Pink and yellow light was massing as a wall of light, a beautiful but entirely terrifying perimeter. He felt like a stranger in such an unnatural world. A lot mind is a sea of magic and mystery. All of the legends of kings and queens who had gone missing in Jasinin came flooding back to him, pressing upon his conscious thoughts. Zelda said mortal men and women did not belong in a place like this; now that he was here he understood why.

He looked down at the stone floor of the plateau, looking at the patterns in the floor. There were symbols and runes running around the edge and through the centre, moving in spirals and interlacing with each other. He recognised that he was standing in a place of special significance.

After a few minutes of nervous and silent waiting, his attention was drawn by something moving among the crowds away along one of the streets of the city. The fairies were becoming excited about something. Whispers filled the plateau as the fairies spoke to each other rapidly. They were speaking in their native language, but he found himself able to discern two words of meaning from their discourse: 'elder' and 'wrath'.

Moments later a brilliant red flame erupted from the place he had been watching. A deep crimson burning light that scattered the fairies, and made the great fairies fly away in apparent fright. As the crowds parted the source of the red light became clear.

The grandest fairy Link had yet seen was coming forth: a ten foot tall being of scarlet light. More noticeable than anything however was the physical appearance of the fairy's body. It was quite clearly male in body and face, unlike the female-bodied great fairies. From his old studies of the fairies, and the whispers all around him, he was left in no doubt that this was an _elder_ fairy.

Link drew a deep breath, laid down all his possessions on the floor and stepped towards the elder, summoning every ounce of courage left to him. "Mighty Elder," he said, "please listen to-"

"What is this!!" bellowed the elder, moving towards Link with speed. "A mortal man of common blood! On our sacred ground!"

Link stepped back, holding his arms up in surrender. "Greatest of fairies," begged Link, falling down onto one knee, "please hear me-"

The Elder stopped a few feet short of Link, glaring down upon him with intense loathing. The fairy towered over him, a colossal figure of power. "This is impossible!" growled the elder. He looked into the crowd assembled. "Who called back our defences?" he demanded.

A deep silence fell upon the assembled fairy masses as the Elder strode towards the edge of the circle. Forest fairies fled from him and great fairies trembled before his dominant presence. Link's eyes lingered for a moment upon the great fairy who had allowed him into the city. She looked understandably anxious, and shifted nervously when the elder swept past her. She looked as though she did not know what punishment awaited her, if indeed any at all, but did dare to find out.

"Be at peace, Wrath," said a loud voice from across the other side of the plateau, "let us show our guest some hospitality. This Hylian has braved the dangers of the forest to find us, and come through with his heart still beating." The red elder turned around, and Link followed his gaze to the source of the new voice. Another elder was walking towards them, also ten feet tall and male in appearance, yet glowing with a deep green light. "Let us greet our guest with open arms, and not seek to place blame upon a kind-hearted sister."

"Begone, Mercy," said the elder named Wrath. The fairy named Mercy walked towards Wrath confidently, not breaking eye contact. Wrath stepped forward towards the other elder, squaring up to him in a threatening manner. Mercy paused for a moment. He looked the red fairy up and down, entirely unimpressed with the show of anger that had terrified the other fairies.

"No," said Mercy. He swept past Wrath, leaving the other fairy livid. A shining green hand was offered to Link. "Come, Son of Hylia," said the elder, "fear not."

Link paused, caught between a powerful tension. He certainly did not want to further provoke the anger of Wrath, but it seemed unwise to rebuke the kindness of Mercy. Tentatively he received Mercy's hand, for the second time that day finding himself being pulled back to his feet by a fairy.

If he had felt small standing beside the great fairy before, he felt dwarfed now. The fairy elders loomed above him, now staring each other down threateningly.

"Our laws are clear, Mercy," barked Wrath, clenching his fists. "Trespassers are to be put to death."

A ripple of nervous excitement passed around the wide ring of fairies. There seemed to be a mood of agreement rising amongst the gathering. Link glanced to the great fairy who had led him here, and was glad to see that she at least looked worried about his fate.

"On the contrary," said Mercy, his voice full of smooth calm, "the law requires that only trespassers of ill intent are to be put to death."

"That law applies only to royal blood," replied Wrath, his indignation growing. The red light around his body flared up like hot flames. "Non-royal trespassers are all subject to one unconditional law!" He thrust a finger at Link menacingly. "Death."

Mercy folded his arms and shook his head. "You are wrong, noble Wrath," he said. "There is no precedent for such an event. We have no law for men of common blood."

"He means our people harm!" declared Wrath. "He is a common man, but there is magic in his veins nonetheless." Wrath gave Link a searching look. "There is a darkness present here. He will lead destruction back to us."

"No," said Link, trying to interject, "I only want to-"

"We do not know that," said Mercy, who seemed not to have heard him, "his intentions may well be good."

"How do we know that!" exclaimed Wrath, who seemed fit to explode.

"Well," said a new voice, "we might first let him speak for himself." The voice was like a waterfall, crashing over rocks but falling smoothly into a deep pool as it filled the plateau. Across the circle, a third figure was moving through the crowds towards them. The fairy took Link's breath away. The fairy was at least eleven feet tall, a height greater than even Wrath and Mercy. They made the multitude of great fairies seem insignificant, and left Link feeling even more powerless than before. A cerulean blue light was the essence of the fairy's very being, centred around a heart of pure white light.

This third and most majestic elder fairy was unlike Wrath and Mercy not just in height. Whilst they had male appearances, this fairy was unmistakably feminine. There was no appearance of any dress or robe or any garment about her. She moved unclothed stood before the rest of her kindred, with such presence and power that her light made all others dull by comparison. Her body was pure perfection, and her shining face was so incomprehensibly beautiful that in the same moment she made Link both joyous and bitterly sad. In his heart he thanked the gods that he had lived to see so majestic a sight, and yet knew that in his remaining days he would never again see anything so wonderful.

The assembly bowed their heads low when the third elder entered the plateau, Wrath and Mercy made short respectful bows to her. Link however did not move, but rather stood utterly mesmerised by her. "Justice," said Mercy and Wrath in unison, "you honour us."

"And you I, brothers," said the elder named Justice, "may we convene in truth."

The three elders all turned to look at Link, and he could tell that a shift in mood had taken place. The arrival of Justice had immediately calmed the tensions between Wrath and Mercy. There was an inescapable feeling of oneness between the three elders now.

"The Hylian has violated our peace," said Wrath.

"Yet here he stands as a peaceful man," said Mercy.

"I will judge if there is peace in his heart," said Justice.

The three of them began circling around Link, equidistant from each other. At the edge of the plateau the great fairies and forest fairies had begun walking and flying in a circle in the other direction.

"He has brought a darkness here," said Wrath.

"He may not have knowledge of it," said Mercy.

"Indeed we cannot discern from where it comes," said Justice.

What darkness were they talking about? They were confusing him immensely now. Perhaps this was a type of trial. At any rate he was wasting time here.

"Noble elders-" he said, trying to get their attention.

"He is a man of war," said Wrath.

"He is a man seeking peace," said Mercy.

"He will speak for himself," said Justice.

The beautiful Justice looked at Link and smiled warmly. "What brings you here, son of Hylia?"

A chance to speak at last? Link looked up to Justice, and raised his voice as loud as he could. "Great elders," he said, "please help me and my people. Hyrule is doomed to die soon, maybe the whole world and I-"

"What is your name?" asked Wrath.

"Your origin?" asked Mercy.

"Your station?" asked Justice.

Stunned for a moment by the directness of their questions, and the harmony between them, he paused speechless. Who was he supposed to address his answers to? "My name is Link al'Shael," he said, "a man born of Hylia, raised by the Kokiri, a wanderer and later resident of Hylia. I am the Marshal of Hyrule... and the Hero of Time."

"This is the Hero!" exclaimed Wrath. "The Hylian who was sent a guardian fairy! The one granted magic by wayward sisters. His wrongs go deeper than we thought."

"The Hero," said Mercy, "much blessed by our people, and exalted among his own kind. You are most welcome upon our lands."

"You are courageous indeed, Hylian of the Forest," said Justice, "to come here though many curse your fairy blessings."

Fairies were opposed to the magical power bestowed upon him in his youth? This was an unusual revelation. As a child, great fairies had blessed him with magical powers that he had retained to this day. They had given him power generously, without being asked. He had assumed all fairies were this good natured, but Wrath's opinion of Hylians had shattered that idea.

"Please," said Link, "I seek information!"

"Our knowledge is our own," said Wrath.

"Though wisdom is feely given," said Mercy.

Link looked to Justice expecting her to say something conclusive, but she did not. Instead she stopped moving, whilst Mercy and Wrath continued to make circles around them both. The ring of fairies further out continued to circle them, like a clockwork heart at the centre of the silver towered city.

"Speak," said Justice.

Link did not know where to start, and was concerned that if he said the wrong thing they might start talking over him again. "The War of Twilight has begun in Hyrule, and the end may come soon. A destructive evil has awoken, and assumed free rein to wreak havoc upon creation. The Lord of Dusk is coming to Hylia."

"Has the Lord of Dawn arisen to defend you from him?" asked Justice, her voice penetrating deep into Link's chest.

"He has," said Link, "but he-"

"Then why do you trouble us, child of Hylia?" Justice gestured her arms wide. "The wheels of fate are spinning. It is not our role to disturb the divine plans of the goddesses."

"The Lord of Dusk is far too strong," said Link, "his power grows more day by day. The Lord of Dawn struggles like a fish against rapids. Something is wrong, I know it!"

"The Halisarin Cycle is perfect, child of Hylia," replied Justice, "have faith to hold on."

Link thought it was strange that she called him 'child'. He was fifty years of age, and looked older still. He supposed fairies must have long lifetimes, as they were often described as semi-mortal in folklore. How old then were the elders? By their standards perhaps he was a child. "I know you have information I need," said Link, bowing his head. "I have felt it in my heart, and I have sought you out. All the faith that I have is placed in you."

"Kill the trespasser," said Wrath.

"Send him away in peace," said Mercy.

Justice was quiet for a moment. Then she knelt down, coming low down so that she was face to face with Link. Link's heart raced as her regal silver eyes looked into his. "Why do you trust us so?" she asked him gently.

Link was suddenly more aware of his nakedness than before. He gazed away from Justice, embarrassed in front of her pure form. "I..." he sighed, "I don't know."

"Your past experiences of our kind have blurred your reason," she said softly. "We empower the young and innocent, in the hope that they will become like us." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "But your soul has hardened with every moment spent in solitude, and your heart grown cold with every life you have taken, and your mind has been poisoned with hopes for greatness."

Link looked up at Justice. She was reading his thoughts like an open book. "I... have never sought greatness..." he said quietly.

"You have hidden in your silent tower, afraid of who you are and what you have done, scheming about how you might find glory again."

"I have never wanted glory," said Link. A tear was forming in his eye. He blinked to try and clear it, but another formed in its place.

"I can see beyond your flesh, child of Hylia," said Justice, "my sight is not clouded by nerve and bone."

"Please..."

"Your son is rising in greatness... a mighty light for Hyrule. You are proud of him, yet long that you could take his place, to save him from the sorrows you have known."

Link covered his face with his hands, trying to shut her out.

"Yet you will be great once more, Hero," she said. "Your courage will blaze like the sun even as darkness seeks to consume you. You do not need us. You only need yourself."

"But I'm..." said Link vaguely, "I can't just..."

"Do you understand," said Justice. "Your people need you, not us."

Link nodded, and looked up at Justice as she rose to her feet. She touched the top of his head with her hand, sending a cool tingle through his body. "Go with my blessing."

Link breathed a long, peaceful breath. As Justice touched him his heavy burden seemed to melt away, replaced by a sweet tranquillity. "Thank you," he whispered.

Wrath and Mercy stopped moving, as did the wide ring of fairies. Quiet descended upon the city of Jasinin, like a calm sigh through streets of white stone. Perhaps coming here was simply a way to find himself and discover his own inner strength, a powerful affirmation of who he was and what he was destined to do. He felt ready to return to the outside world and face whatever waited for him.

"You are naked," said Justice. "Let me clothe you."

Justice moved her hands, and suddenly green thread began to materialise all around Link. More and more it rushed towards him from nowhere, twisting together and weaving into patches of cloth. The cloth clung to his body as thread darted around him, as though guided by invisible needles, rushing up and down him. With moments a full tunic had been stitched and woven around his body, in the bright green of fields. Stunned, he admired Justice's handiwork. "Thank you," he said again, even more gratefully, "this is incredible."

Justice simply smiled at him. Unsure what to do, Link looked down at the floor. His small pile of possessions seemed to be waiting for him to be gathered up. His eyes fell upon the tightly bound black cloth. He wondered if the Elders may be able to explain the nature of the dark stone within. Aware that he could be outstaying his welcome, he ventured to ask them. "Elders," he said, "will you permit me a question?"

"Let us be rid of him," growled Wrath to Mercy.

"Let us hear his words," said Mercy to Wrath.

"Speak quickly," said Justice assertively, the softness of her voice all but gone.

"Here," said Link, picking up the small object and unwrapping it, "are you able to tell me what this is?"

The moment the polished black spike was exposed, several things happened at once. Wrath screamed violently, and leaped away from Link. Mercy gasped sharply, and fell to his knees. Justice looked both terrified and disgusted.

"Evil!" roared Wrath furiously.

"Betrayal," moaned Mercy in apparent pain.

"Magic most abhorrent and low," said Justice. "How are you come by so deadly a weapon?" she asked.

Link stood amazed at the reaction this small object had provoked from these beings of power. "I was attacked," he said uncertainly, "by a foul and cursed man. He looked like a corpse... and this stone was embedded in his chest..."

Mercy looked as though he was crying, whilst Wrath looked ready to fight a war alone. Justice kept her composure, but was visibly repulsed. "Who... sent him?" she asked.

Link shook his head. "I don't know for sure, but... I believe it was the Lord of Dusk."

Justice placed her hands together and looked skyward. From the way she stood and the strain in her features it looked as though she was trying to suppress a tragic feeling. "I thought this evil lost to the ages, dead and redundant in some ancient hall of men."

"What is it?" asked Link, "What does it do, where is it from?"

Justice shook her head. "I will not speak of such things here in Jasinin," she said, meaning every word. "But I will not stand idle whilst such awful magic spreads once more. This Lord of Dusk has become more evil than you could possible know, child of Hylia, if he would devastate himself in this way."

"I don't understand," said Link.

"You don't need to!" declared Justice.

"But, I-"

"You came for help and information," said Justice. "And you shall have it. I will not let the Light stand alone if the Dark has become so dreadful so soon."

Link said nothing and waited patiently; sure that Justice was about to him something helpful at last.

"There is a weapon..." she began.

* * *

Link stepped into forest. He felt like he had been reborn, a new man with renewed purpose. No more was he robed in the dark of night, but instead he was clothed in the colour of his childhood days. He gripped his sword, and grinned broadly. His body was strong, his mind was sharp, and the Hero of Time was filled with the spirit of youth once more.

Morning had come to the forest, shining through into the glade bright and clear. Even the dark depths of the Lost Woods seemed brighter than usual. Edura was waiting for faithfully, happily chomping away at the forest floor as though no time had passed since their parting.

"Here boy," he called, and whistled brightly. His horse completely ignored him.

Link laughed joyfully, and walked over to him. He patted the magnificent animal, and began singing softly to him.

After a few moments, a sparkle of light caught his eye. He turned to look back at the stone wall that was the door to Jasinin. There was a great fairy standing there, shining with all the radiance of her people. Set against the plain forest, her beauty was increased tenfold. It was the fairy who had saved his life, and guided him to the Elders.

"Hail, great fairy," he said, bowing his head.

The fairy smiled at him. "You look like the Hero of Time," she said in her dreamy voice, "an image of mortal might."

Link laughed at her kindness. "Thank you," he said, modestly, "and thank you for stepping in to save me when you did. I was a dead man until you appeared."

"Don't thank me," said the fairy, "it was only right."

"Well thank you anyway," said Link, adjusting the straps of Edura's saddle. The fairy waited quietly. "Is there something you need from me?" he asked, unsure of her purpose out here in the woods.

"I'd like to come with you," she said. "I can help you."

"Oh I see," said Link, "that's very kind of you. Thank you so much, but..."

The great fairy waited for a moment, then prompted him to continue. "But?" she asked.

"Your Elders were clear that I go alone though," said Link, "without fairy help."

"Never mind them," she said, "they are as old as the stars and just as far removed from the world."

Link nodded and laughed. "Yes," he said, "I suppose they are. But still, I will respect their wishes." He turned and prepared to mount Edura's back. "But thank you," he said, over his shoulder.

He pulled himself up onto his steed's back, settled into the saddle and gathered up the reins. He was about to heel Edura forwards, when the great fairy called after him.

"Hey, listen!"

Link's heart jumped up into his throat. He swivelled around to look at the great fairy, wide eyed in astonishment, knowing the truth as soon as their eyes met.

"Navi...?"


	16. Chapter 15 The Noose Tightens

Chapter Fifteen  
The Noose Tightens

The cloudless morning sky was like an unspoiled blue canvas over the desert, spanning from the eastern Border Mountains to the western horizon beyond Desert Colossus. Winter had brought a bitter coldness to the Gerudo lands. The sun was rising high in the eastern sky but it brought little warmth. Winds whipped up against the outer walls of the military training grounds of Shaylin, rushing up towards a young queen and blowing grit into her face. She shielded her eyes and stepped back from the edge of the barracks balcony.

"Ma'am," said her governor, "are you all right?"

Elane brushed her hair back with her hands and looked up at the tall flame-haired man. "It's sand, Jaendral," she said haughtily, "I have grown used to it."

"Yes ma'am," said Jaendral Rashan, straightening up and not making eye contact.

"Which is more than I can say for you," she said, looking away from him. She folded her arms and stepped forward to the battlement wall again. "And your sudden concern for my well being," she added under her breath.

Elane looked out from the balcony with keen interest. Before her, filling up much of the wide open training court, which was situated in the southernmost part of the ground tier of the city, there was a vast assembly of Gerudo soldiers. Thousands of men and women were standing at attention in orderly ranks as General Jevilla Falsha spoke commandingly to them, her voice bouncing acoustically around the courtyard.

The young queen observing was not listening to the voice of her military commander. The faces of the soldiers were the object of her attention. Eight thousand soldiers were at her command, and they were at this moment being primed for war. At her word they would soon have to be sent into battle, many of them to their deaths.

Zelda had told her not to become emotionally attached to her soldiers, and in her role as queen to think herself as the commander, not as the woman. Elane had tried to apply this wisdom, but was finding it immensely testing. She could see how war was destroying Rael, and how it had turned Link it a cold shell of a man. Zelda hid her hurt well, but Elane could sense her deep sorrows.

Jevilla gave a loud shot, and eight thousand soldiers rammed their spears down into the ground. Another shout, and they shifted their stance, spinning their spears in unison and slanting them across their bodies. With another series of shouts they took steps forwards and backwards, moving through spear patterns and battle formations. They were well trained, all highly obedient and focussed. The Gerudo army would be a formidable force when Ralis made his inevitable war against Hyrule.

No, she thought to herself, not Ralis. The man they had once known was gone. He was the Lord of Dusk. She lingered on this thought for a moment, as the gravity of her circumstances hung heavily from her heart.

"Your Majesty," said Jaendral, solemnly, "we must speak."

Elane turned to her governor and nodded. "Yes," she said, "I know." She walked past him, moving under the balcony arch into a narrow corridor. "Come," she said, though Jaendral was already falling in step with her.

There was silence between them as they made their way through the hallways of the barracks. Eventually, the pair emerged out into bright sunlight again, onto a road that led to the centre of the city. Eight royal bodyguards, who had been stationed at the door, took up formation around the two of them. They were all men. "Keep your distance," said Jaendral bluntly. The street was empty and there were few buildings, so the guards were able to keep a wide berth

"So," said Elane, prompting Jaendral to speak first.

"Ma'am," he said, softening his voice to a low murmur, "the decision must be made today."

Elane closed her eyes and drew a deep breath. "I know," she said quietly. "I am sorry to have delayed this far. You must forgive me... I..." She drifted into silence. Her stomach seemed to be rolling like a barrel within her, she felt sick even thinking about this. "It's an impossible choice."

"I understand," said Jaendral. His fists clenched and unclenched unconsciously as he walked. "Nevertheless, ma'am, I must impress upon you how dire a situation this will become."

Elane stopped in her tracks, and rounded on Jaendral irately. "I appointed you to make these decisions for me!" she said loudly. "Did I not? Why have you brought this to me?"Jaendral was a very tall man, with a body built like a wall, and a face that seemed to have been hewn from stone. He was a powerful figure, and towered over Elane, though she was not short for a woman herself. Yet when she shouted so suddenly, even he seemed to flinch momentarily.

He bowed his head. "Ma'am," he said. He looked around at the guards and then down at Elane. "Shall have this conversation indoors?" he asked, politely.

"No, we'll stay here," she said. Looking to the guard captain she gave a brisk order. "Go," she said, "I want four of you at each end of the road, give us some privacy."

The captain of the guard saluted and gave some brief hand signals to his unit, who dispersed immediately.

"Now," said Elane, stepping back out of Jaendral's shadow, "listen to me." The man nodded patiently. "I made you governor so that you could run this city as it is supposed to be. I don't have the experience to do this on my own, and you know that as well as anyone. Prince Rael wants me here as a neutral moderator of all three factions, and I am willing to oblige him. However, he could not have meant me to be making choices like this."

Jaendral folded his arms. "I agree with you, ma'am," he said, "and see the wisdom and logic in your decision. But this is a matter outside of city government. It's a military decision."

"Then Jevilla should-"

"General Jevilla is not empowered to take actions like this," interjected Jaendral, "only you are."

Elane scowled at him for his interruption. "It is bad enough that I have to send our soldiers to war, but this is something much worse. Three thousand prisoners of war," she said bitterly. "Just because they are Kairin, doesn't mean they are lesser beings. They have wives and children and mothers, people who love them. Who am I to..."

She tightened her fists and drew herself as high as she could, looking at Jaendral sharply. His gaze was passive and calm.

"Who am I to send them to the noose!?" she demanded, tensing her body as the words left her mouth.

After the Battle for Shaylin, the Hylians had been able to round up a great number of fleeing Kairin soldiers. They had later found many more in the killing fields who were injured but not fatally wounded. Many of these prisoners of war had been locked in the prisons, and when the cells were full the rest were chained and put under constant guard in a remote quarter of the city. They had been given basic rations and enough water to sustain them, but the reality of the situation had become apparent quickly.

With the swell in city inhabitants since the restoration of the nation, the citizens of Shaylin were rationing food already. A week after the Hylians had departed Jaendral had reported that they could not feed the prisoners for much longer. Elane had been adamant that they do all they could to ensure that they treated even their foes with kindness, and had delayed action as long as possible. Now the situation had become desperate, and citizens were beginning to become restless, frustrated with the indecisiveness of their new ruler. Jaendral took the blame for the situation without hesitation, but the Gerudo people were no fools, and many were beginning to accuse the government of weakness. Action had to be taken soon.

Jaendral was looking down at her expressionlessly. Did he really not care, or was his hard exterior some show of trumped up male strength.

"Just let them go," Elane said. She knew what Jaendral's response would be, because she had heard it many times over.

"Your Majesty," he said, "that is the very worst option open to us. If we release these men their first thoughts will be to food, water, and shelter from the harsh weather. Those who do not die of hunger will sneak back into the city, or pillage our towns and villages instead. We cannot rule out that they will organise themselves again, and either rejoin their fellows in the south or raid Shaylin once again."

Elane nodded impatiently throughout this explanation. "Yes, yes, I know," she said.

"We cannot afford to keep them as prisoners, and we certainly cannot let them go," said Jaendral. There was a definite undertone of compassion in his voice, despite his physical lack of emotion. Elane suspected any compassion he had was not for the Kairin though, but rather for the one who held their lives in her hands.

Elane cupped her hands over her strained face and looked up into the blue-grey sky. "Are our people really going to starve?" she asked.

Jaendral nodded. "Yes, ma'am. They starve already."

Elane's mind conceded to the inevitable. She drew a deep breath into her chest and exhaled slowly. "Damnit, Rael," she whispered, gazing southwest towards the Hylian Southlands. Why had he left her in this position?

"Ma'am," said Jaendral, hesitantly.

"Do it," she said quietly.

Jaendral waited for a moment, looking as though he could not quite believe she had agreed at last. "Are you authorising the execution of the Kairin prisoners, ma'am?" he asked.

"Yes," she said wearily, "just do it. And then I don't want to see you for a while. I need to be alone."

"Yes, ma'am," said Jaendral, "it will be done."

Elane gazed miserably at the ground, watching sand swirl around her ankles in a light breeze. No action had been taken yet, and she already despised herself. "When will-"

"Ma'am get down!!" bellowed Jaendral suddenly, planting a strong hand on Elane's shoulder and forcing her behind him. He pulled his heavy sword from its scabbard, drawing up over his head and swinging forwards. There was a scraping of steel as a mass of black robes blotted out sunlight for a moment, and a bloodthirsty shriek split the air. Elane stumbled backwards in the confusion, falling painfully into the hard-packed sand. As she lay trying to make sense of what was happening, she saw a man land on his feet nearby, robed and hooded in the black of night, brandishing two long silver blades. An assassin!

"Jaendral!" she blurted out, as a dark fright seized her.

The mighty Gerudo lunged forwards with his sword, throwing his weight towards the assailant. The black-clad figure nimbly dodged the blow, stood up tall, and then rushed past him towards Elane. Jaendral brought his sword around to swing at the man again, but the weighty blade was effortlessly shrugged aside by one of the long silver swords.

The attacker leaped unnaturally high into the air, sunlight gleaming upon his blades, then landed in front of Elane and drew his swords up high. Elane screamed out in terror as a corpse-like face descended upon her, one blade aimed towards her heart and another to her neck. She felt a moment of pressure upon her chest, and a pin-point of steel below her chin, but nothing more.

The attacker was pulled away from her violently, caught into the bear-like grasp of the Governor of Shaylin. The mighty Gerudo warlord planted a heavy knee into the back of the attacker, then grasped and twisted the foe's hands so that his own blades were pressing up against their owners head. "Treason!" Jaendral shouted as eight royal guards arrived upon the scene. Two went immediately Jaendral's aid and prised the swords from the dark figure's hand. Five took up fierce protective stances around Elane, spears barred. The captain dropped to his knees at her side.

"Majesty," the captain said, breathlessly, "are you alright?"

Elane could not answer. She was staring wide-eyed at her terrifying her attacker, vice-gripped in Jaendral's powerful arms. His hood had fallen down to reveal a face like death. The man's skin was deathly pale, stretched thinly over his skull-like features, spotted with purple and black blotches. He, or it, was wrestling violently with Jaendral, but the governor clearly had no intention of letting him go.

"Help- help-" breathed Elane, shuffling further away along the road.

The attacker had eyes only for her, bloodshot and pale as they were. "Elaaaaane...!" the creature screeched, "you... will... diiiieee..."

"Get it away!" Elane cried. She wanted to look away, but she was frozen in fear, transfixed upon the nightmarish assassin.

Her heart pounded faster and faster in her chest, until it hurt to breathe. There was another deathly scream, and she passed out in the arms of the captain.

Jaendral hurled the attacker to the ground with all his strength. He kicked the creature in the side, and then roared to the royal bodyguards, "Throw him in the dungeons!"


	17. Chapter 16 Full Circle

Chapter Sixteen  
Full Circle

"Five hundred men," said Rael, "do you think it will be enough?"

Wulric looked his way and nodded. "Aye," he said gruffly, "with you with us it will be."

Rael dug his feet into the ground to keep his balance while walking. The ground beneath them was dusty, with dry bracken and patches of long wispy grass. A frigid gale was blowing up from the southern ocean, whipping at their clothes and slowing their progress up the sand dune. He looked up towards the top of the dune, and then up into the blue-grey sky. His heart was beating with excitement.

"I know these dunes," Rael said, grinning, "I've been here before."

"An' here's me thinkin' you were outright sick of sand," said Wulric, "after what you've told me of the desert."

Rael nodded, "This isn't desert sand though," he said, "this is good sand."

Wulric frowned down at the sand under his feet. "You're cracked, my lord," he muttered.

Rael heard what the bigger man said, but did not mind. "I used to explore out here when I was a young lad. I spent so many days and nights out on the plains with Ral-" Rael paused, for a moment picturing himself as a boy, chasing his much older, taller brother across the sands. The image faded. "Never mind," he said.

They were drawing closer to the top of the hill now, step by step bringing Rael towards his goal, towards the place he so longed to reach. He tightened his grip on his jacket, trying to keep himself warm against the bitter chill. Winter was always hard by the sea. To him it seemed bizarre to think that he had been here last winter. Months had passed since the Kairin first invaded, but it felt like years had gone by.

"Nearly there," he whispered. His strides lengthened as the slope of the hill declined. He could see mountain peaks in the distance. Five steps to go, four steps, three steps... two... one...

Rael stood tall on the summit of the hill, his right hand gripping his cloak and his left clutching the hilt of the Father Blade. The winds roared strongly, threatening him with all their might, but they could not move him. He gazed down the hill, across empty fields devoid of livestock. Two miles from the base of the hill was a harbour town; a sizeable cluster of several thousand stone-and-slate houses, with inns, workshops and guild halls, centred around a large quay, where dozens of tall-masted ships had anchor.

"Taran Kaey," Rael said, distantly. When he gazed upon his hometown he was overcome with a wealth of emotion, that rendered him silent and passive. After so long away, and having seen so much more of Hyrule, and having been through so many trials and tribulations, he thought he should be feeling a sense of joy and happiness to this place. Yet instead he was feeling a gradual sorrow taking hold within him. The barren land felt foreign, and the still feel of dread hush that hung in the air was deeply disturbing.

He looked southwards over the sea, wondering if somewhere far beyond the horizon, someone was looking back at him from Kairia. Drawing upon some of his power he waved a hand against the wind, creating an invisible shield that stretched out like a canvas as a barrier against the gales. Then he sat down on the top of the dune, looking towards the harbour town, contemplating his next move.

Wulric had flinched when Rael used his magic, but was now grateful for the shelter against the weather. He positioned himself on the ground next to Rael. "So... that's the last bastion of Kaira in Hyrule?" he asked. "Now we're here, it doesn't look so dangerous."

"This is where it began," said Rael in response. "I was there in that town the night they came, killing and burning. They tried to murder us, and so we ran." He pointed towards the north, across the rolling Southland plains. "Me and Daran. And Ralis and his wife Mara – she's dead now. We met Elane and Tabett – he's dead too."

"Kairin killed them?" asked Wulric.

"No," said Rael grimly. "A Hylian madman killed Mara; a Gerudo killed Tabett."

Wulric's brow lowered, but he did not say anything.

"They took the border cities," said Rael "and occupied the Southlands. After that they marched on Hylia." Rael looked north again. "I was there, and we fought back in force. They retreated and solidified their hold on the Southlands."

"Yeah," said Wulric, "and that's when I lost everything."

Rael heard Wulric speak, but was too lost in his own thoughts to care now. "They came for Shaylin. It was a massacre. If the Hylian cavalry had not arrived in time..."

"Well they did... and now they're on their knees," said Wulric aggressively, "and I'm ready for the kill."

Rael rested his right elbow on his knee, and propped his chin up with his clenched fist. "The war has come full circle," he said. "It began in Taran Kaey, and it'll end in Taran Kaey."

A bolt of lightning forked down over the ocean, and a few moments later the peal of thunder boomed overhead. The clouds there did not look as dark as they should to produce lightning. The weather was becoming erratic, and Rael knew why all too well.

"When I left here Daran was with me..." he said, gazing over the restless waters. "He should be here now." Lightning flashed again, and thunder resounded across the plains. He smiled. "When he catches up with us, we'll have a pint in our favourite retreat. You'll like it Wulric. Blazing fire, strong ale, good music..."

Wulric gave him a sharp shove to get his attention. Rael looked around quickly then followed the other man's gaze. He was focussing on something in the distance to the east. "Can you see them?" he asked.

"See what?" Rael asked, confused. "I don't... oh."

Far beyond Taran Kaey there was a mass of dark figures, moving like snake over the plains. No Hylian soldiers would be attacking from the east. That was a legion of Kairin reinforcements, moving towards Taran Kaey. There was no way to tell how many there were, but it was no small force.

"Looks like we've got a real bloody fight on our hands," Wulric said. He clasped his hands together. "Let'm come. I'll have 'em all."

Rael got to his feet, dusting sand off his clothes as he rose. With a wave of his hand he dispelled the wind shield, and the mighty gales once again tore into them. Wulric was almost blown back down, but caught his footing on the dusty ground.

"With those reinforcements, I reckon there's at least two thousand fully armed Kairin," Rael said. "Against five hundred ill-equipped Hylians."

Wulric made a fist of his right hand and clasped it into his left hand. "A fair fight," he said.

"We attack tomorrow at dawn," he said

Once more a fork of white lightning split the southern sky. As heavy thunder roared, Rael looked across the seas, towards the land where utter evil had its heart. Speaking into the stormy skies, he made an oath. "And you're next."


	18. Chapter 17 Guardian Fairy

Chapter Seventeen  
Guardian Fairy

A small crackling fire burned brightly on the plains of Greater Hyrule, a small light under a congregation of shining white stars. Overhead and in the north, west and east the night sky was cloudless, unfettered and pure, a beautiful canvas of crystal light. In far south dense storm clouds were gathered, a creeping shadow blotting out even the light of the heavens, an omen of a steadily approaching doom.

Link took a bite out of his roasted rabbit, and swallowed it down gratefully. After a long day in the saddle he needed the nourishment that a good chunk of meat would bring him. Riding all day was exhausting, and he needed to keep his strength up.

It had taken the best part of a day to find his way out of the Lost Woods. He had returned to the Kokiri Village briefly to thank the Young Deku Tree for letting him sleep in his one-time home, and had said goodbyes to the children of the forest. It had been a difficult parting. He knew in his heart that he would never again return to that hallowed grove of youth. With a sad smile Mido had told Link that his generation was soon to leave the world, to disappear into the magical ether from which they had been born so long ago. The Kokiri chief bade him a safe journey, and gave his best hopes to the races of Hyrule.

Freshly robed in green Link had crossed the wooden bridge back to the plains of Hyrule, as he had done so many years ago. Then he was embarking upon his first great adventure. Now he was embarking upon his last and greatest quest, the final war to save Hyrule from darkness. And with him came the same friend whom had journeyed with him so long ago. She was as much changed as he, and yet as much refreshed and enthused with ambition.

"Oh Link," floated her dreamy voice, even as he thought about her. "I hope you're not keeping all that food to yourself." Navi's warm presence engulfed him as she approached, sitting down next to him on his ground mat. She leaned in close to him, pressing her chest up against his side, and resting her chin on his shoulder. "Won't you share with me?"

Link looked sideways at her, meeting her eyes mere inches from his own. Navi's face was pale and flawless, beautifully slender and framed with waves of platinum hair. The radiance that surrounded her was less now that it had been inside Jasinin, but she still seemed to shimmer with untouchable light. The dark pupils of her eyes were set in pink irises, like cherry gemstones, filled with both ancient knowledge and youthful vigour. Her full lips were curved into a sweet smile, glistening between sheens of red and silver. As he sat facing her, her magnificently tall body leaning into his, her scent washed over him, like a garden of the most fragrant fruit on a summer day.

He felt light-headed. "Fairies... don't eat..." he said.

Navi moved in closer to him so that her lips almost touched his own. "It would be nice of you to offer, though," she said, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Why would I... ah, here," he said, holding a leg of rabbit between their lips.

"Fairies don't eat, Link," she whispered.

Link turned his head away and took another bite of the meat. He chewed the mouthful slowly, aware of Navi's eyes on him, then swallowed it down. "Right," he said. For a moment he was quiet, then his face split into a wide grin. "I should have known."

Navi stood up, rising to her full splendid height. "Don't worry about it," she said, smiling down at him. Navi leaned in toward Link, as though to bend down to talk to him. Yet as her chest moved forwards her legs lifted up from the ground behind her, levitating effortlessly above the ground. She was floating in the air, her body parallel to the earth.

Link had seen enough of magic in his lifetime for this not to worry his mind, but there was something bizarre about looking at a hovering person that made his stomach uneasy. "I wish you wouldn't do that," he said.

Navi raised an eyebrow. "You do?" she asked.

"Yes," said Link looking down at the small cooking fire. He picked up a long stick and prodded the embers on the edge, trying to keep the flames burning.

"Why?" she asked, drifting towards him on the air.

"Because," said Link, snapping his stick in half and throwing it onto the fire. "Because... I think you might float away from me again."

Navi rolled over so that she was laying upside down in the air, her head hanging backwards, face beaming. "That won't happen this time," she said. She winked playfully. "I promise."

It had not taken Link long at all to believe that the great fairy he had met in Jasinin was the very same fairy who had been his helper and guide during the Seven Year War. Then she had been only a few inches tall, a tiny creature whose body was usually obscured by a bright burst of light, who he could have cupped in his hands. Now she was a being of great size and greater strength and incredible beauty. Nevertheless he felt the same feeling of destined companionship with her.

That he should have been reunited with her now was remarkable. Journeying to Jasinin he had given her only a passing thought, dismissing the possibility of discovering her as remote. After the Seven Year War had ended, and he had been returned to his childhood, Navi had departed from him without a word. Unable to accustom himself to Hylian life, and much more comfortable in the wild, even as a young boy he had travelled far searching to find her again. Whilst he found plenty of trouble, in the form of all manner of dark and unnatural powers, he never found the one he sought.

Navi had now shared with him her story. With pained regret she explained to him why she had been joined with him long ago, and why she had to leave him afterwards. The Fairies as a race did not usually associate in the affairs of mortals, as Link had discovered for himself in Jasinin. The only exception to this rule was the special relationship between the so called 'Seventh Race' and the 'First Race', the Kokiri. The Kokiri children, being of magical origin themselves, and dwelling in the same land, were closely linked to the Fairies.

Every Kokiri had a forest fairy guardian assigned to him or her, as a companion and protector. The power to assign forest fairies to Kokiri children was held by their guardian 

spirit, the Great Deku Tree. Before he set out on his destiny-led journey to meet Princess Zelda, the guardian spirit paired Link with Navi, though in this act the Great Deku Tree was breaking his sacredly held convention with the fairies. He had foreseen that Navi would be a powerful ally for Link, and so bound her to him as his final act.

Navi was a faithful friend and guide for Link, staying with him through all his many trials. From the slaying of Gohma to the ultimate imprisonment of Ganondorf, she was a steadfast and courageous ally, small and vulnerable though she was. However, as soon as flow of time was mended anew and the blade of their destiny laid to rest, Navi was summoned away from Link. Their bind was severed, and the calling of the Elders drew her back to Jasinin.

To her horror and surprise she was forced to stand trial for claims of treason. Anger had been roused amongst her people. To some it was outrageous that a fairy had chosen to spend such a long time in the company of a Hylian. Upon the revelation that she had aided the Hero of Time in saving Hyrule from destruction, the mood of her people changed. Instead of reprimand, she was rewarded. The once diminutive forest fairy was granted rebirth as a great fairy, and she blossomed into the form that she held today.

Naturally livid, Elder Wrath had used his influence to order that she be confined to Jasinin for seven years, as punishment for the time spent with Link. This sentence weakened Navi's spirit, and she retreated within herself in sorrow. For those seven years she spoke to no-one, and became reclusive. When her term of restraint was over, Navi no longer dared t venture out into the open world. She was too ashamed to face Link again, and decided that he would have long forgotten about her.

"Tell me about your son," Navi said, still floating upside down in front of Link.

"Rael?" asked Link, looking up. Navi was watching at him patiently, as though scrutinising his every move. "He makes me proud," he said. "He's a good man, he was raised well. What else can I say of him?" It was difficult for Link to express how he felt about Rael, as he was unsure how he felt in his own heart. He had known his son for such a short time, and had been in his presence so little that their relationship was fragmented.

"Is he like you?" asked the great fairy.

Link laughed grimly. "Well, he looks much like me, if that's what you mean. That is he's a much younger and finer looking man, but he's tall and strong like his father." A thought passed across Link's mind as he pictured his only son. "His eyes are very familiar."

Navi arched an eyebrow. "Familiar?" she prompted.

"Hard... and distant..." Link said, "but dutiful. He's fiercely loyal and unafraid of facing danger."

"That is familiar," Navi said, smiling.

Link shook his head. "We're not similar like that. He takes after his mother, though she would not see it."

"Of course," said Navi.

"He has a fiery temper," said Link, "and he needs to control it."

"And his mother," said Navi, "what is she like?"

Link paused, gazing beyond Navi into the night beyond. "She is the very image of Queen she is. Wise... majestic... graceful... Everything that I'm not."

"How does she appear now?" Navi asked.

"Her appearance?" said Link, looking back at Navi. "She's..." Link stopped. How could he describe Zelda? In all his years he had never seen a woman so beautiful as the mother of his child. Like the first day of springtime, blessed with youth throughout her years. "Indescribable," he said at length.

"So," said Navi, rolling over in the air again, "we're going to meet Zelda." She folded her arms. "This seems rather familiar."

Link nodded, watching Navi closely. He did not want to be caught off balance by one of her sudden movements.

"Do you love her?" Navi asked.

Link's heart beat slightly faster. He shifted in his place, and took another bite of his food. "I would die for her," he said eventually, looking down at the ground.

Navi shook her head. "So would the next good soldier. But why have you not made her your bride?"

Link nearly choked. "My bride? I'm sure every soldier would gladly make her their bride!"

"She would not have any of them, though," said Navi.

"And she would have me?" asked Link.

"I'm asking you," said Navi. The great fairy righted herself, so that she was standing with her feet on the ground. Her fragrance washed over him as she moved. "I suspect though, that she may have made the offer herself, already."

Link looked up at the fairy stonily. His old friend was much more intense than he remembered her being. "She did. A long time ago."

Navi smiled triumphantly. "But?"

"But nothing!" Link exclaimed. "I have nothing to offer her. Only death and misery."

Navi sighed and sat down beside Link. She put an arm behind him and rested her chin on his shoulder again. "Don't miss your chance Link," she said. "Or you might regret it forever."

"What do you-" Link turned his head, once again turning face to face with the fairy. Navi grinned playfully. "Don't do that," he said flatly. He tossed the rabbit carcass onto the fire and stood up indignantly. "Good night Navi," he said. He walked to his bedroll quietly, not looking back. Fairy or not, women were all the same. The world could be coming apart at the seams, but they would only care about one thing.


	19. Chapter 18 The Battle for Taran Kaey

Chapter Eighteen  
The Battle for Taran Kaey

A hand folded around a black and gold hilt, fingers grasping the fine leather, thumb pressed down upon the length. The sword left its scabbard silently, a determined arm drawing it out slowly, revealing its long slender curved edge. The Prince of Hyrule raised the Father Blade up to the sunlight, his movements deliberate and controlled. He held his poise with his weapon outstretched towards the town he called home, half a mile away. Like its silvery point, his will was trained towards his target, focussed with unwavering intent. His mind was as sharp as its razor edge.

"So it begins," said Wulric, by his side. The former boss of the Sun Blades was a man ready to take on one hundred foes with this own hands. He carried a heavy shield and held a mighty longsword in his large leathery hands.

Rael looked sideways at his second for a moment, exchanging a short glance with his Second. "No," he said, with strong conviction. "So it ends." Rael glanced over his shoulder. "Rinick!" he shouted, summoning forwards a scruffy looking man who was a few years older than himself.

"Yes, Highness," he said, rushing forwards to stand level with Rael. He brought with him a tall pole, wrapped in folds of cloth.

"The banner," said Rael.

"Yes sir!" he exclaimed. With a flourish he pulled upon a tied rope, loosing the cloth and unfurling the banner of the Sun Blades. Its brilliant yellow sunburst shone in the daylight. Rael looked up at his banner, watching as it waved spiritedly with the coastal winds. He had named it the Banner of the Dawn.

Rael mind cast back to a stormy night many months ago. The Kairin had raided his home town and sent him and his family fleeing for their lives. Many thoughts had passed through his mind as they fled, dark ideas and images of revenge. He swore that he would have vengeance, believing that there was no pain great enough to punish those who had wronged his people that night. Nothing had changed.

He raised his blade to the sky, and lifted up his voice above the wind. "Sun Blades!" he bellowed, thrusting his shining sword ahead, "forward!!"

He, Wulric and Rinick began to march. Five hundred soldiers were waiting for the command, and now they took up their arms and followed. Some carried swords, others spears or bows, and most were only lightly armoured, if they had any armour at all. They were no great army, but they had warrior hearts. They were a host of desperate, determined Hylians, ready to fight with reckless abandon. They had put their trust in their royal commander, and were ready to give up their lives for the cause of liberty.

From this distance there did not appear to be any resistance waiting in the town. They could see some townsfolk milling around on the outskirts of the settlement, but no Kairin soldiers. As the Sun Blades drew closer the people scattered, disappearing into the dusty streets.

"Where are you..." Rael muttered as he led the march.

At a quarter mile distance Rael began to empty his head of thought and strategy. To embrace his magic he needed a clear, serene mind. With his eyes closed he perceived a white void in which was formless. He could feel the earth beneath his feet; hear the battle shouts of his army, but as though through a sensory veil. His heart was beating faster, his breathing growing deeper, and soon he reached a level of inner peace, achieving a heightened state of awareness. By this method of inner focus, he had learned that he could vastly increase his power.

Rael reached out into the rivers of magic flowing through his veins, and seized upon his power. He opened his eyes, and his concentration was immediately skewed. A Kairin force of at least five hundred had amassed outside the town. He heard the _snick, snicker, snack_ of bowstrings, and watched as a hail of arrows soared up into the air.

Instinctively Rael held his arms up over his head as the arrow fire rained down upon the Sun Blades. "Shields!" bellowed Wulric. Several arrows landed in the ground around Rael, narrowly missing his legs. Cries of anguish broke out behind Rael as others found their targets. Rael was losing soldiers already, before they had even engaged the enemy!

"Charge!" Rael cried, increasing his speed. Another wave of arrows was launched from the Kairin line, hundreds of metal-tipped shafts racing through the air. Rael embraced his magic and focussed upon creating a barrier in the sky between the arrows and his army. He had formed a barrier that could resist fire and lightning before – surely he could block mere arrows.

Rael could see the faces of the Kairin soldiers now. He was close enough to see the panic and shock rush through them when their attack failed before their eyes. Every arrow stopped still in the air as though caught by a multitude of invisible hands. Emboldened by his success Rael pushed out against the barrier, hurling the arrows back towards the enemy and foiling every subsequent loosing of bowstring.

Closer and closer he came, increasing his speed to full sprint, running far ahead of the Blades. He plunged deeper into his magic, so far that his heart seemed to burn within his chest. With a shattering scream he poured out his vengeful power. Rivers of fire burst from his hands, spiralling forwards in a hundred ribbons of orange-yellow flame. The fire impacted the Kairin, burning through them immediately. Some tried to duck down behind shields, others threw themselves to the floor, but there was no escape from Rael's wrath. They screamed as the flame punished their flesh, roasting their bodies unceasingly.

"Sun Blades, attack!" he cried, relinquishing his fire and readying his sword.

He was the first soldier into the fray. He pushed through the wounded Kairin throng and swung his weapon. The Father Blade tore through flesh, its razor edge thrusting into chests and cleaving at limbs. Like a tornado of steel Rael spun his sword, bringing it wide arcs, and shrugging away every Kairin attack as he parried around them. This was the first time Rael had fought in a large battle with the Father Blade, yet it felt as natural in his grasp as though it were its hundredth use.

When the Sun Blades made contact the bloodshed increased one hundred fold. Most of the Kairin soldiers were already mortally wounded from the fire and could mount little resistance 

as the Hylian rebels wreaked their devastating revenge upon the occupying forces. Kairin swords met Hylian spears, axes, daggers and all manner of blunt cudgel as the Blades battered their way through the melee.

Rael looked around the fray for his Second. He turned slowly, effortlessly knocking away strikes and cutting down his aggressors. The Banner of the Sun flew high over the battlefield, marking Rinick's position about thirty feet away from him. Five Hylians rushed past on each side of Rael, bravely running ahead into the Kairin's back lines. "Wulric!" he shouted, his voice failing to carry far over the noise.

"Here sir!" boomed his Second's familiar voice. Rael spun around to see the bear-like man defeat two foes with a single battering from his broad sword.

"Clear up here," commanded Rael, "I'm going ahead!"

Wulric affirmed the command and ploughed back into the melee.

Rael rushed out of the close-fought battle, running into the nearest Taran Kaey street. His first footfalls on the roads of his hometown were a moment of golden inspiration. With his steel primed he ran towards the rising sun, courage coursing through his veins.

A twenty-strong unit of Kairin was marching towards him along the road, like a snake of steel wending through the roads. Rael gestured his right hand, forcing his magic into the earth beneath their feet. The ground erupted in an explosion of rock and sand. The Kairin were thrown into the air, crashing sideways into buildings or else falling flat on their faces. Rael graced through them, inflicting mortal wounds or striking deep gashes into their sword wielding arms. With light feet he leapt over bodies, fire dancing between his fingertips.

He felt no remorse for his actions, nor was he surprised at his total lack of regard for life. The Kairin had shown no mercy when they chased his kin and townsfolk away from their homes, taken no man a prisoner if he had dared rise up against them. Here they had murdered his father, and torn his life apart. But for that event, Ralis...

Rael rounded a corner, and ducked as a mace rushed towards his unprotected head. Rael rolled forwards, bringing his blade upwards towards a Kairin head, striking in the exposed gap under the chin. Blood poured as he retracted the blade, spun, and severed the arm of a second attacker. Rael finished the soldier with an efficient strike to the neck, then looked up to get his bearings.

An entire band of Kairin were filling this narrow road. Upon seeing him they charged, not anticipating the strength of the one they faced. Rael directed magic into the earth, and elected to pull the ground downwards. On either side of the street walls crumbled as the street caved in, houses collapsing upon unsuspecting foes. The Kairin were buried in the rubble, the heavy stone battering down upon helmets and breastplates and sealing them as though in a grave.

Rael turned and took another road, rushing past sealed windows and barricaded doors. Most of the citizens of the occupied town had retreated within their homes, fearing for their lives. Today his people would be set free from occupation, liberated by his just hand. In this moment he was the arbiter of justice for Hyrule, the one elected by fate to scourge evil from 

his land. No depth of darkness could stand against the driving plough of the Sun Blades' vengeance.

Rael stopped to catch his breath, slipping into the shadows of an alleyway. Leaning up against a wall he examined himself for injuries. He had sustained some minor flesh wounds to his legs and arms, but had incurred no serious harm. With his heart racing and soul spilling out magic he could barely feel the sting of the wounds.

A group of Sun Blades hurried past him along the main road. They were shouting raucously and too focussed on their task to notice their commander. Rael let them go ahead without making his presence known. Moments later he regretted it as the sound of steel on steel resounded mere paces away, and Kairin tongues took up a deep war cry.

The driving plough of vengeance? Had he truly thought such a thing? Vengeance was an expression of anger, not a tool of justice. Hatred was far from righteousness. The Kairin had taken his Da away from him, and had butchered many other mothers and fathers. Yet how many children had Rael just made fatherless by his vengeance, how many husbands had lost their lives to his raging flame or the sword still gripped between his fingers?

Rael stood gathering his breath and steadying the beating of his heart, and as he rested some words came to him. Whether they were from a memory or a dream he could not remember. '...This is war. War always has casualties... I'm sorry there are no words that can comfort you...' Rael wanted to be sick, to expunge all his anger from within his heart, but he could not. Anger... made him strong.

A unit of Kairin ran past him chasing the direction the group of Sun Blades had just run through. "Die!" he screamed, as flame burst from his hands. The fire engulfed the Kairin, burning them even as they fell to the ground in pain and terror. Regret stabbed Rael in the heart like a blazing dagger. "Son of death!" he yelled at the heavens.

Rael's body was pulsing with rage as he stepped out into the road. He could feel magical energy surging through himself like white rapids trying to burst a high dam. If he did not release it now, surely it would tear him apart from the inside. Suppressing his urge to lash out, Rael resumed his journey through the streets.

Everywhere he turned now he could see skirmishes between Sun Blades and Kairin forces. His army was filled with as much dread determination as himself. Though disadvantaged by their inexperience and rough armament, the Blades were nevertheless fighting the Kairin back into submission. They fought with cheers for Hyrule, and rather than their Queen they honoured their saviour Prince.

Rael encountered handfuls of Kairin, and dealt with them swiftly. His sword was too fast for them, his movements too fluid and responsive for their blades to catch. Swift strokes to the gaps in their plate mail defeated the over confident enemy, their heavy encumbrance being their downfall.

The roads and buildings were steadily becoming more familiar to Rael as he journeyed towards the town's eastern quarter. He had never made any specific place his goal when moving through these old streets, but now he realised that his feet had been taking him to the place he knew best, drawing him back to the centre of his world.

As the battle went on Kairin resistance seemed to be diminishing, which was very pleasing to Rael. Bizarrely though, it seemed that the Sun Blades' numbers seemed to be increasing. Rael did not know every man in the small army, but when he saw some of the faces he began to realise that many of the men he saw were not those he commanded at all. There were Taran Kaey men, young and old, leaving their homes to help cast off the Kairin.

By the light, they were winning the battle! The Kairin were in retreat, but there was nowhere they could run to any more. The last bastion of Tadian's invasion force was crumbling before his eyes. "For Hyrule!" shouted Rael, "for the Queen!"

"For the Queen!" boomed a deep voice behind him.

Rael turned to see Wulric running towards him, his sword waving dangerously as he ran. "Wulric!" exclaimed Rael, "what news?"

"The Kairin are fleeing sir," he said, breathlessly. He caught up to Rael and sheathed his blade on his back. "I hear they're making for the docks."

"Get after them!" Rael said sharply. "No ship is to leave the harbour."

Wulric saluted. "Yes Highness," he said, "are you not coming?"

"I won't risk destroying good ships with fire," Rael said, "and I'm only one sword."

"You're more than one sword," said Wulric.

"Go," Rael said again, "I have my own business."

"Yes sir," said Wulric. He saluted again, and hurried away.

Rael turned to look up the street again and started running. He saw places he knew well now; the local baker, the butcher, the old carpentry house. That last he regarded with special fondness. The slate roofed buildings here were of a darker brick, front doors becoming steadily closer in the rows of tightly packed terraces. Many of his old friends had lived here – how many were still here? He would surely find out soon.

Then at last Rael saw that which he had been drawn to. It was a small dwelling, though it stood apart from the terraces, with two floors under a dark slate roof. Rael had been traversed the many lands of Hyrule though desert and plain, fog and rain, valley and stormy sea. He had slept in numerous beds and in many open fields and plains, but nowhere compared to the place he saw now. He was home.

Rael glanced around to ensure that the area was clear, and crossed over to the house. The front door was unlocked and swung open freely when Rael turned the handle. He stepped inside cautiously and closed the door behind himself, the latch clicking quietly back into place. The air seemed thicker in here, full of dust.

The kitchen looked the same as it had ever been, though it felt drab and unlived in. The table in the centre of the room was dusty, as were the chairs and the cabinets. A vase of flowers on 

the windowsill contained withered, dead stems, and was surrounded by dry fallen petals. They were devoid of life... like she who had placed the flowers there.

Rael crossed the kitchen into the retiring room. He partly expected to see a decomposing Kairin soldier on the floor, a fire poker still thrust through his eye. He discovered no body. His father must have evicted the corpse on the night of the invasion. Indeed, Resh's favourite armchair had been set upright again. Much of the leather was burned out, but it was otherwise in a good condition. The room was so familiar, it was rather surreal. The chairs were still in the same place, the heavy curtains covering the windows, the fire crackling gently, the many books lining the shelves. Rael smiled at the books. He had always wondered why his carpenter father was so secretive about where he had learned to read. That was no longer a secret – there were no secrets left any more.

Rael sighed deeply. It was incredibly strange to be back here now, after everything that had happened. This place held so many happy childhood memories. "If this room could speak," Rael whispered. The battle in the town was far from his mind now as thoughts of the past flooded his mind. He sheathed his sword and collapsed into his old fireside chair, where Mara had been sitting on the night of the invasion.

Visions of the past came to Rael as he sat, lulling him into deep memories. He could still hear his father's smooth voice, deepened by years of smoking pipe leaf. Mara's happy tone echoed in the room, the sweet voice that had once made him blush in shyness. Ralis' warm voice recounting tales of his day's trading, his dry wit filling the room with laughter. There had been so much love in his house... Bu now...

Rael saw something to break his concentration. The realisation was at once infuriating and terrifying. The fire was alight! He cursed his stupidity. At once he was on his feet, looking down at the small flames. How long had it been burning? Was somebody living here in the house?

A faint footstep was all the warning Rael had. He spun to face the sound and saw the Kairin soldier, lunging from the kitchen with sword barred. Rael tried to reach out for his magic, but in the terror he was unable to get a grip. He ducked on instinct, dropping to the floor to dodge the sharp steel. The Kairin lunged again and Rael kicked up at him knocking him back.

Without time to unsheathe the Father Blade, Rael grabbed the nearest object he could see to use as a weapon. With a mighty blow he rammed the object into the Kairin soldier's face, killing him instantly as hot metal seared his brain. His body dropped limply to the floor, hitting the carpet with a dull thud.

"Oh..." moaned Rael as he scrambled away from the body. A dark guilt and fear washed over Rael as he gazed upon his attacker, sprawled on the floor... with a hot fire poker thrust through his eye. "No..." he groaned, rocking forward onto his knees. "No, no, no..." he whispered, tears welling up in his eyes.

His gut churned with confusion. "Ralis..." he said, wrapping his arms around his head and bringing himself low to the ground. Tears spilt from his eyes as all his grief overflowed from his hurting heart. With a feverish wail he cried out his pain, like a lonely child lost and abandoned, stripped of innocence and left to die cold and alone.

"Why!?" he shouted, pounding his fist into the floor. "Why us!?" he demanded.

No answer came to him. He curled up, tucking his legs into his chest and wrapping his arms around his knees. "It's not right..." he whimpered... "Not fair..."

Rael felt so tired. He was too weary from war and hate. He wanted to surrender his body to the ground and give up his spirit to the heavens, and escape his earthly sorrow.

"Why..." he whispered.

"Because," said a hard voice, "we are who we are."

Rael had never felt such terror in his entire life. Slowly he uncoiled, looking past the dead man, to his father's old chair. There was seated the man who had sworn to destroy him. Those dark blue eyes bored hoes through his soul. Rael breathed out the only word he could manage. "Ralis..."


	20. Chapter 19 An Unwelcome Guest

Chapter Nineteen  
An Unwelcome Guest

Ralis, here! How!?

Rael leapt to his feet, drawing the Father Blade out in an instant. He reached out for his magic, meaning to fill himself to the brim with power. Ralis regarded him coolly, lounging back into their dead father's chair and folding his arms. No magic came to Rael – he could not feel even the slightest trickle of the raging rivers which usually flowed through him.

"Sit down," said Ralis, gesturing across from himself to Rael's regular chair.

"How did-" Rael stared wide eyed at the other man, both terrified and enraged at his sudden and unexpslained appearance. He struggled within himself to get a grip upon his magic, but he could muster nothing.

"Sit. Down." Ralis' voice was like iron; hard, cold and threatening.

Rael stared at Ralis, watching him without moving. He thought first that Ralis must have shifted himself here by magic in the same way that Rael had shifted himself to Morlakai. Yet surely Ralis would have attacked him immediately if he could.

"You're not really here," said Rael, trying to understand. "You've done something. It's an illusion." His tension alleviated. "That's why I can't use my magic," he added.

Ralis said nothing, but his face said more than words could. He had a look of such hatred and loathing in his features. His eyes were filled with contempt.

Rael paced across the room, never taking his eyes off Ralis and keeping his sword trained towards him. "I'm right. You would have attacked me if you could."

"Sit down, child," said Ralis again, his patience not wavering.

Rael shook his head. "I've done it you know," he said, "taken back Hyrule. Taran Kaey's fallen. Your soldiers are dying in the streets."

Ralis said nothing, showing no sign that he had listened to a word he had said.

"So, sit down?" Rael asked. "Very well." He lowered himself down into his chair, slanting his sword across the arm of the chair.

Ralis' clothing was the colour of night. He wore tight black leggings covered by a long black tunic, adorned with shining silver buttons and silver thread. His leather boots had a polished sheen and were fastened with bright silver buckles. Around his shoulders he wore a thick, fur lined black cloak, suitable for the winter chill, though Rael presumed it was worn only for grandure.

"Taran Kaey stood longer than I expected," Ralis said, tapping his fingers together slowly. "Hyrule ought to have dealt with Tadian's survivors long past."

"What is this?" Rael asked, sternly, ignoring Ralis.

Ralis' face remained emotionless. "A dream," he said, "or something like it. Its old Kairin sorcery. I discovered it when-"

Rael cut him off, uninterested in his dark tales. "What do you want?" he asked. "Have you come to offer peace again?" Rael reciprocated the intensity of Ralis' eyes. "I will have none with you."

The corners of Ralis' mouth curved into a slight, but unmistakably cruel smile. "No," he said, with ultimate sincerity. "I wanted to tell you that your days are running out." Ralis leaned forwards. "I will catch you Rael, and then I will kill you."

Rael smiled, shaking his head. "No you won't." He flexed his arm, extending his sword to point at Ralis' heart. "You'll never win. I won't let you."

"It is unavoidable," Ralis said, "look..."

Ralis gestured across from himself at the chair beside Rael. It was no longer empty. Rael suppressed the urge to yell out in shock when he saw who was sitting there; a pretty young woman with motherly brown eyes and waves of dark hair. Mara el'Sara ta'Ralis was sitting beside him, her right leg crossed over her left, and her hands folded on her lap.

Rael inclined away from Mara in his chair, watching her with intense caution. Her eyes were devoid of the light of life, her skin deathly pale. She sat gazing vacantly at the curtained window, unmoving, apparently entirely unaware of Rael and Ralis. "What devilry is this?" Rael asked Ralis.

"My wife..." said Ralis, regarding her with no show of expression, "was a fine woman... but she is dead now." The other man's eyes shifted across the room to the fireplace. "Like him," he said.

Rael jerked his head the other way when he saw another figure in his periphery. A young man with shoulder-length black hair and a short beard, dressed in deep grey robes. He was leaning against the mantelpiece, gazing town into the fire. "Tabett," whispered Rael.

"You couldn't stop him from dying either," said Ralis bluntly.

Rael rose from his chair and came to stand beside Tabett, not daring to touch him. "Tabett," he said, trying in vain to catch his attention. Rael turned back to look at Mara, and called her name. "Mara!" She did not respond.

"Six of us left this town half a year ago," Ralis said, sinking deeper into his chair and though watching Rael even more closely. "You have seen two of them die," he continued, "and so have I."

Rael, who had been looking into Tabett's dead eyes curiously, now spun back to face the black-clad tormentor. "You weren't with me when Tabett-"

For the first time, Ralis mouth curled into a broad smile. Rael had never seen such a wickedly cruel expression on his face. He nodded his head in the direction of a tall stand-mirror in the corner of the room. Rael's heart began racing.

A tall, white haired young man, with white robes draped around himself, was placidly gazing into the mirror. "No!" Rael exclaimed.

"Yes," said Ralis, his tone dripping with malice.

"He's not- he can't be-" stammered Rael. "Daran!" he cried, frozen to the spot by pure dread.

"I killed him," said Ralis, his voice so proud. "Your precious Illivartan is no more."

"It's impossible!" Rael shouted at Ralis. "I know you're lying." Fresh anger was seething through him. He longed to lash out at Ralis with every drop of magic in his body, but it was beyond his reach.

"I punished his corpse until there was nought but ashes left of him," Ralis continued, looking at Daran triumphantly. No words came to Rael, the anger he felt was overwhelming him.

"Three dead," said Ralis, tapping his fingers together. "One more to go, and then it's just us left."

Ralis was speaking of Elane. Suddenly she felt so much further away than she had ever seemed before. If Ralis had truly killed Daran - gods let it not be true - then he was capable of anything.

"If you touch her," said Rael slowly, "I will make you beg to be flogged, and nailed to a tower... by your feet... and have ravens peck out your eyes... rather than what I will do to you."

Ralis through back his head and laughed out loud. His laughter was an all consuming menace, dreadful and terrifying. He clearly saw Rael as no threat to him whatsoever, such that the notion that such a thing could be done to him was a matter of hilarity. Rael's loathing for the man was increasing by the second. Eventually he composed himself, and rose from his chair effortlessly. Ralis took two paces forward and squared up to Rael, making full advantage of his extra two inches height to stare the younger man down.

"Tadian's men may be dead," he said, "but this war is not over. Thousands of Kairin have flocked to my banner, and even now e are marching north toward the sea. Hyrule will burn, and its people will be obliterated." Illusion or not, Rael could feel Ralis' hot breath on his face. "And then, when the totality of your failure is complete... you will die."

Rael had heard enough. His voice was harder even than Ralis' as he said, "You. Will. Never. Win." With a flourish, he drew up his sword and thrust it towards the Lord of Dusk.

The world exploded in a burst of wind and light.

* * *



Rael awoke with a start, his heart beating furiously. He was still curled up on the floor of the drawing room. He looked up tentatively, and sighed a breath of relief: no Ralis or images of dead friends. The body of a dead Kairin soldier was still sprawled on the floor by the fire.

Rael climbed to his feet slowly, physically shaking as he stumbled into the same chair he had been sitting in that dream, or vision, or whatever sorcery had been. He buried his head in his hands. Ralis was utterly twisted by evil. Surely there would be no way back for him. The only way this was going to end was with the death of one of them, undoubtedly at the hands of the other.

And Daran... dead? He could barely believe it. How many more victims would this war claim...? Even if he could somehow muster the strength to stop Ralis... to blight his army and set the world to rights... would it ever be worth the cost? How many more would have to die before the end?

Rael gripped his sword and rose from his chair. There was a battle to finish in Taran Kaey, and his people needed their Prince.


	21. Chapter 20 Edwire Denovin

Chapter Twenty  
Edwire Denovin

Lord Edwire, Second Seat of House Denovin, Bearer of the Broken Spear, was unbearably miserable. His heels dragged as he trudged lazily along the muddy track away from the encampment, wending his way slowly through a wooded copse towards the nearby lake. A grey drizzle was falling, as if to dampen further to the grim condition in which he had been placed, as a representative of a noble house on the military conquest of a despotic, regicidal, peasant 'king'.

Edwire longed to be back in Nanharo, surrounded by the comforts of his father's halls, where he was free to indulge in the better fruits of life: fine food, finer drink, and yet finer women. True, the late King Tadian's war against Hyrule had led to a scarcity of basic provision amongst the lower classes of society, but he had been blissfully unaffected by such strife in his rightfully privileged position. Until recently he had been anticipating a warm winter, one of mirth and merriment with friends and family, enjoying roasted meats and strong ale in front of roaring fires, bedding whomever he chose.

Everything had changed when _he_ arrived, 'The Master', with his cohort of ragged renegades, apparently bent on nothing less than the total disruption of Edwire's happy life. The Master, this peasant man Ralis, was a dreadful man. He carried airs and graces unbefitting his station, and was at all times uncouth, rude, and frankly loutish. He had come to Nanharo many weeks ago and demanded the allegiance of Edwire's father, in a plot to seize the Kairin throne by force. Edwire's father, Count Edwire XI of Nanharo, had been dazzled by a display of cheap magical prowess, and surrendered the command of their city's army to that despicable man.

To his dismay, in his station as first commander of Nanharo's armies, he, Edwire the Junior, had been required to accompany this rebel on his regicidal quest, charged by his father to assist with the assault and capture of Morlakai, and the overthrow of King Tadian. Edwire cared little for whatever claim this Ralis had for the throne, and cared less for the fact of his triumph. Power and station were the pursuits of old and greying men who had long passed their usefulness, such as his father. The endeavour of war was worse still. As far as he was concerned war was to be avoided at all costs; not because of the inevitable loss of soldiery - though that was of course undesirable - but rather because war was, in Edwire's view, a frightfully dull and altogether tedious pursuit.

Nevertheless he had been hauled into this ghastly affair, with no choice but to remain loyal to this newly crowned King Ralis if he was ever to retire to his home in Nanharo. Albeit, the prospect of returning home seemed to be increasingly unlikely, as it became ever more apparent to him that this war between Hyrule and Kaira had broken down into a conflict which was nothing short of suicidal. To Edwire's utter horror it seemed this war persisted only as an extension of the King's personal vendetta against some equally insignificant Hylian Prince. All thought of territorial gain, which may have at least served some practical use, had been dashed by the ascendancy of the new sovereignty, yet the war continued regardless.

As he walked lost in thought, a deep puddle swallowed Edwire's boot, and he stumbled forwards into the sodden track. Startled, he broke his fall by throwing out his hands to meet the earth, narrowly avoiding a calamitous impact with his handsome face. This was little consolation. His beautiful riding gloves were now hopelessly dirty and one of his expensive 

boots ruined by the muddy water. He climbed to his feet painfully, and wiped the soil from his trousers in frustration.

Edwire brooded angrily as he picked up his pace towards the lake. His life had been ruined by this awful peasant king, and he would see to it that this terrible man received nothing less than he deserved for the awful things he was doing.

The man in question was there at the lakeside, along with a host of other nobles and military leaders. The new king, garbed in a highly unfashionable array of black clothing - tunic, leggings, robes and all - was standing atop a raised mound of earth, with his followers assembled around him in a ring. He was speaking loudly and gesturing boldly, and took no notice of Edwire when he arrived.

Standing beside the King was his General, a woman named Arella, a seasoned ship captain who had been the first to follow the treasonous wretch in his campaign. She had been by his side in Nanharo, and was no less close to him now. However, Edwire noted, as he joined the circle around the king, she did not look well of late. The General's skin seemed to have paled as though perhaps she were afflicted with an unpleasant ailment. Her eyes, once so full of fervour for her leader, seemed somehow disinterested, or even unaware of what was going on around her. Her once luxurious waves black hair was no longer visible. Perhaps it had been cropped very short, or else was tucked away beneath her feathered hat, but Edwire suspected worse. Edwire was not familiar with many afflictions, but he had heard of diseases which could ravage a person's body of its youth, even causing the most dreadful hair loss, in women as well as men. Over the days the King seemed not to have noticed this; that, or he simply did not care for her condition.

When Edwire joined the circle, slipping in quietly so as to go as unnoticed as possible, the King was in full flow. "...gather our strength together, and then Hyrule will fall!" he declared loudly. "I foresee a great battle... a vast battle upon the plains of Hyrule, in which our mighty forces will obliterate the weakened Hylians. They stand so proudly now, on their southern coast, looking out to the sea. They believe they have won the war. They claim victory for the land, as they run the last of Tadian's whelps into the ocean. They are naïve."

The maniac king glanced around, eyeing some of the nobles, passing his gaze over others. Edwire breathed a sigh of relief as the king looked past him. "The witch queen of Hyrule is a frail and haggard old crow, a pathetic creature, weary of the world, who has spent too many nights alone in a cold bed..." This last comment drew some rowdy laughs from some of the older men, who Edwire suspected were equally lonely in their bed chambers. "Their Marshal... is a worn out relic of the old order, a child 'hero' trapped in an old man's body. He can barely stand without a stick, let alone fight with a blade! Is this the man we are supposed to fear? Hah!"

After a few more laughs, hush settled upon the group, as the King surveyed the surroundings. He stared eastward across the lake, looking towards the rising sun. "Enough," he said, taking a solemn tone. "I have gathered you here for reports." He turned to face the man to Edwire's immediate right, and fixed him with a disturbing stare. "Georgin of House Claican, how many men have been gathered from Dushin and the surrounding lands?"

Georgin Claican was a young man, though he was a lean figure, with hair already thinning and greying. He was wearing the green and yellow colours of his House, of which he was 

Third Seat, with the red antlers of the western city of Dushin emblazoned upon his chest. A witty and energetic character usually, despite his outward appearance, whom Edwire had met numerous times in the past. His regular vigour was subdued now under the King's steely gaze. "Th- th- three thousand, Your Majesty," he said nervously, with a slight bow as he spoke.

The King said nothing, and simply moved his gaze to the next man along. "Methus of House Travidor, how many from Mindarb?"

The Second Seat of Travidor spoke with more confidence than Georgin Claican, though he had less to be confident about. "Over two thousand," he said, "with more arriving every day."

If the King thought any less of these numbers he did not show it, moving swiftly on to ask the same question of the next man in the circle. They answered each in turn, their peculiar lord addressing them one by one, taking as much time for every man.

When he came to young Bethron of House Sudain, there was a moment of dreadful silence. When the son of the Count of Rolkanim delivered his report, the tension in that small space was unbearable. "In- in- including my- my- self, Your Majesty," he said, "sixteen to report."

This time the King did have words of reply. "You have brought fifteen men," he repeated. "What is this? Your personal bodyguard and no more?"

"My father sends his deep regret," said Bethron Sudain, bowing his head down low. "Our southern city is struggling to defend itself from mountain raiders, as well as wolves and feral cats. We cannot spare our army."

A deathly silence hung in the air, as Edwire and doubtless others waited for the King to condemn Bethron for his failure. The King said nothing more, and moved on to Pincival of House Leylith. As he continued his questioning of the circle, General Arella quietly scribed for him, noting the soldiery counts that were being reported. They were mostly being quoted in groups of two and three thousand each, with some of the smaller borderland cities pledging in the high hundreds. No others so few as had come from Rolkanim with Bethron though.

Eventually, the King came full circle and his gaze fell upon Edwire. His eyes were truly terrifying to look into; they gave the impression that he could see Edwire's every thought. This was not entirely out of the question, he supposed grimly. "Edwire of House Denovin," he said coldly. "You are late."

Edwire was quite sure his heart would stop beating as a wave of cold terror washed from his head to his feet. He had no respect for the King whatsoever, but he was well aware of his famous anger, and knew the extent of his power. He would have to plead for forgiveness. "Your Majesty..." he said, bowing low, and remaining standing so, "I beg your most generous and merciful pardon. I have no excuse to offer you, though I ask you accept my most humble apologies."

The King was silent once more. Edwire wished he had not bowed so low, for now he could not discern how he man had taken his apology; albeit, it would be difficult even looking directly at him.

"Stand tall, man!" the King ordered suddenly. "Don't stand there like a dog scorned, with its head drooped and tail between its legs." Edwire straightened himself, his cheeks reddening in humiliation. "You won't act like a dog in my presence," the King continued, as his lips curved into a cruel smile, "even if you do enjoy rolling in the dirt on your own time!"

Raucous laughter erupted from the other men at this degrading comment. The nobles slapped their thighs and rattled their weapons, jeering at him until they were cut off with a simple wave of the King's hand. "I do not accept failure," said the iron voice. For a moment, he began raising his hand towards Edwire, but stopped short. "How many soldiers have gathered from Nanharo and its outer towns?" he asked, almost as an afterthought.

Edwire eyed the moving hand, his body shaking nervously. "Your Majesty," he said slowly, "if it pleases you, I have seven thousand men from Nanharo."

The King studied him carefully, not lowering his hand from its waiting position. "Seven thousand," he repeated, "very good. That is welcome news."

A commendation? Surely not. Edwire waited patiently for the real wrath to be poured out at any moment. "Please, Your Majesty..." he said, lowering his head again.

"Look at me!" the King ordered fiercely. His heart pounding, Edwire met those awful eyes again, longing to stab them out with a cold blade. "I see your lazy mind, and your loathing for me. I do not accept defiance of my authority. I _will_ be obeyed."

The King stretched out his hand towards Edwire, fingers extended threateningly. Edwire flung himself onto his knees, looking up at him desperately. "Please, my lord!" he begged, abandoning all show of dignity. "I'm sorry, my lord! I will be your loyal slave! Please don't kill me..."

The King showed no signs of enjoyment or pleasure in Edwire's begging. He was not a sadistic man. He was a cold, calculating tyrant, who only acted to advance him to his goal. When he spoke, there was less anger in his voice now. "You are fortunate that your father has been so loyal to me, Denovin."

With a flourish of his long black robes he turned on his heel and cast out his arm out towards Bethron Sudain. The young man was thrown from his feet violently by an unseen force, spinning violently in circles towards the lake. He cried out in terror, wrestling hopelessly with the air. The nobles watched in horror, Edwire still on his knees, as Bethron was left hanging in midair, upside down, as though strung up by his ankles. For those who had yet to see a display of the King's magical empowerment, this was a very distressing sight, and they stood looking on panic stricken, shaking with fear.

"I will not tolerate disobedience or disloyalty," said the madman. He lowered his arms, and Bethron plummeted towards the lake, screaming as he fell, thrust downwards into the icy water until only his legs remained above the water, still grappled invisibly by sorcerous bonds. His feet struggled to break free, and the water frothed as his arms flapped furiously. After ten seconds the struggling ceased, and moments later the body hung limp in the water. The King released him, and the drowned corpse slipped silently into the shallows.

"Arella, send a messenger to the Count of Rolkanim," said the black robed nightmare in the centre of the circle. "He will get his son's body back... when he sends me his army." The General said nothing, keeping her head down and writing hastily on a roll of paper. The nobles in the circle were glancing around at each other, as though daring each other to speak about the horror they had just witnessed, but all kept quiet.

He returned his attention to Edwire, still cowering on the ground. "A loyal slave, indeed?" he mused. "Let it remain so."

Edwire climbed back to his feet slowly, keeping his gaze low. His hatred for the man was boiling over inside his stomach, such that he felt he was going to wretch his guts out. He had never known such a vile being as the one before him. He had murdered Bethron without any sign of remorse.

"By my count we have amassed over forty thousand men," he said. "I know that it will be an ever present challenge to feed this army. The countryside will be stripped bare by our mighty force. Yet we will not strive in vain." The King looked northwards across the rolling green plains of Kaira, clenching one fist in the other hand. "We march north to the ocean - and Hyrule."


	22. Chapter 21 Fantasy

_And oh, I never meant to cause you trouble.  
Oh, I never meant to do you wrong.  
And oh, well if I ever caused you trouble.  
Oh, no I never meant to do you harm._

_Berryman; Buckland; Champion; Martin_

Chapter Twenty One  
Fantasy

Zelda rested her tired head on her left hand, and with her left prodded the tomato on her plate with a fork. A small plate of usually delicious foods was laid before her on the desk - among them carrots, parsnips, potato, radish, and a cut of beef cooked to perfection - but she had no appetite today. Her stomach was hollow with hunger, but the thought of eating was strangely repugnant to her. With a groan she dropped her fork and reclined into her high backed chair. She would eat no more today.

Normally Zelda kept to a healthy diet, but currently she was only managing to eat small bites of food, to the great discomfort of her physicians. They had examined her closely, but found no signs of illness in her, and it was concluded that her aversion to food was likely rooted in stress and anxiety. That was no surprise; being the Queen of a failing country beset by war and the mother of a reckless son risking his life in battle far away brought her a lion's share of worry.

Today Zelda had spent the best part of her day in negotiations with the heads of the city guilds, and the intense debating had taken its toll upon her. They were demanding more money for their efforts, and she was unable to give them that which they sought.

For the past two weeks, the forges has been working night and day, producing armour and weapons for the military. Literally thousands of men had been making the journey to Hylia to join the army, and they all needed arming. The vast majority of these men were refugees of the Kairin invasion in the Southlands. They had lost their livelihoods or their families, or both, and were now desperate men in need of work. Serving in the military was the only way they could afford to eat every day, and have somewhere to lay their heads at night.

The influx of soldiery was a double edged sword for the country. With the war having no end in sight, Hyrule was in desperate need of willing soldiers to defend her borders. However, with agriculture in turmoil, food was scarce, not least of all in the middle of winter. Feeding and housing thousands of new soldiers and their families was almost impossible.

The only trade route that was still bringing steady amounts of food into the city was that from the east of Greater Hyrule, underneath the mountains. The west of Greater Hyrule was trading almost exclusively with Jasinin and the Gerudo heartland, and Southlanders could hardly feed themselves as they were. With mass starvation imminent Zelda had no choice but to turn to Northlands for food.

The Northlands were officially part of Hyrule, though they were traditionally a much more isolated region of the country. The governor, the aging Count Sathtaxt, swore allegiance to the Crown, though he himself ruled as more of a demi-king from the distant fortress city of Icsin. His governance ranged all the way to the icy Northern Sea. For centuries the villages, 

towns and cities of the far north had been willing subjects of Sathtaxt's ancestors - a powerful ruling House with influence that had often rivalled that of House Nohansen.

Zelda had been using a large proportion of taxes to buy greater volumes of food from the northern farms. As the only land left untouched by Kaira, the north was able to increase prices on all its produce, and were draining Hylia of its gold. Zelda had considered issuing an edict to have food seized, or to set limits on pricing. Unfortunately the grim reality was deference to the Crown was waning, and she did not have the military strength to enforce such conditions.

So it was that Zelda had been forced to tell the guilds, in no uncertain terms, that she could not afford to pay them any more than she was already giving, and that was extortionate enough already in her view. It was a common misconception that the Palace contained great hoards of gold. Beyond ancient ceremonial and historical artefacts, and the Articles of the Crown, the palace contained almost nothing of value any more. If the war did not end soon, her people would die of starvation.

"Where will we be when twilight falls...?" Zelda whispered quietly.

A few moments later she became aware of a gentle rustling behind her. She turned her head to look down at the curtains behind her. Four small furry legs were visible underneath the bottom of the veils that hung between the room and the balcony. The legs stretched for a moment, then slouched to sit, and a brown tail curled beside them.

Zelda stood up from her chair and brushed back the curtain. A pair of reflective green eyes looked up at her sharply, a pair of pointed ears pricking up attentively. The brown, black-speckled cat watched Zelda challengingly, as though to question what she was doing on its personal balcony. "Now..." said Zelda, with a slight smile, "how did you get up here?" She looked along the sheer walls of the palace, genuinely perplexed at the creature's presence. This animal must be some fine acrobat to scale the palace. "Never mind," she said, as she crouched down and put out a hand to stroke the small animal.

The cat allowed the Queen of Hyrule to tickle him behind his ear, purring appreciatively as she did so. After a moment he stepped towards her, brushing up against her legs affectionately. His fur was soft and warm even against Zelda's skirts. "Come here," she said, scooping him up into her arms. He grunted indignantly for a moment, but did not protest. "I expect you have more of an appetite than me," she said, placing the cat down on her table, and pushing the plate towards him.

The cat eyed the food suspiciously, not moving from the place she had put him down. Before long he turned up his chin and strutted away across the desk, settling himself down lazily on a stack of royal documents. "Can I not tempt you with a nice slice of beef?" Zelda asked the creature, standing beside him. The cat showed no signs of being remotely interested in the food, and contented himself with shutting his eyes and resting his head down. "Cats," Zelda said, haughtily, and recited the old adage, "ruled by neither commoner nor king."

Zelda reclined in her chair again as the cat made himself comfortable on her desk. "I don't suppose you know anything about economics, do you?" she asked it. The cat began licking himself, tucking his head down and running his tongue over his chest. "Perhaps you have a great mind for the law?" she asked, squeezing her brow between her fingers as though 

massage away the stress. "If you know anything about foreign diplomacy, that would be helpful..." she said, but the cat continued to ignore her. Zelda was invisible for all the noble animal cared. He was now licking the fore of his legs and brushing them across his face.

"How about warfare?" she asked stonily, "Can you lead armies of thousands into killing fields, embracing certain death?" There was of course no response from the creature, and a dull silence hung in the room. Moments later, Zelda became aware of a change in the room. It was subtle, so slight that most would not have noticed it. It was a bare awareness skirting around the edge of her consciousness. There was another presence besides her and the cat. Somebody was standing close behind her.

Her heart beat like a drum within her ribcage, her breathing heavier as she forced herself to overcome the fear. She laid a hand to the dagger at her waist and embraced as much magic as she could. "Identify yourself," she commanded, without turning her head.

"Does the Queen take counsel with cats now? Is the wisdom of Hylia's colonels truly so poor?" asked the voice. The voice was male, and very familiar to her. She had doubted for a long time that she would ever hear those gravelly tones again. He must have used the secret entrance to her study from the Tower of the Marshal.

Zelda relaxed in her chair and released the grip she had formed around the dagger hilt. "Do you come with better counsel?" she asked.

"I should think that the counsel of men would better the counsel of beasts," came the reply.

"And what would you know of men?" Zelda asked, with a touch of scorn in her voice. "You might look a man, but you have only boyish ambition and lust for adventure."

The man did not say anything for a moment. She knew the man too well to think she had touched a nerve. His pride was never swayed by words.

"I have served you loyally all my years," he said. "I have ever stood by your side, even when other has conspired against you."

Zelda could not bear to look at him. "You _did_ leave me," she said, her voice echoing along the length of the hall, "and rode away on a reckless quest. I would be foolish to trust to your loyalty."

"I did what I thought was best," he said, "for you and our son."

Zelda's mood softened with this admission, but her hands were now quaking with frustration. She did not know whether to be glad at his return, or angry with him. "You have not done your best by me," she said. Perhaps he would understand what she meant, but it seemed unlikely. He had long been devoid of any real passion.

"Your Majesty," he said, gravely, "I have no more to give my Queen than that which I already offer her."

Zelda squinted her eyes, trying to hold back tears. "And what is that?" she whispered.



"To stand by her side for the rest of my days," said the voice, "and let no harm befall her."

Zelda could bear this no longer. All his words of duty were a poison to her heart. She arose from her chair and turned to look at the man; the man who knew her better than she knew herself; the man who saw her flesh and soul and spirit at a single glance.

She opened her mouth to speak, but when she beheld him her breath escaped from her lungs. This was not the man who had abandoned her in the sheltered gardens of Shaylin. At least, his flesh was the same, but he was no longer burdened with black robes of death and darkness, wrapped in shadow and suspicion. He was clothed in the colours of the open plains, garbed like a man of the forest in a verdant tunic, with soft dark boots on his feet, and a thick belt around his waist. The light coming through from the balcony cast a soft aura of light around him, illuminating him like a legendary warrior who had stepped out of a dream.

"Link," she breathed, beholding the image of the boy Hero she had known so long ago, translated now into the powerful figure of a man in the prime of life. Link stood before her now tall and strong, a Hero reborn into the height of his glory. His hair had turned all but grey now, but his face shone with the light of youth.

"Your Majesty," he said, bowing his head, and dropping onto one knee with his hand upon his sword hilt. "I stand to serve you today, and tomorrow, and until the grave calls me home."

Here stood the heart of her heart, light of her life, but he was more distant from her than ever before. Were his thoughts for her truly only of duty and honour? Was all his love for her rooted only in service to the crown? Did she truly look so dull and grey to him, that she could no longer arouse his passionate soul?

Zelda had lived most of her life in austerity, as a selfless slave to her country. She had trained herself at great pains to seal away her emotion, to rule with her head and not her heart. In the gardens of Shaylin that wall of propriety had been shattered, and she had wept over her true feelings for this man kneeling before her. She had been determined never to allow this to happen again, to harden her heart forever and hold her head high.

The light coming through the curtains was fading, as the sun sank low beyond the western hills. The evening twilight was settling upon Hyrule, bringing an end to another wearisome day in a dying world. Dawn to dusk and life to death, time was short, and the pursuit of love was ever held back by the inevitable fear of the unknown beyond.

Whether it was in desperation, or in hopelessness, or in the burden of her life finally taking its toll, Zelda dropped her guard before Link. She would allow him to see her as never before, and perhaps then he would understand. Her heart moaned within her as she let out her first deep wail. She hugged her elbows to her chest and covered her face with clenched fists as tears of innermost sorrow began to flow from strained eyes. "Son of death, Link!" she exclaimed, dropping down so her knees hit the cold tiles with a dull thud. "Why are you doing this to me?"

Link did not hesitate in moving swiftly across the tiles to be by her side. "Ma'am," he said, please, forgive me. I never meant to hurt you by leaving."



Zelda lifted her head up, wiping aside her tears even as more replaced them. Link was kneeling beside her, his face the perfect picture of sympathy and concern. She took no pleasure in worrying him, but she was glad that he cared.

"Link," she said quietly, "don't you understand...?" Those blue-grey eyes looked back at her with compassion, and she left her question hanging.

The man did not have to say anything. In that moment his whole heart and seemed revealed to her in an instant, displayed upon his old face as clearly as though the tomes of life had been opened long before the day of the gods' reckoning. All of his long life of hardship and strife, and his pain over the question of herself in his life was made known to her like a breath of knowledge from the beyond. "Oh... my dear Link..." she said, through her tears.

Link reached out and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a close embrace. Surprised by this sudden gesture of intimacy, she reciprocated, burying her head into his strong chest. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Zelda tried in vain to stifle her tears. "No... I'm sorry..." she said between sobs.

The two of them sat huddled on the floor of Zelda's study for a great long time, neither able to speak, neither wanting to let of of the other. The twilight came full upon the land, and slowly faded to a cold and unforgiving dusk, and Zelda's furry acquaintance strolled away after a while, no doubt to join the evening hunt in the streets of the city. Still the two remained close together, feeling the steady beating of the other's heart, the peaceful breathing of a heavy sleep.

It might have been an hour later, or it might have been two, for time had completely escaped his mind, when Link at last spoke again. "Do you remember when we were youths?" he asked.

Zelda hummed quietly in agreement, and nodded her head against his chest.

"The evening before King Rahyl sent me into the far east," he said, casting his mind back to days long past. "We lay down by the river, under the branches of an old willow."

"I remember," said Zelda quietly, thinking of the sounds of the gently lapping water and the gently blowing wind and the crickets chirping in the grass.

"Do you know what you said to me?" he asked, smiling fondly.

Zelda laughed. "Some girlish fantasy, no doubt," she said.

Link pulled away a little so that he could look eye to eye with the woman in his arms. "You said one day we would rule the world together." Link raised an eyebrow. "So, yes, I suppose it was."

Zelda laughed warmly, and held Link's hand tightly. "What a sorry pair we are," she said.

Link nodded, and made to climb to his feet. Zelda stood also, and she did not relinquish her grip on Link's hand as he led her through the curtains onto the balcony. "Hyrule," he said, 

looking out into the dimness of evening. It was not late so late in the day, but the fullness of winter had brought them to the earliest sunsets of the year, and already the great golden lord of the sky had sunk deep beyond the western mountains. Fireflies flitted about white walls of the palace, casting their pale light around the pair as they stood in the cool night-time breeze. The stars in the sky were a beautiful field of jewels extending far into the south, where they met the unmovable dark clouds that spoke of war and strife. "Perhaps there is still time for our fantasy to realise itself," he said distantly.

Zelda released Link's hand, but turned to him longingly, looking up into his aged but handsome face, lost in the great natural authority he had always commanded. "Link," she said, drawing his attention away from the horizon and to herself.

He turned and looked at her dutifully. "Your Majesty?" he said, royal protocol still guiding his lips.

Zelda longed for the man to confess his true feelings and act upon them, but feared now that he never would. She was burning with passion for him, and she could see how he too longed for her. "Maybe I should stop living in fantasy," she said. She leaned forwards and stood on her toes, and kissed him lightly on the cheek. When she stepped back she looked for any spark in his eyes, but saw none. "I'm glad you're home," she said, with finality. "Tomorrow you can tell me about your... adventure. But now I must retire." She turned her back on him and strode away casually. "Good night, Ivarl," she called, as she reached the door. She ghosted out into the hallway, where her personal guards were waiting to escort her to her chambers.


	23. Chapter 22 No Rest for the Righteous

Chapter Twenty Two  
No Rest for the Righteous

A stream of heavy rocks rushed through the air, moving as though flung at catapult speeds, but flying low to the grassy Southland plains. Seconds later they collided with a wall of shields that had been erected some hundred yards away, striking with such impact the shields too were launched into the air, to fall in a pile with the rocks further beyond.

Rael drew a deep breath, and then brought his arms up in a sweeping motion. In defiance of gravity, the rocks lifted up above the earth and hovered two feet above the ground. At his will the rocks hurtled back towards him at high speed, and stopped just inches from the faces of the crowd that had gathered alongside him to watch this spectacle. With a final flick of his wrist the rocks dropped into grassy ground with a simultaneous thud.

After a moment of hushed awe the crowd of a hundred gave a resounding cheer and a long lasting round of applause. Rael closed his eyes and controlled his breathing, taking short breaths and exhaling slowly. When at last he felt the raging magic with himself relax, he smiled, nodded politely to the people around him and turned away from the throng. The crowd followed on behind him, continuing their applause, and praising the gods for sending their saviour. Rael kept none of their praise for himself, but he refrained from rebuking them as he might have done in the past. The people needed a champion, and he did not have the heart to refuse them, so he shook hands with the folk and ruffled the heads of the little boys and girls who darted around his feet. He was truly glad that the Southlanders had something to be happy about once again. Their lands were liberated from Kairin rule, and a renewed spirit of hope was prevailing everywhere.

Up ahead a unit of Sun Blades waited patiently for Rael to join them. At Wulric's insistence Rael had agreed to have this small squad of the best Sun Blades take responsibility for his protection. They were a personal retinue, charged with his security in the streets of Taran Kaey. Rael thought having an exclusive set of bodyguards was highly unnecessary and cumbersome, and was concerned it would be perceived as lordly pretention. Having survived through so many fights and battles, and being possessed of such fortunate abilities, Rael felt quite capable of taking care of himself. Wulric warned gravely that a lone Kairin survivor could still slip a knife between his ribs in the dark watches of the night, and that a leaderless people could quickly descend into anarchy; Rael would have been a fool to decline after that observation. The image of being knifed reminded him all too well of Mara's murder in Hylia, which in turn reminded him of his horrible dream of Ralis the previous week.

The people of Taran Kaey had taken the Sun Blades to their hearts, celebrating them as their glorious liberators. In this spirit, the various guilds had been quick to present the band with gifts of thanksgiving. The most generous guild was the Guild of Weavers, which set about producing a single uniform for the fledgling army to wear. A simple but striking tunic had been fashioned, and had now been replicated many times. Nearly two scores of the band had been clothed in the uniform of the Sun Blades now, and they could be seen proudly walking the town as proud keepers of the peace.

Of course Rael's personal bodyguards had all acquired the uniform for themselves, and they wore it proudly in the late afternoon sun. The tunic was white, with a bright golden sun emblazoned upon the chest, crossed by two long silver swords over the breast. These select soldiers had also succeeded in acquiring the armour of the Hylian Army. This shining mail had been hoarded by the Kairin after the failed attempt to retake the south some months ago, 

and had been uncovered after Taran Kaey was liberated. In their matching uniforms and gleaming armour, these few looked less like a band of rogues and much more like a professional army.

"What's this?" jested Rael, as they came within earshot, "a surprise party just for me?"

The Sun Blades snapped to attention, and their leader Morin hailed him formally. Morin stood just under average height, but was well filled out, with strong arms and pronounced calves that showed beneath his tunic. "We stand to serve, Prince Rael," he said staunchly, as Rael came near, "we protect you at your pleasure." He crossed fisted hands across his chest, in the newly adopted saluting style of the band. Like the adoption of the uniforms, and forming a personal guard, the salute had not been his idea. The crossed arms were supposed to represent the crossed blades on the tunic, but Rael thought the effect looked rather ridiculous.

"Well, it's always a pleasure to be with you, Morin," Rael joked, patting the man's shoulder jovially. This drew some laughs from the other guards, and Morin joined in reluctantly, though his cheeks were touched with red.

Rael had come out to this unused field on the outskirts of the city to practise using magic in peace had seclusion. To his dismay he had learned that privacy was hard to find for a Prince, and before long a crowd had gathered to watch him. He did not mind their watching eyes, but they could be a distraction to him, and he dared not practise his more dangerous abilities in case they were hurt. Rael was at least glad for his personal guard in that their bright uniforms and sharp steel kept the crowds at bay.

"So, who's hungry?" Rael asked, as his retinue fell in around him. They walked in a box formation, with Morin leading from the front.

"I know I am, sir," piped up one of the older men, "I could eat a whole boar!"

"Hah!" exclaimed another, "I could eat a horse!"

With food scarce and hunger on everyone's minds this had become a popular joke amongst the troops. It had started as an argument over ale in one of the taverns, and had become one of their most popular ways of whiling away time whilst on patrol in the town.

"Well sir," said the smallest member of the unit, "there better not be any whales beached on the shore, because I'll have him whole!"

Raucous laughter erupted among the men. Whaling had long been outlawed in the South, but Rael could not help thinking that they would be lucky to receive a bounty like that. Food was frighteningly scarce.

"Hey, you there!" called a familiarly assertive voice behind Rael. He looked over his shoulder and smiled when he saw Anya el'Neeva striding confidently towards the group. She was moving swiftly away from the clusters departing crowds. Rael stopped and hailed her with a friendly wave, but his guards were less than hospitable.



"Halt!" declared Morin to both the unit and Anya. The unit obeyed immediately, but Anya ignored him with shake of her head.

"It's fine, Morin," said Rael, dismissing him.

Apparently Morin did not hear him, for he continued. "The Prince Rael is under the protection of the Sun Blades," he barked, "keep back."

"Oh, give over, you self-righteous clown," taunted Anya, "I _am _a Sun Blade."

"Ah- you-" stammered Morin, turning bright red again in both embarrassment and frustration.

"Mind if I join you?" Anya called to Rael.

"Please do," said Rael, and told the guards to let her pass.

Anya swept through the throng to Rael's side, and they all continued along the road to the town. The woman's arrival stopped the jesting between the group. She drew all their eyes and raised more than a few eyebrows. Anya was tall for a woman, with a height outreaching most of the men in the unit. Rael himself was only a couple of inches taller than she was.

Anya had not yet been dressed in the uniform of the Sun Blades, and Rael suspected she would hold out against it as long as she could. She seemed very natural in her current clothes. A white shirt and dark jacket covered her torso, and a pair of breeches that were clearly intended for a man covered her long legs. They had been tightened with a belt to accommodate her narrower waistline. Her sword was slung across her back in a narrow scabbard.

"The townsfolk are certainly impressed with you," she remarked as she fell in beside him.

Rael nodded and smiled dryly. "It seems impossible to train without attracting the crowds. I don't mind but-"

"Well who can blame them," Anya drawled. "You're a spectacle for sure. You're bound to attract attention hurling rocks around like that."

Rael glanced sideways at her. The young woman spoke about magic as though it were nothing out of the ordinary, as though it were even mundane. "You're not bothered by it though?" he asked, in his confusion.

Anya snorted her laughter. "Am I supposed to be?" she asked, controlling her laughter.

Rael laughed with embarrassment. "Well- I'm not-" He grinned, then exclaimed, "I'm not boasting!"

"Right," said Anya, shaking her head.

Rael was not sure what to make of Anya's attitude. He wanted to question her, but he was aware of the openness of their conversation. The constant following of the guards was a 

constant bar to his privacy. He ordered the other Sun Blades to keep a distance. Morin grumbled, and signalled the guards to keep a wider berth around the pair.

The twenty guards moved out on command, stepping out into the grassy fields on each side of the track. They were close to the town, so Rael decided to keep his conversation short. "Anya," he said, looking across at his companion, "you keep approaching me for these conversations... but then you continue to speak to me as though I'm a lout in a pub. I enjoy your company – at least I like you more than most of the Blades – but you're starting to... concern me."

Anya looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Well," she said, affronted, "aren't you the smooth talker."

"Well what am I supposed to think of you?" he asked.

The woman folded her arms. "I'm just looking for a bit of company," she said, indignantly. "This army's full of chauvinistic worms, and the only other women are manlier than the men."

"Other women?" asked Rael. This was news to him; he had thought Anya was the only woman Blade.

"Blood and storms, you're not very observant are you?" she retorted.

Rael had no time for this hassle. He rounded on Anya. "I have a lot pressing me," he said firmly, "so forgive me for not taking the time to know the whole army intimately."

Anya shook her head in disbelief, rolling her eyes and looking away into the distance.

Rael decided to start walking again. "Never mind," he said, gesturing for her to come with him.

Whatever Anya's story was, he was not going to learn it today. He knew he had spoken harshly with her, but his pride kept him from apologising. Anya resolved to keep walking with him, with reluctance. "I'm too tired," said Rael, by way of excuse. "I haven't been sleeping."

Anya murmured in agreement. "Neither have I," she said, "its the lack of direction and the constant fighting. Most folk think the war's over but..." She glanced at Rael, and his grim expression seemed to confirm that which she was thinking.

Rael shook his head slightly, and she understood him. The war was not over yet. "Worse is coming," Rael said, "much worse."

They walked on in silence, and before long they had reached the outskirts of the town. The dirt track became cobbled stone, wending between houses and inns. The Sun Blades were forced to draw in closer to Rael and Anya, which kept them from talking any further.

Rael had chosen to take up residence in his old home, some distance from the central hub of the town where most of the Blades had found lodging. Sleeping in his own bed and eating at 

his home table was helping him to find a small measure of stability in horribly unstable times. Whenever he sat down in the retiring room he saw the faces of his dead family and friends – and _him_ too – but to avoid the place would be an act of cowardice as far as he was concerned, and he needed to be strong.

When Rael, Anya and the rest of the Blades arrived outside his house two, of the Blades took up a guard at the front door, whilst others spread themselves out in the near vicinity. Wulric had arranged for a rotation of night watchmen, who would see that Rael did not have any unwanted intrusions upon his home. The all-day supervision and protection was a constant frustration to him. He was starting to feel like a baby tightly bound up in soft wool.

In Shaylin Elane would be having a similar experience. He felt a pang of guilt, as he had been the one to arrange for her guard, personally choosing the most capable and loyal soldiers he could find. But the new Amethyst Queen faced far more danger than he, and was less capable of defending herself. If she was being frustrated by being guarded as he was, at least in her case it was for the better.

Rael worried for Elane's safety every hour of every day, knowing of her struggling to bring an entire people to rein in turbulent times. More than anything he longed to hold Elane in his arms again. The two of them had been through more together than anyone else that had fled this town all those months ago. Now, separated from her, he felt an emptiness that he could not fill. With his Da and Mara and Tabett dead, Daran likely dead, and Ralis dead to his own madness, she was all he had left.

Rael put a hand on the wooden door of his house, then turned to face Anya. "Ah... would you like to come and eat with me?" he asked, for politeness' sake above all.

One of the guards - a tall, rugged man with his hair long around his shoulders - smirked and turned to Rael. "You've never invited me to supper sir," he said with a grin. The guard opposite chuckled.

To Rael's surprise Anya winked at the guard, who smiled back at her mischievously. "Thank you, Your Highness," she said, drawing her eyes back to Rael, "but I must turn you down. I'm late for patrol."

Somewhat relieved, Rael excused her, and she started to walk away. She had only taken a few steps when she turned and called back to him. "We'll get a drink together soon," she suggested.

"Right," said Rael, as he crossed the threshold of his house, adding, "I know a good place." He had not yet revisited his favourite tavern since returning to Taran Kaey.

"Bring plenty of coin," she said, with a final wave, "I'm going to drink you under the table."

"We'll see," said Rael. He pushed open the door into his house, and closed it behind himself quietly. Eager to placate his hunger, he opened the cupboards and started preparing a meal for himself.

* * *



Later that evening Rael was pacing the wooden floorboards of his bedchamber, his hands clasped behind his back and his brow furrowed anxiously. Lately his dreams had become more troubled than they had ever previously been. Dark terrors lurked in the back of his mind, and at when he lay in his bed they would creep out to torment his sleep. The dark dreams had come heavily since his visitation from Ralis on the day he returned to Taran Kaey, and the dreams showed no signs of relenting. Rael wondered whether Ralis had left some trace of his tainted self in his subconscious mind, a dormant shadow that snatched hold of his mind when he let his guard down. That was a terrifying thought in itself.

Despite leaving him with horrible memories, the dream of Ralis had opened up a new realm of possibility for Rael. Ralis had been able to communicate with Rael via some ancient Kairin sorcery apparently. Perhaps then, if he could harness that power properly, Rael would be able to use this method himself to communicate with others. It had remained a distinctly good idea to him for some time, and he had tried at this for the last few nights.

When Rael took to his bed that evening, he attempted once more to reach his mother Queen Zelda. That bold woman had forcefully tapped into his dreams on the road to Orre'Aemea, and seen into his mind's eye. For this reason he believed she was more likely than anyone to be attuned to the magical properties of dreams. He had been quietly optimistic at the outset of this endeavour, but after a few days without success he had begun to lose heart. If he was unfruitful tonight, he might abandon the attempt altogether.

To ready his mind Rael cleared his thoughts as though he were preparing to embrace his magic. Eventually he was drifting in a black void in a state of semi-consciousness. He tried to summon up images of his mother, thinking of all the times they had been together, leading his heart to expose all that he felt for her. Later on Rael was unable to recall the time he had fallen asleep, whether it was sooner or later in the night, but he recalled the sensation of falling.

He fell endlessly... as though through a bottomless sky, plummeting through the blackness of night. Stars whirled overhead, dancing like fireflies. Comets rushed through emptiness of the void. He heard whispering voices close at hand, and wild shouting far away. He experienced intense heat rushing along his skin and deep freezes that chilled his bones. He could not say how long he fell for. There seemed to be no time in this emptiness, no rush of life or slowness of death; nought but a certain and tangible existence, like sand blocked up in an hourglass.

Then came the blood came. Thick, fast, jets of crimson poured out of the distant stars, rushing through the blackness, glowing by their own light. The blood surrounded him, building up around as though to drown him. Then it stretched out into flat surfaces underneath his feet and around him, forming a room around him. Up ahead he saw window arches, and beyond them a shining white light. In front of the arches the blood resolved into the shape of a desk, and the figure of a person seated at it.

In a flash of light the blood evaporated, leaving Rael standing in a very familiar place. He looked around, marvelling at his surroundings. He was thinking consciously inside his dream, in the very place he had been attempting to reach. This was Queen Zelda's royal study. He had succeeded.



When he had been resident in the palace he had only seem this room by daylight. Now it was night time, even in his self-made dream world. The room was dark, lit only in a warm orange glow by the burning oil lamp stands along the wall. The gold and silver ornamentation in the walls and ceiling shimmered and sparkled in the firelight, the ivory and emerald inlays around the arches reflecting bright patterns of green and white.

Queen Zelda was slumped forwards with her head on the heavy redwood desk, resting her head on her folded arms. Her hair was fanned out across her back, leaving her pale face exposed. Her right eye was closed, showing that she was sleeping soundly. Her left eye was closed without choice, the horrible scarring around her eye made plain for Rael to see. He stepped closer to her, then cautiously knelt down beside his mother.

"Mother-" he said, then caught his tongue and changed his tone. "Majesty, can you hear me?" He spoke softly, and close enough that he should not startle her.

"See Link, look at Rael," murmured the Queen, with her eyes still shut, "there's a man, you see."

Zelda was soundly asleep, but seemed to have heard him as though in her own dream. This situation was bizarre. Was she dreaming within a dream? Or perhaps waiting to be brought through some transition? For a fleeting moment Rael began to wonder whether he had physically _shifted_ himself to Hylia, like when he was transported from Shaylin to Morlakai. The thought was chased from his mind when Zelda spoke again.

"Still," said Zelda, smiling in her sleep, "better the tree than its seed."

Rael had no interest in knowing what his mother was dreaming of, and would sooner wake her up. "Majesty," he said again, more loudly this time.

Zelda's right eye opened, and she pushed herself upright against the desk. "Rael," she said, looking around with one bleary eye. "I dozed off. All these papers kept me up late." She looked down at the desk, and saw it was bare. "Oh – someone must have tidied," she mused quietly. She glanced around vaguely, then exclaimed as she saw a sheaf of papers on the end of the table. "No, there they are!" she exclaimed with pained fondness. "Can't get away from them!"

Those papers had appeared on the desk even as Zelda thought about them. Startling though it was, this confirmed to Rael that this was a dream.

"Mother," he said again, standing up tall and placing a hand on the table.

Zelda looked up at him and smiled. She looked altogether more relaxed than she usually did, as though under the influence of some particularly potent pipe smoke. "Raely, Raely," she said. That was all she said. After a moment of staring at each other, Zelda with milky coolness and Rael in complete bafflement, the Queen turned her attention back to her papers.

The documents were directly in front of her now, though she had not touched them. Beside them an ink jar had appeared, with a pen set neatly next to it. Promptly Zelda picked up the pen and began to read along the pages, making notes in the margins as she did so, apparently entirely unconcerned with her son's unexplained appearance.

Over her shoulder Rael could see that the words his mother was writing bore no correlation to the writing on the pages. The ink however snatched Rael's full attention. It was a dark red, the colour of fresh blood. "Mother," said Rael again, as he watched her trace lines across the page.

"Whose blood am I writing with Rael?" she asked, not looking up. "My own? Yours? Our people's?" She stopped, and peered closer at the page, then leaned back and folded her arms in frustration. "I'm signing my own son's death warrant," she said. "I'm a terrible mother aren't I?"

Rael paid no heed to what Zelda was saying for the moment. She was clearly still in a state of sleep, thinking in the illogical way of dreams. "Mother, I must speak with you," he said, hoping to attract her full attention.

"Regrettably," said the Queen, returning to her writing, "I'm preoccupied with my hundreds of thousands of other children. I'm a very busy mother as you well know. They're all waiting for me to declare their doom, I mustn't keep them waiting."

"Zelda," said Rael, more stubbornly now.

"It will be 'Your Majesty' or 'Mother' or nothing at all, my dear son. I may have kneeled to you in Shaylin, but I am still your Queen."

"Mother, please listen to me," pleaded Rael.

"I _am_ the Queen, Rael," she said haughtily, as though to confirm it to herself. "You can fight your battles, but the blood of our people is on my hands, not yours…"

"Mother this isn't just a dream," said Rael. "It's real, and I must speak with you now. I don't know how long I have."

"A dream?" asked Zelda. "Don't be so silly, Rael. I'm not dreaming." She stopped writing and frowned up at him. "Now why are you-" she paused, suddenly unsure of herself, looking at Rael with a worried expression.

"Mother?" he asked, tentatively.

"Oh!" Zelda exclaimed. Suddenly the light of life lit up her face, and she clasped her hands together. "Rael!" she said, a streak of fright present in her voice. "Blood and bones be damned!" She recoiled in her chair, watching Rael with great caution. Rael had never heard her swear like that before. It did not sound right on her lips. "What are you doing here?" she demanded.

Did the Queen really have no recollection of what he had been telling her? Rael took a step back to try and ease her, and dipped into a bow of respect. "Your Majesty," he said, "I regret I'm not really here with you. This is a dream world, or something like it. I don't understand, but Ralis..."



Zelda nodded intently, indicating that she understood. "A dream world?" she asked. "That is interesting."

"Ralis came to me like this," Rael said, trying to explain.

"I see, I see." She looked around in fascination. "I knew you and Ralis had a level of connection in your dreams. I wondered when one of you would realise and take advantage of it. But if this is..." she looked around, curiously. "I'm going to be careful," she said, sitting quite still. "Dreams can be dangerous."

Rael had not considered that they could be in any danger. He had come away from his encounter with Ralis unscathed. "How could we be in danger?" he asked.

"The mind," she said, tapping her head, "is a fragile thing." She smiled at him fondly now. "Please sit," she said. A comfortable chair appeared at the side of her desk. Rael lowered himself into it slowly, first making sure that it was stable beneath him.

He was surprised how quickly Zelda had accepted and adapted to this strange new way of being. She was a fast thinker, and undeniably brave.

"This is a very peculiar thing," said Zelda, looking around in wonderment. "So," she said, tapping her index fingers together thoughtfully, "how are you feeling, Rael?"

Under her motherly gaze, Rael relaxed, sighing as he sunk into his chair. "Tired," he said, "but I can keep going. War is hard, but I'm learning to cope."

"What news is there from the Southlands?" she asked, looking hopeful.

"The Kairin are vanquished," he said. Rael thought that he should have been able to say that in a more grand tone, but the words had much more effect on Zelda than their style could have.

She breathed such an exhausted sigh and moan of relief, closing her good eye and covering her mouth with her hands. "Oh..." she said, "Rael. That is such good news. Thank you so much for telling me." She opened her eye as a tear began to form in her cheek. "Oh, thank the heavens," she whispered.

"General Destan is due the most highest of praise," Rael said. "He recaptured the Border Cities and took many Kairin prisoners. I haven't met him there yet, but he has been sending letters frequently. He tells me that he has sent large food stores westward to Shaylin to help the Gerudos."

"That's wonderful," said Zelda, now beaming with delight. "And yourself?"

"I did what I set out to do, retaking Taran Kaey for Hyrule. Although... not how I intended. I suppose you have heard by now, even this far north." He looked at her for confirmation.

"I know the Gerudo fleet was destroyed," she said. "I thought you had drowned, but then I heard of a band of soldiers following the Prince of Hyrule eastward along the coast. I had hoped that it was more than rumors."

"The Sun Blades," Rael said. "There are about five hundred of them with me."

"Is Daran well?" she asked, perfectly innocently.

A pang of pain hit Rael's heart. Images of him disappearing into the darkness at sea rushed to mind. "We lost Daran at sea," he said grimly. "When Ralis- rather, when the Lord of Dusk came to me... he said he had captured and killed Daran."

Zelda's eyebrows lifted. "No..." she said, her mood rapidly turning from joy to horror. "Rael I'm so sorry. I can't believe it." She ran a hand through her hair, and clenched a bunch of it. "That's awful..." she said.

"I don't want to think about it," said Rael, looking away and letting his eyes examine the ornate archways in the wall behind Zelda's seat.

The memory of Daran was still agonisingly raw. In a grim repeat of Resh's death, he had believed for so long that his friend was still alive, only to have all his hope snatched away from him. There still lingered in the back of his mind the possibility that Ralis was lying, that Daran was still alive, but he doubted it more day by day.

"I understand," said Zelda, softly. "Rael if there's anything I can do though-"

"Really," said Rael, sadly. "Leave it be."

A moment of silence passed between them, each sitting awkwardly, hoping that the other would speak first to split the tension. Rael was conscious that he had made the Queen hesitant to speak, so he took the initiative.

"How is Link?" he asked.

For a fleeting moment Zelda's expression brightened, but then her face hardened again when she spoke. "He is well. It is a wonder that he is still alive, but he is well. A while after you left Shaylin he went eastward alone. He was searching for Jasinin, the ancient Fairy city."

Rael had never heard of Jasinin and he knew almost nothing of fairies, but he supposed this was a familiar subject for Link and Zelda. He did not want to demonstrate his ignorance, so he let Zelda continue uninterrupted.

"The Marshal of Hyrule is a reckless and stubborn man. I told him he would die there, but he went anyway. He is a survivor though." Zelda smiled. "He came back with a very old friend, someone whom I have not seen in years."

"Who?" asked Rael, curiously.

"A great fairy named Navi," explained Zelda. "She was a forest fairy when we first knew her. She has matured in the last forty years, but her spirit is the same. When Link re-acquainted us I was so surprised I..." she laughed. "It's not important."

"Why did Link go to this city?" asked Rael, who had missed that detail of the story.

"He was trying to find a way to help you," said Zelda. "And he has. The Fairy Elders told Link about a weapon that should help us win this war. But..." Zelda shook her head, "He will only tell you about it. The Fairies feared that I would use the weapon myself, so they forbade him from letting me know anything specific about it. For all their wisdom, the fairies can be furiously paranoid."

"But what sort of weapon is it?" Rael asked. "Is it a magic or a physical weapon?"

"I am unable to say," said Zelda, resignedly.

"Does Link want me to come back to Hylia, then?" asked Rael.

"Perhaps," said Zelda, "but perhaps not. You are needed in the South now."

"Well..." said Rael, "maybe you and he will soon be coming to me. When the Lord of Dusk came to me he indicated that he was going to attack Hyrule again soon. The original invading forces of the Kairin are defeated, but he has a fresh army waiting across the ocean."

"His army will stay there," said Zelda. "They cannot have enough ships remaining to cross the waters."

Rael spread his palms in uncertainty. "From the way the Lord of Dusk talked," he said, "I don't think he sees that as a problem. He must be very powerful by now, and he might have some other means of moving his troops."

Zelda arched an eyebrow. "What could he do?" she asked.

"I don't know," said Rael truthfully. "During the Battle for Shaylin I managed to _shift_ myself to Morlakai by magic. It has not happened again, but that is probably because I have not been trying. If the Lord of Dusk has tapped into that magic and can _shift_ and entire army... may the gods help us."

"That seems like too much power even for him," said Zelda. "And if he could do such a thing... he would surely have done it already. The light forbid it but, honestly, if he could even _shift_ himself at will, he would already have come for you in the flesh."

"Then why is he so confident?" asked Rael.

"A show of strength to frighten us," suggested Zelda. "But I don't fear him."

"An army can't simply walk over the ocean though, can it?" asked Rael, rhetorically.

Zelda did not reply. After Rael spoke her face turned aghast. "_Night swallows the sand... The Amethyst Queen... the desert bends knee... A crown of dusk is remade..._" she said all this softly, letting her mind wander through memories. "_A path of death is carved through the ocean..._". She looked at Rael with real fear in her eyes. "The prophecy," she said, "has been fulfilled up until this point."

"A path of death is carved through the ocean?" repeated Rael. "What does that mean?

Zelda shook her head. "I don't know. But it is going to happen soon."

Rael clenched his fists. He had visions of legions of Kairin rising up out of the oceans and laying waste to Taran Kaey again. The streets running with blood. "If another Kairin army invades Hyrule, we must be ready."

"How many?" asked Zelda.

Rael thought back, trying to recall if Ralis had given any indication of the size of his army. "He said thousands," recalled Rael, "enough to obliterate Hyrule."

"It doesn't seem possible," said Zelda.

"Old ideas of 'possible' don't seem to count much these days," opined Rael.

Zelda nodded agreement, then reclined back into her chair. She closed her eye and gently tapped her fingers together. It was clear that she was thinking deeply, attempting to make sense of everything she had heard from Rael. The young prince sat patiently, whilst his mother contemplated upon war and magic and fate.

"Everything is converging," said Zelda. "The threads of this great pattern are weaving together at last."

The Queen of Hyrule sat up in her chair, and planted her elbows on the desk. Clasping her hands together, she looked at Rael with her single eye that told of the wisdom of the ages. "At last I am coming to the conclusion of my understanding. All the roads that we have walked apart and together are to be united at last. Every surviving person who is part of this great tale will be drawn together. Link and I studied _Se Toma'se-ta'Bett_ at great lengths," said Zelda. "_A shanaal khar ladana tha rase. Vela se ter ra'Alis fiero takki, an ra'Ael valance farroi._ So says the Ruler of Death. The end is close."

"I don't understand-"

"The Foretelling of the War of Twilight," said Zelda, reminding Rael of the book she had shown him once, what seemed like so long ago.

"You showed it to me before we left Hylia," said Rael. "Before we left to find the Horn of Blood."

"Yes..." said Zelda. "And the Horn of Blood is yet another piece of this puzzle. Everything will be united before the end. Everything has its part to play. You and Ralis are nearly ready to oppose each other in full strength. Hyrule and Kaira are on their knees, son, waiting for the death blow. When this war ends... the world will be a very different place."

"So what do we do?" asked Rael.

"Prepare," said Zelda, with an uncharacteristic flash of excitement in her eyes.

"Prepare for what?" pressed Rael.

"For the end," said Zelda. "For the last battle. The battle for Hyrule, and Kaira, and the entire world."

Rael's heart was beating fast within his chest. He abhorred battle, but strangely he found himself enlivened by Zelda's words. Perhaps it was the thought of finally reaching the end of this war that excited him.

"The Hylian Army alone is not strong enough to fight the Kairin," said Rael. "Even if they are only half as strong as the first army. And then there is Ralis himself. I can only do so much to stop him."

"If Hylia cannot fight alone," said Zelda, "then the rest of Hyrule's armies must fight."

"The Gerudos with fight with us," said Rael. "They owe us, for saving them from themselves. The gods send that General Jevilla and Elane have the Gerudo Army at fighting strength again."

"Not just Gerudos," said Zelda. "We will need the full might of the Zora Army and the Goron Army. Generals Vellaro and Brold have had long enough to prepare for war, and they know what is at stake. They will answer our summons."

"It is a very large movement of troops," said Rael. "Sustaining these armies will be hard. Feeding so many troops will be almost impossible. The timing must be perfect."

Zelda was lost in her musings. "The Four Armies," she said, "united as one. That has not happened since the days of the Old Kingdom. I wonder if it could be achieved again. All banners flying, all peoples standing as one. The Marshal of Hyrule leading the Four Generals, as destiny has called him to do since the day of his birth. And the Sun Blades will lead the charge with the Lord of the Dawn at their head..." She bowed her head and sighed. "It seems my usefulness is almost spent. The old way of things will die. Hyrule needs a strong ruler, but I am fading inside."

"You are strong to me, Your Majesty," said Rael, "you're stronger than anyone I've ever met."

"You don't know me, Rael," said the Queen, "not really. You are blood of my blood, but you don't know my heart."

"I know that your people will follow you," said Rael. "Even the people of the South cheer your name, now that they are free."

Zelda laughed. "But it was you who freed them, my boy. They need _you_, not me." She reached forwards and took hold of one of Rael's hands. "The last battle will be for you and Link alone, I fear. I sense a secret darkness is drawing close. I fear my hours are short."

"You're frightened?" asked Rael. Zelda looked almost offended by the notion, but her expression remained soft. "I mean, frightened like I am. Like we all are. But Hyrule needs you still."



Zelda squeezed Rael's hand. "You're a good man, Rael. You're hot tempered and reckless, and almost as stubborn as your father, but you're good, and caring and kind. I'm proud to call you my son, though I take none of the credit for raising you. Brash was a fine father."

Zelda was speaking as though she would never see him again. What did she know that he did not? "Bring the armies South," said Rael. "And come with them. We need you. I need you."

"I may not have that long left," said Zelda, quietly. "Something draws close, Rael. An evil sent to destroy me. I love you, do you know that?. I love you more than anyone else in this world. You are my son and my legacy, and you will be a far greater ruler than I ever was. If I never see you again, remember that above all else."

"Of course..." said Rael.

There was a sudden shift in the fabric of reality. A distortion. The walls were dripping blood.

"I think the dream is collapsing," said Rael.

"I'm waking up, Rael," said Rael. "I cannot..."

The walls dissolved into blood and they were instantly submerged in it. Instantly Rael was back in his bedchamber in Taran Kaey. Zelda and her study disappeared as his eyes opened. Above him he could see the long ceiling boards sloping down across his roof, still laced with cobwebs and dust. Outside his window it was still dark, the sky thick with stars. He must have been a sleep for some time, because the candle beside his bed had burned down to a waxy stump.

"Zelda," he said into the dark of the night. His words were swallowed by the dull room, empty and cold. "Don't leave me alone..." he said, planting his head back down into his pillow. He was wide awake now. His body and mind ached with tiredness but he knew that he would not sleep naturally tonight. He rolled out of bed, and planted his feet on the wooden floorboards. He thought of Zelda waking up in her study, her head nestled in tall piles of official documents, a pen clutched in her hand. He remembered an old saying as he put on his boots, getting ready for a walk alone in the darkness. "There's no rest for the righteous," he muttered. There was no-one left to hear him.


	24. Chapter 23 The Shadow in Hylia

Chapter Twenty Three  
The Shadow In Hylia

The verdant green lawns of the Inner Courtyard, lush and teeming with exotic flowers, were the pride and joy of the palace gardeners. As Link walked across them, he took special care not to scuff the well kept grass with his thick boots, or trample any of the delicate petals hanging from thin stems. Link loved the natural beauty found in wild forests and deep swamps, and had little appreciation of this tamed plant life, but he had a strong respect for the passion of the Botanical Guild. The small guild maintained these gardens for the love of their art, rather than the small wage the palace coffers could afford, and Link disliked the thought of any harm befalling their hard work.

Zelda was walking on his right side, moving barefoot across the soft ground. She was wearing a simple white dress, with a divide below the waistline along the sides, through which her pale, slender legs caught the winter sunlight. She was wearing a lilac shawl around her bare shoulders, which hung loosely over her arms. Her luxurious golden hair was fastened with silver hair pins, each of which was tipped with a small emerald that had been worked into a simple triangle. She was a radiant beauty in his eyes.

Next to Zelda walked Navi the fairy, looking elegant and fair as she strode alongside the Queen. So far from Jasinin she no longer shimmered with her magical light, such that she almost appeared a regular Hylian woman; save that she was seven feet tall and blessed with long waves of shining platinum hair, sparkling cherry-pink eyes, and an almost unnatural beauty.

Relations between himself and Zelda had been surprisingly relaxed since his return. Her calm manner was in stark contrast to her emotional outburst two nights past. She made no attempt to pretend as though she had not broken down in tears. Indeed, she had already apologised to him twice for putting him in such a 'position'. Despite his own admissions of foolishness and thoughtlessness for her well being, she repeatedly told him that he had done the right thing in going to Jasinin, and asked his forgiveness for being so hard with him.

The overall impression that he received was that she was exhausted. She was burned out; without enough energy left in her to be angry or stressed or sad. She floated along beside him now quite peacefully, speaking to Navi happily, as though she had not a care in the world. Link had wondered over her mood for some time, trying to decide how best to describe her behaviour. Now he concluded a simple and obvious truth...she was _content_.

"So..." said Zelda, more to Navi than to Link. "Do you recognise this place?"

The Inner Courtyard lay in the very heart of Hylia Palace. Surrounded upon all sides by sheer stone walls, it was a tranquil refuge from the busy halls of the country's centre of power. It had only one entrance, a wide archway through which they had entered, leading in from a string of smaller gardens. The courtyard was circular, covered almost entirely in rich green grass. Around the circumference between the grass and the single enclosing wall was a narrow moat filled with clear water. Above the flowerbeds fluttered a myriad of colourful butterflies, and around the moat darted bright blue dragonflies. It was a most unusual thing that such life would flourish on a cold winter morning such as this. Like many peculiar things to be found in the Palace, this was Zelda's doing.

"Yes, I recognise it," said Navi. "This is where we first met." She pointed to a stone patio at the far side of the garden. "You were standing there, looking through that window."

Zelda looked to Link and smiled fondly, then turned back to Navi. "Come on," she said, leading the way towards the paved area under a narrow window. Link and Navi followed on after the Queen, stepping up onto the patio as she turned to face them.

"I have a fond memory of this place," said Navi softly.

"So do I," said Zelda, smiling at Link once again.

"Yes, Your Majesty" said Link, "this is where you came to spy on your father."

Link was speaking in jest, but he was surprised with the burst of laughter this produced from Zelda. "Oh yes," she said, giggling like the girl she had been at the time, "my favourite spot. A Queen-in-Waiting has to learn the politics of the court, but Father never let me sit in on any meetings of importance." She looked towards the window and folded her arms. "He must have known about me spying though, he knew me all too well."

"I can believe that of him," said Link, folding his arms and nodding agreement.

"When I took the throne I relocated the royal study to high up in the palace," Zelda explained, "where no-one could repeat my old tricks."

"Not that we know of, at least," said Link, warily.

Zelda leaned up against the wall, perching on the window ledge with her hands resting on the chiselled stone. "It's lovely to have you here, Navi," she said, addressing the fairy. "Old friends together... it's such a comfort."

Navi replied with equal warmness, expressing her gratitude for the joyous welcome she had received from the Queen. Zelda made herself more comfortable on the window ledge, whilst Navi folded her legs and floated in the air so that she could be at eye level with her host. The two women spoke like long lost sisters, and Link decided to let them have some time to themselves. He took his leave of them for the while, and began strolling around the gardens.

There were golden fish in the encircling stream, and Link took pleasure in watching them dart around, sometimes splashing to the surface and making patterns across the water. Zelda was happy again, happier than she had been for many long months or even years. It was a tremendous joy for Link to see her this way, light hearted and free. She had been oppressed by the weight of responsibility for so long, but now those cares seemed to have lifted. She was still fulfilling her duties still, indeed with much more vigour than before, but the pain seemed gone. It was almost as though she was aware of something that he was not; a hope of some impending release from trouble and doubt.

A flash of shadow caught Link's eye. Like a cat that sensed danger he turned to face the archway, placing his hand on the hilt of his sword. He looked towards the shrubbery of the smaller garden beyond the arch, but there was nothing there. In the past he might have dismissed this as his imagination, but recent events had taught him that his instincts were often right. He did not want to alarm the others, so he remained calm and proceeded towards the arch, keeping his eyes and ears sharp.

It was most likely that he had seen the shadow of a flag on the roof catching a rogue breeze, or a guardsman patrolling the garden. Yet the sun seemed hardly high enough, and he was sure the guards had been cleared from the area for the morning. Link emerged from the other side of the arch and glanced around the rectangular garden, looking between the rows of hedges. "Show yourself," he said, but his voice simply echoed empty between the walls.

For a moment he remembered a nine year old boy, with bright red hair and a short sword on his back, sneaking carefully past watchful eyes, searching for the Princess he sought. Link was no dull-witted guardsman though, nothing could escape senses. If there had been anyone here, they were gone now, and he doubted there had been anyone at all. "Old mind's playing tricks on you Link," he murmured, returning to the Inner Courtyard.

Link's mind did not rest though; he remained on full alert as he made his way around the remaining half of the circular garden. He rejoined Zelda and Navi, but masked his concern with his usual stony expression. The two talked for a few moments more, then Zelda stood up and adjusted her skirt.

"Navi," she said, "please forgive me. I should like to speak with Link alone for a few minutes. Would you be so kind as to excuse us?"

Navi took no offence at the request. "Fear not," she said. She looked at Link and winked in her mischievous way. "I understand." In the blink of an eye she straightened her body and flew away into the sky, spinning and rolling acrobatically as she went. She spiralled around a tower and was gone, swooping and arcing over the palace in a playful manner. When the fairy was out of sight Zelda turned away from Link and leant against the window.

"Forty years," said Zelda gravely. "It hardly seems possible. Sometimes I believe I will wake up and be twenty again, or still fighting for my life in the Imprisoning War."

"The flow of time can be hard, Your Majesty" said Link, "we know that better than anyone."

"Too true," said Zelda. She turned again and fixed Link with her hallmark gaze. "Rael came to me in a dream last night," she said.

"He did?" asked Link, surprised. "How?"

"I do not know," Zelda admitted. "The boy has talent."

"He certainly does," agreed Link. "Are you certain it was him?"

"As certain as I can be," Zelda said. "It felt like Rael."

Link nodded slowly. "What did he say?"

Zelda relayed to Link everything that had been said between her and their son; the Southland triumph, the Sun Blades, Daran's death, the threat of Ralis' new army. Link took all of this information in his stride. When he heard of Daran dying his sympathy for his son increased tremendously. He was proud that Rael had managed to keep going, and was immensely pleased that he had reclaimed Taran Kaey. General Destan's victory in the Border Cities was even better news, for now the Kairin were all but vanquished from Hyrule.

"So," Link said when Zelda had finished, thinking upon the news of Ralis' new army, "the Stormlord at last rears his ugly head. We let Ralis escape from Hylia, and now he has raised the armies of the end days to destroy us."

"We knew this was coming," said Zelda. "We have known for years that this would happen eventually."

"So this is it then," said Link, stroking the hilt of his sword. "We muster the Four Armies of Hyrule, and meet Kaira in battle on the Southland Plains?"

Zelda was quiet, but nodded slowly. "The end has come," she said.

"It would seem that... the end has come," agreed Link.

A cold breeze whipped through the courtyard, chilling them both with its wintry bite. Zelda tightened her shawl around her shoulders and hugged her arms for warmth. "Come here Link," she said, extending a hand to him.

Link stepped towards his Queen, taking her cold hand in his own. They stood close together, Zelda looking up at Link with one bright blue eye. "When you see Rael," she said, "tell him that I love him. And tell him you love him too, he needs to hear it."

"Will you not come south?" asked Link. "You are an inspiration to our troops." He laughed. "And it sounds like we'll be quite outnumbered. You would be quite welcome in battle, I am sure."

"The battle will be for you and Rael," said Zelda, looking away. "I... may not be with you..."

Link gazed at Zelda's face, trying to understand what was on her mind. "What's wrong?" he asked. "What's going to happen?"

"Don't worry about me," she said, squeezing his hand tightly. With her free hand Zelda ran a hand through Link's thick grey hair. "I've already fought my battles."

"Your Majesty," said Link, taking hold of Zelda's other hand and bringing it down from his head. "It is my sworn duty to protect you. Tell me what's wrong."

Zelda shook her head lightly and interlocked her fingers in both of his hands. "When you were first fighting with the Master Sword, awakening the sages from their mortal bodies, I hid myself with a mask and magic. I was afraid of Ganon capturing me. I should have trusted you to protect me, but I was fighting my own war." Link could not fathom why she was saying this, so he said nothing.

Zelda continued. "As Sheik I could only guide you, but I wanted you to know who I was, and how I felt about you. So I spoke verses from an old Sheikah love tale." She moved closer to Link now, her fragrance becoming an intoxicating aroma. "_The flow of time is always cruel... Its speed seems different for each person, but no-one can change it... A thing that doesn't change with time is a memory of younger days... It is something that grows over time... a true friendship. A feeling in the heart that becomes even stronger over time..._" Zelda smiled at Link's changing expression."_The passion of friendship will soon blossom into a righteous power and through it, you will know which way to go... Time passes, people move... Like a river's flow it never ends..._"

Zelda's words were soft and sweet, like a siren she was lulling him into a state of wonderment. "_A childish mind will turn to noble ambition..._" said Link, remembering the words spoken so very long ago.

Almost at a whisper Zelda spoke the last line, moving her lips mere inches from his own. "_Young love will become deep affection._" He could feel the movement of her soft breathing in her chest and her warm breath on his face. "Do you love me, Link?" she whispered.

Link placed his forehead against hers, their noses touching tentatively. "I do," he whispered. He let go of her hands and folded his arms around her, she embracing him in return.

"Link," she said, barely audible.

"I do..." he said again, closing his eyes.

"Tell me my name, Link," she said, closing her own eye.

Her name... he had not spoken her name to her in so many long years. It was more than propriety that held his tongue. It was a fear of the past, a fear of intimacy. "Your name..." he said, "your name..."

An almighty crash and shattering of glass split the tranquil atmosphere. A terrifying mass of black cloaks and sharp steel smashed through the window from the palace, a man's body leaping out towards them. "Assassin!" Link cried, recognising the man as similar to the one who had attacked him from the Grey Forest. His left hand went to his sword hilt, and as he drew out the long silver blade he pushed Zelda aside and behind him. The Queen of Hyrule screamed as she tumbled to the stones. She fell roughly to the ground, and rolled down onto the grass.

Link's blade was thrusting towards his foe mere seconds after his sudden appearance. Two long swords met Link's weapon, the hooded attacker locking all three blades together with a fierce grip. "Treason!" Link shouted to whoever could hear. "Guards!!" As he struggled with the attacker he could see the harrowing face, the dead eyes, the grey lips, thick purple veins running along the neck.

Suddenly the assailant pushed forwards against Link, releasing his two swords and bowling past towards Zelda. The Queen was on her feet, hands outstretched as the black robed nightmare bore down upon her. There was an explosion of flame as Zelda unleashed the full force of her magic upon the attacker. The assassin screamed with a high-pitched roar, crashing into Zelda and knocking her clean to the ground.

The attacker bounded on past her as Link caught up to him, throwing himself upon the foe, knocking him down to the ground, and planting his sword in his back. There was a snap as Link's steel cut into the man's spinal column, and directly into his heart. The screaming stopped and Link relented, abandoning the corpse with the blade still holding him to the ground.

"Majesty," said Link, turning around looking towards the Queen. She was laying the ground, her one eye staring up into the sky. Her dress was burned and blackened, her hands and arms red raw from uncontrollable fire. When Link saw the two daggers firmly planted in the Zelda's chest his own heart broke from the pain. They were embedded deep into her heart, deep killing wounds. "No!!" he shouted, falling upon his knees beside her. He gathered her upper body into his arms, gently holding her still body.

Zelda's good eye moved, looking at Link with utter sorrow and regret. Her lip trembled as she struggled to speak. "L- Link..." she said. "I- I- can't... It's... t- too s- s- soon."

"I'm so sorry," Link said, tears already in his eyes. "Help!" he cried out, "The Queen is wounded!" His words were in vain.

"L- L- Link..." said Zelda painfully. "M- m- my n- na-" Blood was dripping from her mouth even as she spoke, the light of her eyes fading.

Had had seen too many people die to believe she could be saved, so wasted no time pleading with her to hold onto life. "I love you," he said, "with all my soul."

"Link-" she said with a gasp, and breathed her last breath. Her body fell completely limp, her eye rolling back in her head.

"No..." cried Link, pressing her forehead to her own. "No, no, no!!"

Link looked upon the body of his fallen Queen, the love of his life, and let out a wail of innermost grief. She was dead...

Zelda was dead...

He had sworn to protect her, and now he had failed her. His world was spiralling in around him, the meaning of existence crumbling in with it. Here in the place where they had first met, the Princess of Destiny had been snatched from his arms and taken away from him. He wept as he held her lifeless body, dizzy with regret and sorrow.

She was gone, and his world was empty. If he did not have Zelda to protect, then his life no longer had purpose. He was a devoid and empty shell without the woman he loved. An empty husk without a reason for living. "I am so sorry, my love," he said between tears. He sat down on the grass and hugged her body close.

With every passing moment the reality of the tragedy sunk further into him, and the implications of her death became ever the more real. The Queen was dead, and Hyrule was without a leader, even as the Kairin closed in upon them. The hope of the people would fail, and the world would come to ruin, for Zelda was gone, and the Throne of Kings empty.

Yet... there was Rael. Of course. The people still had Rael. Link still had Rael. He was not truly alone. Now his son would need him more than ever... for it would fall to Rael to pick up the mantle of the Monarch.

Another wave of crushing reality bore down upon Link as these thoughts ran through this mind. Everything was different now. He looked towards the assassin, dead on the grass with a sword still through his back. Previously he had thought of Ralis simply as an adversary, a foe to be defeated without emotion. Now he was filled with a dark and seething hatred for the man. He had killed the woman he loved, and he would suffer for his crime.

Why had no-one come? Had no-one heard him calling? "Is anyone there!?" he cried out hoarsely. "Please help me! The Queen is dead! The Queen is dead!"

Like a bolt of lightning there came a rushing heat from the sky. Navi flew down from the heights and was suddenly there beside him. "Link, what's-" she gasped in horror when she saw Zelda's dead body in his arms. "What happened!" she exclaimed, kneeling down beside him.

"_That_ happened," said pointing at the dead assassin. "I tried to stop him, he-" Link bowed his head. "It's all over," he said.

"She's dead," said Navi, her voice hollow and distant.

"I'm so sorry," said Link, through his tears.

Navi wrapped an arm around Link, filling his upper body with powerful warmth. "Don't cry, Link," she said, a tone of resolve coming to her.

"I can't help it," said Link, "there was nothing I could do."

"No," said Navi. "But there is something I can do."

Link looked into her eyes, trying to stem his tears. "She's already dead," he said, "even a fairy can't _heal_ her now."

"No..." said Navi, knowingly. "Link, when we fought together, if ever you fell by the sword to the point of death, when no mortal or magic healing could save you, there was a way to save you. One of my sisters would give themselves up, filling you with their spirit to restore your life, though they perished themselves."

Link shook his head. "You can't..."

"The last gift of the fairies..." she said, gazing down at Zelda. "The world needs her. But it doesn't need me."

Link was full of guilt and confusion and hope that he barely dared to dream. "I can't ask you to..."

"I give my life freely for her," said Navi. "I give it freely for those who need her."

"Navi-"

"It must be now," said Navi, "while her soul still dwells within her. Goodbye Link, may the gods bless you." Catching Link by surprised she grabbed hold of his head and kissed him full on the lips passionately. His body was set alight with warmth as Navi bade him her final fondest farewell. Then she released him and her whole being became light, a shining energy that stretched out and lowered itself slowly onto Zelda's body. It passed inside her, and Link watched, waiting for a sign of life.

"Please," he begged, hoping so desperately that she would open her eyes. "Please... I love you..." Still Zelda lay dead in his arms. Had Navi been too late to save her? Another life lost so needlessly. "Wake up," he begged. "_Zelda_..."

As one bursting out from a deep dive, Zelda's mouth opened and inhaled a life-giving breath. His heart leaping, Link carefully removed the two daggers that were still in her body, and watched in wonder as her skin healed at great speed, knitting itself up, leaving only the faintest scarring. The skin on her hands and arms that had been burned away was restored, and her paling complexion returned to a healthy pink. Then her whole body shuddered and then her good eye opened wide, her breathing becoming a fast panting.

"Link!" she exclaimed, seeing him kneeling over her. "What grace is this?" She was still in Link's arms, but she stretched out her own arms and legs in wonder. "Am I alive?"

Link could only nod, wiping his tears away from his eyes.

Zelda threw her arms around Link's neck, holding him in a tight embrace. "I don't believe it," she said.

Link held onto her closely, feeling the beating of her living heart. "Zelda..." he said. "Don't ever leave me again."

Zelda drew back, looking at Link with a quietly joyous smile. "You said my name," she said.

"I'm not afraid," said Link, "not anymore." They stood up together, neither fully able to believe what had happened, gazing at each other with such happiness that they might overflow with elation.

There were no more words that either of them could say. They held each other close, heads resting on each others' shoulders, as the world breathed its life into their hearts.


	25. Chapter 24 A Nightmare

Chapter Twenty Four  
A Nightmare

General Jevilla Falsha stood proudly before her Queen, clutching a scroll of parchment with an air of triumph. Jevilla had come directly from a military council, in which her colonels and captains had at last come to an important decision. Now the General waited to give the news to the Crown, that the Gerudos were ready for war.

The Amethyst Queen was seated upon her throne with numerous others gathered in the space around her, including various nobles, guild officials and military leaders, as well as her personal handmaidens. Governor Jaendral Rashan was standing close by her side, on the first step of her Throne's raised dais. The very tall man was usually solemn and rarely smiled, but when Jevilla entered the room even he brightened.

The Throne Room of Shaylin was a beautiful sight. The sandstone walls were decorated with many frescos depicting ancient Gerudo heroes fighting fierce monsters, and brave kings defending Shaylin from vast armies of foes. The high arching ceiling was supported by eight grand columns of green and white marble, and in the heights long narrow windows let in the glorious desert sunlight. The throne was a magnificent sight; hewn from a single piece of white stone, it was carved so as to resemble crashing waterfalls. In this desert water was revered as the source of life, and life flowed from the king or queen to their people. On the back wall a brilliant sunburst pattern fanned out from behind the throne, all inlays of amethyst.

The Queen upon her throne did not hold the same royal aura that her predecessor Queen Lana had possessed, nor did she possess the ability to inspire fear and awe in those she met, yet she was ever more loved by her people, and held the respect and loyalty of everyone in her court. This unassuming young woman, a native of the Hylian Southlands, was altogether different from the Gerudo kings and queens of old. She was calm and gentle in her manner, and was becoming renowned for her wisdom and tact in dealing with those clamouring for favour.

When she held court she wore garments of a simple cut; today a feminine tunic which flowed into a knee length skirt, all in a bright shade of vivid red, with black boots on her feet and a black, silver-buckled belt around her waist. Around her neck she wore a thin silver chain, upon which was hung the Amethyst Snake, the symbol of her station.

When Jevilla entered the room, Queen Elane Cassido smiled upon the General and invited her to speak freely.

"Your Majesty," said the flame-haired woman before her, dressed in the thick green silks of her office, "the Military Council of Shaylin has convened, and confirms that the Gerudo Army is ready for service in the field of battle."

The Queen inclined her head slightly in acknowledgement and held forward a hand. "May I?" she asked levelly.

"Of course," said the General, with a bow of her own head. She handed the scroll to one of the Queen's handmaidens who promptly delivered it up to her.

The Queen opened the scroll and her eyes flashed across it quickly. She was not reading the document, for in truth the Queen's ability to read was limited. It was rare for a commoner raised in Taran Kaey to have any education. Only the Governor Jaendral was aware of her limitation, and he kept this secret with honour. When she looked at the scroll the Queen was only checking for the wax seals of the colonels at the bottom of the document. Content, she passed it across to Jaendral, who read it for himself before giving her a quick nod.

"Good," said the Queen, with a polite smile for Jevilla. She then sobered her expression and spoke to everybody present. "War is a terrible and vile thing," she said, "we know that all too well. Preparing our troops brings me no pleasure at all. None at all." Jevilla was the first to nod in agreement with the Queen.

"Yesterday a messenger arrived with a letter from Prince Rael," she said. "The Kairin armies in Hyrule have been defeated." From the Queen's concerned tone, everybody knew there was bad news to balance this good news. "I wish I was delivering only this happy news, but I'm not. Another Kairin army is moving towards Hyrule, and the Prince believes it will cross the sea swiftly." She sat up as straight as her back would allow, trying to look as strong willed as possible. "We must march at once for the Southlands to aid our Hylian brothers, who so fearlessly came to our rescue."

This startling revelation brought controversy, and the room became abuzz with discussion. The Queen talked with her advisors at length, until at last all questions were answered and their next motions were roughly planned.

Eventually the Queen was alone with her General and her Governor. The two of them were talking quietly with each other, not being secretive but nor being open in their discussion. The Queen rose from her throne and came to stand with the flame-haired, battle-hardened pair. Standing on the same level now, Jevilla was the same height as her, whereas the mighty Jaendral was over a foot taller than them both.

"Thank you for your counsel," she said curtly, "as always." Elane gathered her hair behind her head and straightened her sleeves nervously. She needed to control that nervous habit.

"Are you well, ma'am?" asked Jaendral.

Elane looked up at the great man and feigned a smile to hide her concern. "Yes, I'm fine," she said.

"Then by your leave, ma'am," he said, with a short bow. "There is much to be done." He turned and began to make for the doors of the throne room.

"Ah, Jaendral," Elane called after him, "would you mind staying with me for a while?"

Jaendral on his heel and raised an inquiring eyebrow. "Yes ma'am. To what purpose?"

Elane looked across at Jevilla and then back to Jaendral. She was frightened, but she needed answers. "The prisoner," she said, and they both understood whom she meant. "I must... talk to him, or it, or whatever it is. I need to know where it comes from."

Jaendral bowed slightly. "You need my protection?" he asked.

"No," said Elane, trying to mask her fear. "It is quite safe behind bars. I would just... rather have you with me. Both of you."

"Majesty," said Jevilla. "There are others who can perform this task. It is hardly the job for the Queen. I will do it myself, if it spares you trouble."

"That creature is locked up, but it is dangerous," said Jaendral gravely. "It came to Shaylin to kill you, ma'am. I am obliged to warn you against this course."

"Enough," said Elane, gathering her courage. "We're going to the prison."

* * *

Half an hour later, Elane, Jevilla and Jaendral were being led down a spiralling staircase, following after a tall, thin, jailer with a torch held aloft in his aging hand. Against Jevilla's protests, Elane had refused to let the Royal Guard escort her now, insisting to the secrecy of her actions.

They were walking down deep into the mountain caves, far below the main jail in which she and Rael had once been held as prisoners. Those cells higher up were for criminals of the lesser sort. Criminals of the worst sort were deprived even of daylight, sealed away below ground in the cold darkness.

Soon they were wending their way through a twisting passageway, high ceilinged but very narrow such that they had to walk in single file. Jaendral looked particularly cramped in this small space. The path was sloping downwards at a gradient, deep into the far reaches of the mountain. Elane supposed that this passageway must have once been a natural cave; surely this could not have been hewn from the raw rock.

It was ten minutes before the path widened slightly, and they arrived in the dungeon area proper. Here the path was lined with many darkened cells, alcoves cut into the stone, faced with thick iron bars. In the dim torchlight Elane could make out occasional pale faces cowering in the gloom of their cells, hands up to shield them from the sudden brightness of the flame.

"This is awful," said Elane, disgusted at the terrible conditions. "People can't live in these conditions, even if they are criminals."

Jevilla shook her head, "The intention has never to give them any sort of _life_ ma'am. This is a punishment worse than death, for those who do not deserve so easy an escape from their wrongs."

Elane stopped by one of the cells and peered into the gloom. "Hylia would never approve of this," she said. The cell was roughly cube shaped, six feet in each length, depth and width; enough for most men to lie down in, but only just.

"With respect, ma'am," said Jevilla, coming to stand beside her, "you may be surprised with what Queen Zelda will condone, in the right circumstances. She is outwardly righteous, but she has a fierce temper, and has been known to harbour heavy grudges."

"Surely not this though..." said Elane, trying to spot the occupant of the cell.

"Have you visited Hylia's prisons, ma'am?" asked Jevilla.

Elane turned to look at Jevilla inquiringly, surprised at what she was hearing. "I don't-" Elane broke off and screamed as a hand reached out through the iron bars from the concealed corner, and grabbed Jevilla by the throat.

The General gasped, but was quick to react. She snatched the hand away by the wrist and pulled it hard through the gates. The body of a haggard prisoner collided with the iron bars and cried out in pain. "Watch yourself," she said to the prisoner, "or we can make your existence far worse." She twisted his wrist and watched emotionlessly as his body contorted in pain.

"Jevilla that's enough," said Elane firmly, "let him be."

It was not over though. Jaendral was now upon the man, grabbing him through the bars with his bear-like hands. "Touch that woman again, and I guarantee you will not die for many long hard years," he growled.

"Jaendral Rashan!" shouted Elane, furious at her Governor's behaviour. "Control yourself!"

Jaendral released the man, and shoved him across to the far side of the cell, where he fell down limp and whimpering. The Governor spun to face his Queen, his face still fierce and threatening. Elane stepped away from the great man, fearing him now for the first time since her coronation. Jaendral quickly composed himself, putting his hand to his heart. "Forgive me, ma'am," he said. He looked around darkly, squinting his eyes as he glanced into the shadowy recesses of the passageway. "This is no place for women."

Elane folded her arms and turned her head away. "Lead on," she said to the jailer.

The four of them continued walking along the twisting corridor, Elane and Jevilla striding side by side. Elane had expected Jevilla to take great exception to Jaendral's last comment, but she seemed not to care. She was watching Jaendral with a face close to awe, a curious smile playing upon her lips.

Eventually they came upon the end of the tunnel. However, looking into these cells, Elane observed that all of them in this final stretch were empty. "Have we come too far?" she asked ahead to the jailer.

The old man shook his head and beckoned them to the very end of the tunnel. The final cell was on the left side of the tunnel. The entire face of the cell was made of iron bars, so that the whole interior of the drab prison was visible. When Elane beheld he who was locked inside, she did her utmost to stomach her disgust and hide her fear.

The prisoner was not huddled on the floor like all the others in this horrible place. He was standing tall, with the top of his head just touching the low ceiling. He had his legs slightly apart, and his hands folded behind his back, as though he were a soldier 'at ease'. When Elane came into his view his eyes followed her and remained transfixed upon her. He stared at her with cruel eyes, trying to inspire fear in her.

The assassin had come very close to killing Elane, and if it were not for Jaendral's quick reactions it would have succeeded. On that day she had been made completely sure of Jaendral's loyalty. If this creature had ever been a true man, it was far from natural now.

"Is it true that it doesn't eat?" asked Elane, not breaking eye contact with the creature.

"Too true, ma'am," replied the jailer. "It doesn't eat or drink or sleep. It simply stands there, as though it were waiting. To be true, it's strange how he looks at you. He usually fixes his eyes on that spot there on the ceiling." Elane followed the jailer's pointing finger. If she traced the assassin's eye-line through that spot she would surely find he was looking in the direction of the palace. Elane shuddered and returned her gaze to the creature.

The assassin's face looked like it belonged to a dead man, white and pale with greyness around the lips and eyes, with a terrifyingly emotionless expression. A struggled physical examination had revealed that a black stone was embedded in his chest and seemed to serve in place of a heart, beating with the same regularity. Thick purple veins had grown outward from the stone to the rest of the body. This stone clearly maintained the creature's life force rather than food or water.

"Hello," said Elane to the creature, as bravely as she could.

The creature did not reply, but simply continued to stare at the Queen with his horrible gaze.

"I'm Elane," she said, in semblance of politeness, "but you know that."

Still the creature did not reply. Elane wondered if it would respond to her at all. How could she elicit a reply from the thing?

"We both know you can talk," Elane continued, "so spare me this mute play."

The eyes of the dead face narrowed, and its mouth curled into a wicked smile. Still he said nothing, but at least now he was choosing to register her presence. If that smile was supposed to scare Elane, she was not going to allow it to.

"What are you?" Elane asked, challenging the creature to identify itself.

When the assassin spoke, his voice was as sharp and twisted as she remembered from the attack. The voice was a pained and shrill tone, and seemed disconnected somehow from the being itself. "I... am... a nightmaaare..." it said, slowly, emphasising every syllable.

Elane shivered and took a step away, moving closer to the tower of protection that was Jaendral.

"It has that much correct," said Jevilla, folding her arms casually. The General was clearly unconcerned by the unnatural existence before her, much unlike Elane.

"Who are you?" pressed Elane. "Were you a Gerudo man? A Hylian? A Kairan?"

The creature did not answer, but continued to grin cruelly.

"Do you even know where you come from?" Elane asked.

The creature was angered by this question, and the smile was wiped from his face. "I come from the Master," he said. "I am nothing else."

"Can you not remember who you are?" Elane asked, feeling a pang of pity for this creature.

"I am the will of the Master!" shrieked the assassin. "The Master's will be done!"

Elane did not understand who the creature was talking about. She could only suppose that this _Master_ was Ralis, but that did not help her understand how this man came to be in this state. "What do you want?" asked Elane to the creature, though she already knew the answer.

"You will die, Elane," said the assassin in answer, his voice cooler now. "By my hand or the Master's hand, you will die."

What pity she had for the creature evaporated. Her fear turned quickly to a steadfast resolve to find answers to this mystery. "Jailer," said Elane, "have the prisoner transferred somewhere he can be interrogated more effectively." She turned to Jaendral and took her most authoritative tone. "Governor, I want you to personally oversee the questioning of the prisoner."

Jaendral nodded. "Of course Majesty," he said, with some apprehension.

"Make this your priority," Elane said. "I can assume most of your duties now. I have learned much from your counsel."

Jaendral flinched. His frustration at being relieved of powers was immediately apparent. Jaendral's power-lust had been mostly sated by being made Governor of Shaylin. Taking this role away from him was necessary to quell his ambition, and this was an adequate excuse to check his power. Nonetheless in truth there was no-one Elane trusted more with the truly important task of understanding this 'nightmare'. There could be more of them out there, and she needed to know how serious the threat she faced was.

"Yes, Majesty," said Jaendral, hesitantly, "I live to obey." The man relaxed and looked at the imprisoned assassin. "I am the hand of the Queen."

"Thank you Jaendral," said Elane, gratefully. "If you succeed now, you will have proved yourself to me."

Jaendral made a short bow, but remained silent now.

"We don't have long, though," said Elane, turning her attention to Jevilla. "War calls us East. Come, both of you, there is so much to do... and time is slipping away."

The three most powerful people in Shaylin left the dungeons led by the torch-bearing jailer. Despite their good relations, there was a hard tension between them, as the currents of power swirled around them. Elane had once thought it was a Queen's duty to keep enemies at bay; now she realised it was also her duty to keep friends at bay. She squeezed the bridge of her nose and screwed up her eyes, trying to rub away her headache.

A terrifying scream echoed up the corridor after them, and the living nightmare drove fear deep into Elane's heart.


	26. Chapter 25 Two Swords

Greetings, lovely readers! Hope you don't mind a quick message! This is a note to say - yes - I know this is an incredibly long chapter. If you want to take it in two sittings you might be wise! To give some idea of how long it is, it beats the record chapter length for the Saga by about 1000 words, a record previously held by Rael and Ralis' battle in The Amethyst Queen. This is a really great chapter I think, very important to the final ending of the Saga (without giving anything away) and one of my very favourites that I have ever written. So please, enjoy! I have put a lot of love into it, binding the War of Twilight into the Ocarina of Time story which was my inspiration and foundation for this story. And - for those keeping count - this is **Chapter 92** of the Saga, and this Volume is now the longest of the four. Thank you so much for reading and making this such a joy! - Shadow of Link

* * *

Chapter Twenty Five  
Two Swords

Zelda held the silver sword up to the sunlight, allowing rays of white light to play upon the blue sheen of the sharp steel. She turned it through a circle and then turned her hips to swing the weapon through a smooth arc. Pausing, she looked along its length, admiring the absolute art in its craft. The blade was incredible, measuring about four feet in length, sharp and straight from hilt to tip, with edges that narrowed perfectly to their point. The hilt guard was a marvellous beauty, adorned with beautiful spiralling patterns and minute runes covered in shining gold leaf. The hilt itself was almost a foot long, with a tightly bound black grip. And the pommel... that was a wonder of its own.

This blade was named the _Sword of Kings_, and was a legendary icon of Hylian supremacy and power. The sword had been passed down through generations of royal Hylian blood. Every king or queen of House Nohansen had wielded this blade in battle, as had the monarchs of the royal houses before them. Its origins were in the deep past, in the very founding of the world. It had been forged when the fabric of reality was yet unsettled in Hyrule, and magic filled the very air men breathed. A relic of the ancient world.

Set into the pommel of the sword was a truly breathtaking diamond. It was larger in size than Zelda's fist, unblemished and clear as the clearest glass, set like a reversed crystal egg, fixed with four golden branches that flowed from within the hilt. Legend told that the diamond itself was of far greater worth and significance than the blade itself, and was the source of the sword's magical properties.

The sword had acquired many popularised names through the centuries, the most commonly used among them being _Eversharp_, for the blade had never needed to touch a sharpening stone, and had remained as a razor since its forging. Yet more incredible was the perfect balance in the sword. Whoever wielded it did so without strain or lightness, for its weight changed to become perfect for the bearer.

Zelda had been presented with the Sword of Kings at her coronation, along with the Crown of Hyrule and the Hylian Sceptre. As one of the symbols of state the sword was primarily ceremonial, but it had found its way into battle from time immemorial. When her father had instructed her in its use during her childhood he had been keen to impress upon her that for all its legend and magic, the sword was by no means a guarantee of victory. Zelda did not believe him at the time; after all, this was the sword with which he had won the Civil War; clearly it was a blessed talisman of Hylian power. She learned the truth when she saw her father struck down by Ganondorf Dragmire, and witnessed the bested Sword of Kings fall upon the cold tiles of the Throne Room. The gods be praised that that history had been erased.

Nonetheless, now that Zelda held the sword in her own hands, she felt a new confidence growing within her. She held Hylian history in her hands, the heirloom of her ancestors, and she liked to believe that the blessings of generations would flow through the sword into her.

Zelda felt a coldness in her chest, and she stumbled where she was standing. Placing the sword down on her desk, she caught her balance, clutching just below her collarbone. Her skin looked perfect and clear, but there was scarring beneath the skin that would never completely go away. She had been pierced by two sharp swords, and their bite was ever present.

"Zelda," said Link, who had been watching her quietly from across the room, "are you all right?"

Zelda turned to face her old friend and nodded. She straightened up and brushed her hair back behind her head. "I am fine, really," she said. "For a woman who has been stabbed in the heart and lungs, I am getting by rather well." Zelda smiled drily, but her eyes told of sorrow for Navi.

Link nodded. "Of course," he said. Link crossed the room and looked at the Sword of Kings with awe. The swordsman in him longed to pick it up and test its famous balance, to work the forms of combat with the _perfect_ sword. Yet custom demanded that none but the ruler of Hyrule and their heirs should touch it, and Link was a strict adherent to the royal protocols.

"Preparing for battle," said Zelda, stroking the hilt. "The final battle," she added.

"I am glad you have chosen to fight," said Link. "As much as I fear for your safety."

"I'm living on borrowed time, Link," said Zelda. "I have been given another chance; extra time to complete my duty on this earth. I thought I had fulfilled my task, but I have another role to play yet."

"This war will not necessarily be the end of us," said Link. "You cannot think that way anymore."

"I take each day as a gift," said Zelda. "If I am granted a stay in this world when the dust of battle settles, it will be a true wonder of fortune."

"And I will count it as a battle well fought," said Link, trying to bring her down to earth. "But there is much to do before then, and very little time in which to do it."

Zelda smiled. "Of course," she said. "So we ought to get to work. Are you ready?"

"I hope so," said Link.

Together they left Zelda's study via the secret exit at the back of the room, and moved swiftly along the narrow corridor beyond. They remained quiet as they walked in single file through the hidden stone passage, until they had reached the far door and stepped out onto the narrow bridge between the Palace and the Tower of the Marshal.

The Tower of the Marshal was a magnificent structure, placed tall and proud between the Palace and the protective wall of the great Fortress on the far side. A perfectly circular tower, perhaps thirty feet in diameter, it rose up from the cobblestone ground to a height that outreached any other building in the city. Two unsupported bridges stretched across to it from both the Palace and the Fortress, flat on top and only slightly arched underneath. The building was enchanted such that it was invisible to most eyes, and diversionary to most feet. Most could only see it if they had been in Hylia for many years, and few spoke out once they saw it for fear that they were going mad.

"The Zora and Goron armies have mobilised," said Link, as they stepped out onto the bridge, Link leading the way across the narrow path, "some are already moving south. The bulk of their armies will depart soon. King Ralato and Chief Link are both going to war with their people."

"What of the Gerudos?" asked Zelda, fearlessly looking down from the bridge upon the courtiers far below. What a strange sight they would be if they were not also shielded from view, she thought.

"The latest messengers tell that the Gerudo army is almost ready to march. They will move as soon as they are prepared." Link reached the tower, and opened the door. He strode through and held the door open for Zelda. The two of them paused just inside the doorway.

"I worry whether Elane is ready for what comes next," said Zelda with concern. "Leading a nation to war at such a young age..."

"It will be hard," said Link, "but she is a stronger woman than she knows. And she has Jevilla and Jaendral."

"Those two have been my only comfort in leaving her," said Zelda. "I hope neither of them has outgrown their boots."

"I don't think Jaendral could grow more if he tried," said Link.

Zelda laughed lightly. "No, I suppose not," she said distantly.

"And now..." said Link stepping into the room. This highest room in the tower was where Link kept his own private study. It was a very male room as far as Zelda was concerned, and seemed to reflect Link's personality – a place for quiet contemplation. The walls and furnishing were built from a mixture of redwood, oak and mahogany, all deeply varnished. The few plants in the room gave the room a forest scent, though the civility of the space was far from any forest-like wildness.

On the wall to the left were bookcases filled with many leather bound books. It was to this bookcase that Link had turned his attention. At the far side of the room was Link's desk, with one chair on each side of the heavy table. There was a staircase immediately to her right which led to the lower levels of the tower. Downstairs were Link's spacious living chambers, and training areas where he could practise the sword in solitude.

Zelda followed Link across the room, and stood by his side as he examined the book case. He hummed silently to himself as he traced his fingers along the shelves, stopping occasionally to examine a book, only to shake his head and move along. "Are you feeling nostalgic?" he murmured quietly.

Zelda folded her arms and shook her head lightly. "I think I've been feeling rather more nostalgic than is healthy," she said drily.

Link chuckled as he began searching another shelf. "Well, I hope you're prepared for this," he said, smiling at her as he glanced sideways.

"If I were to be asked," said Zelda, "I would venture that it is you who is unprepared."

"How so?" asked Link, now apparently deeply engrossed in his task.

"You are making such a show of looking for the right book," said Zelda, "but you don't fool me. You know exactly which book it is, and exactly where it is."

Link stood back and frowned at her. "You, Your Majesty, _know_ _me_ far more than is healthy."

Zelda shrugged. "Well?"

Without looking back at the bookcase Link reached out his hand, placed two fingers on the top of one book and gave it a swift jerk. It moved like a lever, turning downwards through a right angle and coming to rest with a sharp click. Link gave it a light push on one side, encouraging a section of the bookshelf to make a complete half-turn on a hidden axis. As the shelf swivelled around, it revealed a hidden compartment on its far side. "As safe as ever," said Link, only now looking down at the revealed shelf.

Though she had placed the treasures here herself many years ago, Zelda could still gasped when she saw what had been hidden for so long. Three jewels of incredible beauty, large and bright, with solid gold worked into patterns around them. The first was a round green jewel with gold worked around it like a tree branch, as though it were a ripe fruit ready for picking. The second was a straight-edged red jewel surrounded by two golden arms, like a brilliant burst of fire. The third and final jewel was a vivid blue, shaped into three arms ending in round spheres, with the golden frame covering the centre of the stone, such that it appeared as three watery pools.

These were the three Spiritual Stones which Link had been gifted with as a boy as he strived in vain to keep Ganondorf out of the Sacred Realm. Link and Zelda's inadvertently damned the world by their actions, which had made these stones more a curse than a blessing to them.

The green stone was the Spiritual Stone of the Forest, the Kokiri's Emerald, given to Link by the Great Deku Tree. It had been entrusted to him as the ancient spirit died, stricken by the Gerudo King's curse. Charged by the Deku Tree to save Hyrule, Link had embarked upon the quest which ultimately led him to Princess Zelda and his destiny.

The red stone was the Spiritual Stone of Fire, the Goron's Ruby. It had been given to Link by Chief Darunia, as a thank you for saving his race from starvation. The chief was so inspired by Link's bravery that he named his son after the young Hero. It was that same Chief Link that now ruled the Gorons. It was in honour of Link's actions that the Gorons would now march to war with the Hylians, though only the Chief himself was able to connect the green-clad youth with the aging Marshal of Hyrule.

The blue stone was the Spiritual Stone of Water, the Zora's Sapphire, which had been given to Link by Princess Ruto. The young Princess gave him the stone for saving her from the belly of the cursed Zora Guardian Spirit, Lord Jabu Jabu. The young girl had declared that Link's acceptance of the gift was confirmation of a marriage proposal. _Unfortunately_ destiny ultimately conspired to make such a union impossible. The King Ralato who presently reigned over the Zoras was the younger brother of Princess Ruto, though he had only been an infant when Link saved his elder sister.

"This is quite surreal, Link," said Zelda, reaching out and picking up the Goron's Ruby. She turned it over in her hands, feeling its cold smooth surface, running her fingers along its chiselled edges.

Link picked up the Kokiri's Emerald and held it to the light. As the sunlight shone through the stone it cast sparkling patterns upon the wooden floorboards. "I never thought it would come to this again," Link said. "Even when Rael appeared, I never actually thought that I would... well, I was wrong." He put the Emerald into a pocket, laying carefully within the folds of his green tunic. After a moment of admiring the cerulean surface of the Zora's Sapphire, he placed that into his pocket as well. Zelda handed him the Ruby, and he pocketed it alongside the other two stones.

"Time to go," said Link. He crossed the room to his desk, picked up a dusty brown cloak that he had prepared for this afternoon. He flung it around his shoulders and raised the hood, so that his face would be concealed in the streets of Hyrule. "Best not to be recognised though," he added.

"Indeed," said Zelda. She began murmuring an incantation quietly, in a hurried whisper. There was a flash of light and suddenly the Queen of Hyrule was gone, and in her place stood a tall young woman. Her lean body was dressed in dirty brown robes, and her dark brown hair was layered with slashes of blonde. A smile split across her high cheek-boned face. She winked at Link with one of her tilted hazel eyes.

"Jolane Bashaan," said Link, "it has been far too long."

"Far too long," agreed Zelda, adding, "Sergeant Kantar."

"You have two eyes," observed Link.

"I still can't see with it," said Zelda pointing to her left eye.

"Right," said Link, nodding. He stood quietly for a moment, hoping she did not think he had spoken too far. "So," he said eventually, "do you have it?"

Zelda knew exactly what Link was referring to. More important than the three Spiritual Stones was that which bound them together and unleashed their magic. "Always," she said. She reached into a pouch sewn into her dress and produced from it one of the singular most powerful magical artefacts in the world; a small porcelain instrument, roughly oval in shape, with a narrow mouthpiece and finger holes across one side, finished with a light blue glaze. The Ocarina of Time. "Let's go," she said.

...

Together they descended the long spiralling steps of the tower, and made their way across the grounds of the fortress towards the Inner Gate. There, beneath the wide archway of white stone, they were joined by a detachment of royal guards. The soldiers would be needed only once they reached their destination, and Link had arranged for them to dress down in common clothes so as not to attract attention. They wore no armour, and their swords were concealed beneath their cloaks. If the royal guards wondered why they were escorting the Marshal and an unknown young woman, they did not show it. When they set off along the road into the Old Market Town, the guards kept their distance.

Zelda remained quiet as they walked, her head slightly bowed and her arms folded. She usually had a lot to say, but she had taken to these periods of silence in the last few days. Link recognised what was bothering her. She carried the look that many soldiers had when they returned from war, though their brother or friend was slain in battle. Zelda was suffering from survivor guilt. No amount of frosty visage could disguise that from someone who had seen so much death, and felt so much guilt himself.

"It's hard," said Link to Zelda.

Zelda turned to look at him and raised Jolane's questioning eyebrow. "What is?" she asked, with such assertiveness that he thought twice before continuing.

"The guilt," said Link. "The knowledge that you survived and she did not."

Zelda shook her head, but tightened her folded arms. "It's not just survival guilt Link. I've sent thousands of men to their deaths before, and felt the crushing pain. The weight of responsibility is... so heavy, you can't ever know." Link was surprised by this comment. He knew the weight of responsibility more than anyone, or so he had thought. Why should it be any worse for Zelda? She answered his question when she continued. "You chose your position, for the most part," she said, "but I had the Crown thrust upon me. I've learned to think of myself as the _Queen_ and not the _woman_ in war. The pain is always there, but it is sealed away..."

"But this is different," said Link, understanding her grief now.

"Navi was no soldier. She was not under my command. She owed me nothing in the world, but... she gave herself up for me with no thought for herself." Zelda shook her head. "I did not deserve... such sacrifice. What is worse is that I get the feeling she saved me for me; not because I'm Queen."

Link did not know what to say. When fairies had given themselves up for him in his youth, he always liked to believe that part of them still lived on within him. It was his way of dealing with the guilt. Such a fancy would be very unlikely to console Zelda, especially now when the loss was so raw.

"Listen to me," said Zelda, abruptly, "whining like a girl. Navi didn't give her life so that I could mope around in self-pity." She forced a smile. "There will be time to grieve later, when the Stormlord is vanquished."

The pair had now reached the hub of the Old Market Town. When Link first came here forty years ago, this was the only town that existed here, and the great reborn city of the present day had yet to rise up through decades of hard labour and vision. They took a sharp left at the market square and began wending their way through the streets towards their destination.

This district of Hylia was among the very busiest, having become a bustling centre for trade. It was also one of the more affluent areas of Hylia. The merchants and citizens with property here had reaped financial reward when Hylians from every region of Hyrule began flocking to inhabit the growing town.

It had proved massively beneficial for the city's growth to keep taxes low for many years. Having no desire for personal wealth, Zelda's father had kept as much money as possible in the hands of citizens. With good direction, the weights and balances of free trading had led to prosperity in Hylia, for some at least. Now in recent years, with growth slowing down, Zelda had been forced sharply increase tax on the rich, so that she was able to redistribute Hylia's great wealth among the poorer and neglected corners of society – those who had lost out in the economic surge. To her dismay, her plans for a more equal society had been shattered by the recent redirection of taxes to military armament. With the additional strains that war brought, Hylia and all its provinces had been brought to its knees.

"I'm going to fix this country," said Zelda firmly. "When this war is over, I will set things right again."

Link glanced sideways, looking out from the shade of his hood. Zelda had a determined look on her face, the one that told of fierce commitment. Link was troubled with Zelda's renewed confidence that she would live to see the end of the war. Optimism was a great virtue in his mind, but foolhardiness could be fatal. "Do you truly believe we will live to see new days?"

Zelda grinned one of those curious grins that only Jolane could make. "I have no way to know," she said. "But for now, I may as well continue as though we will. What could I gain by embracing death?"

Link knew there was much truth in her thoughts, but feared she was not seeing the whole picture. "If, gods forbid it from happening, either of us was no longer here after the war... we need to prepare those who will follow after us."

"Oh Kantar," said Zelda in frustration, refraining from using either of his regular names in public, "this is such a foolish conversation. Don't you see? The _Foretelling_ suggests that the entire world will be ruined in fire and death and destruction. Daran was never frank with us about the end days, but he revealed much to Rael, and our son will not tell us everything he knows, which could only mean it is too terrible to speak about. There might not _be_ a world left to fix but... blind me if I don't hope... blind me if I don't hope..."

Link gave an exasperated sigh. Talking to Zelda was like trying to catch the spokes of a spinning-wheel. "Maybe hope is all we have..." he said.

Zelda nodded. "Hope..." she said. "And this too," she said warmly, patting the Ocarina in her pocket.

The crowds began to thin out around them, as they left the market square and entered into an area with neat lawns, where tall well-kept conifers lined the path. Link nodded ahead of them. "Here we are," he said, as they ascended a short flight of steps.

In this quiet quarter of the old town was another relic of the ancient world. From the middle of the grassy gardens, bordered by shallow pools of clear water, rose the tall grandeur of the Temple of Time. Its grey stone walls had been dulled brown with age, its tall spires darkened by the passing of the centuries, but the simple beauty of its architecture was enough to rival the palace itself.

The Temple had been built thousands of years ago under the guidance of the Sages of Hyrule. It had been designed with a singular purpose – as a gateway between the mortal realm of Hyrule, and the holy Sacred Realm. In that hallowed land the Essence of the Gods, the Triforce, had been given its secure resting place. Secure at least, until a naïve Princess and a reckless young lad had interfered in powers they could not control.

Link stopped, and put his hand on Zelda's arm to stop her too. "Last time we did this... we unleashed hell upon Hyrule." His voice carried genuine fear. Now that they were so close he was becoming apprehensive. The doubts that had lain dormant in the back of his mind were now rushing to the forefront of his thoughts.

"We understand how this works now," said Zelda.

"That's what you thought last time," said Link, scornfully.

Zelda scowled back at Link. "I was a little girl."

"You were as sharp as a razor even then," Link said, contradicting her, "and you were completely caught off guard."

"Link-" she said, in a low voice.

"I was sealed in the Sacred Realm for seven years," Link muttered. "Light, if that happens again..."

"You know that won't happen. You were sealed because you were too young to be the Hero. Blood and storms, if you were ready at sixteen, then you're old enough now."

"What if I'm _too_ old," Link said, laughing darkly

"You are forgetting, we have no choice," said Zelda, "if we are to help Rael."

Link shook his head. "I risked my life going to Jasinin. I have forgotten nothing."

"Then why are we standing here talking?" asked Zelda. "Come on." She set off towards the doors, but Link hung back with his arms folded. When Zelda realised he was not following, she spun on her heel irritably. "What are you waiting for?" she asked.

"_He's_ still in the Sacred Realm," said Link, warningly. "When the gateway opens..."

"He is sealed by the sages," said Zelda. "And I am the guardian of the seals. Blood, Link, we have talked this through already."

"We _must_ be careful," urged Link. "As though Kairin were not enough – we're risking releasing _him_ again."

"He's sealed, Link," said Zelda stubbornly, "there's no risk."

"This is not just a petty criminal behind bars," said Link, raising his voice and striding towards Zelda. "It's Ganondorf!" His fists were clenched and his eyes wide. "The man who waged war against Hyrule, murdered your father, and set himself up as King; and he still has the Triforce of Power. Are you so sure of your seals?"

Zelda's face was icy resolve. "Yes," she said. "But even if he _did_ get free – are you so scared to fight him again?"

Link could feel his heart beating heavily in his chest. Usually, such a question would have evoked a simple dismissal, but he had to be honest with Zelda. "Yes," he said, "I am." The slow decay of time had worn out his warrior body. He was still strong, and a fast fighter, but he was far from his prime.

Zelda took hold of Link's hand and urged him on. "We are not going back," she said firmly.

Slowly the two of them approached the door of the Temple. Usually the Temple was full of citizens offering prayers to the gods, pleading that they be saved from Kaira. Today it had been locked by the wardens with strict warnings that none should come into the grounds. When the unit of royal guards caught up with them, Link ordered them to make sure no-one entered the building. As sure of their privacy as they could be, Zelda unlocked the heavy oak door, and the two pushed through into the chamber of their destiny.

The Temple of Time was far grander inside than it was outside. It was the sort of place that demanded silence and respect, as though the very air one breathed was sacred. Pillars of white stone lined the long walls of the first hall, reaching up from black and white tiles to support a high ceiling. Shafts sunlight of were pouring through tall glass windows, illuminating the far wall with a glorious silver shine. Under their feet was a royal-red carpet bordered with gold thread patterns, which cushioned their footfalls as they walked through the hallowed chamber.

At the far end of the room there was a stone altar. It was built from large bricks of fine white stone, and topped with a black marble surface, which shone like glass. On each side of this altar was a shallow flight of stairs, leading to a raised dais at the back of the room. There in the back wall was a gigantic grey stone door, decorated with carvings that depicted a brilliant sunburst. Over the door was the image of the Triforce, though the triangles were black rather than gold.

Link put his hands upon the cold surface of the altar, brushing his fingers over the inscriptions as he read the hauntingly familiar words:

_Ye who owns three Spiritual Stones_

_Stand with the Ocarina of Time_

_And play the Song of Time_

Hands trembling, Link withdrew the Spiritual Stones from his pocket one by one, laying them tentatively upon three three hollows on the altar. First the Kokiri's Emerald, then the Goron's Ruby, and lastly the Zora's Sapphire. Breaking the silence that had fallen since they entered, Link now turned to Zelda and spoke. "Do you know any good tunes?" he asked.

Zelda was thin lipped in anticipation and could only manage a slight smile. "There is one I have been practising lately," she said quietly. "Would you like to hear it?"

"Of course," Link replied, stepping aside now. Zelda placed herself squarely in front of the altar, took the Ocarina of Time out of her pocket and placed the mouthpiece to her lips. Then she paused. "Wait," she said. There was a flash of light as she returned from Jolane to her regular self, resplendent in her royal majesty. "I have no need for disguises now," she said, then began to play. Her fingers moved instinctively upon the holes of the instrument, her legs swaying slightly as she fell into a peaceful rhythm. The Song of Time rose and fell in pitch, its sweet sound filling the hall. Link held his breath as the mystical tune began to awaken the ancient magic of the Temple.

As Zelda continued to play, the Spiritual Stones began to sparkle with a golden light. Then they lifted from the altar of their own accord, hovering above the black stone surface and slowly spinning. Link breathed out slowly and drew another long breath as the huge stone door began to shake. Zelda played on, repeating the song over and over, inciting the old magic to reveal its power.

There was a brilliant flash of light as the black Triforce above the great stone door became began to shine, illuminating a brilliant gold. Then, slowly at first, the door parted a crack in the centre, cutting the sunburst in half. Gathering speed the two halves of the door split further apart, sliding away from each other into recesses in the wall. Link remembered seeing this happen as a boy, and he felt like a child again now as the Door of Time opened, granting access to the usually sealed half of the Temple.

Zelda stopped playing the Ocarina, and silence fell. It seemed to Link to be a colder, emptier silence than before, if it were even possible. His heart was still beating heavily in his chest, and he could see that Zelda was equally nervous. Their eyes met, and they found encouragement in each other. They walked around opposite sides of the altar, climbing the steps to stand side by side.

Ahead of them, beyond where the door had been, was a short stone corridor, leading into a further chamber. Link took Zelda's left hand in his right, and she squeezed it tightly. As though reeled in like fish, their feet pulled them forward as fate beckoned them further up and further in. Their footsteps echoed in the dark corridor, bouncing off the hard walls. "I wish she was with us," whispered Link, as they entered the final room.

"She is," whispered Zelda in reply.

The room that they were standing in now was circular, and its ceiling reached even higher than that of the first room. The chamber was lit by a single tall window high up on the far wall, but this East-facing window did little to light the room in the afternoon, and so the hall was in a murky gloom. In the centre of the room was a hexagonal dais, rising up in three hexagonal levels, with steps running up the front. The first level of the raised platform was unmarked, but the second level was decorated with six symbols. These six round engravings represented six of the seven elements from which the Gods had crafted Hyrule – forest, fire, water, spirit, shadow and light.

The seventh element, time, had no symbol or mark. Rather time was iconized by the ageless glory of the object in the centre of the dais, rising from its highest level. The image of the Triforce was inlaid around it in black stone, displaying its perfect balance between Courage, Wisdom and Power. Link wondered if the dais had been so designed to echo the deeper truth of which he was now aware, that truth which was the very reason for which they had come. Here, magnificent in splendour, was the final key to the Sacred Realm. Forty years after he had sealed it away, believing he would never see it again, the Hero of Time once again beheld the Master Sword, the weapon of his destiny.

"So," said Link, "are you sure this is possible?"

Until now, Zelda had always told him with certainty that this would work. Now however she closed her eye and shook her head. "I cannot be sure," she said.

"Only I can withdraw the Master Sword from the Pedestal of Time," said Link, "but it is Rael who must be able to reach the Sacred Realm. So, I must open the Gateway but not pass through it myself. By the gods, I do not wish to enter that Realm now... it is a place of darkness, filled with Ganondorf's evil."

"Yet we would send Rael in there," said Zelda, with a touch of shame on her tongue.

"If I could do this task myself, I would" said Link. "As it is, I can only turn the key and open the door." He took a couple of steps forward. "Take the sword, and then... hope that I can escape the pull of the Gateway."

"You should be able to," said Zelda. "The ancient Sages cannot have expected every Hero who withdrew the sword to want to enter the Sacred Realm."

"You _are_ one of the sages," said Link. "I wish you knew more."

"Were it so easy," said Zelda sadly.

"If it pulls me in..." started Link.

"That madman is still sealed," Zelda reminded Link.

"Zelda, if I didn't make it out..." said Link again, looking back at the woman he loved, You need to know-"

"I do know, Link," said Zelda, softly. "Me too."

Link nodded and smiled, then he turned to prepare for the task ahead. He stepped forwards purposefully, shaking off the brown cloak and ascending the steps of the dais. His hands were no longer shaking, and the beating of his heart was controlled and steady. The Hero of Time was filled with a powerful and unwavering resolve.

He reached the top of the dais, and stepped towards the sword. The wing-like guard and the long hilt were a brilliant blue, the blade gleaming silver even in the darkened room. Reverently he placed his left hand on the hilt, remembering the familiar feel of the dyed blue leather. His right hand gripped the hard pommel of the sword, and he squeezed it tightly. For a moment he waited, as memory filled him, danger and wonder wrestling together in his mind. "Farore, give me strength," he whispered, as he closed his eyes.

Summoning every ounce of his might, he pulled Master Sword upwards, dislodging it from its hallowed resting place. It came free easily, its full length revealed as it emerged, sliding through stone. Even as Link held it up triumphantly, still point down, the Temple began to shake. The image of the Triforce under his feet turned a brilliant white, and blue light burst forth from the dais.

Heart racing again, Link turned to step out of the light but the strength of the magic was beyond what he had ever remembered. A powerful wind had whipped up inside the chamber, like a tornado seeking to draw in everything in its path. Link leaped away from the pedestal but his feet did not return to the floor. Instead his feet were sucked upwards by the power of the opening Gateway high above him, and became suspended upside down in the air, as though there was a rope tied around his legs. The Gateway was a blue and black portal, drawing in everything below. He cried out in shock. "Help!"

With the Master Sword still in his left hand he thrashed about, now feeling truly like a fish on destiny's hook. He swung the sword as though to cut invisible cords, but his efforts were useless. He was going to be pulled into the Sacred Realm, the land of madness!

"Link!" cried Zelda, suddenly there in front of him. She threw herself out to him, clasping his right arm in her hand and pulling with all her might.

"Don't let go!" shouted Link, at once more frightened than he had been for many long years. "Don't let go!"

Zelda too was now being drawn in by the power of the Gateway, now raging above them. Her feet were lifting up from the ground, refusing to let go of Link as he was drawn further in.

"Link!" screamed Zelda, as she too was pulled higher.

"Fight it!" shouted Link. He felt utterly helpless, and Zelda too appeared to be powerless against the ancient magic.

"Stop!" screamed Zelda at the black gateway above them. "I am the Sage of Time! This is my Temple! I command you to stop!"

"That's not working!" shouted Link.

"Don't give in!" cried Zelda, desperately.

Suddenly the power of the Gateway lessened, and the two of them began to slowly sink again. Zelda's feet touched the ground and she pulled Link with every fibre of her being. With an almighty tug Link came crashing down to the ground, almost knocking Zelda down with him. He hit the hard floor and tumbled down the steps of the dais until he hit the floor with a final thud, the Master Sword still in his grasp.

Zelda was by his side again immediately, helping him to his feet. "Get up, get up," she said, quickly, clearly panicking.

"Why did it stop?" asked Link, standing up, quite out of breath.

"Well it bloody wasn't me shouting at it," she blurted. "The Gateway inverted... it changed because... something was coming the other way, look!"

Link looked past Zelda to the Gateway and gasped at what he saw. Long tendrils of black smoke, like arms of pure darkness, were reaching down through the Gateway into the chamber below. They were struggling against the blue light and the wind, but steadily they came... searching, sweeping blindly, and stretching out towards the floor. Terror seized Link, his knuckles turning white as he clenched his hands around the hilt of his old sword. "It's _him_," he said. "Run!"

Grabbing Zelda by the hand he pulled her towards the corridor, and together they ran back to the main hall. There was a terrifying roar as the flood of smoke and darkness began to rapidly increase, now gushing down through the gateway like a waterfall. "'_Sealed_'indeed!" shouted Link angrily as he hurried Zelda along.

The darkness moved in waves, churning and spinning with the wind in the chamber, duelling with the open Gateway. That Gateway would not close until something passed through it, and would go on struggling with the darkness for as long as it could, though the blackness was quickly overpowering it. Tendrils of smoke pursued Link and Zelda, whipping at their heels. Link jabbed at it with the Master Sword and Zelda attempted to turn it back with her magic, but neither of them were able to repel the darkness for long "We've got to close the Door of Time!" cried Zelda, as they reached the end of the corridor.

"You think!?" shouted Link, vaulting over the altar and making a grab for the first Spiritual Stone he could lay his hands on. The Goron's Ruby was still spinning in its place, shimmering with golden light, but as Link tried to pull it away from its place but it refused to move. "Come on!" he urged it, to no avail. Abandoning that stone, he tugged at the Kokiri's Emerald, striving to pull it lose with all his might. Zelda tried to take hold of the Zora's Sapphire, but soon discovered that it was hopeless. "How do we close this blighted door?" he demanded.

"Link, its coming!" cried Zelda, as the blackness came rushing down the corridor towards them.

"Play the song!" shouted Link, over the wailing and grinding sound of the rushing darkness.

Zelda fumbled in her pocket for the Ocarina of Time. "There's no time!" she said, as she placed the instrument to her lips. She began to play the familiar tune, but Link could see that she was right - there was no time left to close the door. The darkness would be upon them in a matter of seconds. "Run!" he said, pushing Zelda away towards the exit.

With a last desperate effort, Link took the only action that he saw was available to him, though he was sure that he would fail. He took up the Master Sword, and with an almighty swing he brought the legendary sword around in a sweeping arc. With a tremendous noise, the Master Sword smashed into the Kokiri's Emerald, then the Goron's Ruby, and finally the Zora's Sapphire, each stone shattering into a hundred pieces, breaking in a brilliant shower of colour and golden light. The myriad of broken pieces fell upon the altar and the tiles, and the noise sounded to Link like raindrops falling in the fields of Heaven.

Even as the stones fell in pieces the Door of Time began to close. The darkness reached forward, stretching out with giant tentacles towards Link. The two great stone slabs of the Door rushed to meet each other. With with a great boom that shook the foundations of the Temple, the Door of Time closed.

Then there was silence.

Link stood frozen to the spot, looking down upon the broken stones, now just a pool of green, red and blue glass. The golden frames had fallen empty upon the altar, useless and devoid of purpose. "Link..." said Zelda, who had clearly and predictably ignored his instruction to flee. She placed a hand on right shoulder and another on his arm. "You saved us."

"Sealed," murmured Link, "right." Exhausted, he sat down on the floor, propping his back up against the altar.

"I'm sorry," said Zelda, sitting down beside him. "I thought-"

"Never mind that," said Link, talking over her. "What's done is done. Let us hope the Door of Time is more secure than that Gateway."

"Indeed," agreed Zelda. "It seems to be holding."

"For now," said Link quietly.

Zelda sighed. "I never imagined that could happen, though I suppose we should be thankful that we were not pulled into the Realm ourselves."

"Small consolation," said Link, picking up a tiny fragment of the Kokiri's Emerald and holding it to the light, "because now Rael will not get in either."

Zelda scooped some shards of the stones. They seemed duller now, bereft of their magical quality. "Perhaps they can be repaired," said Zelda. "I will certainly try."

"I thank the gods that the Ancient Sages had the foresight to build at least _one _safeguard in their needlessly complicated lock," said Link, looking at the Master Sword with renewed awe. Whilst he was confused and angry, he was nonetheless delighted to have been reunited with his sword, and to have found that it still had the power to protect them from evil.

"I thank the gods that you can still think fast," said Zelda genuinely.

"But what now?" asked Link. "Ganondorf, or a large part of his essence, aided by the Triforce of Power no less, has come crashing back into Hyrule. But for that door, we would have damned Hyrule all over again."

"We are getting it down to an art," said Zelda, with a grim laugh.

Link laughed with her for a moment at the dark and horrible irony. "Too true," he murmured.

"The seals should not have broken..." said Zelda, seriously now. "They cannot have done. Maybe that was not Ganondorf himself. That powerful evil with which he corrupted the Sacred Realm long ago must have burst through the Gateway when it was left open."

"In any case, we can't get back in now," said Link. "It's all gone. Everything I learned in Jasinin, Rael's last hope against Ralis, its all gone." Link bowed his head and covered his face with his hands.

"Well," said Zelda. "We do not know that for sure. Rael was always going to have to fight Ganondorf eventually if your plan was to succeed."

"In the Sacred Realm, though" said Link, "where it was _safe_, if it can be called that. Out here, Ganondorf still has the power to bring Hyrule to darkness."

"And if he escapes..." said Zelda, "Rael will crush him into the dust."

"I hope you're right," said Link, looking at Zelda.

"Maybe hope is all we have..." said Zelda.

"Hope," said Link. "And this too," he said, gripping the hilt of the Master Sword. "At least we have gained something today. Light knows we need every advantage we can get."


	27. Chapter 26 Prarman Taran

Chapter Twenty Six  
Prarman Taran

Rinick al'Garini rode at the head of the column as the Sun Blades entered through the iron gates of Prarman Taran, the Banner of the Dawn held aloft in his right hand, the golden sun shining bright in the morning light. Immediately behind Rinick on the left rode Prince Rael, First of the Blades, and to the right rode Wulric, Second of the Blades. Following on behind them was a procession of thirty soldiers, every one dressed in the white tunics of the Prince's new army, golden sunbursts crossed with swords upon their chests, riding on a team of fine Hylian horses.

For almost two weeks, this hardy group of the most able Sun Blades had ridden hard across the Southlands, first heading hard east along the coast away from Taran Kaey, and then criss-crossing back and forth through the south-eastern lands travelling from town to town. Their purpose was singlefold: to recruit as many men as possible into the Sun Blade army. They needed to gather as many soldiers as possible into the defence of Hyrule. The Lord of Dusk was coming, and Hyrule would have to fight to the last man to save itself from his most terrible wrath.

The Southlands were still reeling from the surprise of their liberation from Tadian's invaders. Despite their sudden freedom, food was being carefully rationed, and with winter upon them, starvation was a real threat. So now, when Rael arrived in many Southland towns, he was greeted not as a Prince and a champion like in Taran Kaey, but as a doomsayer and troublemaker. The Governor-Captains of the towns were seeking to do what was best for their people, to protect them from further harm and steer them through disaster, but that was bad news for the Blades. Rael's announcement that the war was not yet over stirred up resentment and hatred among most citizens, who wanted to return to peaceful lives.

So far only one thousand men had heeded his warning and decided to join the final effort against Kaira and the Lord of Dusk, less than half of that which Rael had hoped for. Those men would travel from their towns and villages to the Blades' stronghold in Taran Kaey and be welcomed as heroes by the townsfolk. In Taran Kaey itself many men had joined the Blades; enough to take the places of those who had fallen in battle, and then many more besides. Overall Rael estimated that his army was now _eighteen hundred_ in number; a strong number certainly, and a tremendous increase from the small band that had accosted him when he was shipwrecked, but not enough.

Hyrule would be able to field many troops ultimately, when the Hylian Army was joined with the Gerudos, Zora and Gorons, and the Sun Blades too, but Rael feared that it would not be sufficient. The Lord of Dusk was surely coming with tens of thousands of men, and was surely worth several thousand on his own. What was worse, Rael knew they might come at any moment. Rael was rapidly becoming very powerful, but he had no way of knowing whether he would be able to match the Stormlord's power.

"Our reputation has preceded us," muttered Wulric, so that only Rael could hear him. "We're not welcome here." The faces of the townsfolk made it very clear that the Sun Blades were unwanted intruders. The men and women of Prarman Taran cast accusing looks at Rael and his followers, huddled together in doorways, or stalking the streets wrapped in layers of warm clothing, some making obscene gestures at his banner.

"Easy, Wulric," said Rael, keeping his eyes wary of his exposed flank. He had learned to take watch himself after a couple of unfortunate street scuffles in the last week. After the adulation and praise showered upon him in his hometown, it had been a shock to be so badly received further east. Out here were towns that not even one month ago had been occupied by the Kairin. They naïvely attributed their liberation to the efforts of their own garrisons, and the actions of a few local braves, and cared little for the real struggles further west.

This angered Rael immensely, in the knowledge all of the blood and death he had seen. Were it not for the sacrifice of the Gerudos and Northern Hylians in Shaylin, or General Destan's victorious campaign through the Border Cities, or indeed the Sun Blades efforts at Taran Kaey, the Kairin would still be in control of these small dusty towns in the Hylian outerlands.

"If they only knew," growled Wulric, "they'd not be so full up themselves then. Our men have laid down their lives for these backwater mongrels, but look at 'em."

"Wulric, I said be at ease," said Rael, more firmly now.

"When the real battle hits 'em they'll know about it," said the large man, twisting his reins between his hands.

"Death's own child, Wulric," muttered Rael, "but the frozen high north will know about it. So we need these people's help, and I'd rather not have them throw us out."

"Let 'em try it," murmured Wulric darkly. "I'd like to see 'em take you on."

Rael raised an eyebrow. "Would you?" he asked.

Wulric shrugged the remark away. "You know how I mean."

"I won't use magic on my own people," said Rael quietly, scanning the faces of the townsfolk. Occasionally he saw one or two clutching sword hilts under their cloaks, scowling as the Blades rode by. "Unless at the direst need," he added.

Prarman Taran was a town of brick and slate, far inland from the ocean. It had been built on the River Hysinth, a ribbon of water which wound down from mountains far away to the east. Those mountains began where the Grey Forrest met the Lost Woods, and ran south almost until the ocean, where the range descended into vast uninhabitable marshland. The mountains marked the edge of Hylian territory. Beyond those mountains lay more wetlands, and then the Eastern Ocean, part of the great Encircling Waters which surrounded the entire continent of Hyrule.

The buildings in the town were close and tightly packed together, gathered up around twisting lanes of cobblestone. Some buildings rose to three stories, but most were two story dwellings, usually housing large families. Now, as winter took hold, crisp white frost clung to window panes, and the icy ground was a constant danger to the old and infirm. Life had become a grim struggle for survival here.

"No fortune in the last three towns," said Rinick loudly, twisting around in his saddle to face Rael. The self-appointed Bannerman of the Blades had a very enthusiastic character, and was often brash in his remarks. Not even the chilled, morbid atmosphere here could dampen his attitude. Rinick was wiry, average height, and kept a shock of short brown hair tied up with a cord when he was not helmeted. He was unremarkable in a crowd, but the centre of attention in every tavern he entered. "Can't say I like our chances here either, sir!"

Rael raised his hand and lowered it slowly to indicate a need for quietness. "Temper your voice, man," he said, shaking his head in disbelief. "You'll wake the dead being that loud."

"Ha!" exclaimed Rinick. Rael glared at him, and he made a conscious effort to be quieter. "Sorry sir," he said. "Just seems to me the living dead would make better soldiers than this bunch." He turned around in his saddle in time to see a young boy grabbing for the tassels of the banner. "Get out of it!" he shouted at the urchin. Rael was about to rebuke him for being so aggressive, but Rinick had already redirected his attention to a pair of shifty looking cloaked men by the side of the road. "Keep your swords at your belts, chaps," he barked, "we'll have no unpleasantness!"

"Rinick, get hold of yourself," said Rael, resisting the urge to whip the column leader with a spike of magic.

"Just doing my job, sir," said Rinick, turning to give Rael a wink over his shoulder. "It's what you pay me for!"

Rael shook his head and leaned over to Wulric. "For now at least," he murmured.

Just before the column reached the river, Rinick turned away to the right and led the way along the bank. A couple of minutes later they found themselves entering the town garrison, a wide walled courtyard containing numerous barracks and stables. The guards at the gate admitted the Blades with no questions, and led them to the stables dutifully, speaking only when necessary.

The guards here wore thick winter cloaks over their chainmail vests, a rich deep blue to match the town flag. The flag itself was reproduced many times here on silver flagpoles, a deep blue field with a black stripe. Rael was pleased to see the Triforce-and-Eagle flag of Queen Zelda and the Winged Sword of the Marshal still flying highest atop the barracks.

Rael dismounted his horse in the middle of the courtyard, and began leading his horse towards the stables. He was stopped by a fresh faced young guard, who took the reins faced him confidently. "Allow me sir," he said. "We are honoured to receive you My Lord, can we make you comfortable before you turn to business, my Lord?"

"No, I will see the Governor-Captain now," said Rael, looking past the guard around the wide courtyard. He removed his riding gloves and stuffed them hastily into his pocket, then adjusted his belt and breeches into a more suitable position after the long ride. Realising he had forgotten all courtesy to a perfectly polite man, he turned his attention back the guard. "My apologies," he said. "We've had a hard ride. Thank you for your kind offer but we must move swiftly."

"Of course," said the guard, "please come with me," he passed the reigns off to a stable hand and beckoned Rael to follow.

"What's your name?" asked Rael, still dusting himself down and adjusting his shirtsleeves.

"Lieutenant Hanarry, my Lord," he said.

Rael nodded respectfully, surprised at his rank, "Lead on Lieutenant," he said. Rael turned and scanned the faces of the Sun Blades. The majority had yet to dismount, but most of those he needed were already gathering around him. "Wulric, with me," he said. "Rinick, with me, and lose the banner. Morin! With me, and bring five of your best bodyguards too." He looked around again, puzzled. Someone was missing. "Blind me, where has she gone now?" he muttered.

"You looking for me, sir?" said Anya, stepping into view beside him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes," said Rael, awkwardly, "though I cannot fathom why. With me."

"Yes sir," she said, and fell into line. He needed Anya today for a very specific purpose. Over the weeks Anya had given him very sound advice. She was turning out to have a very keen mind for political and social currents, able to guide Rael to the most effective actions. Anya was the reason they had secured most of the new Blades on this mission so far, and he needed her assistance today more than ever.

Lieutenant Hanarry had made a quick pace across the courtyard, but Rael and his entourage of nine walked at their own pace. Speed was their best ally at this time, but Rael reserved collective calm for these arrivals. "That Lieutenant needs get his titles right," said Wulric, who had taken his usual position at Rael's right hand. "My_ Lord_, my _mother's grave_," he cursed. "It should be _Your Highness_ or nothing for him."

"I was just impressed that he recognised me as leader so quickly," said Rael, with an indifferent shrug.

"Not hard sir," said Wulric, "as you're the only one not wearing that bloody stupid tunic."

Rael grinned. "Now that's not true," remarked Rael, "you're not wearing it either."

"Yeah, well I hardly look like the Prince among men, do I?" said Wulric.

"He's right there, sir" said Rinick, stepping up alongside them. "Besides. Only reason old Wully's not wearing it is as the weavers couldn't figure to make one big enough!" The gathering around them all laughed, but the Second did not take the remark in good humour.

"That's enough outta you, banner boy!" said Wulric, making a close swipe at Rinick's head. "You've got in enough trouble already today!"

"Calm, lads," said Rael. He turned to Wulric. "I shouldn't get too riled over titles. I would never have marked out young Hanarry up ahead there as a Lieutenant, but there he is."

"He's no older than you sir," said Wulric. "He has no right to that rank."

"Yeah," agreed Rinick. "Whose son is he then, do you suppose, to be so high up so young?"

"Some Captain or Colonel's son, I'll wager", said Wulric

Rael gave the pair of them searching looks. "And whose son am I, do you suppose?" he asked, rhetorically.

They both fell silent, both embarrassed for one rare moment. "That's as different sir," said Rinick. "You've proved yourself ten and twenty times over."

"And he may have too," said Rael. He looked ahead to where the young Lieutenant stood waiting, holding open a door for them. "I'm not making any point but-" He shook his head. "Never mind."

The ten Blades reached entrance to the largest building in the walled grounds, a plain looking building of grey brick, with lead framed windows and wall-climbing plants creeping up its exterior. They briskly made their way up the steps to the door, and filed inside, Rinick leading the way with his hand on his sword hilt. Rael thought it would be more proper if he led the group himself, but Morin had insisted that in these situations there was still the possibility of Kairin traps in some towns, and he should not put himself in unnecessary danger.

They entered into a narrow corridor, with whitewashed stone walls, wooden floorboards and black lacquered beams across the ceiling. There was a faded blue carpet underfoot, worn out through many years of being trampled upon by heavy boots. As they walked along the corridor, led by Lieutenant Hanarry, Rael observed the portraits hanging on the walls. There were numerous images of former Governor-Captains of Prarman Taran, as well as various images of Queen Zelda, depicted usually with an aura of golden light around her. It warmed Rael's heart to see his mother's face, even though the paintings invariably showed her as expressionless and regal.

Morin's voice echoed along the corridor as they walked. "Wrethsil, Dannar, Madran, Pellin, take up guard here." Rael glanced back to see four of the Morin's bodyguard unit snap to attention along the walls, two on each side of the hall. Rael had been dubious about giving Morin authority over the guards, but he certainly had them well trained.

"Who's the Governor?" Wulric asked Lieutenant Hannary gruffly.

"Governor-Captain Colter," said Hannary, without looking back. "Eight years as a private soldier in the Pergondale City Guard. Four years as Sergeant in the Pergondale City Guard. One year as Lieutenant in the Pergondale City Guard. Five years as Lieutenant in the Hylian City Guard. Seven years as Captain in the Hylian City Guard. Five years Governor-Captain or Prarman Taran."

"Life story," muttered Wulric. "Maybe Hannary is old Colter's son."

"Give it up, man," said Rael, frustrated with Wulric. "Who was your father, Lieutenant?" called Rael to Hanarry.

"A farmhand sir," said Hannary, unashamedly. "Sowed, nurtured and picked potatoes all his life, until the cold struck him down near-on eight years ago."

"So that'll be enough out of you as well then," said Rael quietly to Wulric. The Second shook his head uninterestedly. "And I'll be doing all the talking now, so keep your mouth shut."

Wulric flexed his hands and muttered a half hearted, "Yes, sir."

When Lieutenant Hanarry led them up a flight of stairs, Morin and his remaining soldier took up guard at the base of the steps. Rael, Wulric, Rinick and Anya were the only Blades present when they reached the door to The Governor-Captain's study. "Go right in," said a Prarman guard at the door, "he's expecting you."

Rael paused for a moment and took Anya away to one side. "Anya when we're in there... keep a watch on me. After our current run of bad luck I might get angry if this does not go well."

"All right," said Anya, nodding sincerely.

"Advise me and... do your normal thing," he said. "Let's go."

Hanarry entered first, holding the door open for four of them. Rinick entered first as usual, followed by Rael and Anya, with Wulric bringing up the rear. The office was similar to all the offices of army officials that he had been into before. Clean varnished floorboards, bookcases with numerous tomes of warfare history, two lead-framed windows overlooking the garrison grounds, and a heavy desk covered with papers.

Governor-Catpain Colter was hastily stepping around his desk when Rael entered, and was immediately upon him, grabbing his hand and bowing quickly. "Do come in, do come in," he said, "take a seat, take a seat. There's enough for everyone, take some from the wall there and gather round my desk." Governor Colter was a tall man, with unkempt silver hair and a deeply lined face. He was by no means muscular, but his hand grip had been very strong. He was dressed in a plain white shirt with several buttons undone, and wore grey trousers supported by dark blue suspenders.

"Thank you, but we'll stand," said Rael, "we won't be here for long."

"Oh, nonsense!" said Colter. "You must stay and have a drink! Why only yesterday we found a crate of actual Kairin coffee beans! It was stuffed in the back of one of the pantries, would you believe. They were terrible hosts to be sure, but they've left some fine foods behind."

"Governor-" started Rael, but he was cut off again by Colter as he returned to his desk.

"Now Lieutenant Berch suggested we distribute whatever luxuries we find to the citizens to raise their morale, and I couldn't agree with him more. But! What's life for if we can't keep a few pleasures for ourselves here and there?" He dropped back into his chair and folded his hands.

"Rinick," said Rael to the man standing at his left, "I think you had better..."

"Yes sir," said the Bannerman. He cleared his throat, and then said loudly. "Presenting His Royal Highness Prince Rael Nohansen, Second Seat of the Royal House of Nohansen, First Commander of the Sun Blades, Prince of Hylia, Blessed by the gods First Prince of Hyrule."

Governor Colter raised an eyebrow. "Well that was certainly quite a mouthful," he said, "sounds like you might need a good flask of coffee to recover after that and-" he paused. "I do beg your pardon sire, did you say 'Prince'? I do apologise." He stood up again, rather hastily, trying to button his shirt as he stumbled back across the room, almost tripping over a chair. "Your Highness!" he exclaimed, grabbing Rael's hand again. He kneeled down once more, this time kissing Rael's fingers. "Forgive me for being so unprepared!"

"That's-" Rael started, but was spoken over again.

Colter stood up abruptly. "Now we had heard tell that the Prince was on the move in the South, and we have heard much about your roaming army, but I never imagined you'd grace us with your royal presence here sir," he said, "my, my." Colter stepped back and fastened the buttons of his sleeves. "I met your mother a few times in Hylia," he said. "A fine woman, a fine woman. Oh by the gods, what a beauty, and a mind as sharp as her wit. My, my, yes."

"Please," said Rael, impatiently. "Do you mind?"

"Oh!" exclaimed Colter again. "I beg your good pardon, please, please accept my apologies. My mind it wanders, and I keep on and on, I know. Please sit down, sit down."

"We will stand," said Rael.

"Suit yourself," said Colter, who hopped backwards to sit on the edge of his desk. For a man over the age of fifty, he was very spritely. "What can I do for you? I've heard you're after soldiers. Racing across the southlands ploughing up all the best fighters they say."

"Any fighters we can get," said Rael, "but yes."

"And I suppose you want me to release soldiers from my own garrison," said Colter, with a smile.

"Yes," said Rael, "we do."

"Well you'll get no such favour from me, Your Highness," said Colter, losing no liveliness in his manner. "So you can turn around right now and take yourselves right back where you came from if that's all you're after, because you'll not take a single man from my command. No sir!"

Rael was surprised, but he did not let it show. With Colter's welcoming manner he had anticipated some co-operation at long last. This was as an unfortunate blow.

Rael felt a soft hand on his shoulder, and warm breath on his neck. "He's eccentric but he's no fool," said Anya quietly, "tread softly."

Rael opened his arms so that he appeared amicable and non-threatening. "How many soldiers are garrisoned in the town at the moment?" Rael asked.

Colter stroked his clean shaven chin for a moment, then leaned over to look at a piece of paper on his desk. "Three hundred odd," he said, "though they're not all recovered yet."

"Recovered?" asked Rael.

"Oh yes. I'm afraid I'm not really back to my old self yet either, he said. Still feeling a bit thin and wasted away, though I have filled out better than many." He pointed to his heart, and then his head. "The old beater's doing fine, but the old grey mush up there – maybe a little shaky still."

"What happened?" asked Rael. "The Karin?"

"You bet your last coin it was those damn Kairin," said Colter, slamming his fist down on the desk. "The first night they came on that raid, hacking and burning, terrorising our women and children." He shook his head, clearly remembering distressing scenes. "We fought them for as long as we could, but they overpowered us something special. So of course, those of us surviving were rounded up and locked in our own prisons, would you believe it! My, my, never been treated so badly in my life. We didn't even get treated as well as common criminals, with enough food and water to keep us going. No, we practically starved to death down there in the dungeons. Month after month after long, harrowing, month."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Rael. "It must have been hard."

"Hard!" shouted Colter. "Well, maybe not so much for me," he said, quieter, "I'm tough as old nails, weathered by war and loss, and time goes quicker when you're my age. It's the young ones that had it hardest, some of the lads weren't one year in the service and... those Kairin savages... you have no idea."

Rael thought back to his time in the Gerudo prison. He and Elane had been locked up for just three days, with terrible conditions. That had been very tough, when the minutes seemed like hours, and the hours seemed like days. If he had not broken free with his magic, they would still be in there, no doubt. Nevertheless, even if they were still there today, that would not be so long as the soldiers here had been imprisoned.

"How did you get free?" Rael asked.

"Now then! That was down to a fine young lad... ah... what's his name? Oh yes, Hanarry. Oh there you are Hanarry! Standing in my own office, how about that." Lieutenant Hanarry nodded his head in affirmation. "As fine a soldier as you're ever likely to meet. He broke us out of the jail and rallied the lads together, weak as we were. Ghosted into the armoury, had us all armed up, and then we took the fight back to those Kairin dogs. We gave 'em the fright of their lives, didn't we boy?"

Hanarry nodded in polite agreement. "Yes, sir," he said.

"Bang, clatter, smash, knocking them about the place, and away they ran like a hares from wolves. Those that survived anyway!" Colter rubbed his hands together, savouring the memory of their victory. "Hanarry here took charge of the situation. He's a natural born leader, and a fierce warrior to boot, isn't that right lad!"

"You are very kind, sir," said Hanarry, politely.

"And modest too, you see," said Colter. "Hard come by that, these days. Course we had to promote him. Straight to Lieutenant he was. Might be the youngest in a generation."

Rael looked across at Wulric, who finally gave a conceding nod. He would not be quick to make judgements for a while to come now. Rael felt Anya on his back again and she whispered in his ear. "Ask Colter how many Kairin there were."

"How many Kairin were guarding the town when you broke free?" asked Rael.

Colter faltered slightly, shifting uncertainly on his desk. "Oh a fair number," he said. "Well, all right, there were maybe a hundred."

"A hundred," repeated Rael. "No small wonder that three hundred were able to take back the town then," he said. "I'm sure Hanarry here is every bit as good as you say, but you had numbers on your side."

"What's your point?" asked Colter.

"This town was emptied of Kairin because they had been relocated to cover weakened positions. I was at the Battle of Shaylin, far away in the Gerudo desert. I witnessed thousands of our Gerudo brothers and sisters slaughtered under the Kairin blade, and a great many Hylians too. They sacrificed themselves... but obliterated the Kairin. And now your lands are free."

"One battle cannot change the course of a war," said Colter.

"Then," said Rael, "General Destan led a campaign through the Southlands, liberating the southern cities. That is why your lands are free."

"So we owe you?" asked Colter, standing up angrily. "Is that what you believe? Ha! Were you locked up and forced into a dark cell and fed on crusts?"

"Peace Rael, don't rise to it," said Anya softly.

"I have known enough pain this last half year," said Rael, "as much as you or any other man. You will have to take my word on that."

"I must defend my people," said Colter. "We're free now, and we won't risk being occupied again."

"Occupied," said Rael, shaking his head. "You know nothing of what is coming. Beyond the sea a new Kairin army is preparing to assault this land. They are led by a power that feeds upon evil itself, a being who wields the strength of a thousand men. If we do not fight to the very last drop of blood in our veins... he will not just occupy our towns. He will enslave us. He will grind us into the dust. _Please_ help us."

Colter looked at Rael with impassive eyes, folding his arms across his chest irritably. "I will not lose this town. I will not abandon my people. We have won our sovereignty back. What have you done?"

"Burn you!" shouted Rael. "What have I done? I have been fighting the Kairin ever since they invaded! I have fought alongside both Gerudo and Hylian, and now I have raised an army of struggling, desperate, but ordinary men to help defend this country from the darkness! I have lost my brother and my best friend in this war, both casualties in a sick and pointless conflict! If you think for one moment that I have done anything but worked my bloody hardest to _save_ those like you who had been stripped of their swords, then _you_ can get out of this office and _I_ will have nothing more to do with _you_."

"Rael," said Anya, "keep your temper..."

"If I cannot persuade you by asking you politely, then hear this! As Prince of Hyrule and Emissary for Queen Zelda Nohansen Hyrule, I _ORDER_ you to turn over your armies to me!!" Rael slammed his right fist into his left hand, and an aura of blazing fire flared up around it.

Colter almost toppled over with the shock of this display. The Blades and Hanarry all took a step back, fearing that Rael was about to unleash a more deadly power.

"I will _not_ stand idly by and let this country burn," said Rael. "So what have you to say, Colter?"

The older man put his head in his hands. "Oh I need some coffee..." was all he said at first. He stood up and walked around his desk, then collapsed in his chair. "You're an angry young man, Prince Rael," said the Governor-Captain. "You'll meet a terrible end if you don't control yourself."

Rael said nothing. He had fixed Colter with his most piercing glare, an expression he had practised after seeing the effect his mother had upon people with it.

"Take two hundred," Colter said, with his head bowed. "By the gods, take them all if you want. Take Hanarry though, they'll follow him. Just get out and leave me be."

Rael was still staring at him, seething with rage. His anger had overcome him, and he had nearly caused serious harm. Afraid that he would explode again if he spoke, he looked on in silence.

Fortunately, Anya stepped in to assist him. "Thank you, Governor. Please excuse us." She took Rael's hand and spoke softly to him. "Relax, Rael. Come with me." Leading him by the hand, Anya showed Rael back out into the corridor. Rather than going downstairs she led him around a corner in the hallway, to where they were out of sight. She looked at him with fierce eyes, unsympathetic and accusing. "What was that?" she hissed.

Rael, who had been walking in a daze, leaned back against the wall and rocked his head back into the stone. "I couldn't help it," he said.

"You're a blind fool," said Anya. "Get yourself together. You're our leader, so start acting like it!"

Rael took exception to this, and stood up to his full height so that he could look down on her, though the height difference was only slight. "That was a mistake," he said. "A rare mistake. You know I normally keep calm."

"A mistake?" asked Anya. "Well if one mistake lets the Kairin win that'll be a fine thing. You have to focus. There's no time for complaining and no time for getting bloody angry."

Rael drew a deep breath and crossed the corridor to look out of a small window. "You're right of course," he said. "Blood and storms, I think it's because he's getting closer."

Anya came and stood next to him, leaning on the window sill with her nose pressed against the cold glass. "Who's getting closer?" she asked, looking down upon the courtyard below. The Sun Blades remaining outside were milling around casually, some practising their sword forms. A few were gazing up into the sky curiously.

"The _Stormlord_," said Rael. "The new King of Kaira. The Lord of Dusk."

Anya frowned at Rael. "There's more to you and he, isn't there?" she asked.

"Why do you say that?" asked Rael in response, looking out of the window drearily.

"Who is he?" asked Anya. The young woman was not one to be fooled, that much he knew well.

Rael sighed. Out here he did not have any confidant with whom he could share his darker secrets. If only Elane were here with him, she would understand him, and she would put his mind at ease. Yet Elane was not here, and instead he was faced with another woman. "He's my brother," said Rael at length

Anya raised her eyebrows, then pursed her lips, her eyes searching him in puzzlement. "Oh," she said, then took a lighter tone, "Well, I suppose that explains a few things."

Rael smiled at her offhand nature. She was very sweet. "Yeah," said Rael, "I suppose it must."

Together they stood at the window for some time. Heavy footsteps came and left behind them, Wulric no doubt looking to see where they had gone. He was glad for Anya's company now, but he was afraid of letting her too near. It seemed that everyone who became close to him ended up dead one way or another.

"Look," said Anya, pressing a finger up against the glass. Rael followed her gaze and his stomach churned when he saw what she was pointing at. White flakes were falling from the sky, swirling slowly in the wind as they came. "The first snows," said Anya.

"Snow," said Rael, grimly. "This is about to get a lot worse."

"Let it snow, Rael," said Anya, squeezing his hand, "just let it snow."


	28. Chapter 27 Rain and Reign

Chapter Twenty Seven  
Rain and Reign

The sweet life-giving rain poured down from heavens, soaking General Vellaro Vellatta and soothing his dry skin. He held up his hands in praise to the gods, offering up a prayer of thanks for their most generous gift. The blessed water beat against his naked torso and pelted his face with its wonderful wetness. He rubbed his feet into the sodden earth, massaging away the pain of the day's march. For the first time in three days he felt strong and capable again, ready to face the long journey over the vast grasslands.

"General!" called a young soldier, hurrying towards him with a long spinefish spear over his shoulder and a steel helmet under his arm. "His Majesty calls for you," said the young lad breathlessly.

"Yes, I know," said Vellaro calmly. "I will be with him soon. But look! See this bounty from the heavens!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms wide to the sky. "Let us take this moment to enjoy the simple beauties of life."

"Yes sir," said the soldier. Then his brow furrowed and shook his head. "No, sir! No time!" The young lad darted away, running awkwardly over the grassy ground. The younger men always struggled with the long walks over land. The sooner they reached a river, the better for all of them.

Vellaro contented himself with rubbing the rainwater into his arms, admiring them as the grey dryness slowly returned to a beautiful blue sheen. The water cascaded along his arm fins, pouring over the edges like waterfalls. Good health and good spirits were vital to waging a strong war. Feeling full of energy, Vellaro set off across the encampment towards the royal tent.

Three weeks ago Vellaro had been relaxing in his private pool with a glass of sweet wine in his left hand and his wife Revalla in his right arm, when he had been summoned to King Ralato's throne room with all speed. A Hylian messenger had arrived, presenting the Zora establishment with a call to arms. The long-expected letter came from the Marshal of Hyrule, and was signed and sealed by both he and the Queen, and called for the immediate mobility of the entire Zora army, with orders to march south to battle the Kairin. The call to arms had come sooner than expected, and Vellaro had been forced to triple his efforts to prepare the army.

Thousands of soldiers had been called up to the cavernous Zora's Domain from all corners of the Eastern Wetlands, the Zora heartland on the far side of the mountains. They had travelled with due haste through the marshlands, swimming upstream through the immense network of rivers to the Capital Home, answering the call of the King. Six days ago the army had left the Doman, embarking upon the long and difficult journey west, down into Zora Valley. The white waters of the valley river were too dangerous for swimming, at least for most of his people, and so they had walked all the way down from the hills to the vast grasslands of Greater Hyrule. It had taken two full days for the army to reach the flatlands, followed by a day spent in recovery along the banks of the river.

Vellaro had been fully aware that this would be the last guaranteed water until they reached the Southlands, depending on their route, and had made sure that they bottled as much as possible, although few men needed reminding. They had marched southward for three days through the cold winter days, and forced to re-kindle their ugly relationship with campfires in order to keep warm at night. Most men slept under the stars, as tents were a burden to swim with, and walking with a heavy pack was almost impossible for feet used to water. The royal party and the military commanders had few tents, himself included, but they were the only exception.

Ten thousand Zoras were marching to war to defend this very Hyrule from the Kairin foe, but they had never faced an enemy such as they before. General Vellaro was an old dog of war by the standards of his people, but his military campaigns had never been waged against other _men_. Vellaro had been born in the final days of the Civil War half a century ago, and no Zora army had fought another two legged race since that time. The battles that his army fought today were against the hosts of sea monsters that plagued the Eastern Wetlands. Octoroks, tektites, and other foul beasts of the water were a persistent threat to his people that had to be removed with the sharp spear. However, the thought of fighting and killing Kairin men was disturbing.

"Vellaro, you old rascal!" shouted a familiar voice away to his right. An energetic man was hurrying towards him, hopping around groups of sitting soldiers, a mischievous grin on his face. He wore a thin red kilt around his waist that covered his thighs down to the knees, his mighty torso was bare, and there was a shining silver circlet on his head. Two long blades dangled from clips on his belt, sparkling with rainwater. "How about this weather!" he called, with a laugh. He almost danced the last few steps up to Vellaro clapping his hands together excitedly.

"It is a fine afternoon Your Highness," said Vellaro, "a true blessing." The older man grunted with surprise as the younger man rushed forward into a strong embrace, but he accepted it gladly.

"My Father is looking for you, you old troublemaker," said the man, stepping back and gripping Vellaro by the soldiers.

"Prince Relano," said Vellaro calmly, "you would do well to release me." No-one else would dare such rough conduct with him, and for good reason, but he had special tolerance for his one-time pupil.

"You love it really, you old pirate," jested the Prince. "So are you coming or not?"

"Why the rush today?" asked Vellaro, continuing along the clear path through the camp. "The heavens have opened, but do we dance and sing? It seems not."

"Time for that later," said the Prince, walking alongside him. "First, reports. Second, we dance!"

"Then this will be the shortest military briefing in history, I assure you," said Vellaro. "If I have to wait one more hour for a glass of the King's best grapes, I will hang up by spear for good, and you can wear the six pins instead!"

"Perish the thought," muttered Relano, before asking, "What is there to report, anyway?"

"Ha!" exclaimed Vellaro. "It's cold and windy and there's not a woman in sight," he said, "but by Nayru, it's wetter than Jabu-Jabu's armpits."

Relano raised an eyebrow. "Does Jabu-Jabu even have armpits?"

"Not likely," admitted Vellaro, "but I won't be the one checking."

"Nor I," said Relano, grimacing. "But you're right about the women. Fish guts, if I were with my Tulu right now..."

"Well!" said Vellaro, "the sooner I give this report, the sooner we can forget our woes."

"I hear that," said Relano, clapping his hands together.

Nearer to the cluster of brightly coloured tents, the path was lined with royal guards. They stood at attention with their spears pointed straight into the sky, garbed in their steel-plated leather kilts and bright gold-coloured helmets. Rain was pouring down their finely toned bodies, but they paid it no mind, staring straight ahead with their large searching black eyes.

As the General and the Prince walked between the royal guards they broke their still poses to salute, touching each shoulder and then their foreheads. The triangular nature of the salute represented the three blue orbs of the ancient Zora icon, as well as the golden triangles of the blessed Triforce. The walking pair nodded appropriately to each man they passed. "Keep it up lads," said the Prince happily, "a blessing on your homes!"

Of the few tents erected in the fields, King Ralato's tent was naturally the grandest. Whereas all others were plain, the King's tent had been decorated magnificently. The Hylian-woven canvas was a brilliant blue with yellow patterns painted over its outside surface; spirals and waves and depictions of rushing, raging rivers. Vellaro braced himself for the immediate change of atmosphere as he stepped through the flaps of the canvas.

He had been prepared for the sudden warmth but he was still surprised when it washed over him. The King's tent was like a steam cave. Large mobile furnaces blazed under large bowls of water attended by carriers with large jugs of rainwater. The warmth and humidity within would keep everyone inside in the very best of health, most importantly His Majesty of course.

King Ralato himself was standing in the centre of the tent, in the middle of a huddle of advisers and senior military personnel. The Lord of all Zoras was a fine man; muscular and handsome, standing out as the tallest man in the room. He was wearing a kilt of the deepest regal purple around his waist, and a matching cape upon his back. On his head rested the Golden Circlet, the usual alternative to the heavier and cumbersome Zora Crown. Authority was held not just in his title, but was given to him by the people because of the respect and trust he had gained.

When Vellaro and Relano entered the tent the King smiled broadly and welcomed them in with open arms. His voice was commanding, and yet wonderfully melodious. "General," he said, as the others around him stepped aside. "Where have you been, you old scoundrel?"

Vellaro stopped before him, made the three point salute, and bowed deeply before speaking. "Enjoying Nayru's blessings, Your Majesty," he said, gesturing his arm to the outdoors. "As you should be, sir."

"In time, in time," he said, placing his hand on Velaro's back and bringing him into the circle. He looked across to his son, and took on a mock parental tone. "Relano, has the old rascal been asking you to dance in the rain?"

"Of course not Father!" said Relano, grinning.

The King smiled fondly as he entered into his familiar story telling voice. "When we were young lads, maybe fifteen years from water-to-water, this old rogue had no greater love than rain dancing." The King laughed. "He would drag me and my sisters out of the Domain into the cold valley and force us to enjoy ourselves! I must admit, it was Reto and Rulato that he had more interest in than I, but I couldn't leave him alone with them of course." He smiled mischievously at Vellaro.

"Indeed," said the General, "the gods forbid that something awful should happen, like me marrying one."

"Which of course he did," said the King, patting him on the back, "and I could not have asked for a finer brother."

"You are too kind," said Vellaro.

"I know I am," said the King, "it's my one weakness."

"That and salmon," chipped Vellaro.

"It's one of only two weaknesses," said the King correcting himself. "And now, without lingering on such things, it is time for your report, General."

Vellaro nodded and took a few steps away from the group. When he spoke again his tone was serious and assertive, the commanding voice of the highest ranked Zora soldier. "We are six days away from the Domain, and three days from running water. The rains will rejuvenate our men, but we must move south with haste to the next river, a full two days march."

"Are our men eating enough food?" asked the King.

"Supplies are running low," said Vellaro. "At the river we will catch all the fish we can eat, but until then, we must buy whatever food we can from Hylian settlements. I detest beef and potato as much as anyone, but I fear there is no alternative."

"Health?" prompted the King.

"The boys are in good health, sire," said Vellaro positively. "A minor few have fallen ill from the cold, but otherwise all is well."

The King nodded thoughtfully. "Then all goes well, for now. What news from the Marshal?"

"Today's messenger arrived and departed not an hour ago. The messenger relays have raced on horseback through the night, but this message is still two days old." He handed the King a folded piece of parchment that had been held under his belt. "The Hylian army was three days march south of Hylia at the time of writing. The Marshal estimated they would meet us at the Grey Forrest Pass in seven days."

"Five days now, then," said the King, nodding. "What of the Gorons?"

"No news, sire. For now all we know is that they will move along the mountain roads as far as the Southlands, following the Eastern Range around the far side of the Lost Woods. We will meet them beyond the Grey Forrest Pass."

"The Gerudos?" asked the King.

"In his letter the Marshal tells that the Gerudos have set out from Shaylin." Vellaro shrugged. "With message delays, we cannot know how far they have travelled by now."

"I see," said the King. "Very good, all is well I see."

"As well as one can be in war," said Prince Relano, grimly.

"Well!" said Vellaro. "I certainly know how to give spirits a rise. A glass of fine wine, or maybe two." He clapped his hands scanned the room, looking for a bottle.

There was a cheer amongst the assembly of officers, and a buzz of conversation rose up. Amidst the mirth, and loud cheerful voices, the sound of a knife cutting through tent canvas went unheard. Unnoticed by the group, a silver blade had pierced the far wall of the tent, and was cutting downwards sharply.

It was the distinctive sound of booted feet that caught Vellaro's attention. When he turned his head towards the noise his heart raced. A dark-clad man had entered the tent, sweeping forwards in a mass of dark cloaks. A terrifying scream issued from its mouth as it rushed towards King Ralato, two sharp swords bared.

"Ral!" shouted Vellaro, leaping forwards with his swords drawn to protect the King. He threw all his weight against the foe, twin blades meeting twin blades in a clash of steel. Vellaro was strong and fast, and he deflected the flurry of strikes with which the assailant assaulted him.

Colonels and Captains were quickly with him. Some moved forwards, expecting to quickly cut down the attacker, but they were out-manoeuvred. The cloaked figure swept past Vellaro, ducking under his arm and rushing by as though he were smoke. "Stop!" shouted the General, spinning and around and trying to catch the mysterious attacker.

King Ralato could tell that the attacker was intent upon him. The powerful Zora was ready for the assassin, long sword drawn and held aloft. Yet even as he swung at his foe, the black-clad devil moved with catlike reflexes, avoiding the sword and hurling himself upon the King's body, blades poised, descending on the Lord of all Zoras.

There was a shout and an incomprehensible struggle as Prince Relano leaped forward to protect his father. "Treason!" he shouted as he tackled the attacker, bringing his shoulder full into the assassin's chest. The King was knocked backwards by the impact, and Relano was caught up in a swirl of black cloaks as he pushed the foe across the room into a tent pole. The structure shuddered as the two collided with the framework. The Prince hurled the attacker to the floor with force, bellowing "Seize him!". Several of the military leaders were quick to obey.

The Prince's valiant heroism had distracted Vellaro. When he turned back to look at the King, he saw him surrounded by the torrent of Royal Guards that had flooded the far side of the tent. Head above the others, the King looked at Vellaro blankly, wavered on the spot, and then staggered backwards into the arms of a guard. Vellaro's world shrunk as he realised what had happened, unable to come to terms with what he was witnessing. Ralato had been mortally wounded. Two sword hilts were protruding from his chest and blood was already seeping from the heart.

"Da!!" cried Relano in a wail of terrified grief as he saw his father fall.

"Ral!" shouted Vellaro, running forwards to his old friend, helping the guards to lower him down to the floor. "Summon the Royal Surgeon!" he ordered the guards.

Vellaro threw himself upon his knees beside the King, and was immediately joined by the Prince. Ralato was confused and frightened, his hand shaking as he reached up to touch Vellaro. "How... bad is it?" he asked, weakly.

"You'll be fine, Ral, relax," said Vellaro, "The physician will need you calm."

Ralato appeared to smile. "You're a dreadful liar, you old scoundrel."

"And you're a dreadful dancer," said Vellaro, with a pained laugh.

Prince Relano reached for the blades, but Vellaro caught his hand, shaking his head sternly. If the swords were removed, the King would die almost immediately. At the moment they were the only thing keeping him alive.

"Da," said Relano frantically, "I tried to stop him, I wasn't quick enough. I'm sorry I couldn't stop him, it was too fast."

"Peace... son..." said the King. "Peace..."

"He's going," said Vellaro, seeing his old friend's eyes lose their intense warmth.

"Da I'm not ready to lose you," said Relano, shaking as he knelt by his dying father.

"Peace..." repeated the King again, his voice growing faint. "Peace..." he said, whispering out his final breath.

The room fell silent as the spirit of death passed through the room, no-one moving, no-one speaking. The rain still fell heavily on the canvas outside, the wind whistling through the camp. The King of the Zora people had fallen, struck down in his prime by an assassin, a life of love and passion hooked out from the river of life.

Vellaro could feel his own heart pulsing strong, anger coursing through his body as he rose to his feet and prised the King's great sword from his dead hands. He could feel that the blade longed to avenge its fallen master. "Who are you!!" he shouted at the dark robed assassin, who now writhing the firm grip of two captains.

A deathly white face reared up and let out a violent scream. Vellaro shut his eyes in disgust at the horrific man before him. He looked like a Hylian or Gerudo or Kairan, but he was twisted and deformed, drained of mortal character. "Are you Kairin!?" Vellaro shouted.

"The Master's will is done!" screamed the assassin in a shrill, unearthly voice. "Release me!!"

For a moment, the creature's eyes seemed to change, boring into Vellaro with an awful stare that seemed disconnected from the man before him. Those eyes filled Vellaro with a sudden and intense desire to destroy. He rushed forward with the King's sword and buried the steel into the assassin, the silver blade bursting out through his back, dripping with a sickly dark blood.

Vellaro watched until the being was dead, life leaving his unnatural body, then heaved the sword back, and pushing the corpse down onto the ground. The enemy was gone, but Vellaro knew that the grief and pain was only just beginning. As calmly as he could he knelt down and wiped the sword on the black robes, removing the blood from its edge. Summoning his courage, and with all eyes upon him, he turned back to face the scene of the fallen King.

Hating every moment of this waking nightmare he walked back to Relano. He hoisted the Prince to his feet and attempted to convey sympathy and reassurance with his expression, though he was sure all he showed was despair and sadness. With regret, Vellaro placed the King's sword into Relano's hands with blade dipped to the grassy floor, and then he stepped backwards. He raised his voice, and uttered the words that should not have been spoken for many long years. "The King is dead! Long live King Relano Zora! Hail! First Lord of the Seas! Hail!"

"Hail!" shouted the gathering, following Vellaro's example as they fell upon one knee and bowed their heads. Amidst them Relano stood lost and confused, in a state of mental shock.

"Clear the tent," ordered Vellaro, and immediately the officers began to depart. Vellaro stepped forwards to the new King and laid a hand carefully on his arm. "I'm sorry," he said.

He could not speak. Instead, Relano looked around at his fallen father again and collapsed to the floor beside him, burying his head into his father's chest.

"I'm sorry..." whispered the old General, falling beside his friend. "I'm so sorry..."

...

Beyond the oceans, in a land laid desolate and raw, a tall dark man stood atop a high hill. Heavy hail pelted his back and the biting winter chill threatened to freeze him where he stood. He was wrapped in a heavy dark robe lined with the fur of black wolves, with his eyes covered by a shadowy hood. Ralis al'Resh, King of Kaira, Lord of Dusk, Father of the Night and Stormlord of the War of Twilight threw wide his arms and screamed into the heavens in jubilation.

"Death!!" he cried, fuelling the violent storm which beat upon him. "Death has come to Hyrule! The blighted Illivartan, the Witch-Queen and the River Demon are dead! The Witch's Master escaped my wrath, but no more will slip away! The Mountain Devil will die, the Sand Whore will be snatched into my clutches and then..." he laughed in sinister ecstasy, "... _Lightborn_ will die."

The blizzard of hail burst into fresh ferocity, and the Lord of Dusk revelled in his growing insanity. "Die Rael! Crows feast on your flesh Rael! Burn and die!!"


	29. Chapter 28 The Farm

Chapter Twenty Eight  
The Farm

"Deserted," said General Jevilla, kicking a small bucket out of her way. It clattered over the dirt track, spinning and rolling until it hit a wooden fence, and stopped among the tall grass verge. There was stillness again, with no sound other than their slow pacing feet.

"Butchers," muttered Elane, scanning the farmyard. It was an eerily silent cluster of buildings in the thick of a dense winter fog. "The Kairin killed my countrymen. They burned house and home... and to what end?"

Jevilla murmured agreement. "What hellish motive led Tadian to invade Hyrule? That son of death. He has brought doom to our door." The General rubbed her hands together, trying to warm them against the chill, then gathered her thick cloak around herself. Elane found it peculiar to see a Gerudo dressed in such heavy clothing.

"Daran told me and Rael about King Tadian," said Elane.

"Is that so," said Jevilla, clutching at the inside of her cloak.

"It's the strangest thing," said Elane. "He didn't invade Hyrule for conquest, although that became a natural consequence."

"Why then?" asked Jevilla, who had been unaware of Tadian's motives. She was more concerned with defending her people in arms than engaging in diplomacy.

"Daran said that Tadian was trying to find and kill someone; his exiled nephew - the rightful King of Kairin. Invasion was an extra product." That nephew was Ralis, but she did not want to mention him by name. She could no longer think of him by that name. Further, she would not talk about him for Rael's sake.

"I heard stories of a hidden Kairin heir long ago," said Jevilla. "A boy-prince oblivious to his heritage, living in exile in Hylia. I cannot think why Tadian should have feared him. Not enough to start a war."

"He didn't fear him," said Elane. "He was just very superstitious. His true fear was of wearing the Lunar Crown, whilst the true heir still lived."

"Well, at any rate, he should have feared the heir," said Jevilla. "Whoever this Hylian is that overthrew Tadian... he's different. This Lord of Dusk... he's like Prince Rael."

"He's _nothing_ like Rael," said Elane firmly.

"His power and his authority," insisted Jevilla. "And his magic too... we face a terrible enemy."

"That much is true," said Elane. She rubbed her hands stared away across the foggy plains. "Tadian's desire for the Crown of Dusk, and the rising in power of its true owner... it could destroy us all."

"Not while I have breath," said Jevilla.

"In this cold that might be sooner than we think," said Elane. "Winter is falling fast. It's too cold. Colder than it ought to be."

About a hundred paces away, Elane spotted the dark green cloak of a Gerudo scout moving through the fog, briefly coming into view then darting away into the white mist once again. The scouts were a necessary precaution to ensure that the area was secure. The Kairin were defeated in Hyrule, but there were still some roaming bands of soldiers scattered across the Southlands. That threat would linger for many months. Elane wondered why they did not try to take up life as Hylian citizens, and fade into safe obscurity. Jevilla believed that many had, but that others were either too afraid or too proud.

"This war won't be the end of us," said Elane, determinedly. "I promise you, General. We'll win, we'll endure. I'm not going to let our people fail."

"Majesty," said Jevilla, "may I ask you a frank question?"

"Of course," said Elane.

Jevilla chewed her lip, as though uncertain of what she was going to say. "Do you intend to fight in battle?"

Elane was surprised by the question. In truth, she had not given any thought to the matter. "Why? Do you think I should?" she asked.

"On the contrary," said Jevilla, "I think it would be unwise."

"Oh," said Elane, slightly affronted.

"Our people have enough dead rulers," said Jevilla.

"Enough dead rulers?" repeated Elane, insulted at the notion of her death.

"Ramades, Lana..." said Jevilla, "... and Jaendral's as likely to kill himself before admitting defeat. He has a lot of honour."

"Honour? That's not- General, we're not going to lose," said Elane fiercely. "We _will_ win this war."

"Win or lose," said Jevilla, "when the dust of battle settles, you might be all our people have."

"As it happens I wasn't planning to fight," said Elane. "Rael was right – battles are..."

"Hell on earth," suggested Jevilla.

"At the very least," said Elane.

An awkward silence fell between them. They stopped in front of the large farmhouse, and their spirits sank. The door had been kicked in, and the immediate interior ransacked. Elane stepped towards it, to take a closer look, but Jevilla held out her arm to stop her. "It's not safe ma'am," she said, "please."

Elane sighed and turned away. "So how did Lana behave towards war?"

Jevilla laughed darkly. "You saw firsthand how she behaved with war. War was a tool to Queen Lana. She did not care about the bloodshed or the lives lost, or the families left behind. She wasn't evil, or even malicious, but she was manipulative and twisted." Jevilla's brow furrowed as she remembered the late Gerudo Queen. "Lana only cared about herself. It's small wonder she never took a husband." Jevilla paused to think. "Although... I don't think men were of any interest to her. She looked down upon them."

"She was considerably older than all the Gerudo men," said Elane. "And with Ramades and Jaendral breaking up her kingdom... it's no surprise she had no time for men."

"That's what I think," said Jevilla.

"But not you, I notice," said Elane, with a wry smile.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Jevilla sharply, turning to look at her sternly. She quickly remembered her place and added a polite, "ma'am."

Elane nodded raised her eyebrows and nodded slowly. "I've seen you looking at a certain man lately, talking about him differently."

Jevilla put her hands up defensively. "I don't know what you mean, ma'am, she said. Please. I love my sword more than any man."

"Well that may be," said Elane, "but Jaendral's an impressive man."

"Ma'am," said Jevilla.

"He's tall, and strong, and brave," continued Elane, "and handsome too, if you like that hard, chiselled exterior."

Jevilla rolled her eyes in frustration, but then a small smile flickered across her lips. "Is it so obvious, ma'am?"

"It has been to me," said Elane.

"Jaendral's a stubborn brute," said Jevilla.

"He has eyes for you," said Elane.

"Really?" said Jevilla, turning to look at Elane with wider eyes, a look of feminine excitement momentarily replacing her serious expression. She blushed slightly and shrugged her shoulders. "It doesn't matter."

"Well," said Elane, "if you say so."

"So, what of you and _His Highness_?" asked Jevilla. "Everyone and their mother thinks the Prince desires your hand."

Now it was Elane's turn to be defensive. She was confused in her own spirit with regard to her feelings about Rael and to have Jevilla raise the matter made her suddenly very uncomfortable. She supposed that she had asked for it by talking about Jevilla and Jaendral. At times she felt utterly taken by him, and the way he had so passionately stood by her and protected her when they were alone in a frightening world. But in the days before he had left Shaylin, leading his courageous crew out to sea, he had been ever more distant from her, seeking solitude and speaking only about war, hardship, and Ralis. Rael was becoming a man of sorrows, and she did not know if she could follow him on his dark road. And the memory of Tabett was ever present.

"He's a good man," said Elane. "If we survive this war, perhaps we can find a place of peace together. Perhaps. But, I don't know what to think now."

Jevilla nodded silently, sensing Elane's unease. They spoke no more on the matter. Eventually the path they walked upon led them out of the farm and to a shallow rise in the land. As the fog cleared, they were able to see out across a wide vista. Away to the south Elane thought she could make out the shore of the sea, but perhaps it was a trick of the clouds. "The end is coming," said the General, gazing into that grey distance.

"The end is coming for Kaira," said Elane, "but it will not be our end."


	30. Chapter 29 Always Closer

Chapter Twenty Nine  
Always Closer

"Do you plan to tell them what happened in Hylia?" asked Link.

Zelda's heart seemed to miss a beat, and she looked at Link warily. "What do you mean?" she asked, bemused.

Link's face briefly showed confusion. "The Temple," he said, "The Door and the darkness." Link stroked the hilt of his sword unconsciously. That legendary blade, the Master Sword, hung magnificently from his waist.

Zelda shook her head. "I should not think so," she said, albeit uncertainly. "Let us focus on the task ahead, and leave what is sealed in Hylia... in Hylia."

"I agree," said Link, with a certain nod.

Zelda nodded too, though her lips were pursed anxiously. Link noticed her hands fidgeting. "Is there something else?" he asked.

"The assassin," said Zelda, "my death... and the Stones."

Link nodded more slowly now. "We do need to discuss _that_," he said.

"Very well. But I will not talk about... _her_," Zelda said firmly; Link knew that she was referring to Navi.

"I agree," he said.

"Good," she said. The Queen relaxed a fraction and gave Link a quick friendly smile. "Good."

The Queen of Hyrule and her Marshal were walking through a grassy southland field, keeping their distance from the tree line of the Grey Forest. They were both wearing thick boots, making quick progress over the crunching frosty ground underfoot. They were both wearing the warmest clothes available. Link in a dark green tunic, with the black cloak and hood of the Marshal wrapped closely around him. Like Link, Zelda was wearing fur-lined trouser leggings today, and wore a long sleeved tunic of regal blue over her upper body. Her hair was gathered into a bun at her neck, and she had covered her head with a thick wolf-fur hat that kept her ears warm.

They were making their way towards a very important diplomatic gathering. This meeting was unlike any that had happened for many long years. Today the Queen of Hyrule would take an audience with both the King of the Zoras and the Chief Brother of the Gorons. No three race monarchs had been together in one place for at least ten years. Tensions between the people of Hyrule had led to a lack of partnership in Hyrule, and for most of her reign Zelda had met with other leaders individually, concerned that they would not tolerate each other. The Chief Brother of the Gorons was a man of peace, but Queen Lana and King Ralato had been proud people, who resented Hylian dominance in the land.

Things were different now, though. Dark times and the schemes of foes had brought them together in a time of desperation. The Gerudos had a sure loyalty to Hylia now, but today Zelda and Link needed to confirm that they had the full confidence of the Gorons and Zoras.

According to tradition, Zelda ought to have received the other leaders in her own camp. In a break with old precedents, she was meeting with them on neutral ground. She hoped that this would convey humility, and demonstrate that Hylia was an equal brother in their combined struggle. Zelda had to assert her ultimate authority, but even in doing so needed to win the hearts and minds of the people.

Soon they came to the meeting place, a circular tent with a plain white canvas. No banners decorated the outside, and no flags flew from its poles. This was a place of peaceful unity, without symbols of division. There was already heavy military protection in place in the area. Scouts roamed the countryside at great distances, units of elite troops circled the tent in ever widening lines of patrol, and tight ranks of soldiery stood around the edge of the tent with their backs to the canvas, spears pointed to the sky.

The soldiers were an equal mix of Gorons, Zoras and Hylians, each striving to be the race with the vigilant and alert guards. The powerfully built Gorons stood several hands taller than their Hylian and Zora brothers, and were twice as broad. They were a peace loving people at heart, but in the field of battle they could become the most fearsome warriors of all. Built like boulders, armoured in thick iron plate mail, and armed with enormous maces, they would inspire terror into the hearts of the Kairin foe.

Strangely though, at that moment Zelda found herself more fearful of the Zoras than the Gorons. Those men with their long fins, aquatic blue skin and proud athletic chests, all had a fierce intensity in their black eyes. They had suffered a tremendous loss already in this war, and not all believed the attack had come from overseas. The death of King Ralato brought them great grief, and had left his army thirsty for swift vengeance.

Standing between Zora and Goron, the Hylian men were unmistakably the proudest of them all. Zelda knew all too well that Hylians, whilst modest and reserved amongst their own kindred, had a strong sense of patriotism when they stood beside other peoples of Hyrule. It was not a superiority borne of a dislike of other peoples, but rather from a great sense of pride in the fact that the Queen of all Hyrule was a Hylian. Whilst love for the monarch often grew cold, their support for her dominant rule was strong.

A tall Hylian solder stepped forward to greet the pair as they approached. He moved with a dignified gait which Zelda recognised immediately. "Lieutenant Mem," she said, smiling gracefully as he stopped and stood at attention. "It is always a pleasure to see your face." Mem was one of the senior members of the Royal Guard in the Palace, and one of the few she took a particular liking too. He was an upstanding gentleman, both in and out of uniform. He had turned out well, considering that he had been brought up in particularly tragic circumstances. Mem was the childhood survivor of a plague which had killed his immediate family. He had witnessed everyone he loved die around him, as a hereditary illness struck down his entire family. He had not married, for fear that his own children would became sick. Now his only remaining relative was an elderly aunt to whom he had devoted a lifetime of care.

"Your Majesty, Your Divine Highness," said the lieutenant, addressing them each in turn. "If it pleases you, their Majesties await." He smiled at Zelda and replied to her kind words, "Thank you ma'am, it is a joy to be in your lovely presence."

"Lead on, Mem," said Zelda, not slowing in her step. Mem bowed his head, then turned and led them to the tent entrance. "I was unaware that you had come south," she said to him as they walked. "I could have excused you from the campaign, if you had asked me."

"I could not leave your side, ma'am," he said, "particularly in these dread days."

"Is that why you have hidden from me until now?" she asked, feeling concerned.

"Forgive me ma'am," he said, bowing his head solemnly, "I feared you would send me back to the city."

They stopped outside the tent entrance. Link took hold of the tent flap, and started to go inside, but Zelda hesitated. She turned to Mem and looked at him seriously.

"I hope your aunt has someone else to care for her," she said. "She is so unwell, and she must be fraught without you."

Mem looked away into the distance. "She died, ma'am," he said, gravely, "just before the march."

Zelda's heart sank, and her stomach seemed to groan with the pain of loss. "Oh, Mem... my dearest Mem..." she said, unable to find any words to express her sadness. "You should have taken time... to grieve, to mourn..."

"I've grieved enough," he said, "and I won't lose you as well ma'am."

Zelda did not know what to do or say. "If you need me..." she said. Mem nodded politely. "I must go for now," she said. She leaned forwards and kissed him on the cheek. Mem bowed his head again, and did not look up until Zelda had followed Link into the meeting tent.

The air within the tent was warm, but the mood was frostier than the ground outside. Immediately she saw that a group of Zoras stood at one side of the tent, and a group of Gorons remained decidedly at the other. There was a tense atmosphere, and a feeling of mutual distrust. The space between the two groups was more than physical; there was a tangible divide between these two peoples. History, recent years, and the events of the last few days had made both nations hostile and protective. Zelda needed to heal old wounds and assert her authority, and time was very short.

"Friends," she said, as they turned to face her. "Thank you for coming."

To her right Zelda immediately recognised the commanding figure of Chief Link, the Goron king, named for the Hero of Time who stood beside her. The Chief was not the largest of his people, but at seven and a half feet tall, he was almost two feet taller than Zelda. His chest was as wide as the young oaks in the palace gardens and his arms were bulging with muscle beneath his thick earthen-coloured skin. The Chief's hands were so large that they could surely crush her bones. His had styled his thick dark hair into a sunburst around his face, in the same style as his father Darunia. In the prime of his manhood he was the very image of that mighty sage.

Around him stood Gorons of high rank, every one of them as broad and muscle-bound as their noble Chief. The largest amongst them was General Brold, a true giant at eight feet tall. Zelda had last seen Brold at the Council table nearly two months ago. As he stood watching her now, there was far less reverence in his eyes then there had been back then.

The Gorons were a people who wore little clothing. The cold did not affect these hot-blooded men. They all wore armour, and they would be comfortable wearing it all day long. This was the usual Goron way whenever they went to war. Only the Chief and Brold wore any more clothing than that, the Chief wearing a royal red cloak, and Brold his black leather coat.

Across the tent, the Zoras stood defiantly, arms folded and heads held high. Five in all, they had been standing in a huddle when Zelda entered, but had now spaced themselves out to stand in a line. They did not make eye contact with the Gorons, and gave very little heed to Zelda and Link when they entered. King Relano stood in the centre, straight backed with his arms folded firmly across his naked chest. He wore a kilt of deep indigo with a gold-buckled belt, but did not wear anything upon his feet. Indeed Relano's only other item of clothing was a golden circlet, bejewelled with three tiny sapphires.

Among Relano's four companions was General Vellaro Vellatta. The General regarded Zelda and Link with passive eyes, and kept his arms folded. The Zoras had already travelled some distance across the land alongside the Hylians, but the leaderships had talked frustratingly little with each other until now, but there was good reason.

The Zoras were in mourning for the loss of King Ralato, who had been killed one week ago. The shock and pain was still raw. They had still not revealed the exact circumstances of his death, but Zelda could quite easily guess.

Nobody spoke in response, so Zelda continued speaking without blinking. "Our land is grave danger," she said. "From now on, we either fight together... or we die alone..."

Silence persisted. Zelda drew a deep breath, and contemplated her next move. She was about to speak when her Link cut in. "Men of Hyrule," he said, "your Queen stands before you. You will bow before her."

Zelda was shocked. She wanted to reprimand Link for being so presumptive, but that would only worsen her position. She had no alternative but to stand firm, and appear as though the Marshal spoke her mind.

Chief Link eyed his namesake almost menacingly. "Brother, are you so sure of the Lady's rule?"

If Chief Link's eyes had the spirit of fire, then Link's surely held the essence of ice. "You _will_ bow, brother."

"Hylia has failed!" declared King Relano from across the room. "Your people were enslaved, your armies overthrown, your lands ravaged by battle. You are weak, Your Majesty, and we will not bow to you."

The look in General Vellaro's eyes told Zelda that he did not share his master's opinion, but he kept quiet.

"Hylia has reclaimed its land by its own strength, King Relano," said Zelda, calmly, "and staved danger away from other lands. Yet I do not ask you to bow." Link muttered incomprehensibly beside her, but she ignored him. "I ask you to listen." She stepped forwards into the middle of the room and beckoned everyone in closer. "Come near," she said, as a request rather than a command.

Nobody moved. Even Link had stayed rooted to the spot.

"We fight together or we die alone," said Zelda loudly, glancing around the room. "So stand with me, or begone with you, but do not waste my time with trumped up words and arrogant pretences."

Chief Link looked towards the Marshal, who nodded slowly in affirmation of Zelda's words. "I will stand with you, sister," he said, "but we do not submit to you."

Zelda kept her face serene, but acknowledged him gracefully. As she looked to King Relano, the Zora king's expression remained hard. It was only when General Vellaro leaned across and whispered in his ear that his expression softened, and he stepped forwards to stand with the other two rulers. "I respect royal your name, ma'am," he said, "but you have not won favour for your person. My people are proud, and I don't control their hearts."

Zelda bowed her head in gratitude. "Thank you both," she said, graciously. Zelda had prepared what she would say next. She would remind them of their common history and heritage. "Fifty years ago our people were engaged in a horrific war, though none of us here remember it. They were terrible days of blood and death. When the kings of Hyrule saw the destruction that they had wrought, they vowed never to do battle again. That war ended with the formation of a lasting peace," said Zelda. "My father King Rahyl was heralded by all races as a uniting figure. In honour of the new peace in Hyrule, he was named King over all Hyrule."

"My father was Swown Brother to Rahyl," said Chief Link. "My people loved him as one of our own."

"My father was very fond of your father," said Zelda, "and he held you in high esteem when you assumed his Seat." Chief Link nodded thoughtfully. "So too he loved Kings Roluto and King Ralato," she said, addressing Relano. The recently crowned Zora King remained expressionless, but lowered his eyes.

"Ten years later..." said Zelda, "the Gerudo King Ganondorf broke the peace in Hyrule and attacked our nations. Your Majesties do not remember him, but I personally experienced his evil. It was a brave young Hylian lad, blessed with great courage by the gods, who saved the noble Gorons from starvation; a Hylian who rescued your aunt the Princess Ruto from the jaws of death." With that last she looked to Relano, who appeared to concede.

"You know that this same young lad stands here with us now," said Zelda, looking to the Marshal. "Without him, this land would have been conquered by a tyrant, and none of us would be standing here today."

"My father knew our debt to Hyrule's Hero," said Chief Link, "and I bear his name with honour."

Link remained silent, and Zelda continued. "Hylia has ever been the defender of this land, and... I will not claim that you owe us... but..." Zelda hesitated, wondering if she had been too bold. "Our forefathers learned, and we must remember, that together _we are strong_. When we stand united under one banner, we are greater than when we are apart."

The two kings watched her quietly, waiting for her next word. "I do not ask you to bow to Hylia," she said, "but..."

What happened next surprised everyone present. King Relano dropped down upon knee, in deep respect. He lowered his eyes to the ground in submission. The Zoras followed suit immediately, stepped closer and bowing down low.

Zelda only had time to give her Link a cursory glance before Chief Link and the Gorons kneeled down as well. Even kneeling, the Gorons were almost at eye level with Zelda, but they lowered their faces to the ground.

With one voice, silky Zora and rumbling Goron tones resounding like cool water running through a rocky valley, they declared, "I swear allegiance to the Empress of the East and Queen of Hyrule, may the grace of Gods be upon Queen Zelda Nohansen Hyrule."

The Marshal of Hyrule had humbled himself too, recognising Zelda'a authority with bended knee.

Overcome with confidence and real joy, Zelda blinked away a tear and bid them rise. "Thank you," she said. "I do not call upon your help lightly. Please let us stand together. There is much to prepare for, and time is short."

......

There followed much talk about the days that were to come. Plans were made for the movement of troops, and for the continued provision of food, water and firewood. There were disagreements, but never arguments. Marshal Link, General Brold and General Vellaro led the discussions and spoke the most. They were the most learned in the ways of war, and had many years of military experience between them.

The two Hylians and the five Zoras pulled up benches and sat down to talk, whilst the Gorons - for whom no bench was sufficient - were more comfortable with the hard earth. Food and drink was brought for them, and they spent many long hours poring over maps of the Southlands and deciding upon their best venture.

The winter sun was close to setting, and the stand-lamps had been lit in the tent, when at last they had finalised their plans. They would move west together, and re-unite with General Destan's Hylian army just south of Baradale. By that time, the Gerudo armies would be arriving upon the same destination. Zelda was expecting word from Rael very soon, and was sure that he would confirm that the Lord of Dusk was making his grand invasion upon Hyrule. Zelda warned of the possibility that the Kairin King would use magic to further his invasion, but did not know what form that would take.

When everyone had eaten an evening meal, King Relano stood and cleared his throat. "Ma'am, my Lords," he said, "we have made much progress today, and we can all be proud of our spirit of unity. Now, I must tell a grim story. You must hear of the death of my father. The tale is foul, but it must be told."

Zelda touched her neck through her collar, feeling the spot where sharp steel had cut deep into her body. Link saw her shift nervously, and wanted to hold her hand to comfort her, but thought far better of such a telling action.

"As you will have realised, he was..." he faltered, but drew strength when Vellaro shared a reassuring nod with him. "He was assassinated. By some foul creature.... A being that was more like a savage animal than a man. He had the face of a dead man and..." Link saw Zelda shudder. "He was a cursed man. His heart had been replaced by a magical talisman. This..." he said, placing his hand into a belt pouch, "was embedded in his chest."

Relano held up a familiar looking object. The torchlight danced upon its shiny black surface. This was the third black stone that Link had now borne witness to, and it filled his heart with dread. How many assassins still lurked in the shadows? Link was about to speak when the Goron Chief raised his voice.

"We know this creature you describe," said the large king. "It also attacked us." Link was not surprised when his namesake produced an identical black stone, highly polished and carved into a sharp spike. "A corpse-like man, with a Hylian body, crept into the inner sanctum of our mountain capital. He caused a chain explosion of bomb flowers that caused the foundations of the Inner Sanctum to collapse. I was very nearly killed in the rubble, and three of my best guards lost their lives to save me." The king's anger was clear in his voice. "We caught the criminal escaping, but he preferred to die rather than remain a prisoner. This stone... was in his chest." He eyed the stone fiercely.

There was a silence as everyone pondered this mystery. Link looked to see if Zelda was coping with the stress. She appeared calm, but he knew that was a well practiced visage.

"Friends," said Marshal Link. "You are not alone. I and Her Majesty have both been subject to similar attacks. Fortunately we escaped with our lives... Here is our proof." He reached into his tunic pocket and produced the two black stones that had cursed their own attackers.

Link held his two stones closer to the other two, and everyone craned in to look more carefully. All four were identical, beautifully crafted jewels.

"They are called Dusk Stones," said the Marshal, and all eyes fell upon him. "There are seven in existence, and four are gathered here. I have some knowledge of their dark evil, but now the tapestry of events is weaving into a full picture, which I will share." He cleared his throat and sat up straight. "Recently I ventured into the Fairy City of Jasinin to seek the counsel of the Elders. You are right to look shocked. Few survive that place, and now I know why."

"They told you about the stones?" asked General Vellaro.

"Yes," said Link, "amongst other things." The knowledge he had gained from the Fairies was valuable indeed, but he did not want to reveal everything. There were some things only Rael needed to know. "The Dusk Stones were created many centuries ago... by a powerful fairy who was corrupted by evil..."

"Why?" asked the Chief, "For what purpose?"

"I do not know," said Link, honestly. "The Fairies were guarded. They were masking a shame that cut them deeply." He folded his hands. "I know this: The stones could be fused with mortal men. The minds of the helpless victim would be overthrown by madness, and their bodies would begin to decay into a state of living death, with only the magic of the stone to keep them alive. In this living death... their minds would be fixed upon one object, as chosen by their master, and they would not rest until their aim was achieved. The magic filtered their vision until they could see only their target... and it would consume their souls."

"And their targets were..." started Relano.

"The stones have been used before," said Link. "But this time, it would seem the rulers of Hyrule have been targeted; the Queen of Hylia, the Goron Chief, the Zora King, and myself as Marshal of Hyrule."

"Who is responsible for this?" snarled King Relano. "My father's killer will meet swift justice!"

"The Lord of Dusk," said Zelda quietly. "He is the fiend. He wants to break Hyrule by killing its leaders. He planned to divide Hyrule and destroy us one by one."

"But what of the other stones?" asked General Brold. "If they came for you, my lord, surely they will come for the generals of the armies."

Link shook his head. "I do not believe so," he said.

"Then who else will be attacked?" asked Brold.

Link tapped his fingers together thoughtfully. "There are seven stones. Four are spent. Three remain..." He took a deep breath and spoke his mind. "There can be no doubt that the Gerudo Queen Elane will be attacked. I sent a warning to her after Queen Zelda was attacked. At the present she seems to be safe."

"The other two?" asked Vellaro.

"A close friend of ours, a sage of great wisdom and knowledge, was killed under very strange circumstances. When we received notice that he had been killed, there was a description of a hooded, cloaked being described as striking him down." Link was referring to Daran. He did not want to voice his name, not attach the label Illivartan. The gathering seemed satisfied with what they had been told.

"And the final one..." prompted Relano.

"My _son_," said Zelda, unable to hold back tears. Two beads of water dripped down her cheeks. She wiped her face with a sleeve and covered her eyes with her hand.

"The Lord of Dusk will almost certainly seek to kill the Prince Rael," said Link, trying to maintain a steady tone. His heart was fraught with worry for his only son, but he had a duty to uphold here.

"The Prince..." said the Chief. "You told the Council that he is the one who must defeat the Lord of Dusk, when all is done. Forgive us, we have talked much, but His Highness has hardly been mentioned this day."

Zelda looked at Link with concern, but she had a confident resolve. "Friends," said the Queen of Hyrule, "what do you know of the War of Twilight?"

......

Heavy storm clouds blanketed the southern skies. Those ominous clouds that encroached upon Hyrule day by day had stretched across the southlands and over the forest. The only visible starlight was away to the north. The constellation Lanak was engulfed by the cloud and the eyes of Seladi were both darkened. The rest of her would soon disappear.

Link and Zelda were sitting alone on a hilltop, looking southward into the all-consuming night. After the meeting had finished they had ventured out alone into the cold evening, to reflect privately on the day. Saying little, and shivering plenty, they were both glad to have time alone together.

"He's close," said Zelda, quietly, "so close now. I can feel him, Link."

Link understood how she was feeling, because he was experiencing the same sensation. It was as though the Lord of Dusk's eyes were always upon him, watching everything. The eyes were cold and hollow, bereft of love or life. Link could feel the rage... the anger... the malice... and the belief that revenge was near.

Link looked at Zelda's lovely face, smooth as freshly fallen snow. He wrapped an arm around her and hugged her body to his own. She leaned into him gratefully. "I am _always_ closer," he said.

She looked back at him, staring into his blue-grey eyes in the dark. She said nothing, and relaxed her head upon his shoulder. The winter days had little light, and all the light in the world could soon be put out forever. She lived for the now. Tomorrow promised nothing but death...


	31. Chapter 30 His Name Is Ralis

"_From the ocean he did come,  
to the ocean he will return  
and from the ocean he will come again  
with storms at his back."_

_From the Book of Prophecies  
author unknown  
circa 5__th__ Century After Seal_

Chapter Thirty  
His Name is Ralis

_It was an idyllic summer evening; the very definition of beauty and tranquillity. Brash and Yvene were walking side by side along the sea shore, utterly at peace with the world around them. An orange sun hung low in the western sky, its rays of golden light mixing with the clouds and setting the dusk ablaze in hues of cherry pink and rich orange. Brash had his arm wrapped around her waist, and both of their eyes were transfixed upon the babe she held in her arms. He slept soundly, slumbering in the warm costal air._

"_Little Raely," said Yvene, sighing contentedly "our own little prince."_

_Brash smiled, and stroked the baby's thin red hair. He longed to give his wife her own true child, but it seemed the gods would not let it be. Maybe one day they would have their own child, and give little Rael a younger brother. No matter what, he would raise this boy as his own, and keep his promise to his Queen. Zelda told him that this child was special, and that one day the fate of the world would rest upon his shoulders. His protection was of the utmost importance._

_He shut his eyes, savouring a moment of pure bliss. "Nothing could change this moment," he said. "Nothing could take this away."_

_He looked out to the sea. Far in the distance the waters rose and crashed down; nearer waves were moved towards them over the surface of the sea diminishing until they lapped gently upon the sand._

"_Brash," said Yvene, pointing westward along the coast. "Is that boat coming toward us?"_

_Brash's eyes followed her arm. The dock of Taran Kaey was in that direction, where many ships were clustered together. Brash looked closely and saw that Yvene was right. There was a small white-sailed boat moving swiftly towards them, rather than moving towards the dock. "I daresay you're right, my love," he said. He could make out three figures moving towards them, silhouetted against the sunset. "I shouldn't think much of it."_

......

Ralis slowly removed the black felt gloves from his hands and let them fall to the floor. He caressed his fingers gently, then interlocked them and flexed the entire length of his arms. Calmly he walked towards the cliff edge, and without looking down, examined his hands closely.

"It is time, General," he said.

Arella was standing obediently at his side, closely observing everything he did. "Yes, Master," she said.

Ralis unfastened his cloak and let it fall to the floor on top of his gloves. Sharp winds whipped up from the sea, blasting his black tunic, and rushing through his dark hair.

"What will you do?" asked his loyal companion.

Ralis laughed, bowing his head and turning to face Arella.

His General's appearance had changed since he had first known her. Her long curls of raven-black hair had been cut away; she had clipped her hair until she was bald. The middle-aged woman had described this act as one of servitude, forsaking the pride of her womanhood to show her devotion to him. Her skin seemed paler than it had once been, weathered by a freezing winter.

"I know your secret, Arella," said Ralis, with a wry smile.

The general bowed her head. "I keep nothing from my Master," she said.

"I _remember_ you," he said. "_At last_ I remember you."

......

_The boat was close now. All of Brash's soldier instincts sensed danger, but he found himself transfixed upon the small vessel as it drifted towards them._

"_Who are they?" asked Yvene. There was concern in her tone, but she had great faith in her husband's ability to keep her safe._

"_Two men," said Brash, squinting to discern the figures, "and a girl."_

_Yvene took a step towards the shore and used her hand as a visor against the glare of the sun. "What are they doing?" she asked._

_The sail was flapping lazily in the breeze, the people not moving at all. "They're in trouble," said Brash, gravely. He stepped forwards towards the water, cast aside his coat, and waded out into the waves. "Hey ho, sailors!" he called out._

_Yvene looked down at her adopted child, and held him more closely. Rael was stirring irritably. He opened his dark blue eyes a shade and peered up at her expectantly. "Shh," she said, swaying him gently, "mama's here."_

......

Ocean waves broke against the cliffs far below Ralis. The sea filled his sight to the very horizon, and endless expanse of deep blue, a natural barrier between him and his nemesis. Today he would begin his journey across the waters, and would lead his army to victory.

The Kairin army was camped around the land for many miles. All of those men together, along with horses and fires and waste, created an incredibly powerful stench; an utterly repugnant smell that Ralis had become all too accustomed with during the northward march.

"I was raised in a small harbour town," said Ralis, speaking aloud towards the ocean, but so that Arella could hear. "My Da and my brother were my whole life." He folded his arms firmly. "Yet I had memories... mostly vague pictures and distant feelings... that my life had once been different."

"You remembered Kaira?" asked Arella.

He drew a deep breath from the sea air, calming his mind. "Not Kaira specifically. I just remember... running... always running... I was being chased... and I was never safe. We had to run." He frowned. "When I was ten years old I had a nightmare, which kept coming back. _Tadey _wanted to kill me. _Tadey_... hated me. He wanted me to die. I was always running..."

"Tadian," said Arella.

"Running..." said Ralis... "Not with my own feet. Others ran, and carried me. I was carried across land for leagues and leagues and leagues... and then..." he looked out into the Ocean. "The water... the endless water..."

Ralis looked back to Arella. Her hawk-like eyes stared back at him intently. "I thought you had forgotten," she said.

Ralis shook his head. "I have remembered."

......

_Brash's feet barely touched the sea bed by the time he had waded all way out to the boat. The figures in the boat were haggard and weary, slumped against the sides of their vessel, and they hardly even saw him at first. "Hey!" shouted Brash, but no-one responded._

_The boat was not large, but Brash was able to heave himself up without tipping it. He rolled onto the deck and stood up, soaking wet._

_He had been wrong about the number of people on the boat. There were indeed two men and one girl, but the girl was clutching a young boy in her arms. He could only have been three years old, or younger._

"_Ha!" shouted one of the men, suddenly, leaping to his feet and brandishing a large sword threateningly. The man had shoulder length black hair, with a hooked nose and a very untidy mane of a beard. He wore a long leather coat and heavy boots that were unsuited to armed combat. Brash watched as the man staggered forwards limply, and dropped the sword clumsily onto the floor. Brash stamped a foot down on the blade and pushed the shaking man back to the side of the boat._

"_What is all this?" demanded Brash. He looked to the girl. She appeared just shy of twenty years, with long black hair framing a fierce expression. A young woman like this had no place on a vessel with such dangerous brigands. He immediately assumed the worst. "Are you all right lass?" he said, stepping towards her. He offered her a hand. "Have they hurt you?"_

"_Away with you!" shouted the girl, stabbing a long steel dagger towards him. "Da, get him away!"_

_The man in the leather coat, who upon consideration certainly looked like he could be her father, attempted to tackle Brash again, but his efforts were weak, and he ended up on the floor again._

"_Who are you?" demanded Brash._

_The girl said nothing, and the man was too occupied with trying to find his feet to respond. The other man, who was much older, appeared to be unconscious._

_It was at this point that little boy turned to stare at Brash. He was only an infant; his sun darkened face was covered with a mop of black curls. His big dark eyes were wide with fear. He opened his mouth and shouted loudly, "Tadey!"_

......

Arella looked up into the Ralis' eyes. He wondered what she was thinking, wondered why she had kept silent through these months. What had held her tongue?

When she spoke, it was with uncertainty and shame. "My father was a commander in the Morlakai Royal Guard. His name was Adron. He was there when Tadian the usurper seized the Palace, and slew King Rodian and Prince Ralian, and made himself the new king."

"What happened to your father?" asked Ralis.

"Prince Ralian feared rightly that he would soon be killed. So he entrusted you, his only son, into my father's arms, and bid him flee with haste." Arella closed her eyes, recalling her past. "Tadian's minions were on Adron's heels almost immediately. He gathered his most trusted men around him and fled through the secret tunnels, mounted up outside the city and rode north away from the dangers of Morlakai, carrying you in his arms."

Ralis recalled images of long dark passages, fire and stone, steel shattering glass, and the shouts of wicked men. These pictures had meaning now. A place in his history.

"I was five years past maturity at the time, when Father stopped in our village to collect me, knowing that his pursuers would search his home. I joined the fleeing party and we raced northward towards the ocean. Everywhere we went... we were followed. We would awake in the night to the sound of hooves, and would chase the northern stars... and as the lightest rider, you rode upon my saddle."

The pounding hooves, the blackness of night, and an all consuming fear...

"We lost men along the way, cut down in fierce skirmishes until only three of us remained. We knew in our hearts that as long as you were in Kaira, you were in danger. So we set sail for Hyrule..."

The ocean... the endless blue...

......

"_Get away! Hylian dog!" The raven-haired girl spat at Brash's feet. "Begone with you!"_

_Brash stroked his short beard and shook his head. There was something very wrong going on here. From their sun-darkened appearances and style of dress, he supposed that they were Kairin, but they were here at a Hyrule shore desperate and afraid._

_The older of the two men, who Brash had believed to be unconscious, opened his eyes and peered at Brash blearily. "You," he said, "are you safe?"_

_Was he safe? Brash shook his head. "I'm a damn good soldier," he said, "but I'm not looking for a fight."_

"_Best to kill 'im, Tradon," said the young woman fiercely. "He's seen the boy."_

"_Seen... the boy..." murmured the first man, as he staggered to the side of the boat. He hung his head out over the side and gazed vacantly into the water._

_The older man, Tradon, pulled himself to his feet. He was a short but well built, with wings of silver in his black hair. He pointed a finger at Brash, regarding him with knowing eyes, one of which was pale as though blind. "This one is special," said Tradon._

"_He's a Hylian!" exclaimed the woman from the floor, hugging the little boy in her arms, wrapping her legs around him protectively._

"_What's your name?" Tradon asked, keeping his attention trained on Brash._

"_Resh," said Brash, giving his new name without thinking about it. In his instinct to give his new identity he had spoken without any consideration of tact._

"_You have children?" asked Tradon, more intently now._

_Brash frowned, wondering why he was being questioned. He nodded slowly. "A baby boy," he said._

_Tradon nodded sagely, and turned his head about to look at the little boy and his female protector. "This child is in grave danger," he said. "You must take him."_

"_What! No!" screeched the woman. The child understood what was happening and screamed loudly._

_Tradon stamped his foot to quiet her. "They've chased us across land and sea, do you think they won't chase us in Hyrule?"_

"_You don't know him!" shouted the woman._

"_Please," said Brash, "peace. I cannot help you."_

_Tradon ignored both of them. "This child is special," he said. "Soon the fate of the whole world will rest upon his shoulders. He must survive." Tradon spoke with complete seriousness, and clearly believed every word he spoke. "Please help us."_

_Brash's heart pounded in his chest. Queen Zelda had said almost those exact words about Rael. What was going on, here? He looked at the little boy, and the little boy looked back at him fearfully. Brash could feel the wheels of fate spinning, the will of the gods pulling upon him..._

......

"Father fell ill and died at sea," said Arella, "just after we left Hyrule." She looked out towards the waters, remembering her father's demise. "I could not go back to the heartlands, so I became a seafarer. That was my life for many years, working on the waves, travelling with fishers and merchants. I was skilled with sea craft. Eventually I was enlisted by the army and they gave me command of a ship." She folded her hands in front of her. "I had to blot everything out of my mind."

Ralis folded his arms and shook his head. "We are bound together," he said. "By fate or coincidence we were united again, '_Rella_."

He looked back to the sea, and flexed his hands once more.

"What will you do, Master?" his General asked, as before.

"We will cross the sea," he said. "But we will need no ships."

"How then, Master?" asked Arella.

"I can do all things," said Ralis. "All things." His eyes flashed

He chuckled to himself for a moment, then his laughter deepened. His threw back his head and let out an unmistakable cackle, screaming out like a madman. "I can do all things!" he shouted. He drew back his arms behind his back. The air around them was condensing into a thick white mist, his gloves suddenly covered with frost. "I am ra'Alis! Skies and seas are my instruments!"

Slowly he drew his hands forward, until they were extended out in front of him, fingertips together, pointing towards the water.

There was a tremor.

It did not come from the earth.

Arella stepped up to the cliff edge and looked at the sea. The waters were frothing down below her. From the frothing white waters, a line of foam was stretching outwards into the endless blue. "What are you..." whispered Arella.

Ralis was still laughing, utterly self absorbed now. "Bear witness to my power!" he declared.

He brought his hands slightly apart, and immediately it was apparent that even this simple movement was done with great effort. His arms were trembling against some powerful force, as though two strong men were squeezing his hands back together.

Ralis' face showed no signs of stain, but his body was under a great physical trial. "Ha!" he exclaimed suddenly, as his hands jolted a few inches apart.

There was a powerful roar from the base of the cliff. A hole had formed in the ocean, into which the surrounding water was pouring, cascading down in white waterfalls. "Aaaagh!!" screamed Ralis, trying with all his might to pull his arms apart. "Obey me!!" he bellowed to the sea.

With thunderous noise, the waters around the gap began to rise up like fountains, and the parting between them grew wider. Ralis widened the space between his palms, and accordingly the curtains of water parted further. "I _am _the Storm!" Ralis screamed. "Obey me!!"

Suddenly Ralis' scheme became brilliantly obvious. His palms stayed close together as he lifted his arms up to the sky, forming a steeple with his body. The two curtains of water rose high up, as high as the cliffs, and even higher. The very ocean rushed up towards the sky in two walls, and came pouring back over in colossal waterfalls.

Ralis half-laughed half-screamed in manic delight. "You see! Even the ocean knows its Master!"

He widened the gap between his arms, and the walls of water parted, rushing east and west along the coast. A mighty spray of water blasted the cliff front, drenching them both. Ralis revelled in the water, shaking his full hair excitedly. As the ocean parted the ground beneath was revealed. The rocky sea bed was revealed to the dim light of day.

"This is it," Ralis shouted. "Are you watching, Rael!? Behold my power!"

He hurled his arms forwards again, fingers stretching out, pushing forwards against an invisible wall. The walls of water split apart further northward, the great chasm that had formed in the sea widening and lengthening, rushing towards Hyrule.

As the ocean gave way, a long passage was created, a road through the sea. It sloped downwards, deeper and deeper with every mile, the ground strewn with acre after acre of sea weed and floundering fish, flapping and dying, starved of oxygen.

There was a clamour as crowds rushed forwards to witness what has taking place. Hundreds of men lined the cliff edge, watching the spectacular phenomenon unravelling. Some shouted in fear, others shouted in praise of their King, but most stood wide eyed, open mouthed, in wonder and horror.

Ralis was oblivious to them. He was screaming in pain and ecstasy. The path through the ocean stretched all the way to the horizon already, the mighty walls of water towering hundreds of feet above them. "I am the Stormlord! Fear me and obey! Tremble before my wrath!!"

......

_The little boat reached the shoreline and Brash hopped out into the shallows. Yvenne hurried to side, cradling her baby closely. Rael was wailing out loudly. "What's going on? Who are they?"_

"_Peace," said Brash, "I will explain. I do not think they will wait."_

_Tradon had already snatched the little boy up from the young woman's arms. She had protested vehemently, but Tradon was firm with her. "He's not your child, girl, he's my responsibility!" The girl's father was completely incapacitated._

_The toddler kicked and fussed in the older man's arms, and Tradon urged him to be quiet. "These people will look after you, now," said Tradon to the child._

"'_Rella!" he shouted, reaching out for the girl, who was now looking on helplessly._

"_Br- Resh, what is going on!?" demanded Yvenne. Rael was screaming in her arms now._

"_Take him!" said Tradon, handing the boy over to Brash. Brash held out his arms and gathered the boy into his chest. He kept his legs from kicking by wrapping a firm arm around them._

_Tradon was already stomping back across the deck, adjusting the sail. "Arella, get in line!" he barked at the girl. "We're taking the fight to our chasers!"_

_The girl, Arella, stamped a foot indignantly. "We can't leave him!"_

"_For now – yes we can," said Tradon. "We will come back for him when it is safe."_

"_But-"_

"_Get in line!"_

......

The army of Kaira was on the move again. They had begun their journey into the pass through the sea, marching northwards between the two great cascading curtains of water. The first ranks had moved slowly, with much trepidation, but they were pushed onwards by those following behind.

High upon the cliff top the Lord of Dusk surveyed them, admiring his grand achievement. He was at last walking the final road; the road to Hyrule, to Rael's destruction, and vengeance.

The witch-queen was dead; this Ralis knew with complete certainty. Her people were leaderless without her. Ralis knew that Rael was too weak to take upon the mantle of the crown, and would crumble under its responsibility. The _old man_ could not succeed alone... he was weak and powerless, waiting to be stripped of his command.

The legions of Hyrule would fall to the Kairin spear, and then he would reign over both lands in totality, and there would be no end to the increasing of his power. He would eradicate all injustice from the world, all sorrow and pain. There would be order, there would be control, and he would be Master over all.

"The end is close," he whispered.

The walls of water would stand alone now, as long as he willed it to be so. As soon as the task was complete, Ralis had felt even more strength available to him. Once he had felt limits pressing upon his magic, and he had pushed them further and further with each passing day. Now those barriers had been cast far away into the horizon. For now though, he was exhausted from the effort.

Ralis turned away from the cliffs, and gathered his cloak around himself, preparing to walk down into what remained of the camp. He paused as something caught his eye: a flash of light in the distance.

He spun back to face the ocean road, and squinted to see far into the distance. Far away in the distance there was a bright white light shining, visible between the immense curtains of water.

He felt a fleeting sense of dread, which was soon overwhelmed by a burning confidence. There was a familiar burning feeling in his gut. "_Rael_," he snarled.

The light grew brighter. It was rushing towards him. _Directly _towards him, like an arrow to a target.

Twenty miles... fifteen miles... ten miles...

It wasn't just light.

Five... four... three...

It was fire.

A blazing column of flame, thirty feet across.

Ralis spun a shield of air to protect himself. His guard was raised only just in time.

The pillar of orange and white collided with his small shield and trailed around him in jets of red and gold, spinning away in streams of black smoke. The fire was all-consuming! It blazed around him as though bursting from a volcano, catching the edges of his cloak and burning them away in an instant.

Left right and above, stretching as far as he could see behind him, the fire burned. Ralis had never seen a forest fire, but if he had, he would know that this was like standing in the middle of a forest ablaze. The earth was melting away around him, and setting like glass.

Cocooned in fire and smoke, Ralis coughed and spluttered, his arms held around himself, weakly maintain a shield. It was so strong, and he could barely stand against it... he was tired... too tired...

"_Rael!_"

Fire...

"_Rael!!"_

Smoke...

"_Raaaeeel!! I will devour you!!"_

......

_The little boat bobbed away. For a moment it drifted, then a gust of wind caught the sails and it rapidly put distance between itself and shore. "May the gods protect you," called Tradon, over the wind and waves._

_Brash was still holding the little boy in his arms. The toddler looked dazed and confused, as though he hardly knew where he was any more._

"_What's your name, little one?" asked Brash, uncertainly._

_The boy must not have understood, or rather ignored his question, because he said nothing in reply. He had spotted the baby in Yvene's arms and was watching him with fascination._

_The baby Rael stopped crying, and looked around weakly. His eyes met the eyes of the dark-haired child, and their eyes locked, rapt, in utter fascination._

_For reasons Brash could not understand, he felt a sudden surge of emotion. His stomach turned and his heart strained with sudden pain, but he felt a rush of exhilaration up his spine, and a tingling in the back of his skull. He had seen enough of the world to know that something monumental was occurring – even if he did not know why._

_Shaking his head, he raised his voice over the wind to shout out to the departing boat. "What is his name?" he cried. "What is his name!?"_

_The reply came back clear and unmistakable. The young woman, Arella, leaned out over the edge of the small craft. "Ralis!" she cried, with all her heart. "His name is Ralis!"_


	32. Chapter 31 A Path of Death

Chapter Thirty One  
A Path of Death

"Easy, Kopus," said Rael, as he reigned his horse to a stop on the crest of the sandy hill. He patted his horse on his side, and stroked his mane. "You've done well," he said. "We're nearly home."

"Maybe _you_ are," said Wulric, reigning in alongside him. "Some of us have no homes."

Rael inclined his head to face his Second. The big man was strangely melancholy today, compared with his usual loud and proud attitude. "When we win the war, the Queen will gift you with a fine house in Hylia," said Rael.

Wulric snorted. "Me, live in a fine Hylian house? What an awful thought." He scratched his thick beard. "All respect given," he added.

"Then you can have my old house, here, Wulric," said Rael, with a dry laugh. "I doubt I'll need it."

Wulric smiled. "We'll see."

From the hilltop, Rael surveyed the town spread out before them. For the second time this winter, he was home. The houses of dark stone and grey slate, began in tightly terraced rows beyond the sloping grazing fields. The Eastern Quarter, Rael's old community. "Taran Kaey," he said. "We're back."

"Thank the heavens," said Anya, drawing her mare into reign on his other side. She lowered her hood and squared her shoulders around to face the men. "All I need is good ale, a hunk of meat, and a proper bed."

"The woman appreciates the finer things," rumbled Wulric.

"And maybe a burly man to keep my sheets warm," added Anya, grinning mischievously.

"I might forgo that part," grumbled Wulric drily.

Anya laughed at his wry comment, and adjusted her gloves. "By your leave, Highness," she said, gesturing forwards.

Rael nodded her forwards. "Lead our men home," he said.

Anya made the salute of the Blades in jest, and spurred her mare forwards. "Homeward!" she shouted, punching the air.

"Hey up, girl!" cried a voice away behind them. Rinick was urging his gelding up the hill behind them the sunburst banner of the Blades held aloft. His brow was creased with frustration. "That's my job!"

"You're making a bad go of it," yelled Anya over her shoulder, as she raced away down the slope.

"Hey, wait!" Rinick protested, as he topped the hill, and spurred his mount down after her.

Rael raised his hood and tightened his scarf around his mouth. The physical effort of riding kept him warm, but whenever he stopped the icy sea winds were quick to cool him down. The main column of the Blades were soon making their way up over the summit and beginning the final downhill journey towards Taran Kaey.

"Stormy sea," said Wulric, pointing southward toward the coast.

"It's always stormy," said Rael grimly.

"I mark those waves," said Wulric gruffly. "Something's not right there."

Rael looked out to the sea. The waves were very choppy, some miles out to sea they were even quite violent, but no more than usual, as far as he could see. "I'll take your word," he said, dismissively. Rael turned to see the column following up behind him, faintly optimistic in their numbers.

Their recruitment campaign had been rotten and unproductive for a long time, with too few men joining the Sun Blades. In Praman Taran Rael had realised there that the border captains needed forceful persuasion to release their garrisons unto him. In the last week their luck had turned, despite the onset of frequent snows. When all the men pledged to the banner arrived in Taran Kaey, the Blades would be _three thousand_ in number.

Rael wondered vaguely if the Weavers' Guild would be able to provide uniform for so many soldiers. He had initially disliked the white robes, tolerating them only for the morale boost they provided. Now, strangely, found that he was beginning to appreciate them. Perhaps he would even don the garb himself! ... though that might be going too far.

"There won't be enough room for everyone in the town," Rael said. "Make sure this lot pitch a camp in the field down there." He folded his arms. "But no-one sleeps on the earth on my account. Some can take residence in my house, and I'll sleep under canvas."

"Much as that's as noble idea, my Lord," said Wulric, "Morin and his _elite guard _won't have it."

Rael rolled his eyes. "Never mind Morin! He can chew on my..."

Wulric grinned at him. "Yes?"

Rael shook his head. "Use your imagination," he said.

"I'd rather not," said Wulric.

"You're right though," Rael said. "I'll sleep in my old house." He shook his head wearily. "All this bloody protection... you'd think I was someone important."

The First and the Second of the Blades remained on the hilltop, and watched as the company made the last leg of the journey. They spoke words of encouragement to the passing soldiers, and received salutes and professions of respect in return.

When most of the column had passed over the crest, Rael spotted Lieutenant Hannary bringing up the rear. Not a lieutenant any more though, of course, just a regular Blade. Hannary was the soldier that the Governor of Prarman Taran had been keen about, the soldier who had led the rebellion of prisoners against the Kairin, and liberated the town from their foes.

A few days ago a small band of the enemy remnant had ambushed the Blades on the road, striking at Hannary's part of the column. The young man had been aware of the full situation at once, and had responded to the attack without hesitation. He had directed the men around him with a keener eye for battle strategy than Anya, with more protective zeal than Morin, and with more brute force than Wulric. Hannary was a born commander.

"Wulric," said Rael, "we need good leadership in this army. You and I can't lead so many men alone."

"My lord-" said Wulric, interjecting.

Rael spoke over him. "I'm going to make Hannary the Third of the Blades-"

"My lord-" said Wulric more strongly.

Rael looked at him crossly for interrupting. "Don't worry man, your rank is safe."

"I don't give a damn," said Wulric, more loudly. "Look," he pointed southward over the sea with an outstretched arm. "Do you mark that _now_?"

Rael turned his head to look south, and saw what his Second had seen. It was attracting the attention of the soldiers too. Out towards the horizon, amidst the stormy waves a dark pillar had risen up from the sea, a high tower of shadow in the distance.

"What is it?" asked Wulric.

Rael squinted. "Whatever it is, it's getting bigger... or closer... or both."

The magic in Rael's blood stirred, and a dark dread washed over him. He felt a burning pain as the old whip lines on his back seemed to flare up under the skin. Rael had not felt this way since he had confronted Ralis in Morlakai, and that could only mean one thing.

"It's the Lord of Dusk," said Rael, grimly, gripping his reigns.

"It's... a tower of water...?" said Wulric. The man clearly had superior eyesight, and Rael would not doubt him again.

"What's he doing...?" whispered Rael.

Wulric shook his head. "I don't like the look o' this."

Rael's mind cast back to the dream he had shared with Zelda; the Foretelling; the Prophecy. "_A path of death is carved through the ocean..._" echoed the words of the wise Queen.

"He's coming," said Rael, knowingly. "He's coming now."

The pillar of water was closer now; a colossal wave rushing northwards with speed, covering miles in mere seconds. "Orders?" asked Wulric, instinctively.

Rael paused, surveying the town for a moment, and then looking back to the oncoming wave. "Evacuate Taran Kaey," he said, somewhat distantly. Then again, much more strongly, "Evacuate, _now_."

"Yes sir!" bellowed Wulric. He heeled his great horse and rode swiftly down the mountainside shouting orders. "_All Blades! Move yer backsides! Get word to the town! Flee Taran Kaey! Flee, in the name of Prince Rael Nohansen!_..."Wulric's voice was quickly drowned out by the shouts of others and the roaring of the wind. The Blades raced down the hill after him, moving with speed into the streets of the coastal town.

Rael was left alone on the hilltop, watching transfixed as the wave drew closer. This was no natural phenomenon. The wave being propelled towards them as though pushed from behind, gathering height and breadth as it came; it was hundreds of feet high and a mile across at least.

Rael's heart was beating faster, his muscles tensing hard, his mind spinning as he tried to understand what was happening. "You're making your first move, Ralis," he said quietly. "So now I make mine." Rael gripped his reins and squeezed Kopus' sides with his thighs. "Ya!" he shouted, sending his horse racing down after the rest of the Blades.

His heart was bounding against his ribcage. His nerves were tingling with the uncomfortably familiar feel of magic. He was powerful now. Powerful enough to turn back his evil, and drive back the darkness. Whatever the Lord of Dusk could do, he could match.

The great wave was approaching quickly, and it had been seen by townsfolk from upper windows. He could hear shouts of panic rising up from the streets. The cries of horror and running feet were too familiar. It reminded him of the first Kairin invasion, and the death and destruction that had followed. He would _not_ let it happen again.

He reached the stone walled buildings and entered the streets of the town. Kopus' hooves rang against the cobblestone roads. The passages between the terraces were narrow, but his horse was a lithe creature, which made light work of the twists and turns of the Eastern Quarter. He guided his trusted friend with skill and precision, and together they raced towards the port.

Men and women clutching children threw themselves aside as Rael ran on. "Flee!" he shouted at them. "Get away from here!"

Soon Rael reached the southern edge of the town, where the buildings stopped and the stone walled dock held back the sea. He dismounted from his horse at the back of a slate roofed terrace. Quickly, he clambered up on come fencing, heaved himself onto the top of a shed, and then scrambled up onto the shallow slope of the roof. From his vantage point he could see the wave coming on, perhaps only thirty miles away now.

"Sir!" shouted a voice behind him. Rael looked over his shoulder, and saw Morin standing in the street below. The stocky captain of the elite guard looked horrified. He was clutching at his mop of black curls. All around him people ran terrified, fleeing from their seafront homes towards the north of the city. "Sir, please! Get down!"

Rael looked out towards the sea again. Why had the bloody fool followed him? "Go on, Morin," he said loudly, "or you'll be drowned! Save yourself, man!"

The captain did not pay him any attention. Instead of running away as Rael had expected he scrambled up onto the roof beside Rael. He looked distraught. "My lord, what are you doing? Look at the storm!"

The mighty wave was only twenty miles away now. It was loomed large even at a great distance. The Lord of Dusk had achieved a new depth of devilry.

Rael pushed the captain away. "I'm doing my job, man! You do yours. Get the women and children out of here!"

Morin was too stubborn. "I stand with you!" he said.

Rael was furious with him. "You're a damn fool! Get out of here!"

"No!" shouted Morin.

The wave was only ten miles away.

"I can't protect you," said Rael, as he began to embrace the fullness of his magic. He hoped the man would see sense and make himself scarce whilst there was still time.

Five miles. The roar of the ocean grew louder and louder.

Rael stretched his arms out and melded his mind with the very fabric of the air and spun a mighty shield. It was higher and wider and stronger than he had ever attempted before. This shield would have to protect his hometown – protect his people! "I won't leave you sir," said Morin. Rael was already lost in his own mind.

Four miles, three, two, one...

"Come on then, Ralis! Test me!"

The ocean collided with the sky half a mile away from where they were standing. Like a bucket of water thrown against a pane of clear glass the tide ceased moving forwards and burst upwards and sideways as it sprayed around the shield. The shield stopped the advance of the water, but water poured down over the top of it and flooded the land to the east and west as Rael desperately tried to widen the breadth of his protective power.

"Pits and graves!" swore Morin loudly, but Rael could not hear him.

It was an incredible sight to behold. A wall of grey water pinned against nothing but air, whilst tides spilled in around its edges. It was more difficult to hold back that Rael had expected. He was not as powerful as he had hoped. It took every bit of his concentration and focus to hold back the wave, but the effort of using magic sapped away his physical strength.

"Morin, run!" shouted Rael.

"No!"

"Run!" he shouted. "I can't hold it!"

Rael could feel the weight of the water bearing down upon the shield. His muscles burned, and sweat dripped from his forehead. He was short of breath. The physical exertion was too much for him to bear.

"Run!!"

"No!"

When he was beginning to believe that he would have to surrender, something changed. Behind the shield, the water parted. It separated like two heavy curtains being heaved apart. Now he could see that a deep valley had been carved through the water; a pathway through the ocean stretching all the way to the horizon.

Rael knew that at the opposite end of this way through the sea, the Lord of Dusk stood staring back at him. The Stormlord was trying to destroy him and his people and the place in which they had lived... so very long ago. His malice was uncontrollable!

Overcome with sudden rage Rael released the barrier and unleashed an attack upon his invisible foe. A blazing column of fire leapt from his hands, rushing between the walls of water towards Kaira.

With the barrier gone, the ocean lurched forwards once more, and the wave came racing towards the town. Rael did not care about the water any more. His thoughts were of fire and destruction. The flame rushed southwards between the parted waters, as the two curtains of water rushed northwards towards Taran Kaey. "Stop this madness Ralis!" he shouted. The torrent of flame continued unbroken. "Stop hurting us!"

"My lord!" shouted Morin.

"You'll never defeat us!"

"Lord Rael, the tide!"

The ocean crashed into the seafront and poured into the streets. Suddenly Morin threw his arms around Rael and threw them both backwards over the rooftop. They hit the freezing water that had gushed into the roads. For a moment they were submerged beneath the heavy salty tide, and then they were caught in a fast flowing current as the wave covered the town. There were screams of fear that cut Rael's heart as the sea swallowed men, women and children. Above the chaos, Morin held him tightly and keeping them above the surface. "Hold on, Your Highness!" he shouted. "We'll make it through this!" Rael held on tight to Morin, putting all his trust into the man to save them from perishing in the waters.


	33. Chapter 32 A Thousand Times Yes

Chapter Thirty Two  
A Thousand Times Yes

The walled city of Baradale had been chosen as the place in which the Hylian, Goron and Zora armies would join with the Gerudo army. The leaders of the people were beginning to believe that this is where the final battle would take place. It was a strongly fortified city, and would provide a strategic advantage in armed combat.

The farmlands around the city were riddled with tents and cooking fires, the rank smell of sweaty men and animals and smoke and refuse filling the air. The skies above were dark through the day, and at night there were no stars. The weather was dreadful; rain and hail and snow would fall for hours at a time. Spirits were at their absolute lowest. The patience of the common soldier with their royal leader had almost completely ebbed away.

From the balcony of her room in the tower keep, Zelda stood looking out into the dim evening, feeling miserable and dejected. She believed she had failed her people and dragged Hyrule to the very edge of ruin because of her foolish errors. She had played with fire by allowing Rael and Ralis to run wild in the world, and now their fire would consume everything she had tried to protect. She was a ruin, a poor joke. Her rule would be the final defeated whimper of a once great house of kings. She had been so confident a few days ago, showing great strength to her fellow lords, but now she felt nothing but failure.

"Come inside, or you'll freeze," said Link, his eyes fixed upon the maps on the table.

The rain was soaking Zelda through her clothes, chilling her so that she shivered. "I deserve it," she said. She waited for a moment, hugging herself for warmth, but Link said nothing more. "Oh, very well," she muttered. Zelda stepped into the room and shut the balcony doors angrily. This round room was her temporary bedroom, a modest space with simple furnishings. A crackling fire kept the room warm, and gave the grey stone walls a faint orange flow.

The day before, a messenger had arrived at the city carrying a letter from Rael. Zelda was used to receiving letters like this from Rael now that they were in closer proximity, but she had not been prepared for this message. The south coast had been attacked by the Lord of Dusk. Taran Kaey had been flooded under a massive tidal wave, drowning hundreds of unsuspecting Taraners and wiping out a great number of Sun Blades. Worse yet, a path had been opened up through the ocean. The Kairin army were marching north and would be in Hylia very soon.

Refugees from the attack were fleeing north, west and east away from the destruction. Rael had pulled the Sun Blades northwards to regroup, gathering his depleted forces ten miles north of the sunken town. He feared that they would run out of supplies and freeze out on the plains if they stayed where they were so they had no choice but to keep marching northwards to Baradale to join the Four Armies.

Link buried his head in his hands, then looked up at Zelda with tired eyes. "This is the way the world ends," said Link, sighing. Not in glory and splendour... but in the final breath of a foolish war."

Zelda slumped down onto her bed and sighed. "It's not the end yet, though," she said.

"Zelda," said Link, sitting up and turning to face her. "How will we be remembered?"

Zelda smiled faintly. "Assuming there is anyone to remember us..."

"Yes," said Link, wearily.

"I don't know. No-one really knows us. They don't know what it's like to... be us."

"So what will they think?" he asked. "What do you want them to think?"

Zelda thought for a moment, imagining that there were people still alive one hundred years from now, swapping stories about the great war. "They'll say... we led our people bravely. And... destroyed everything..." she paused, before confessing her self-doubt, "Destroyed everything we... we tried to save."

Link stood up and held his hand out to her. She looked at his hand for a moment and then peered up at him questioningly. After a moment she stood up and took his hand. It was rough and callused, but warm against her cold skin.

Link spoke slowly and thoughtfully. "After the Imprisoning War... I used to wonder if I would be remembered by the people for everything I had done. But I soon realised that I was _al'Arantos_, the son of a forgotten war. No-one knew me. No-one would... tell stories about me. It was always you that they would write legends about... the Queen who rebuilt Hylia..."

"You don't care about fame," said Zelda.

"It's not fame," said Link. "It's just a... feeling of recognition. I never had a word of acknowledgement for what I had done and... I felt empty, unjustified."

"But not now?" asked Zelda.

"Justice – the Elder Fairy – she said that I had spent years scheming for glory. I thought she was wrong, but I understand now. It was that I longed to fill the emptiness. I wanted to feel like in the end... my life had been of worth." He smiled. "Yes, that's what she meant."

"I see," said Zelda.

"Do you really see?" he asked. He shook his head and went on. "Well, it doesn't matter now. I don't care what people think about me. The praise of strangers, who have never known me... is worth nothing."

Zelda nodded her head. Perhaps Link was right. She realised that she had spent so long trying to do the best thing for everyone else... but only so that they in turn would think well of her. She was always trying to please someone – her Father, her people, and Link too. Perhaps her good works did not need recognition. Because if she tried her best... if she tried her best...

Thunder boomed outside the tower and the rain beat heavily upon the window panes. The world was groaning under the burden of its near annihilation. "So where does that leave us?" Zelda asked, looking up into Link's wintry blue-grey eyes.

Link ran his fingers through her hair. His movement was confident and sure, and she felt comfortable as his hand grazed her cheek . "We're left in the dark... all alone." Thunder boomed again, and the wind howled against the door. It threatened to break from its thick hinges, but held tight.

"And our future...?" asked Zelda.

Link smiled. For a rare, shining moment, his expression changed. The look of grief and the pain of loss was gone, and a roguish gleam sparkled in his eyes. "Do you even care anymore?"

"Maybe..." she said. "Maybe I care a little."

"About what?" he asked.

Zelda shook her head. "Oh, I don't know..." She was tired and cold, unable to keep her thoughts together. "You are a very serious man, Link."

Link folded his arms. "You are a very stubborn lady, Zelda."

"Stubborn?" she said, with mock indignation. "Never!"

"But you are... sweet," he said.

Sweet? What a very odd thing for him to say, she thought to herself.

It was a girlish impulse, made powerful by years of torment and confusion. Zelda threw herself at Link, their lips meeting and parting wide. She stumbled forwards, with her mouth locked to his, and Link fell back against the table. The kiss they shared was messy, because neither of them had practiced in a very long time, but that made it all the more wonderful. It was mixed with uncontrollable bursts of laughter as they felt the blissful climax to years of emptiness.

......

Link wrapped his arms around his beloved, drinking in her loveliness and beauty as they surrendered themselves to each other. It was so sudden, so unexpected, and so incomprehensibly wonderful. Locked in an embrace, her kissed her again and again, on her neck and jaw and for prolonged periods with their mouths pressed firmly together.

Their mouths wrestled with each other, as though trying to outdo each other, each trying to show that they had missed the other even more. It was a contest in which there could be no victor, and the victory was already won, and would never end.

"I knew... I knew..." said Zelda breathlessly, between kisses.

"You always... knew more than me..." said Link.

"You're right... you daft man..." said Zelda.

Her waist pressed up against his, and fell into a rhythmic movement against his. Link felt his passion for her burn more strongly. He could see intense desire in her face.

"Wait," said Link, stopping and standing upright so that she had to take a step back from him. "What are we doing, here?"

Zelda was slightly stunned, and opened her arms wide. She could not help but laugh. "You started it!"

Link shook his head. They had just kissed for the first time in a very, very long time. She was exactly like he remembered her, passionate and bold. There was a burning in his chest, his heart beating nervously with excitement.

Was this really what they both wanted, or was it a moment of madness?

"Zelda," he said, "are we... do you want to do this?"

Zelda paused for a moment, then nodded slightly but definitely.

Link had always wondered if the two of them would be faced with this moment. He had never supposed that anything would allow him to overcome his old fears about committing himself to her. Now he knew that they may have only a short while left, and if the war were to claim him then he wanted to make things right with the only woman he had ever loved.

"Then..." he said, "let me do you the honour that you have always deserved."

His heart beat fast as he contemplated what he was about to do, but he knew that this moment was special. He took her left hand between his own, bowed his head and stooped so that one knee touched the floor. "Link-" gasped Zelda.

"I have not worth enough to earn your heart," said Link, in the traditional verse, "but I offer my body soul unto you, until the gods reclaim them on the last day." He looked up at her solemnly. "Will you be my wife?"

"Link," said Zelda, awestruck by the moment. "You know I will. A thousand times yes."

Link had made more than a proposal of marriage. In his haste to make the fullness of his love known he had offered a man's marriage ceremony vow. For a moment he wondered if she would be so bold as to reply with the vow of wives....

...Zelda had always been bold.

"I am not worthy to receive your gift," she said, "yet I will charge your body and soul with joy, until the gods reclaim them on the last day." Zelda grinned, and added a few extra words. "But they'll have to pry you from my cold dead hands."

Link laughed. "Were things the other way around, there would not be enough might in heaven and earth to take you away from me."

Link stood up to his full height, and looked upon his wife.

She was as beautiful now as she had ever been; a queen of the ages, more desirable than the first fruits of summer, and surpassing the majesty of nature in full bloom.

......

Zelda, Queen of Hyrule, looked up at her mighty husband. He was her champion, a rock of hope not weathered by time. "Now," she said, stroking his arm. "Where were we?"


	34. Chapter 33 Together Now

Hi. This is a special chapter. Overall, this is Chapter One Hundred of the War of Twilight saga. I am immensely happy to have reached it. I have been writing this story for four years; so much has happened in my life since I began, and it is strange to think that this story has been a constant through a fascinating chapter of my life. So too this story has come a very long way from two young lads sitting in a backwater tavern. It is wonderful to have reached this point because it finally feels like the conclusion is within my grasp. I hope the events of this hundredth chapter are fitting for such an amazing benchmark. Yours in the love of writing.

Chapter Thrirty Three  
Together Now

Rinick al'Garini, Bannerman of the Blades, sat tall in the saddle. In his right hand he held a long pole, lacquered black and tipped with steel. The Banner of the Sun was hanging from a crosspiece at its head; the brilliant white field and golden sun shining even in the grey morning. He was alone, several miles north of the Sun Blades' camp, waiting patiently in the place that Wulric had ordered.

The city of Baradale was some six miles north of where he waited. The great walled city filled a substantial part of the horizon, a great grey bastion of man's industry, standing proud before the dense Grey Forest. Around the city there were many camps, where the armies of Hyrule waited, growing restless as they prepared for the final battle of their time.

The ambassadors arrived as Wulric said they would: five banners and wielded by five banner bearers. Four rode on horseback, banners held aloft to match Rinick's own. The fifth was a Goron, tall and broad and dark skinned, bounding alongside effortlessly, brandishing his banner like a war-staff.

"Hail!" cried Rinick, when he was sure that they were close enough to hear them. "Hail Hyrule! Hail brothers!"

His heartbeat quickened as they came closer. He knew that they meant him no harm, but the sight of their quick approach made his legs quake slightly. What if the armies were angry about what had happened in Taran Kaey? What if they blamed Rael for the loss of life there?

"Hail brother!" cried the central rider warmly. Rinick's doubts were chased aside as the ambassadors came close and drew reign in front of him. The leading man was carrying the banner of the Marshal of Hyrule, a white field with an inverted sword, surrounded by three shining wings of blue and green and pink. He was a Hylian, with a narrow face, keen eyes, and scruffy black hair. The leading man winked at Rinick. "What army approaches?" he asked.

Rinick returned his friendly tone. "Hail! The Sun Blades approach, army of Rael Nohansen, Prince of Hyrule!" Rinick raised his arm in greeting. "I am Rinick al'Garini, Bannerman of Blades." He laughed jovially. "All the best jobs were taken, right?"

"I hear that, friend," said the ambassador to the far left. Rinick let his eyes linger on the fellow for a moment. He had not seen a Zora in many, many years. He was momentarily mesmerized by his white-grey skin with its blue sheen, the watery black eyes and the long fins spreading from his arms. The banner he held was blue, and intricately decorated with silver and gold thread, in elaborate patterns of runes and symbols. In the centre the thread curved to leave an impression of three blue orbs, the ancient sign of the Zora people. "King Relano Zora welcomes you," said the Zora, inclining his head respectfully.

The Goron lifted his own banner, a brown field emblazoned with a mighty blood red fist, surrounded by bright flames. "Chief Link welcomes the great Prince Rael, grandson and son of his Sworn Brothers."

The ambassador for the Gerudos was a young woman, wrapped up in a thick cloak. Her fiery red hair whipped spiritedly in the wind as she observed him with cool green eyes. "Queen Elane welcomes Prince Rael," she said, less excitedly. Her banner was a green as her eyes, edged with silver, displaying the image of a giant purple snake curled around in a spiral.

"The Marshal of Hyrule welcomes any new swords," said the Hylian in the middle. "And bids the Prince join him post-haste."

The final man, another Hylian, carrying the Eagle-and-Triforce banner of the royal family proclaimed loudest of all. "Her Majesty Queen Zelda Nohansen Hyrule welcomes the Prince, and demands that he join her immediately."

The central man raised an eyebrow at the Hylian beside him. "Easy lad," he said. He cleared his throat and raised his own hand in greeting. "Formality done with, it's good to see you Bannerman Rinick." A wind whipped up and bore down upon them strongly. The Gerudo woman shivered hard, but the Goron did not seem to notice the climate at all. "Let's talk quickly," said the leader. "Allow me to introduce myself..." He cleared his throat. "My name is Captain Vash al'Brash."

......

The Hylian Encampment was abuzz with talk and whispers. Hundreds of eyes watched in fascination as a small group of Sun Blades made their way through the Hylian Encampment. Some pointed, others stared wide-eyed, dull murmurs following the band as they made their way through the throng.

"Is that him?"

"What, the big one?"

"Not that lumbering oaf, the one in the middle."

"That's a woman!"

"Cor, I'll say. The boy's had time to get some, eh!"

"Who's that one!"

"That's the Prince!"

Rael was in the midst of the group of Sun Blades walking through the camp, and he spoke quietly so that only those immediately around him could hear. "Keep your calm," he said, "don't rise to them, they're just... curious."

Anya folded her arms. "Curious? I should go back there and give them something to be curious about!" she retorted. "_Time to get some_? Ignorant tosser."

"Calm," said Rael. "You can have your fun, later." He glanced at Anya sideways and grinned.

"And what does that mean?" she demanded.

Rael shook his head, and Anya glowered at him silently.

"I was expecting more cheer," said Wulric, "miserable, sodding gutter-boys."

"There's no cheer left here," said Rael, sadly. "Though I can't blame them."

The soldier guide that they had been following stopped when they reached a large tent. The tent looked quite unremarkable, but at the top of a rise in land it was clearly of important. Their guide spoke with the soldiers guarding the tent in a hurried voice. Were they here already? Rael looked up at the tent. It really was quite plain, with only some thin red and blue stripes for decoration. "Well..." said Rael, breathing deeply. "This is... strange."

"Sir!" said their guide, turning to face them at attention. "Are you ready to enter?"

Rael nodded in affirmation, then looked to his fellows. Anya and Wulric heard his silent question and shook their heads firmly. He would be going in alone.

"Lead in," said Rael, banishing his nerves.

Their guide bowed his head, and pushed aside the tent flap. Rael ducked under his arm and entered, his heart beating furiously against his ribcage.

The inside of the tent was set in stark comparison to the campsite outdoors. It was warm and dry, with tables and benches at each side, and stand lamps for the darker hours. At the far side of the room there was a grand chair raised on a shallow dais; a throne away from home.

"Rael!" exclaimed Zelda as soon as she set eyes upon him. The Queen of Hyrule had been seated upon the makeshift throne, but when she saw her son enter she leaped forwards to greet him. Rael stepped forward to meet her. She threw her arms around him and held him in a motherly embrace. She seemed more fragile than he remembered, paler and slightly thinner, but as she hugged him close he felt a strong love for him.

After a few moments, she held him by the shoulders and examined his face. "You're not sleeping," she said sternly, "you look far too tired."

"Give the lad a moment," said a rich, authoritative voice. Rael looked over Zelda's shoulder and saw a strong man standing tall in the middle of the tent. He was wearing a green tunic, with the black cloak of the Marshal wrapped around his shoulders. The man's hair was almost completely grey now, its reddish tinge faded into nothing more than a memory, and there were fresh wrinkles around his eyes, but there was no mistaking him.

Zelda stood aside so that Rael could go forwards to meet him. "Father," said Rael. The two men opened their arms and wrapped each other in a tight embrace.

"Rael," said Link proudly, as he patted his son on the back firmly. The older man then gripped Rael's arms and held him back to have a good look at him. "I'm so proud of you," he said. "So very proud. You brave, brave man."

Rael looked at his mother and father in quiet wonder, his heart suddenly aching for them both. "I've missed you so much," he said, without thinking. He surprised himself with his own honesty. "I never thought I would," he added.

Link laughed. "Don't be daft now, son," he said, "you've done better without us around interfering with you, and you've done a fine, fine job."

"You got the message about-" started Rael.

"Taran Kaey, yes..." said Zelda, softly. She came to stand next to Link. "And we will talk about that soon... but Rael..." His mother drifted off as she gazed up at her son.

"You purged the South coast," said Link, "and captured the Kairin docks, and raised an army what's more... You're one of a special kind, lad, but we always knew that."

Rael shook his head. "I did as best I could, but..." he sighed. "It's never enough. I would have died out there if it wasn't for Morin. He saved my life at the risk of his own. I misjudged that man... "

Zelda tilted her head and put her hand on her son's arm. "You're not in a storybook Rael. War is... hard."

Rael looked down at Zelda's hand and did a double take. There was a gold ring on the middle finger of her right hand. He had thought she rarely wore rings, certainly not on that finger. It was a plain and unremarkable trinket, but a ring on that finger carried special significance. "Are you married?" he asked his mother. With a quick dawning realisation he looked to Link. "Did you get married?"

Link put two closed fingers to his mouth to indicate that Rael should keep his lips sealed. "Yes," he said, "we did." He smiled. "But keep it a secret."

"A secret?" asked Rael, slightly confused. But you can't just- That's huge news, you can't keep it from people, from the soldiers..."

"The soldiers?" asked Link, with a cynical laugh.

"Why not?" asked Rael, innocently.

Link explained like a tutor to a pupil, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Our fighting men would feel cheated and ignored if they knew their Marshal had been spending more time in the bedroom than in the war room."

"But- that's- oh I don't want to think about that!" Rael screwed his eyes and shook his head. "Fine then, keep your secrets. My congratulations of course..."

Zelda laughed and patter Rael on the shoulder reassuringly. "The old man's exaggerating," she said. "The truth is we _have_ been spending all our time in the _war_ room with the generals and colonels. We'll announce the marriage after the war. Maybe even have a wedding... who knows..." She looked at Link and winked.

Link shrugged indifferently. "We may do."

Rael was happy to see his birth mother and father finally reconciled to each other. There had been such a terrible tension between them for as long as he had known them, but now the air was clear and warm. "I'm glad you're happy," he said, earnestly. "I do _hope_ you're happy."

Zelda looked particularly glad to hear Rael's affirmation and congratulations for them. She hugged him again, more gently this time. When she released him she had taken on the grave expression that he was so used to seeing in her.

"So... what happened?" she asked.

"Taran Kaey?" asked Rael.

"Yes," said Link, "tell us everything."

Rael exhaled and sat down on one of the benches. He had been reliving that day over and over in his mind, cursing himself for his weakness. "There was a wave... a really, really _big_ wave. It was cutting a path through the sea from Kairin. It was Ralis, of course..." Rael looked at his hands, and sighed. "I did my best to stop it crashing down on the town. I couldn't stop it, though. Some people got away but too many didn't..."

The thought of so many innocent civilians and soldiers dying whilst under his protection made him feel numb. He had learned to accept the reality of soldiers dying and hardened his resolve against the blood of battle, but innocent women and children were different. "Son of death's daughter," said Rael, cursing his brother. "He's a bloody bone-crunching mother-killing bastard."

Zelda ignored his repeated cursing. "This path through the ocean, do you think it was the _path of death_ from the prophecy?"

Rael looked up and shook his head. "You're asking me?"

"You were there," she said.

"You're the prophet," said Rael. "Aren't you?"

Zelda dismissed his comment. "I am not a prophet. I read old books and use guesswork."

"Well your guesses have been good so far," said Rael. "So what do you think?"

Zelda spread her hands. "Perhaps it fits the prophecy." She looked across to Link, who stared back passively. "And that would mean the prophecies are still being fulfilled."

"I only know one more of the prophecies after that..." said Rael. "_A price is paid for glory_?"

Zelda nodded sagely. "Yes," she said, "that's next."

"Is that the last one?" Rael asked.

Zelda's one eye glimmered mysteriously. "No..." she said, curiously, "but that can wait, for now."

Link spoke out warningly. "He needs to know," said the older man.

Rael tried to reply, but stopped short. "Maybe you should-"

A young Gerudo man had just stepped into the tent. He was tall, garbed in the dress of the royal guard, and dressed with many blades. He bowed low as he entered. Rael supposed that Link and Zelda were used to people coming in and out of this meeting tent all day.

"Darsha," said Zelda, addressing the man.

"Your Majesty, Lord Marshal," said the man named Drasha. He spotted Rael and his eyes widened. "Your Highness, please forgive me."

Zelda waved her arm impatiently. "What is it, man?"

"Majesty," he said, standing upright, "The Amethyst Queen desires an audience."

Rael's heart thudded hard in his chest, and blood rushed his head. Dizzily he got to his feet and spent all of three seconds wondering what to do with himself. He had not given any thought to Elane since arriving in the Encampment.

He was vaguely away of Zelda sending the man away brusquely and telling him to Her Majesty in. Moments later, she was there...

She was dressed in thick furs of a very elegant fashion, warm against the cold; they made her seem regal: a desert queen in a snowy land. Her dark hair was the same as when last Rael saw her: long and wavy, draped around her shoulders, decorated with silver hair pins.

Rael decided that either his memory was poor or she had grown in beauty, because he had never been more attracted to her than he was now. Her skin had paled with winter, but her blue eyes were alive with colour. The Amethyst Snake hung proudly from Elane's neck.

"Rael!" she said, when she saw him staring at her. "You're here!"

Rael said nothing. There was nothing he could say to describe how he felt at that moment, so he let his actions speak instead. He strode forwards and wrapped his arms around her with deep affection and hugged her close to himself. "Rael..." she breathed, surprised but happily so.

Rael looked down at her and for a fleeting moment thought about all the time the time they had spent together, and all the time spent apart. Then he chased away memories from his mind and kissed her. Elane responded to him with enthusiasm, gripping him tightly and returning his kiss passionately. Neither of them knew exactly what had taken over them, but in the moment... neither of them cared even remotely.

After too short a time, Rael broke away, and turned to look at Link and Zelda. They did not know whether to be amused or happy or just shocked.

"Will you excuse us, Your Majesty?" said Rael to Zelda, speaking for the first time since Elane had entered the tent

"Go," commanded Zelda, laughing to herself. "Please, begone!"

Rael did not need telling again. He seized Elane's hand and led her out of the tent quickly.

......

Zelda turned to Link and grinned. "They were pleased to see each other." Link nodded, but said nothing. He had a slightly distant look in his eyes. Zelda folded her arms and stepped towards him. "What is it?" she asked.

Link shook his head uncertainly, not making eye contact with her. "The prophecy," he said.

Zelda studied his face. It bore the same hard visage usually reserved for when he had to make difficult decisions, like sending men into danger.

"_A crown of dusk is remade. A path of death is carved through the ocean_," Zelda said. "So now the Lord of Dusk is coming, and we can finally put an end to this war."

Link folded his arms and looked at Zelda sternly. "And the next line of the prophecy? What does that mean? What _price_ has to be paid?"

"_A price is paid for glory_," repeated Zelda slowly.

"Zelda. Please tell me. If you know what is going to happen... " asked Link.

Zelda shook her head. "I really do not know," she said. "But if the previous two prophecies were about the crowning of the Lord of Dusk and his march upon Hyrule... then the next prophecy must be even more deadly. Whatever price has to be paid... is going to hurt someone... or all of us... and it's going to hurt... more than we can imagine..."

Link moved towards his wife and held her in his arms. She rested her head upon his shoulder. "I'm always closer," he said. "Always closer."

......

In a secluded clearing in the Grey Forrest, close to its southern edge but hidden from the plains, the woods had burst into life. Against the cold bite of winter a small patch of summer had sprung into existence. Swirls of radiant light danced amongst leafy green trees whilst a crackling fire blazed in the middle of a lush grassy knoll. Rael had surprised even himself with his ability to manipulate the world around him, even in this small way, but that was far from his mind now. Elane's head was resting his naked torso, whilst she caressed him affectionately. He stroked her hair as he gazed upon her lovely face.

Their lust for each other had overtaken them quickly; both of them losing all sense of time and place. They had been caught in a mix of nervousness and laughter, but they were now fully at ease with one another. They had been apart for so long, both of them aching for the only other person who had been through everything that they had themselves. They had been reunited in an overflow of mixed emotions, both of them seeking solace in the other from the pains of the past.

Elane laughed unexpectedly, a snort that became a giggle. Her laughter was contagious, and Rael laughed along with her. "What's funny?" he asked.

"I don't know," said Elane, unable to control herself. "That was just... new."

"But good," said Rael. "Right?"

Elane laughed again. "Oh, definitely..."

She sat up slightly, and looked at him with beautiful blue eyes. "Rael," she said softly.

Rael tilted his head forwards and kissed her head. "Yes..." he said.

"Do you think we love each other...?" she asked.

Rael did not reply. Her question caught him off guard. "I don't know..." he said, unsure what she wanted to hear.

Elane smiled, but still looked at him searchingly. "Is that your answer?" she said, stroking his chest.

Rael did not try to answer her. Instead, he sat up and kissed her, and she folded herself into his arms, as though it were the most natural thing in the world. Soon they were lost in each other once again.

Elane's question lingered in his mind...

Love...

Did he love Elane?

He had no earthly idea... But they were together now... and that mattered above all.


	35. Chapter 34 Just One Man

Chapter Thirty Four  
Just One Man

Rael held Elane's hand as they walked up the circling steps of Baradale tower. They were keeping their intimacy hidden from general public knowledge. There were rumours about the pair floating around, but it was no more than guesswork and speculation. They were quiet as they walked. Rael wondered if Elane was simply being shy with him, or whether they truly had nothing to talk about

"What are you thinking about?" asked Elane. She looked at him with concern, her eyes shimmering.

"Hmm? What- I ah-" said Rael, breaking out of a slight trance. "Nothing," he said, honestly.

"Tell me," said Elane, squeezing his hand

"Really, nothing," said Rael again. What an infuriating question, he thought to himself. He wondered if he should invent some thoughts for her.

They walked on in silence for a few moments more. They climbed the steps more slowly. Neither of them wanted to reach their destination, so they both dragged their heels. "Elane..." said Rael, slowly.

"Yes?" she asked.

Rael took hold of Elane all of a sudden, and kissed her. She welcomed the gesture immediately, wrapping her arms around his neck. They fumbled backwards into the wall of the staircase. Elane laughed with delight as they shared a stolen moment of closeness. No-one would disturb them here.

Rael was always happiest when he was kissing Elane, but it all felt very surreal. It seemed to him so recent since they had been trekking through the wilderness of the west together, sleeping back-to-back in the cold desert. At that time, he could not have supposed they would be here in Baradale together acting in this way.

After a minute Elane pulled away and shook her head, grinning at him. "Come on, now." She took his hand and led him on up the stairs. "We mustn't keep your mother waiting."

Rael shook his head in dismay. "No, of course not."

A faint sound like footsteps echoed up the hallway behind them, and Rael turned to look over his shoulder. He called out, "Hello?" but there was no reply. He dismissed the noise, and stepped up to a wooden door at the top of the stairway.

......

"Ah, Your Majesty, please come in," said Link, welcoming Elane into the round room high in the tower. Link stepped forward and knelt to kiss the young Queen's hand.

"Really, please, I've said before you don't need to do that," Elane said gently.

"It is the proper fashion," said Link, "as I have said before as well."

"No such favours for me, though," said Rael in a dry tone as he followed her into the room.

This room was similar to most of the round rooms in the central keep. It had a high ceiling, with heavy beams supporting it, painted with gold leaf and hung with presently unlit lanterns. The walls were grey stone but mostly covered with banners or obscured by book cases. A large ornate carpet was spread across the floorboards, brightening the room with red and green patterns. In the centre of the room was a suit of armour, neatly arranged upon a manikin.

"Why the armour?" asked Rael.

"Ah, all in good time, son," said Link. "Your Majesty, Her Majesty would like to speak to you alone. She's out on the balcony..."

"Elane," said Zelda, suddenly materialising from behind a veil. The Queen looked unusually relaxed. "Please, join me."

Elane smiled. "Of course, ma'am," she said. Elane crossed the room to join Zelda. The folds of the curtains enveloped them both and they were disappeared out of sight and earshot.

Alone, Link turned to Rael and looked him up and down. He nodded to himself thoughtfully, and folded his arms. The older man seemed calm and composed, but very aware of his surroundings. Link seemed like he was waiting for something; an event he could not avoid, and was resigned to its eventuality. "How are you feeling, man?" asked Link.

How did Rael feel? He felt angry, confused, frightened... but content, peaceful and joyful. He was heavy with emotion, but he knew Link was not searching for these feelings. "I'm doing fine," he said.

"Are you ready to fight?" asked Link, brushing back his cloak and tucking his hands into his tunic pockets.

"I've been fighting for weeks and months," said Rael.

Link nodded in agreement. "After a sort," he said. He posed another question. "Are you ready to lead?"

Rael put a hand up. "I'm only leading the Sun Blades. Well, Hannary is leading the Sun Blades, actually. I'm watching out for... the Stormlord." Rael pointed a finger. "And you're leading Hyrule's armies, not me."

Link nodded. "Of course," he said, then looked away for a moment. "Here," he said, turning to the suit of armour in the middle of the room. "What do you make of this?" he asked.

The suit of armour before them was absolutely spectacular. This armour had the hallmarks of the Goron smithies. Rael recognised the work as similar to many of the finer pieces of armour and weaponry on display in the Hylian palace. The steel plates shone like brightest gold, and its silver pins gleamed like silver. Upon the breastplate was a magnificent eagle with its wings spread wide, blazing with scarlet fire. The helmet was also coloured gold, and had a crown-like shape on its top. The Triforce was etched onto the forehead, surrounded by ornate runes that Rael could not read. Rael thought that it was quite similar to Zelda's suit of armour.

"Whose armour is this?" asked Rael, suspecting the answer before the question had left his lips.

"It's yours now," said Link.

Rael looked to Link, so astonished that his face was left completely expressionless. This was the most beautiful armour he had ever seen. He could not possibly wear it. "This was made for me?" Rael asked, in disbelief.

"Don't be so daft, son," said Link, "of course it was not made for you."

"Oh," said Rael, now feeling slightly less amazed. "But it's for me now?"

Link nodded. "It is yours if you choose to wear it. I suggest that you do." The old man rapped the breastplate with his knuckles. "It is the best armour in the Kingdom, without doubt; better than the Queen's armour, or my own even. At least, that is my opinion."

"Why do you think that?" asked Rael. "Have you worn it?"

Link looked offended by the question. "I should think not," he said.

"Then who did it belong to before?" asked Rael.

"It belonged to your grandfather," said Link, patiently, but slightly annoyed with Rael's slow uptake.

"This was your father's armour?" asked Rael.

"Merciful Farore..." murmured Link, shaking his head.

"Then- oh!" Rael hopped back from the beautiful plate mail, as he suddenly understood where the armour was from: not Link's father but Zelda's father. "It's the King's armour? I can't wear that!"

Link folded his arms. "Yes it is," he said, "and yes you can. You should do."

Rael stared blankly at Link, shaking his head slowly. The thought of wearing the old King's armour was very worrying to Rael. He had only just begun to accept being known as the Prince, and now he was being asked to don the armour of the King? It would feel horribly strange to wear the armour.

On quiet evenings Rael had thought about the future, and wondered if he would ever be asked to become the King one day. He had vaguely resolved that the event would not arise. He had been very comforted by that thought, and pushed the matter to the back of his mind. For a start, he was sure that he was surely going to die soon in one battle or another. Rael had been carrying the morbid feeling that this war would be his death. At any rate, it seemed to him that Zelda would live on and on, with her same ageless youth. She had a timeless quality that made him feel she would be around forever.

Even if he survived the war and Zelda passed away one day, no-one would expect him to be the King. He was a peasant boy from Taran Keay! He had seen the work that Zelda did day-today, and he was not qualified or educated enough to take on such responsibility. As a Prince he was just a soldier and a captain, but not a future ruler. The burden of leadership did not sit well on his shoulders.

Rael thought about Elane as the Gerudo Queen. The truth was that he had only put Elane on the Amethyst Throne as a figurehead, knowing that Jaendral and Jevilla would take the lead in Shaylin's restoration. He had never really supposed that Elane would be on the throne for too long, nor that he would himself ever be King of Hyrule. That would be madness.

As he looked upon the armour he felt like a child eyeing his father's enormous trousers and huge shoes, thinking it was silly that such clothes would ever fit him one day. No doubt putting on that armour would feel like a kid again, clambering into his da's clothes.

"I can't be the King," said Rael, fiercely.

"What?" asked Link, surprised.

"You can't make me do it," he said.

"No-one is asking you to be King, man," said Link, shaking his head. "It's just good armour, and goodness knows it's too big for your mother."

"You wear it then," said Rael.

Link laughed. "You are a funny one, Rael." He put his arm around him and led him away from the armour. "You don't have to wear it. It's your choice."

Rael was quiet. He did not like what was being asked of him.

Link folded his arms and looked at Rael sternly. "Rael, I need to tell you something important." Link circled around the room calmly until he came to an east-facing window. He gazed out across the plains towards the distant hills as though toward an old memory.

"Tell me then," said Rael.

"I will," said Link, turning to face his son again. "Rael, after you left Shaylin I went on a journey. I left Zelda to return to Hylia by herself and rode east on my own. I went looking for an ancient city called Jasinin, the secret home of the fairies."

"Fairies?" asked Rael, raising his eyebrows.

"Don't look so incredulous," said Link, "they are very real."

Rael had not seen a fairy before, and had always been dubious about their existence. He had heard stories of Hylian encounters with fairies, but he had come to the opinion that they were just child's tales. Nobody talked about them in the present or with any seriousness. Of course, after everything he had seen and done in the last six months, he had no reason to doubt any sort of magic any more.

"I wanted their knowledge and wisdom," said Link. "I wanted to find out how we could end this war. An edge, a secret, the answer a mystery..." Link drummed his fingers on the window ledge.

"Well, did you find them?" asked Rael.

Link nodded. "I found the city, and I found more than I expected. The fairy Elders told me about some very deep magic, and spoke about a weapon that had been hidden from mortals. It had been buried deep in time and memory even before the foundations of the earth were laid."

"What sort of weapon?" asked Rael.

"The fairies said that it had the power to burn the fabric of the world," said Link, "to destroy everything it touched. A weapon of final resort."

This sounded familiar to Rael. "They must mean the Horn of Blood," he said. "Right? An ancient hidden weapon. But we've lost that now. Daran never told me what happened to it after he blew it by the Orre'Aemea."

Link frowned. "The fairies talked about something different," he said. "It cannot be the Horn of Blood, because they weapon they told me about is hidden in the Evil Realm."

"The Evil Realm?" asked Rael.

"That place was once the Sacred Realm, the resting place of the Triforce... until Ganon spoiled it with darkness and death."

"And that's where we have to go?" asked Rael.

Link shook his head. "Not me, he said. And hopefully not you either. It might not be necessary in the end."

"But what is the weapon?" asked Rael.

"I am not entirely sure," confessed Link. "I told you how they described it. It is very powerful, and it could destroy its user as easily as its victim. They said it was at the very heart of the Realm."

"Oh," said Rael. "Then do they mean the... Triforce?" That word felt strange on Rael's lips.

"No," said Link. "I asked them, that, of course. The Elders said they meant something else."

"Oh. Well, what should I do then?" asked Rael. "If the old stories are true - I suppose they must be - the way to the Realm is in Hylia."

"It is," said Link, "but we need to be here, now. The Kairin armies are very close, and you are the only thing stopping the Stormlord attacking us directly. Without you, I am quite sure that the magic he wields could obliterate every soldier here in mere minutes. He fears _you_, Rael, or he would have tried to destroy us already."

"Then he is overestimating me," said Rael. "I could not raise the oceans."

"I think he fears more than brute strength," said Link, but he did not explain what he meant by that.

The father and son were quiet for a few moments, and then Link came to stand face to face with Rael. The younger man found it hard to look directly into the older man's face. He could see himself in those old grey eyes.

"You've done so much for me," said Rael. "I know I can be so unhelpful and selfish. I do appreciate what you've done. I wouldn't be here without you, and... well..."

"You are a good lad Rael," said Link, putting his arms around his son and clapping him on the back, "and I am proud of you. Be strong, and trust yourself." The two men broke apart and Link clapped Rael's arm in affirmation of him.

Elane emerged from the balcony. Evidently, her conversation with Zelda had clearly been quite short. As Elane crossed the room towards Rael and Link she appeared to look very uncertain. Her confidence and calm were strangely absent now. As she came towards him Rael thought she looked slightly embarrassed. "Are you all right?" he asked her.

Elane nodded briskly. "I'm fine," she said. "Go on, the Queen wants to talk to you."

Rael and Link agreed that they would finish their conversation later, and the older man bid him go out to meet his mother.

Zelda was standing peacefully, looking out across the city and the Encampment towards the southern horizon. From this height they could see the Southern Ocean as a thin grey blur in the distance, neat in its place between the land and the sky. "Did your father tell you about the Weapon?" she asked, as Rael stood alongside her.

"He started to tell me, but he does not seem to know a lot about it," said Rael. He peered over the balcony to the courtyard below, watching a group of off-duty soldiers at ease.

Zelda saw Rael looking out over the edge. "Do you want to know something funny?" she asked.

Rael smiled. "Only if you want to tell," he replied.

"I am afraid of heights," said Zelda. Rael laughed and looked at her incredulously. "I am serious!" insisted the Queen. "I have spent my life looking out from high balconies, but... the height makes me so nervous. I always feel like there is someone right behind me, just waiting to push me over the brink..." She sighed, and tapped the balcony rail knowingly. "How silly I am."

"I don't think you're silly," said Rael. "These heights scare me too."

"You have not spent your whole life in a high office," said Zelda. The Queen winked at her son, and after a moment's thought he realised she was not just talking about heights, after all. Zelda hummed and said, "I really should not wink. With one eye blind, I cannot see when I wink."

Rael laughed at her self-effacing comment. "I was surprised you winked at me at all. You haven't done that before."

Zelda nodded in agreement. "I suppose we are finally getting to know each other," she said.

"I suppose we must be," said Rael.

Zelda was being particularly jovial with him, like a friend rather than a Queen or mother. Perhaps she was more comfortable with him now, as though they had developed a deeper sense of trust through their shared experiences.

"I will not keep you long," she said. "I would like to share something with you now, before battle begins. I must make sure that you are prepared for what lies ahead. You need to know the final verses of the Twilight Prophecy from _the Tome of the Ruler of Death_."

"The Foretelling of the War of Twilight," said Rael, repeating the ancient book's other name.

"Yes," said Zelda. "I know that you have heard the first twelve verses. Now you must know the final three."

"I see," said Rael, nervously. Rael did not understand the subtleties and nuance of prophecy. A few months ago he would have considered the idea that the future could be foretold to be nonsense. He still detested the idea that the future was somehow already decided or unchangeable. Surely nothing was certain whilst he made free choices. Nonetheless, this prophecy had been frighteningly accurate so far. A few days ago the _eleventh verse_ about the 'path of death' through the ocean had been fulfilled. He realised he was now actually quite scared by the prospect of learning the final verses.

"I can see that you're uneasy," said Zelda. "We mortal men and women are very strong minded. We struggle to cope with foreknowledge of our lives. You're afraid, aren't you? Yes, I can see it in your eyes." Rael nodded slowly but said nothing. "I hope that you can now forgive me for not sharing the entire prophecy with you months ago. You were not ready to hear it. And I must confess that I did not want to admit that I did not understand it back then." She laughed drily. "I still don't understand it. Maybe these words are meant for you alone."

"I know the twelfth verse," said Rael. "_A price is paid for glory._"

Zelda nodded. "That's right. Are you ready to know the final verses?"

"I am," said Rael, trying to sound confident.

"Very well," said Zelda. "Now, strangely the _thirteenth_ is strangely similar to the sixth verse, which was about the Illivartan. The sixth was _A guide awakens and the horn rings true_. That was fulfilled when Daran blew the Horn of Blood and awoke as the Illivartan."

Rael's heart took a bound in his chest. "The verse is similar?" he said, enthused. "What is it?"

Zelda remained very calm. "Verse thirteen... _The grave opens and the horn rings true_."

Rael thought about this for a few moments, and then he was struck with sudden surprise. He could not contain his astonishment. "What...? Why... why didn't you tell me about this before? The grave opens and the horn rings true? Daran told me to remember the horn just before he was captured by Ralis! He said it _wasn't over_. I can't believe this... If it happens, Daran is going come back from death!"

Rael was staring wide eyed at Zelda, but she returned his gaze placidly. "This is one very good reason that I did not tell you about the verse until now," she said.

"What do you mean?" he demanded.

"I mean it _sounds_ like Daran will return from the grave, but we cannot know that for sure. Prophecies are never so straight-forward."

"This one bloody is," said Rael. "If only we had the bloody Horn of Blood, we could bring him back right now... I can't believe this..."

"Rael, do not presume anything," said Zelda. "Second-guessing the future has put me and your father in deep trouble in the past. The Horn is lost, anyway."

"Before he died, Daran told me that the Horn was still important," said Rael. "That means we should be able to get it back again. Or it means Daran is still alive, and he'll blow it again, and he'll come back to us."

Zelda said nothing in response to this. Her expression told Rael that she was going to let the issue lie. If he wanted to worry about it then it was his concern, but she would not entertain his guesswork and suspicions. "The fourteenth and fifteenth verse are similar to each other," she said.

"Are you not going to talk to me about the thirteenth?" asked Rael.

"No," Zelda said. "Now listen. _Fourteen_; _the last ancient evil hides_. _Fifteen; the first ancient light is revealed_."

Rael shrugged his shoulders. "That doesn't mean anything," he said, without interest.

"The last two lines of the prophecy?" Zelda asked, rhetorically. "No Rael, they will mean everything in the end."

"It seems like the thirteenth is a lot more important," said Rael.

Zelda folded her arms. "Well then, I suggest you work out how to recover the Horn of Blood," she said, "because if Daran is still alive..." Zelda drifted off, without a conclusion to her sentence. She looked out towards the horizon again.

"I'm sorry," said Rael, after a while. "I just miss him. I miss everyone I've lost... if I could bring back just one of them..."

"I understand," said Zelda.

"Well... thank you for finally telling me the rest of the prophecy." Rael sighed. "I'm sorry for losing my temper."

"Don't worry," she said. "We're all frightened. The end could come soon and... oh Rael we've so much lost time." Zelda smiled gently at Rael and placed a motherly land on him. "I'm sorry I haven't been here for you," she said.

"What?" said Rael. "No, don't be. I haven't missed anything."

"Don't say that," she said. "I know that it is my fault," Zelda reached up and hugged him. "You are my son now and you always will be." She broke away and looked at him, and spoke with a loving seriousness. "You're my legacy, Rael: the inheritor of everything my father gave to me, and everything his father gave to him. Tough as it is, it's true. And, I believe in you. I believe you can win this war for our people."

"You're putting everything on me," said Rael, considering the full weight of responsibility. "You're giving me all your hopes and fears, but I'm just _one man_."

"You are one brave, strong and wise man, Rael," said Zelda. "That is all you will ever need to be."


	36. Chapter 35 Have Faith

This is my quest, to follow that star  
No matter how hopeless  
No matter how far  
To fight for the right  
Without question or pause

To be willing to march into hell  
For a heavenly cause!

from _The Impossible Dream_

_

* * *

_

Chapter Thirty Five  
Have Faith

At the end of the next day the Kairin army was clearly visible from the walls of the city. The Stormlord's forces had marched north from the coast over the last few days day and were now camped two miles to the south of Baradale. The four generals of Hyrule were absolutely certain that their foe would assault the city at dawn. Fear of the unknown loomed over the weary armies of Hyrule. The mood around the city was grim.

A final war council was held the day before battle, lasting late into the evening. The leaders of the peoples of the Hyrule talked extensively, planning their strategy and scrutinising their responses to every conceivable situation that could arise in battle. With an enemy as unpredictable as the Lord of Dusk, this was incredibly difficult. One hour before high-night the Marshal declared that everyone should retire to their own beds, and try to catch a few hours of sleep so that they could be rested for the day of battle.

Rael locked himself in his room in the keep of Baradale Tower so that he could be alone, but he was certain he would never get any sleep because he was so frightened. He paced back and forth across the stone floor as fearful thoughts ran through his mind over and over again. Tomorrow he would fight the Lord of Dusk for what must the last time. In his heart he felt sure that this would be their final confrontation. He had to convince himself that Ralis was gone; that his older brother had been completely consumed by evil. He longed to believe that he could still save Ralis and turn him back from this path of destruction and death, but he had no hope left for his brother.

Rael did not remember falling asleep or ever climbing under his sheets. Nonetheless he awoke in his bed, immediately aware of a very loud banging on his chamber door. It must have been particularly early because it was still pitch black outside the window and he could not hear the usual commotion of dawn sounds ringing up from the city. He stumbled across his chamber to the sound of the banging, the glowing embers in his hearth providing very little light by which to see. "Your Highness!" shouted a familiar voice from behind the door as the banging continued. "Get your lazy arse out of bed!"

Rael pulled back the heavy bolt and flung the door open. "Blood and storms Anya, I'm awake," he said groggily, glaring at the tall woman in corridor outside. "What time is it?"

Anya pushed past him into his bed chamber, and stood with her arms folded. "It's five hours past high-night," she said. "I've been awake for an hour already, so I'll have no lip from you. They're going to dress you properly downstairs, so wash your face and comb your hair and get out there."

......

Corra snorted as Vash put a soft brush to his face, but let him wipe away the flecks of dirt and strands of hay around his mouth. "We have a hard day ahead of us, boy," said Vash to his gelding, "a very hard day." He put the brush aside, content that Corra was sufficiently presentable to carry a Captain of Hylia. Vash placed a short blanket over his horse's back and then hauled the saddle up onto his back. "Don't be scared. I'll take care of you if you take care of me."

All around Vash his lieutenants were preparing their horses in a similar fashion. They were all substantially older than him, but they were all fiercely loyal. If any envied him for his quick promotion above them, they did not show it outwardly.

Vash had been chosen by General Destan to take the place of the Captain Machin, had fallen during the assault on Pergondale. Vash was determined to prove that he was the best man for the role. He was now accountable for _eight hundred_ of Hylia's three thousand horsemen.

The morning was still dim because the sun had not yet risen above the horizon, but in a few hours time the army of Hyrule would be fully assembled, and then the battle for the future of their Kingdom would be fought. Vash was ready to fight, and determined to prove himself as a leader in the field of battle.

......

King Relano lifted the jug of water up above his head, and strained to keep this sizeable urn up in the air as he asked for Nayru's blessing. "Protect my people, and protect my name, great goddess," he said, as he tilted the jug backwards, allowing the cool water to pour down over his head and his shoulders. It was wonderfully refreshing, but he had no time to savour the feeling of the Domain water against his skin.

"The sun is up," said General Vellaro Vellatta, striding into the royal tent. "We must make haste, Your Majesty."

"It's not like you to hurry, Vellaro," said Relano, with a cool smile for the older man.

"Time is running out," said Vellaro, "for all of us."

Relano massaged the water into his skin, ensuring that his body would stay fresh and supple in the coming day. "I know," he said. He turned to a pair of serving men, who were waiting at the side of the tent for his call. "Armour," he said, simply. The two young men jumped forward with breastplate and shin guards and all other pieces of his shining steel armour. It was Goron built of course, thin and light, but very strong. He held out his arms as pieces were buckled to him.

Vellaro watched patiently as his king was armed for battle, speaking little, and after a few minutes he was ready. "Let's go, you old pirate," said Relano eventually, picking up his father's spear as he made his way out into the Encampment.

......

The legs of Hylian soldiers snapped together and hands were raised in salute as Jevilla and Jaendral strode out through the doors of Baradale Tower into the courtyard of the keep. "Keep it easy boys," said Jaendral. The young men relaxed their guard, thinking better than to contradict this giant of a man.

The courtyard was alive with activity. Patrols of Hylian men were marching around the Keep as ever, hoisting spears over their shoulders. Other soldiers of every race were hurrying about between the various outposts and the main tower. Messengers were hurrying to and fro between the Keep and the city with reconnaissance and troop-deployment reports, some on horseback and others simply on foot. Commanders of various rank barked orders to their subordinates, ordering them to stop slacking and get down to the Encampment or hurry up with some other assigned task.

"I love the pre-battle ruckus," said Jaendral as they made their way to the southern gate into the city. "Men are never more alive than before a proper fight."

Jevilla knew that Jaendral only enjoyed seeing the liveliness of the troops. The steadfast courage that fighting men and women showed in the face of danger gave them hope as leaders, but Jaendral hated the reality of battle as much as anyone else.

"You should have slept in the Encampment, last night," Jevilla said. "There were plenty of young mares eager for one last studding. You'd have had the pick of the lot."

"Pah," said Jaendral, with a superior laugh. "I would rather be honour guard of our noble Queen any day." He looked down at Jevilla suspiciously. "And I certainly hope you didn't let the men and women at each other."

"Of course not," said Jevilla, "not on my watch. At least none of the girls are that dumb-foolish. But, as for your men on their own, I can only wonder."

Jaendral remained stony faced. "And what about yourself?" he asked.

"Oh I think you know me better than that, Governor," she said, dismissively.

Jaendral smiled, though he kept looking straight ahead. "That's pleasing to hear," he said.

Jevilla looked up at the mighty man and allowed herself a slight smile.

......

"This sight makes a brother proud," said Chief Link. The Goron King clapped his hands together approvingly as his army marched forward from the Encampment out onto the open plains. There were two thousand Goron men in his army, and they were all beginning to move out onto the field of battle, where they would form order themselves into fighting formation.

From a distance they looked like great boulders treading steadily forward, as though the ground itself had risen up from the foundations of the earth to do battle.

The King beat his chest and looked southward to the thick dark line of Kairin soldiers on the horizon. He threw his head back and let out a deep, powerful roar. "This is your end, Kaira."

......

Zelda heeled the sides of her white mare Daisa, encouraging her to gallop forwards across the open grasslands. She pulled the reigns left and right, practising their sharp turns for one last time before battle began. "Good girl," she said, patting the beautiful beast on the belly. She brought herself low on the saddle so that Daisa could run as fast as she could for a few moments, then reigned her in to a gentle trot. "Very good," she said, "that's enough for now. Let's rest."

Daisa was very familiar with Zelda, and was accustomed to bearing the extra weight of armour, as well as the Queen's own armour and weaponry. The mare was the natural choice of mount for this battle, having proved herself to be steadfast and strong in the Battle for Shaylin. Daisa was neither the fastest nor the strongest of the creatures in the Royal Stables, but she had the best stamina. She was Zelda's personal favourite, and she would guard the life of the fine creature as closely as she guarded her own.

Zelda saw Elane approaching her, riding on her own brown mare. "Ma'am!" called Elane, waving an arm. Elane had agreed that it was wisest for her to stay well clear of the fighting, so she was now wearing any armour.

"Fair morning, Elane," said Zelda, hailing the young queen and inviting her to come to her side.

"There's nothing fair about this morning, ma'am," said Elane as she drew up alongside Zelda. "It's a dark day." The two horses walked alongside each other as the women spoke.

Elane pointed out that the dawn sun was already hidden behind dark clouds, bringing the southlands only a dim grey morning. A southerly wind was blowing even blacker clouds towards them, heavy with rain. The Stormlord was very close.

"Don't be frightened, Elane," said Zelda, gently, "The sun will rise tomorrow as it rises today."

Elane grumbled, and looked at Zelda with stern eyes. "_Will_ the sun rise again?" asked Elane. She spoke with grave seriousness, and Zelda knew she was not asking the question lightly. "The way Rael was talking in the council last night... it is as though the world is about to end."

Zelda thought carefully before answering. "Rael will be Rael," she said, "but the sun will rise again tomorrow, even if we are not here to see it."

Elane reached down to grip the handle of the sword at her waist. "I don't want to die," she said. "I'm so afraid, for me, for Rael, for all these soldiers..."

Zelda reached over and placed her hand over Elane's sword-gripping hand. She smiled like a mother, and spoke so softly yet with such sincerity. "So am I," she said.

......

Five thousand Hylian foot soldiers had taken their position on the plains south of the Encampment. The front ranks were all equipped with shining plate mail, which made the assembly appear as a sea of steel from the distance.

The Hylian cavalry were waiting further away beyond the infantry. Those horsemen were reserves for when the tide of battle began to turn against them, as seemed inevitable. The three thousand horses and their riders were the remainder of the five thousand who assaulted Shaylin. A thousand had been lost in the desert battle; another thousand had died in service during the border campaign, or else had not answered the summons to Baradale.

General Destan nodded approvingly from a rise in the land as he watched the last vestiges of the infantry marching out from the edge of the Encampment towards the troop line. "Lerune, Nerry, Ingril," he said, turning to the three colonels appointed to manage the infantry. "You've done well. This is the last push." The former Governor-Captain of Baradale looked northward to the great stone-walled city, admiring the height of its keep. "I governed this land for a long time, and I know it well. But I tell you - however well we think we know our land or our soldiers, we don't know our enemy - so don't underestimate him."

"Let us hope he underestimates us though, eh sir," said Colonel Ingril.

Destan nodded. "I expect he already has done. But I know you'll keep your wits about you." The General of Hylia glanced southward towards the Kairin. "A lot of blood will be spilled today. Make it Kairin, not Hylian." The General looked east and west along the troop line, at the mighty armies of the Zora, Goron and Gerudo people. "And look..." he said, "these are our brothers in Hyrule, and we do not value their blood any less than our native kin."

"Yes, sir!" said the three high ranking officers, in unison.

"You have your orders. You know the battle plan. Get back to the line, and may the gods be with us," he said that last when he realised there was nothing more to say. The time for words was over. The time for action was here. "We march at the command of the Marshal."

......

At that time the Marshal of Hyrule was standing alone on a rocky outcrop, gazing southward. The Kairin legion was mustering for battle. Scouts had reported that the Kairin were around forty thousand in number, and that was far more than the number of Hyrulians under his command. Link was afraid. The storm clouds were ready to unleash hell upon Hyrule, and he did not know if he could protect his people to the very end.

The south wind was blowing strongly, whipping the folds of his black cloak so that it billowed out behind him, revealing his shining steel armour. He drew back his hood, letting the gusty wind blow through his grey hair. For a few moments Link closed his eyes and savoured the sensation of being lost in the power and the majesty of nature. The wind was beautiful and untameable, whistling trough the grass, pushing at the branches of the scattered trees.

"Hyrule..." he said softly, "my green country... Your soil is good and your people are strong. I long to defend you... to save you, to keep and preserve you for the offspring of my offspring. You raised me on open plains, and tested me on high mountains and under deep waters... Grant me one more day... to run on your fields and swim in clean rivers... Don't take me from this earth so soon... not while there is another dawn..."

Link opened his eyes and squinted to see south against the mighty wind. His heart was burning with a passion to save his people from death and save his country from the gathering storm. "This is my country, Ralis," he said, "and you are not welcome here."

......

Rael shifted in his saddle, trying to make himself comfortable in his new armour. His horse Kopus moved irritably as well, clearly unimpressed with the extra can of metal he had to carry. Rael's old armour from the Blades' campaign had been minimal so this full suit was a sharp contrast. He had only had a short time to become accustomed to the plate mail, and even less time to learn how to ride in it. It was very flexible though, and he hoped it would not constrict him.

The first time he had seen himself in a mirror, wearing the full suit of golden armour and gleaming helmet, he had smiled secretly behind his visor. He was surprised that seeing himself wearing the armour of kings made him feel briefly grand and important, until he remembered what lay ahead of him. Now fleeting thoughts of grandeur had been chased away from his mind.

Elane drew reign up alongside him. She was dressed in a beautiful purple and silver dress, divided for riding. Her long dark hair was neatly pinned back behind her neck and on her head she wore the silver Desert Crown. The Amethyst Snake hung from her neck on its golden chain. "You could have dressed up a little, couldn't you?" she asked.

"I just threw something together," said Rael, drily.

"Sorry, what?" said Elane, with a confused expression.

"Oh, sorry," said Rael, pushing up his visor so that he could speak properly. "I said I just threw something together. No time to dress up."

"Ah," said Elane nodding. "That helmet's not very conducive to sound, is it?"

"No," said Rael, shrugging his shoulders. "Thankfully it's not very conducive to blades either, though."

"Thankfully," agreed Elane, with a kind smile. "Everyone's coming," she said, nodding her head away to the side. "Blood and storms, listen to that cheering!"

Rael looked over his shoulder towards the troop line. The assembly of soldiers was an awesome sight. Hundreds of banners were flying above their heads in a rainbow of colours, both regional flags and banners representing military groupings, their streamers flapping wildly in the strong southern wind. The roar that rose up from each of the four nations was unlike anything Rael had ever heard. When had so many people ever been gathered together like this?

There were ten thousand Zoras, all of whom were on foot with long spear and round shields. There were two thousand Gorons, though of course each of them was worth three or four of any other man. The Hylians numbered ten thousand, if the Sun Blades were included, and they had over three thousand horses between them. The Gerudos were a force of eight thousand, but this included Jevilla's _special_ regiment that Rael had only recently learned of; they would provide a critical edge in battle.

There were thirty thousand in all, against forty thousand Kairin. Rael new that numbers alone did not win a battle, but the Stormlord had a powerful advantage nonetheless.

Rael watched as a few small parties on horseback galloped away from the front line out into the open plain. They were riding towards a lone cloaked figure who was waiting in solitude on a magnificent black stallion.

Rael could see King Relano and Vellaro riding forward from the Zora line; Jevilla and Jaendral coming forward from the Gerudo line; Chief Link and Brold lumbering forward at a jog from the Goron line. General Destan came forward from the Hylian troops and Wulric came rode along with him, though the rest of the Sun Blades were not visible behind the rest of the assembly.

"The Marshal needs us," said Elane.

"After you, Your Majesty," he said, gesturing for her to ride.

The young pair heeled their horses and took them to a canter, hurrying across the grassland towards the solitary Marshal. Moments later they were part of a group gathering around the old warrior. Strangely though, no-one was speaking. With the large group surrounding Rael it took him a moment to realise that someone was missing. Then, no sooner had he noticed her absence, the largest roar yet rose up from the army, particularly from the Hylians.

Zelda, Queen of Hyrule, had appeared on the battlefield. She came galloping forth un-helmeted on her magnificent white mare, and rather than coming towards the group of leaders, she chose to blaze along the front of the troop line. Her silver armour caught the sun's light through a gap in the clouds and her golden hair streamed out behind her, such that she seemed to all to be radiating brilliant white light. There was a flash of silver as she unsheathed _Eversharp_, the Sword of Kings, and held it aloft: an ancient icon of her power and authority revealed for all to see.

Rael felt excitement bubbling deep within him. His Queen was evoking inspiration and heart-lifting joy in his soul. He looked around and saw similar signs of fervour in the eyes of Hyrule's other leaders, every one of them captivated in that moment, knowing that they were witnessing the material of legends.

The Queen left the battle line and rode over towards the commanding group. Rael was so lost in his thoughts that he was caught by surprise when Zelda was suddenly amongst their number. The group had circled their horses around to make a circle, and Zelda took her place between Link and Rael. "That," she declared, "is how to rally troops."

The group were shaken out of their collective awe, and returned their thoughts to their task. There were twelve of them here, the same twelve who had formed the core of the war councils for the last few days. After having spent so much time locked up together they had all grown accustomed to each other's company, and no longer felt like a group of powerful strangers; they were brothers and sisters in a common cause.

In that moment, despite everything he had been through over the last half year, Rael could not help but feel how incredibly peculiar his situation was. Not long ago he had been a common man living in Taran Kaey. Now he was holding counsel among kings and queens and generals... but a common man he remained.

Rael looked around the circle from left to right at these brave souls: Elane, Jaendral, Jevilla, Destan, Wulric, Brold, Chief Link, Relano, Vellaro, Link and Zelda. A great burden was resting upon their shoulders, and every one of them knew the enormity of their task. Rael wondered who would fight in the thick of battle, and whether any of these courageous souls lose their lives before sundown. Hyrule was outnumbered, and her troops were weary; but they were on home soil, and with both their lives and Hyrule's sovereignty at stake, the armies would give every last ounce of their strength.

Link's hood was down and his bright silver helmet tucked under his arm, so that everyone could see his face clearly. His messy shoulder-length grey hair was blowing in the wind. He asked the Queen for leave to speak freely, then addressed the assembly. "Friends," he said, "there are few words left for me to say. I have great confidence that all of you will direct our troops with great wisdom and courage."

"We'll do our utmost," said Vellaro, "the gods send that is enough."

"The warriors are ready; sunlight is short," said Brold, "let us not delay."

"You know what is at stake," said Zelda. She looked around slowly, making eye contact with each of the leaders. "If we do not win this battle decisively, then we lose everything. The Lord of Dusk does not want to conquer Hyrule; he wants to destroy it. He will reveal his full strength today, and I can't fathom the extent of his power." She turned to Rael and asked him if he would like to say anything.

Rael cleared his throat and looked around at the group. "You know what I've said before. The Stormlord is...I mean, the Lord of Dusk is..." He paused. He was weary of using pseudonyms and titles to talk about the man he had grown up with. "Ralis, is extremely powerful and extremely dangerous. Even now I can feel his presence. I'm going to try and get him away from the main battlefield. Whether by luring him away or dragging him away I don't know, but it doesn't matter. My point is-"

"Stay well away?" asked Jevilla.

"Stay as far away as possible," said Rael. "If Ralis sees any of you he will try to kill you. Hyrule cannot lose any more of its leaders."

"Rael is right," said Zelda. She looked to Link, who gave her a quick nod. "Sacrifices will be made today," she said, "and I can do nothing but offer my deepest thanks to all of you and your people for standing with me. People are born to live in peace, not die in war. I swear that I will do everything I can to hold this kingdom together, and preserve my people from the shadow... all of my people."

Everyone in the circle offered their thanks together, and a few spoke the oath of allegiance. The group dispersed, and the leaders of the free peoples of Hyrule rode or jogged away towards their positions in the assembly.

Elane waited behind and spoke to Rael quietly. "I believe in you," she said. "You can end this. You can stop Ralis."

"How do you know?" asked Rael, distantly, looking south towards the distant Kairin army. It was closer on the horizon now that it had been before.

"I know, because I know you," she said. "Have faith."

"Have faith in what?" asked Rael, feeling hopeless in his growing fear.

Elane smiled. "You showed faith in me, when you left me in Shaylin" she said, lifting the golden chain of the Amethyst Snake up over her neck. "Now I'm showing faith in you." She placed the bright purple jewel in his hand and closed his fingers around it. "Give it back to me when the battle's over."

Rael looked down at the jewel, the sacred talisman of the Gerudo people. "All right, I will," he said, deciding not to argue. He smiled. "I'll try not to lose it."

"You'd better not," she said. They leaned in together across their mounts and shared a quick kiss, then Elane broke away to follow after Jaendral and Jevilla. "I'll be thinking about you," she said, as she rode away. "Have faith!"

......

"This is your moment," said Zelda, as she and Link rode back towards the troop line. Link smiled at his wife, quietly. "Are you ready?" she asked.

"I am far too ready," said Link. There was a burning in his chest waiting to be satisfied.

"Then go, now," she said. "Put fire in their hearts, so they will follow you into hell and back."

Link nodded, and rode away from her. Zelda continued to ride her white mare towards the Hylian assembly, whilst Link slowed to a stop upon a rise in the land from where he would be able to see the entire army. There was an almighty cheer as Link reigned Edura to stop, a roar of hope and passion which filled the skies.

He raised up a hand, and for a while the cheering continued, but eventually the voices began to quieten as it became clear that Link intended to address the army.

The Marshal of Hyrule stood alone.

The winds of destiny were blowing... and the wheels of fate were turning... as an Age of Hyrule prepared to draw its final breath.

The Hero of Time beheld his people, his soldiers, his fierce and brave warriors, and he knew at once all their fright and terror at what lay ahead. Yet he felt their hope, steadfast and determined like an anchor holding firm in a storm. It was the same hope that he had once clung to as he rushed forth into the wild unknown.

Had he once been heralded as the saviour or the world? Had he once been proclaimed the protector of time itself? Such things seemed so small now, and so very far away.

"Sons and daughters of Hyrule!" he declared, and his voice was carried over the plains. "The day of doom is at hand! The day of our last stand against the dark! The day of pain, and loss, and sacrifice, has come, as darkness treads on our green land. But we fight today!"

He heeled Edura, and rode forwards towards the troops. When he was close he rode along the line, looking into the faces of each and every man.

"We stand together as four mighty peoples, united to protect our brethren and land. Though we come from both high mountains and dry deserts, deep waters and open plains, great cities and humble homesteads... we fight together as one! To defend what is ours! Yes, we fight today!"

He reined Edura around and he ran back the other way along the front line. The soldiers listened in reverent awe. Link knew his words would not carry far, but knew that the sound of his voice would inspire people nonetheless.

"This is Hyrule! This is our kingdom! And we will not surrender! We will stare down death and declare that we will overcome this darkness! Yes, we fight today!"

He drew out his sword and brandished it as he rode.

"Embrace your fighting spirit, your warrior hearts, and cry out into the howling darkness, 'Back! Back! We are Hyurle! We are strong! We are fearless! And we will fight! "

"Yes!!" shouted the soldiers, bashing spears on shields. "We fight!!"

"We will go on until the very end! We will fight with confidence, knowing no matter what cost, no matter what price, no matter what sacrifie, we shall _never_ surrender! Fight for Hyrule!" shouted Link. "Fight for the glorious Queen!"

"Long live the Queen!! Long live the Queen!!" came back the chants.

Edura reared back on his hind legs as Link held the Master Sword aloft, pointing its shining blade towards the heavens. "To war!!" he shouted, at the top of his voice.

"War!! War!! War!!" called the army, again and again, with increasing power.

"To War!!" shouted Link back. "Cast the Kairin back into the ocean! War, and victory!!"

"WAR!!"


	37. Chapter 36 War

These mist coloured mountains  
Are a home now for me

But my home is in the lowlands  
And always will be

Some day you'll return to  
Your valleys and your farms

And you'll no longer burn  
To be brothers in arms

_Brothers in Arms, Mark Knopfler_

Chapter Thirty Six  
War

Left, right, left, right, left; Vic's feet pounded the hard earth as he and thousands of other soldiers marched southwards across the plain. Sweat was dripping down his brow, stinging his eyes. His broad shoulders were burdened with the weight of his chainmail shirt, his hips weighted by greaves, his arms already feeling the strain of carrying spear and shield. The sheer effort of moving was almost enough to push aside thoughts of the mortal peril which he and his fellows were in.

"Spirits up, Vic!" said Haram, marching beside him on his left, "There be no good in fear. We'll be a-sitting on a field of victory by sundown."

"No fear in life, no fear in death," called Vic, over the clunking of metal and leather and soil.

"Till we be medalled to our eyeballs and retired in Hylian villas," said Haram, "then death can take a hike."

"Give me a country farm and a buxom wife then I'll go happy when death comes a-calling," said Vic.

"Give me a stake in your Ma's land, and I'll join you," said Haram. "Or one of her daughters," he added.

Vic smiled and shook his head, but did not reply. He looked up ahead, and glimpsed the Kairin army through a gap in the formation. They were close now. The two forces would soon be within bowstring range of each other. Vic's hand tightened around the handle of his shield until his knuckles were white.

He knew that his battle would be the last great clash of Hyrule and Kaira. It was the sincere hope of every man that this battle would be done by sundown, and that they would live to see Hyrule victorious on the field of battle, but they knew the tide had turned against them. Hyrule's army was weary from heavy campaigning, and heavily outnumbered too, but they would fight until the bitter end.

It was no secret that this battle would not be fought with sword and spear alone. There were powerful magical forces at work here. Everyone had heard rumours that the Southern Ocean had been parted in two by the Kairin commander, and the Prince's Sun Blades claimed to have witnessed it happening. Vic found such a thing hard to believe, but how else could such a large army have crossed the sea so quickly? The Kairin armada had all but been destroyed, after all.

For Vic and his friend Haram there was an extra element of peculiarity about this war. When news spread that the Queen had discovered her long-lost heir, Vic and Haram were shocked to learn that his name was Rael. It transpired that this Prince Rael was indeed the very same Rael whom they had met half a year ago after the first Kairin invasion. Together, with their sergeant Shaef and another soldier named Kopus, they had escorted Rael and five other Taraners from Baradale to Hylia.

Further to their surprise it seemed that one of those other companions, a pretty young woman called Elane, was now apparently the ruler of the Gerudos. Vic had spotted her royal party from across the Encampment yesterday, and had no doubt that she was the very same woman. He did not understand what this meant, and could not explain what had happened, except that he had been caught in a course of extraordinary events.

"Arrows! Shields up!" shouted the nearest officer over the sound of marching boots.

Vic's attention was returned to the present as he looked up to see a volley of arrows falling towards the army. The metal-tipped shafts arced across the sky and fell upon them like a thick black rain. Vic hefted his shield up, ducked his head, and braced himself for the onslaught. Hundreds of steel arrowheads punctured the many wooden Hylian shields. He heard some shouts of pain, as arrows slipped through the shell of shields and struck exposed legs. Vic and his fellows kept marching.

In the distance behind him he heard a deep Hylian voice bark, "Bows ready!" and then, "Volley!", followed by the snick-snicker-snack of hundreds of Hylian arrows launching into the air from further behind them.

"How many arrows hit you, Vic?" shouted Haram

"Two arrows!" he replied, referring to the two clunks he had felt his shield. "You?"

"Just one!" There was another smattering of arrows, striking their shields like hail. "Make that three!" he said, correcting himself.

"Ready – and – volley!" A second wave of Hylian arrows flew up from behind them, soaring over their heads towards the advancing Kairin.

The marching pace quickened and as they came closer to their foe the Kairin arrows began to rain down upon them continuously. Under their shields Vic and Haram were protected from the projectile attacks, but soon they would be engaging in hand-to-hand combat. The command went out to the Hylian archers to let loose their bowstrings at will.

Two lines behind him Vic's Lieutenant shouted out the expected order. "Shields forward! Spears ready!" Vic followed the command and readied himself for combat, though he was now more exposed to arrow fire. "Charge!!"

For a fleeting second Vic glimpsed the Kairin through a gap in the forward lines, and saw in their faces the same fear and hard determination that he felt himself. They were the same as him. Every one of them was someone's son, yet every one of them would kill him if he did not kill them first.

Vic pointed his long metal spear forwards and clutched his shield tightly, and began to run as fast as his legs and the soldiers in front of him would allow, which was little more than a jog now. "Hylia!!" he shouted, as he and a thousand brothers ran towards the foe with reckless abandon. They were a mighty machine of war: shield and sword and spear and soul and spirit.

The front line of the Hylians collided into the front line of Kaira with an almighty crash and the forward momentum of both armies was interrupted abruptly. Vic and Haram fell into the backs of the Hylian soldiers in front of them, and felt the crunch as others were forced to stop short behind them. Kairin spears thrust forwards towards them through the lines of Hylians, and others clattered down from overhead. The spears were caught by shields, and others hit the floor, narrowly glancing off armour, but there were screams of pain as more heavy spearheads gouged deep holes into faces apart and punctured limbs.

Incensed by the onslaught of pain, Vic's empathy for his foe evaporated. He heaved his spear up in his right arm, picked a Kairin target eight feet away, and hurled it with all his might over the heads of the forward Hylians. The enemy soldier looked up in time to meet Vic's eyes as the spear flew towards his exposed neck. The shaft flew deep into his flesh and the spearhead protruded straight out the far side, and into the eye of the man behind. The impaled pair were brutally finished by a frontline Hylian and kicked back into the Kairin ranks. Moments later that frontline Hylian's neck was split wide by a Kairin sword.

Vic kneeled down and pulled his shield up to protect himself from any reactionary spears. Safe for a brief moment he drew his sword from its scabbard and held it ready at his side. Most of his fellows were now adopting this same stance, waiting for the moment when they would be ordered to the front line. Vic looked across to Haram, who had thrown his spear and was now wielding his sword. He had to shout so that Haram could hear him over the noise. "First blood!" He shouted, indicating he had already killed a man.

"First blood!" shouted Haram back to him. The dark knowledge of ending life passed between them in a gaze. Neither of them could look the other in the eye for long.

They remained rooted to the spot, waiting with the rest of their unit for the command to move up to the fighting line. Each man kept his head bowed down, some to keep clear of arrow-fire or spears, others offering a final prayer to the gods for protection.

Before long, the nearest lieutenant bellowed the command to rotate. "Front line fall back! First reserves forward!" Vic picked himself up off the ground, held his shield close, holding his sword at his hip, ready to strike.

The front lines pulled backwards. These hardened fighters were mostly still in one piece, but were now exhausted from the march, charge and immediate battle. Some that squeezed past Vic were clutching flesh wounds; they would be bandaged up and returned to battle. But there were others were missing fingers or hands, or had blood gushing down from their eye sockets. Worse were the bodies of the dead and dying that were left to be trampled upon by the Kairin as they pushed forwards into the next wave of Hylians.

"Fortune be with you!" shouted Haram. "For Hylia!!"

"Hylia!!" shouted Vic.

A Kairin man rushed him, sword barred. Vic hefted his shield up into the air and smashed its hard boss into the foe's face. His enemy stumbled backwards, stunned by the concussing blow. Vic raised his sword up and thrust it into the man's exposed neck. He sliced through muscle and tendon as he pulled the blade back and pulled his shield back in front of his face just in time to repel another man's sword.

Vic pulled behind his shield and looked over his left shoulder to where Haram should have been, but his friend was gone. "Haram!" he shouted. Then he looked down.

Haram was hunched up on the ground beside him with a spear through his neck and a vacant look in his eyes. His old friend had been living and breathing mere moments ago, but now...

"No!" shouted Vic. Haram was dead! And the pain hit him harder than any weapon of men.

"Vic eyes up!" shouted a member of his unit behind him. Vic turned in time to see a Kairin soldier bringing his sword down upon his head. The heavy sword struck him hard, and he staggered back, pulling up his shield to repel another blow.

A Kairan pointed at him, and shouted, "That bastard killed Jad! Kill him!"

"Bloody murderers!" shouted Vic, pushing back into the melee. As before, he used his shield with great effect, using it to batter back one foe. Then, with a few seconds of advantage he looked for a place to use his sword.

On his immediate right a Kairin was raising his weapon up to strike a Hylian on the head. Vic swooped his own blade up in an arc and struck at the Kairan just behind the elbow, cutting into his flesh and tendon, and causing him to drop his sword. Vic quickly brought his sword down from above and hewed the arm clean off, as his Hylian brother went for the Kairan's jugular vein with his blade. "Blood and storms!" shouted the Hylian, as the Kairan fell back with blood gushing from the open wounds.

Vic turned to the man he had battered with his shield only moments ago. With the same precision as before he cut deep into the man's throat and quickly withdrew it, pulling behind his shield to protect himself from the next retaliation.

For the next few minutes Vic held his ground, clashing swords with his foe and doing his utmost to ensure that he did not meet the same fate as Haram. Other Hylians fell around him, but they seemed to be fewer than the Kairin they were fighting, and the courage of his brothers was high.

It seemed like a very long time until the command finally came, "Front line fall back! Second reserves forward!" and he pulled back through the ranks of troops. Hylian faces watched him with trepidation as the front line fighters retreated through their midst, swords shields and armour still dripping with darkest crimson.

"The Kairin are bloody cowards and weaklings the lot!" shouted Vic as he pulled back, doing his best to look strong and victorious, but inside he was suffering from the deepest sense of loss.

Some of his fellows from the front line needed to be bandaged up before they could return to fight, and those whom had sustained more serious injuries would see no more battle now unless at the direst need. Vic had left the fray exhausted and aching from repeated dull blows to his helmet and front, but had no serious injuries; so he took his place at the back of his Thousand, crouched down behind his war-torn shield, and waited until he was called forward again.

......

Rael fidgeted restlessly, standing upon a low hilltop, watching the battle unfold. He longed to be able to fight alongside his brothers, using his magical advantage to turn back the Kairin to keep his people from harm. Yet he knew that he must refrain. If he fought in the melee of battle Ralis would surely come forth to fight him, and if they unleashed the forces of nature over there within that melee, it would be disastrous for Hyrulian and Kairan alike.

So, like a wildcat stalking his prey, Rael waited for a sign of Ralis, waiting to lure him away to a clear distance where they could finish their fight one-to-one. His patience was dwindling, and his nerve wavering, but he would stand his ground for as long as he could bear.

"He's afraid of you," said Anya, resting her hands on his left shoulder. "He knows how powerful you've become."

Rael shook his head. "I know him," he said, "he's not afraid of me." Rael turned to look at his closest adviser, and she took her hands away from him. "He'll reveal himself soon," said Rael, with certainty.

"What then?" she asked, quietly.

Rael stared into the distance...

...and gave her no answer.

......

The Goron army rolled across the plains like mighty boulders falling in an avalanche, making a thunderous noise that would terrify the Kairin men. The Gorons came crashing over the grasslands around both sides of the battle, spinning and bounding past the western and eastern flanks of Gerudo, Zora and Hylian 'Triple Infantry' towards the Kairin foe. A thick yellow-brown dust filled the air as they churned the ground with their hard bodies, two thousand strong, half around the west flank and half around the east flank.

Chief Link rolled in the front line of the western flank, leading his men into the thick of battle. With each rotation of his large body he saw the Kairin flash closer and closer in his vision. The rest of the infantry were cheering them as they rushed forwards.

Together with the Marshal and General Brold he had devised a cunning battle strategy involving the Goron warriors. The Goron army would plough through the Kairin lines from the eastern and western flanks, cutting into the Kairin ranks from both sides and creating a line of immovable soldiers across the front section of their entire legion. They would hold their ground in that position, acting as a wall. The wall would arc around from the front-most edges of the Hyrulian Infantry and meet at a head thick in the centre of the Kairin legion.

Many Kairin would be trapped between the Gorons and the closing Triple Infantry force. As a result the Kairin would be separated from their commanders, and prevented from rotating with reinforcements. They would be demoralised and fatigued quickly, enabling the Hyrulian infantry to encircle and defeat them.

The Chief knew that this was a very dangerous strategy. Whilst the Gorons were much taller, stronger, and thicker skinned than the Kairin, they were not invulnerable. Kairin swords did not worry him - a slice that would deeply wound a Hylian might only scratch a Goron. Yet he feared the brunt of heavy maces, and the skewering power of long, sharp spears.

Closer... closer... closer... The men on the Kairin flanks had drawn behind their shields and thrust out their spears like a great metal porcupine. It would not stop him for a moment.

The Chief smashed into the Kairin ranks and his brothers followed on behind him, falling upon them like boulders. Kairin shields were splintered and their weak frames crushed under the mighty weight of the Gorons. Screams of true terror split the air as they tore the Kairin lines asunder from east and west.

When they lost rolling momentum, the Gorons sprung up to their full height, the very shortest among them standing a clear foot above the Kairin. The Kairin that were unfortunate to be standing in front of them were visibly terrified, and cowered back behind their shields, none of them wanting to engage the rock-like men in combat. For a brief moment Chief Link wondered whether the men would lay down their arms and flee. The Kairin stood their ground though, because they knew that they still had the Gorons surrounded on both sides.

The spears came thick and fast, some thrown from a distance, others being jabbed repeatedly by the closer soldiers. "Follow me, brothers! Maces ready!" shouted the Chief in a gravelly roar. The Chief unhooked his mace from his belt, and brandished it ferociously. His mace was a massive iron bludgeon, three feet long, with a massive spiked head for puncturing armour. It was an instrument of bloody destruction. His brothers readied their own weapons and waited for the command to advance. "Push forward!" Chief Link shouted. "Unite with Brother Brold!"

The slaughter began. Chief Link led the column of Gorons eastward through the mass of armoured men, swinging his mace down upon the Kairin, brushing them aside as though they nothing but bracken in his path. The mace struck the Kairin with lethal force, instantly crushing ribcages underneath their armour and shattering the bones of their arms. A man tried to flank him with a spear; he caught the metal shaft in his left hand, then turned and smashed his mace into the foe's face. The Kairin head was torn from its body and sent flying up over the Kairin ranks, and blood splattered everywhere.

As long they had energy and spirit, nothing could stop their advance. The Goron column was a juggernaut that could not be stopped by mere flesh or steel. They were a living machine of war, and the Kairin were feeble by comparison.

Yet the Kairin always had greater numbers, and they pressed this advantage. Spears fell upon the Gorons like hail, and inevitably found their targets. The Chief heard the roars of agony as spearheads cut through even the thickest of Goron hides. The Gorons bled the same as any other man, and when the Kairin saw this they were incensed. Brothers fell like collapsing statues and the Kairin pounced upon them to fill them with metal. Other Gorons swatted the Kairin off their fallen comrades as though batting away flies, but the Kairin spirit could not be broken.

"Keep pushing!" Chief Link shouted as he smashed his mace down upon the head of an attacker. "Forward to Brother Brold!" Kairin to the left. Smash! Kairin to the right. Smash! Kairin to the left! Smash!

The Chief was strong, but he was an older man among his people, and his energy would not hold up indefinitely. Kairin to the left. Crash! Kairin to the right. Crash! His steps were beginning to slow and his breathing becoming heavier.

Link took two great strides forwards and spun his mace around in a wide arc, growling menacingly at the Kairin who moved to surround him. His lieutenants saw that he was slowing, and ordered the royal guards to move into a box formation around him. "Protect the King!" they shouted.

The Chief knew that was a mistake. The Kairin were weaker but they were not deaf. The Goron King was in their midst, weakened and surrounded. He had deliberately made sure not to wear any distinguishing marks, but despite that he had now become a major target.

The battle was raging higher, and the Chief feared that he had exerted too much effort, and had lost himself in the frenzy. He caught his breath and steadied himself, raising his guard against any wily Kairin soldiers that might slip between his guards. "We stand here!" he bellowed. "Form the wall!"

At his command the Gorons took up defensive stances. The order was repeated along the column, and the Goron warriors dug in back-to-back. Half faced north towards the approaching Hyrulian army and the mass of Kairin in between; half faced south into a relative sea of Kairin. The enemy assailed them unceasingly, and whilst the Kairin lost men in great swathes, it was clear that they had succeeded in killing scores of Gorons already. "Hold firm!" bellowed the Chief, "for Hyrule!"

"Brother!"

The Chief looked eastward towards the sound of a familiar booming voice, and was pleased to see General Brold advancing in his direction, eight feet of Goron power, smashing through the Kairin line with indomitable vigour.

"By Din!" he cried in response as the General reached the Chief's position, moving within the protective square of Goron fighters. He looked strong and full of energy still; the fight had barely begun for him.

The two men briefly clasped arms, and the General inclined his head. "A successful start," he said. "We have some losses, but they have many more. They fear us, brother."

The Chief was proud of his General and proud of his people. He slapped the other man on the back and lifted up his mace. "Let us show them true fear. Brothers! Crush them!"

......

The Chief's namesake, the Marshal of Hyrule, observed the attack of the Gorons from afar. He was seated in the saddle, on a rise in the land from where he could observe the battle and direct the troops. "A successful start," he said, staring intensely across the plain. "This surpasses my expectations."

"I pray our good fortune holds," said Zelda, sitting in at his side. "It must."

Link received reports every few minutes from messengers who rode to and from the battle line in a relay. They carried his orders back down to the generals in the field, instructing them how to proceed.

The Gorons had now trapped the front ranks of the Kairin between themselves and the Triple Infantry of Hylians, Zoras and Gerudos. The trapped Kairin were cut off from their leaders and unable to retreat. Link hoped that this gambit would level the numbers of soldiers on the battlefield. It was a dangerous position to put the Gorons in, and they would suffer heavy losses, but the Goron leadership agreed that it was their best strategic move.

"I am surprised," said Zelda, "that the Stormlord does not seem to be fighting."

"He will," said Link. "The height of his fear of Rael is outweighed by the depth of his malice towards him. He will fight."

Zelda looked past Link to where the Sun Blades mounted division were waiting. Their horses' coats were an unregimented mixture of browns and blacks and greys, but their riders all wore the same brilliant white tunics and shining conical helmets. Rael stood alone at their head, waiting. Simply - waiting. His time was close.

Link gave Edura's reins a gentle tug and heeled his sides, sending him into a brisk trot along the rise. Rael spotted Link approaching, and walked a little way out to meet him. The Marshal dismounted when he was close, and gathered his black cloak behind himself.

Rael looked magnificent in Link's eyes, dressed in the armour of the King, gleaming like gold even on this dismal day.

"No sign," said Rael, apprehensively.

"He will make his move soon," said Link. "Are you ready?"

"You've been asking me for days," said Rael. "I know I should be ready for him, to end this, but something seems wrong somehow..."

"Can you fight him, son?" asked Link, again.

Rael looked at Link with a hard stare. His face carried such determined conviction – it was an expression he had only seen in one other person before.

"You are our _only_ hope, Rael," said the older man. "You're the only one who can stop him."

"Yes, I know," said Rael. His son was quiet for a few moments, and then he said something Link did not expect. "Do you know that?"

Link was taken aback. "Your pardon, son?"

"Only I can fight him. Only I can stop him. Me, not you." He folded his arms and looked away into the distance. "I see the look in your eyes when you talk about vengeance. I heard the hatred in your voice when you told me about this assassin he sent after Zelda. Don't fight him."

"You think I would abandon my duties here to fight someone who could crush me in an instant?" said Link.

"I'm telling you not to go chasing glory," said Rael.

"Rael," said Link, sharply, "don't talk to _me_ about glory." He grabbed his son's shoulder and turned him around to look him in the eye. "I know my duty."

"He's mine," said Rael, "not yours. _Mine_."

Link stared at Rael blankly for a moment, and then nodded his head, once, slowly.

"I'm sorry," said Rael, looking away again.

The two men stood silently for a moment, watching the battle anxiously. The Gorons were holding firm; it seemed that the trap was working. The Hylian, Gerudo and Zora infantry were pressing their advantage and making steady progress against the pinned Kairin.

Then lightning flashed, followed swiftly by the loud peal of thunder. The two men looked towards the sky in unison, and watched as the sky darkened above them. Dark storm clouds were forming rapidly overhead in an unnatural way. Moments later the first spots of rain pattered onto their helmets and shoulder plates.

"The Stormlord makes his move," said Link.

He just heard Rael whisper. "Where are you, Ralis?"

......

Jevilla hated rain. She shivered, even under the thick cloak wrapped around her body, as she stood waiting for the time to lead her special force into battle. The Gorons had formed their wall through the Kairin ranks, so she knew that her moment was imminent.

"Mount up!" she shouted, striding across the field towards the cavalry regiment. "We ride!"

The Gerudo stables had suffered in recent years but she had been able to muster a strong elite group to provide an extra sting in battle. Jevilla had four hundred riders at her command here, and then the other two hundred...

Jaendral's cavalry were mostly male; comprised of his former followers. Many of these had been part of the bandit teams that had patrolled the low Hylian westlands during the years he named himself King. Those roaming men had been in direct opposition to her then, a constant menace to her southern desert outposts. It was a peculiar now to see them climb up into the saddle at her instruction. Everything had changed.

"This is a strange moment indeed," said Jaendral, suddenly at her side. He could be surprisingly light on his feet when he wanted to be. The man followed Jevilla as she around the front line of the cavalry, casually inspecting the horses. "Jevilla Falsha at the command of her old foe," he said, still slightly disbelieving.

"They're good," said Jevilla, "and I'm proud to lead them."

"They will follow you to the death," said Jaendral, solemnly.

Jevilla stopped, with some distance between herself and the one-time king. "And will you?" she asked. She had meant to sound hard, but she felt the tremor of feminine vulnerability in her voice.

Jaendral's black armour was dripping wet and his flame-red hair was sodden, but he did not seem to notice. He stepped towards her closer, and leaned over so that only she could hear. "I will follow you to the very heart of oblivion," he said. "Sweet Death herself could not tear me from your side."

Jevilla had never heard such strong devotion from this man before. She smiled, despite the pain that awaited them, but said nothing.

......

Whilst the Gerudos prepared themselves on the western side of the hilltop, the Sun Blade cavalry were on the eastern side, getting ready to ride. The Sun Blade cavalry were several hundred strong, and most of them would be riding within minutes. Only a select few would remain behind with Prince Rael, until his moment of need.

Hannary, Third of the Blades, was sitting in the saddle waiting to give the attack command. At the moment it was his sole task to watch the progress of the Gorons as they formed their defensive wall, waiting for the right moment to strike.

The Marshal had predicted that once the Gorons had formed their wall through the enemy ranks, the Kairin would respond in the only way that they could. Thousands of their kindred would become trapped hopelessly between Gorons on one side and the Triple Infantry of Zoras Hylians and Gerudos on the other, and they would have to react. They would begin to spill around outside of the Goron wall to the west and east to strike the Triple Infantry at its flanks.

Hyrule was ready for this eventuality. When the Kairin began to push eastward and westward around the Goron wall the Twin Cavalries would rush in and ambush them; Gerudo cavalry on the west side of the plain, and Sun Blades on the east side. With bows and spears they would try to cause as much havoc and disarray as possible, stunting the Kairin in their tracks.

They would continue their attack run to the far southern side of the Kairin legion, then turn and race northward again, back to the safety of the outer Encampment.

......

"Forward!!" Vic rushed forwards into the Kairin foe, shield high and sword keen for blood. He was rested, refreshed and eager to fight again. By contrast to himself and his brothers, their Kairin foes were in weaker spirits. They knew that they were trapped, caught between the immovable wall of seven-foot Gorons with their maces and fists of rock and the tenacious Triple Infantry.

Vic moved in rhythm with his brothers. Stun them with shields, lunge with swords, pull back behind cover. Shield, sword, cover. Shield, sword, cover. Within his first minute of returning to the front line Vic had slain three more Kairin, whilst only one of his own fellows had fallen foul of enemy steel.

As they ploughed forwards with ever-increasing force and aggression, a battle cry was taken up, and those waiting in reserves beat their shields between each shout: "Hy-rule!" _clang-clang_ "Hy-rule!" _clang-clang_ "Hy-rule!" _clang-clang_ "HY-RULE!!"

......

Link rode back to Zelda's side with Rael's words still lingering in his mind. _"Don't fight him."_ He did not understand what had prompted that comment.

Zelda was sitting upright in the saddle, each raindrop reflecting crystal light despite the gloom overhead. Her elegant white mare Daisa stood with a dignity matching the queen upon her back.

"This is the Stormlord's rain," she intoned, as he drew reign beside her.

"I know," he said.

"How is he?" Zelda asked, referring to Rael.

"He is waiting," said Link, "impatiently."

Zelda could sense from Link's manner that something had just bothered him. "What did he say to you?" she asked.

Link looked away, stony faced. "It does not matter," he said. "He is ready to fight."

From his vantage point Link surveyed the battlefield. The Triple Infantry were making excellent progress now, which pleased him greatly. Within half an hour he expected that all the Kairin caught within the Trap would be slain. However, at this point, the grim reality of the battle would become all too apparent. They Kairin would still have them outnumbered, and the Goron bulwark would be exhausted.

He saw that the Kairin were beginning to move around the sides of the Goron wall, and knew that it was time to send the Twin Cavalries into battle.

He lifted up his voice as loud as he could and shouted, "Sun Blade riders! Gerudo riders! Forward!"

......

It was time. The Kairin were advancing around the outer edges of the Goron wall, and the Twin Cavalries would drive them back. The Gerudo riders would advance first with bows, crossbows and spears. And then...and they would be followed by Jevilla's elite fighting weapon...

During the Gerudo Civil War Jevilla had developed a machine of warfare that provided a critical edge against their foes. When she entered battle she would be standing on the footplate of her _chariot_. The chariots... deliverer of the winds of pain...

Jevilla had one hundred chariot teams at her command, each one pulled by a team of two horses. Every chariot was built for one driver and one archer, and each one could deliver massive damage upon an unsuspecting enemy. The chariots inspired fear into the hearts of all who came against them because of their speed and because of how hard it was to defend oneself from them.

"Prepare to ride!" shouted Jevilla, running across the field towards the stationary chariot regiment. "Let's show those Kairin dogs how Gerudos fight!"

The chariot teams were all women, veterans of the civil war who had proven themselves dozens of time in battle. The chariots themselves were built from tough Grey Forest wood and had seen many years of service. Chariots took a long time to build, and she had been unable to construct any more since the union under Queen Elane. She dearly wished that she could have brought even more to battle, but she would suffice with what she had available.

When Jevilla reached her own chariot she leaped up onto the footplate eagerly. "Back together again, ma'am," said her driver Milanna enthusiastically as she took her place by her side, "one last time!" Captain Milanna had ridden with Jevilla for long years. She was both a brilliant driver and an unshakably loyal friend. Jevilla had trusted Milanna with her life on many occasions.

"I hope so," said Jevilla, gripping the side of their chariot affectionately. "I'll be sad to say goodbye to the old girl when we have victory and peace, but that is no bad thing."

"No bad thing, ma'am," said Milanna. She grappled the reins and tested the tension between herself and the magnificent beasts that would pull them into battle. "No bad thing."

Jevilla looked across the field a little way towards the mounted cavalry. Jaendral was sitting in the saddle, staring determinedly towards the battlefield. He was magnificent. Truly magnificent.

"You going to tighten that noose, or not, ma'am?" asked the captain, boldly, following her gaze. "Only you could tame a lion like him."

Jevilla laughed. _Tightening_ the noose was old Gerudo slang for marriage, though it was usually only used in the context of kings and queens. "I fear I may have to yet," she said.

Jaendral turned his head and looked in their direction. He was wearing a helmet with a full visor, but she could tell that he was looking at her. She smiled, a simple and beautiful smile. Jaendral raised his arm slowly and touched his fist to his chest. '_And I too'_,thought Jevilla, as though he could hear her.

She turned away, tearing her mind from soft and compromising thoughts. She needed to be hard.

Her sisters were ready. One hundred chariots and four hundred mounted warriors under her command.

From across the field the command came to her from the Marshal of Hyrule. _"Sun Blades riders! Gerudo riders! Forward!"_

"Riders!!" Jevilla cried in affirmation, "Forward!!"

Jaendral and the mounted cavalry began riding, building speed quickly as they raced across the plain towards the battle. Then as soon as the space was clear she cried "Chariots! Forward!" Milanna cracked the reins like whips and the horses bolted forwards.

The charioteers were arranged into two columns of fifty chariots, to allow a long and sustained period of arrow fire as they passed along the Kairin flanks. Jevilla rode roughly in the centre of the outermost column, from where she could issue commands along the lines whilst staying as protected as possible.

The chariot bounced mercilessly over the uneven ground, pushing the spoked wheels to their limit. Jevilla kept a tight grip on the handrail to keep herself from falling down. When one travelled so close to the ground it felt a lot faster than if she was riding up on a horse's back. She had fallen at this speed once before, and it had taken a long time to recover. There would be no recovery today if she fell down into the feet of the next horse team.

The rain was falling hard now, and it felt as though it were flying straight towards her at an angle. She wiped her eyes and flattened out her soaked hair behind her head. "Ride straight and true, Milanna!" she called to her long-time friend. She had practised driving in wet weather, but this was no practise run.

Jevilla ripped off her cloak and threw it by the wayside. Her light armour only covered her body and legs, but left her arms completely bare and she was very aware of the biting cold. "Yaaaaah!" she shouted, as they rode forth into the howling darkness.

......

"Spears!" shouted Hannary, Third of the Blades. At his command hundreds of white-clad Sun Blades lifted up their spears to shoulder height and trained them towards the Kairin. They hugged their horses tightly with their legs as they turned their bodies towards the enemy, just as they had been trained to do. "Throw!"

Like rolling thunder the horses rushed along the Kairin flank, and the Sun Blades hurled their spears into their vast midst. Spear after spear rained down upon their enemy. Some hit shields, and others fell short, but a great number hit square and true.

Hannary could see Gorons that had been cut off from their fellows. There were small pockets of two and three Gorons separated from the wall, fighting for their lives and trying to carve a path out of the fray. When they saw the Sun Blades come to their aid they cheered and fought even harder.

"Ready bows!" shouted Hannary.

......

"And fire!" shouted Jaendral, on the other side of the battlefield.

The Gerudo cavalry launched a volley of arrows. Their bowstrings snapped in unison with a loud snick-snicker-snack!

To Jaendral's dismay he found that these Kairin were too well organised. They had created a wall of their shields stretching back a hundred feet, like a giant tortoise shell. They seemed impregnable. The Marshal had warned him that this was a very real possibility, and in that case the cavalry would do best merely to frighten and suppress the Kairin for as long as possible to take the pressure away from some of the Gorons.

With regret Jaendral waved his arm away eastward and cried "Pull away!"

The command was carried along the lines of cavalry, and slowly, as one body, they moved away from the Kairin towards the open fields. The Kairin fired a volley of arrows after them and hefted their spears into the hides of the horses. Dozens of horses and riders fell, and more came crashing down on top of them. "Away!!" shouted Jaendral again, leading his men clear of attacks.

......

Jevilla watched in dismay as Jaendral and his cavalry were forced to pull away ahead of her. She steeled her spirit for the attack. She locked her feet securely and steadied her balance, and pulled her crossbow up to neck level.

"Crossbows!" she cried, but she need not have issued the order. Her sisters were already preparing for their first rush past their foe. The Kairin had clearly seen the chariots approaching, because the army was retreating into itself already. "Ride close!"

The first chariots reached the Kairin and began unleashing their deadly crossbow bolts. Where the cavalry had been unsuccessful, the chariots were successful. As the first chariots raced past they found the gaps in the wall of shields and shot with famous Gerudo accuracy. Wounded men dropped their shields, leaving other soldiers unprotected.

Jevilla's own chariot came close to the Gerudo. She looked along the sight of her bow, and fired. _ka-cha!_ She hit a Kairin in the neck. "Yaaah!" she cried, and gripped Milanna's shoulder. "A hit!"

"Excellent ma'am!" she shouted.

Jevilla took hold of her other crossbow, took aim, and fired. _ka-cha!_ "Another hit!"

They raced on, and the chariots were very quickly reaching the far side of the field. They had left the rest of Hyrule's army far behind. Jevilla was about to issue her next command, but stopped as something odd caught her eye...

Up ahead of them there was a lone man out in the plain, dressed completely in black, like a dark spectre in the middle of the storm...

"A Kairin commander!" she shouted, pointing forward. "Chase him down!"

A heartbeat later she realised her folly.

She saw the Stormlord move,

raise his arms,

and saw the flash of light.

......

The Gerudo cavalry pulled away from the Kairin until they were clear of hostile bow range. When they had come far enough, Jaendral reigned his mount around to face the Kairin legion. "Form ranks!" he bellowed, as the cavalry fell back into line behind him again. Breathing heavily, thankful that his helmet was keeping the rain from his eyes, he re-assessed the battlefield.

Jevilla's chariots were rushing past the Kairin now, apparently with a lot more success. Now that she had stirred up the Kairin flank, he was sure his cavalry could have a better impact.

"Ready to ride again!" he called, raising a fist into the air.

"Ready!" came the chant in response.

Jaendral's eye was caught by a small black figure on the edge of his vision. There was a single Kairan standing all alone, and the chariots were rushing directly towards him.

The figure moved, there was a flash of light, and gigantic forks of lightning burst forth from his arms. The entire battlefield was illuminated in terrifying blue light. There was a crack of thunder, and Jaendral's heart echoed with a painful thud, as real a dire fear took hold of him.

There was an explosion even as the lightning consumed the chariots, and the column of riders was torn apart. In an almighty shattering of wood and steel, the chariots, horses and their riders were torn apart and hurled through the air with cataclysmic force.

Pieces of the chariot column fell for a long time, as wood and bodies soared into the sky and then plummeted back down to the earth in all directions, both into the Kairin mass and across the plains. Some of his riders even had to duck as planks of wood rushed over their heads.

"Jevillaaa!" shouted Jaendral, a cry of pain that seemed to rise up from the depths of his soul.

......

Rael saw all of this transpire, and felt the familiar surge of energy as magic filled every fibre of his being.

At last, Ralis had revealed himself.

At last, the end had come.


	38. Chapter 37 The Precipice of Destiny

Chapter Thirty Seven  
The Precipice of Destiny

There he was, a dark spot in the distance, on the far end of the western side of the battlefield. Lightning swirled around the Stormlord as he watched, impassive, whilst pieces of the Gerudo chariots rained down from the sky. The Lord of Dusk had come to the assistance of his troops, and dealt a devastating blow to one of Hyrule's best regiments. 

The Lord of Dawn drew a deep breath, wiped the rain from his face, and closed the visor of his golden helmet. "Sun Blades!" he shouted, drawing the Father Blade from its sheath and pointing it towards his nemesis. "Forward!"

He heeled Kopus' sides and the beast charged forwards. Fifty Sun Blades rode at his back, including some of his closest friends and supporters. Wulric his Second rode at his right, and Anya at his left. Also among their number was the fiercely loyal Morin, and his elite troop of bodyguards. He had not asked this group to ride with him – rather they had volunteered for the task, full in the knowledge of the mortal peril they would be in. They knew that they very likely rode to their doom for their prince and captain.

Rael spun a shield of air ahead of them and above them, a cutting wedge that parted the rain and left them in the dry. They rode down the hill towards the battle, and banked right to ride around the western flank. Faster and faster, two hundred hooves pounding the earth. The soldiers on the outskirts of the Triple Infantry cheered as Rael rode past. The din of battle was much louder here, and its terrible reality far more apparent.

Rael and the Sun Blades banked around the edge of the ranks of the Triple Infantry and set their sights southward. Rael could see Ralis up ahead now, so very close. His resolve increased as they began to ride through the remains of the chariot regiment, pieces and parts of which increased in frequency the closer they came to Ralis. Wheels and wood lay strewn everywhere, and bodies lay in a bloody mess.

To their left the Kairin ran out to meet them. "Attack!" shouted Rael, and the Sun Blades released a volley of spears and arrows into the oncoming Kairin. The shield which was strong enough to repel rain did not slow their projectile weapons, and they slew many Kairin. However, very quickly some of the Blades were killed by arrows and spears as well. They were succeeding in their goal of protecting and drawing attention away from Rael, but at a great cost. He could not bear it. Rael strengthened the shield to repel the attacks, preventing his Blades from attacking too.

Then the lightning came. As with the chariots, Ralis unleashed a surge of power towards them. Rael braced himself, and focussed on increasing the power of the shield which surrounded his riders. The lightning struck the shield, and bounced away from it, leaving his riders completely unharmed. The waves of electricity ricocheted away into the Kairin.

Closer and closer they came, until Rael could no longer risk the safety in numbers that the Sun Blades provided. At full magical strength, he would not need them anyway. "Fall back to join the Gerudo cavalry!" he shouted.

"With me!" shouted Wulric, raising his arm. He banked right, moving out towards the open western plain. Rael allowed his shield to widen to protect them as they rode clear of the Kairin flank.

Ralis' attack remained trained directly on Rael. His horse Kopus had incredible resolve. Rael had trained him to be accustomed to violent displays of magic, but he was being tremendously brave now.

Alone now, Rael was almost completely blinded by light. All he could see ahead was a brilliant white radiance where the unceasing attack of lightning was striking his shield. He needed to see! He pushed the shield forwards, ahead of himself, pushing away the point at which his shield repelled the lightning.

Ralis' power was so great that if he ran loose on the battlefield he could devastate Hyrule's armies very quickly, and Rael knew that his own power equalled his enemy's. He needed to get Ralis away from here, and he had to achieve this soon. He needed to catch Ralis by surprise.

Carefully, using currents of air to support himself Rael clambered up onto Kopus' back, and crouched down with his feet poised to jump.

Then, as he had practised numerous times, he dragged his arms upwards in a digging motion, and the earth in front of him heaved upwards at his command. He had practised this with Kopus numerous times, and his trusted friend did not flinch at the sudden jolting of the earth. He began running up the hill. Immediately the newly created hill created a barrier between himself and Ralis, and he dropped his shield of air.

He ran higher, and higher... and then at the point which the earth crested, Rael leaped into the sky. Kopus began the descent down the hill, but Rael was no longer on his back.

Rael soared through the air.

He was not flying, but this was as close as he had ever come to doing so.

When Ramades assaulted on Shaylin Rael had fallen a great distance and survived, and months ago out at sea he had leaped a very long way between two ships assisted by magic, but this was far beyond anything like that.

He was thirty feet in the air, and descending to the Earth at only a gradual incline, as though sliding swiftly down a long slope.

He could see the Stormlord clearly now.

Ralis had not expected Rael to do this, and Rael used the surprise to his advantage. He unleashed a torrent of bright fire towards Ralis, and the other man only just had time to spin a shield to protect himself.

Rael rushed down through the sky towards Ralis, gradually giving gravity back control...

...always towards Ralis...

...he saw his eyes widen...

...and then smashed into him with all of his power.

Rael wrapped his arms around Ralis' waist and intensified the fire. Ralis screamed and wrestled helplessly as he was dragged along with Rael. Further and further away from the battlefield... away... away...

Ralis tensed his muscles and lightning surged through both of their bodies. Rael screamed now. The pain was excruciating. Further away... further away...

Then, Rael could soar no longer. His momentum failed, and they crashed into ground with tremendous force. Both men yelled in pain at the impact, and they rolled along the ground. The integrity of their bones had only been maintained by their mingled shields, but their fire and lightning had ceased in that moment of agony.

Pulling his face out of the dirt, Rael rolled away from his Ralis, and stood up quickly to face him.

Ralis was on his feet in seconds as well and turned sharply to face Rael.

In the same instance, the two men spun massive protective shields, and stood staring each other down, each daring the other to make the next move.

......

The Marshal of Hyrule gripped the hilt of the Master Sword uneasily. Rael had finally engaged Ralis in combat, and now the direction of the battle could turn at any moment. He needed to _control_ this fight, but as the battle raged on he began to fear that he was losing his grip on the situation.

The mounted Gerudo attack against the Kairin had failed dramatically. The chariots had been completely obliterated, and the General of the Gerudo army was either dead or seriously wounded. Link cursed himself for allowing Jevilla to fight in combat herself. He needed control over his armies, and now the ranking member of the Gerudo army was directing their efforts in the thick of the Triple Infantry.

"Get Colonel Lerenna up here!" he barked at the closest Gerudo runner.

Jaendral was probably better suited to lead the Gerudo army, but it looked as though Jaendral's regrouped cavalry were planning to make another run along the Kairin flank. He was pre-occupied. Lerenna would have to lead the Gerudos at least until he learned Jevilla's fate.

"Link," said his wife, still by his side. "Stay calm."

"I am calm," he said stiffly.

Zelda was clearly unconvinced, but said nothing, and simply watched him with serene eyes. After a few moments he succumbed to her gaze and conceded. "Forgive me," said Link.

The Queen shook her head. "You're in control," she said, "focus yourself."

Link drew a deep breath and nodded. "Yes," he said. Refocusing his mind he turned his attention to the clear plight that the Gorons were now in. The initial wall had been broken, as the huge warriors were overcome. One by one the Gorons had fallen, until their numbers began to appear much weakened. Almost half of them had been overcome now, and what was once a wall had become pockets of resistance within a sea of Kairin. He hoped that his namesake Chief Link was still fighting strong.

"The Gorons must pull back!" he shouted to the nearest mounted messenger. "Send the command, the Gorons must pull back!" The messenger rode away immediately to deliver the message.

"So many Gorons have sacrificed themselves," said Zelda, mourning.

"Their deaths will not be in vain," said Link. "None of this can be in vain."

......

Jaendral was still in a state of shock and dismay. It had all been in vain. The cavalry attack had failed and the chariots had been obliterated. When Prince Rael had led the charge against the Stormlord he had hardly even noticed. It was not until the Prince had dragged the Stormlord away from the battle and his Sun Blades ridden out westward to join his own riders that he fully regained his senses.

"Lord Jaendral!" shouted Wulric, the Second of the Blades as they approached. "What are you bloody sand dwellers doing, standin' around like half-dead donkeys."

"Easy, Wulric," said a female Blade riding up alongside him. Jaendral had forgotten her name, but this one always seemed to be at the Prince's shoulder giving him advice. She pulled off her helmet as she came near, and drew reign ten feet away from him.

"Which of you is in command of this bunch of Taraner stable boys?" Jaendral asked, as the Sun Blades arrayed around his own troops. He had no time for this. He had to find Jevilla.

"I am," said Wulric, "an' watch yer tongue you old pretender."

Pretender? Jaendral seethed, he could feel the anger burning in his chest. "Don't you _dare_ talk to me that way!" he roared. "Fall in line!"

"We'll do no such bloody thing," said Wulric, indifferently.

"Yes we will," said the woman, firmly, glaring at Wulric. "There's real fighting to be done here." She looked at Jaendral and added, "Sir."

There were about forty Sun Blades in all, and they had arrayed themselves in a half-circle in front of the Gerudos. Jaendral supposed that they would replace some of the Gerudos that he had just lost from his regiment.

"Look there," said Jaendral, pointing towards the Goron wall. "The Goron wall is failing, and they are falling back towards the Triple Infantry. They made a great sacrifice for us, and we will honour them by holding back their pursuers." Jaendral pulled his black helmet over his head and checked his reins. "If there are any charioteers still alive down there I won't let the Kairin overrun them."

"Well that's bloody brave," rumbled Wulric, "I'll give him that."

"It's bloody suicidal!" retorted Anya, widening her eyes at the two men. "Cavalry shouldn't charge the thick of the enemy ranks until we have at least half a hope of routing the enemy."

"You're right. It's a death mission," said Jaendral. He shut his visor.

"It's not the Marshal's orders-" argued Anya.

"I don't answer to the Marshal," said Jaendral. "I answer to the Amethyst Queen. And her best commander is down there somewhere. So fall in line or stand aside."

Wulric spoke up, clearly angry that his subordinate was supposing to speak on behalf of the Blades. "Fall in with Lord Jaendral!" he shouted to the rest of the Blades, and at his command the forty or so white-clad riders rode to take up positions on the right flank of the Gerudos. Despite their orders, and apparently against their better judgement, the Sun Blades would increase the Gerudo ranks. Jaendral was pleased, but he had no time to let it show.

"You're a bloody great brute," muttered Anya at Wulric.

Wulric looked at Anya impassively. "Yer welcome to go back to the Marshal if the fight's too hot for yer," he said.

"Pah!" spat Anya. "I couldn't desert you, you dirty great bandit. The Kairin would turn you into beefsteak in seconds."

Wulric laughed heartily. "That's what I thought," he said.

"Fall in!" shouted Jaendral at the pair. "We ride!"

......

A mighty explosion flashed on the horizon, and a giant dome of flame erupted up from the earth. Lightning blazed across the sky and was answered by heavy peals of thunder. Out there, the Lords of Dusk and Dawn were duelling for the fate of world, and all the Queen of Hyrule could do was watch.

She looked to Link and saw his fingers were tightly clenched around his sword. The old grey-haired warrior was growing restless, and his mind was distracted from the battle.

"Link," said Zelda, taking hold of his sword arm.

Her husband gave her a warning look, but she did not release him. His blue-grey eyes revealed to her a mind fogged with indecision.

"Not yet," she said.

......

"Keep pressing forwards!" shouted General Destan of Hylia. "Forwards to the Goron line!"

"Sir!" shouted Colonel Lerune, rushing towards him through the ranks of Hylian infantry. "The Gorons are overcome. They are pulling back!"

"Nothing changes," said Destan, to his colonel. "Maintain the advance."

Lerune shook his head, looked very concerned. "Fresh Kairin troops are pushing forwards from the Legion. They're Western Kairin - tough, well equipped, hardened in their Valaskian wars."

"I understand," said Destan, not flinching at this revelation. "But we stand our ground. Bombard them with arrows. Bring up the fresh spears. We _will not_ yield this ground."

"Yes sir," said Lerune, saluting.

"And Colonel," said Destan, "look." He pointed towards the sky. "The rain has stopped. I think the Stormlord isn't as strong as he supposes."

Lerune looked sceptical, but he said "Yes, sir," before turning and marching away purposefully.

......

"Yaaah!" Jaendral shouted as he spurred his horse Rama onward. The Kairin ahead had retreated under the cover of a wall of shields, and their spears bristled out menacingly, but he would not waver. He was filled with an unrelenting hatred for those murdering bastards.

There were pieces of chariots and dead Gerudo bodies on the plain around them, and Jaendral was conscious to try and pick a line of attack that seemed largely clear of their fallen comrades. If there was a chance that some of them were still alive, he could not risk them being trampled under hooves.

A few more moments and he would be upon the Kairin. He drew up his sword, and braced himself, and kept his head low. The cry was taken up, "The Amethyst Queen!" Five hundred riders Gerudo and Sun Blade charged at full speed towards the enemy. Two thousand hooves pounded the earth, five hundred swords were unsheathed, and then they were upon the foe.

Rama leaped forwards into the shields and knocked two Kairin soldiers onto their backs. All at once Jaendral had spears thrusting up all around him. Purple cloaked strangers eyed him with fear and rage. He swung his massive sword with his powerful right arm, batting the shafts away. He picked a target to his right, and with one fell swoop of his blade cleaved the man's head clean off.

His faithful horse was unafraid, and charged onwards with great courage. To his left and right his Gerudo brothers, crashed through the Kairin ranks, sending the foe into a fearful frenzy. They leaped left and right, trying to avoid being trampled under the unstoppable Gerudo cavalry. The Kairin fired arrows, and Jaendral felt strike them hit his armour, but the plating was strong, and the arrowheads could find no exposed flesh.

The cavalry became less regimented as they rode onwards. They broke up into pockets of mounted fighters, beating back Kairin resistance. Jaendral knew that he had led his men to almost certain death, and already he could see his fellows falling to bow and spear and sword. "Stay strong!" he shouted out, as he dealt a skull cracking blow to another Kairan.

He had to keep moving forwards. He could see the groups of Gorons up ahead, moving slowly through the endless hordes of Kairin, maces swinging and fists flying. "Forward!" Jaendral shouted, as he kicked out at a Kairan to his right, and stabbing at him with the point of his sword. A fellow rider rushed past him, snatching up a Kairin spear and spinning it around to stick the foe in the back.

The Gerudos and Sun Blades were rushing through the Kairin with great momentum, like tidal wave breaking over the shore. It was a dangerous attack, but they would devastate those who stood against them. If they fell in battle here, it would be an honourable way to die.

Suddenly, a Kairin spear was thrust fully through Rama's back right leg, and his poor horse stumbled to the ground with a great whinny of pain. Jaendral cursed, "Son of death!" as he fell backwards towards the ground. He half-rolled down Rama's back until he hit the ground. He rolled over and saw the dark sky above... so dark... so very dark...

A blade swung overhead, and Jaendral rolled aside, drawing up his own weapon to punish the attacker. He leaped up and spun his sword around furiously, trying to keep the space around himself clear. Five Kairin faces were glaring up at his towering figure, swords in hand poised to strike. "Desert dog!" shouted one, as they pushed in.

"Get back!!" bellowed Jaendral, sweeping his blade around himself.

The Kairin pounced. There was a brief struggle, but in moments he hit the floor again.

So, this was how it ended...

An honourable way to die...

......

On the eastern other side of the battlefield, Hannary was leading his cavalry away from danger, rather than directly into it. He had completed the task that the Marshal had given him. He had been instructed to suppress the Kairin trying to move around the Goron wall, and that is exactly what he had done. With his orders fulfilled he was pulling the main Sun Blade cavalry out of danger way until he received new instructions. Both horses and riders needed to rest before they could fight again.

The Third of the Blades surveyed the battlefield. The Triple Infantry, which was the main bulk of the Hyrulian force, had closed the gap between themselves and the Gorons. From his limited point of vantage on the eastern side of the field it seemed to Hannary that the Kaira had suffered many more casualties than Hyrule. This was good, but he knew that it was by no means an indication of things to come.

Kaira had entered into the battle with forty thousand soldiers to Hyrule's thirty thousand. That Kairin advantage was distorted by the fact that Hyrule had mounted riders on their side, as well as the incredible brute strength of the Gorons, but it was an advantage nonetheless. Hyrule was slowly wearing down the Kairin advantage, but it was far too soon to estimate which side would dominate this battle.

The battle had been raging for a long time, but would not be decided until the fall of the early winter dusk.

There was a terrific boom on thunder. It was followed by another, and then another, and another. Hannary looked away to the south. On the horizon, a heavy darkness had covered the land. The sky was flashing violently, unsynchronised from the crashing thunder. The cloud covered sky flashed red, then white, then red, then white.

It seemed to Hannary that the powers of heaven were being unleashed upon the world.

......

In the distance thunder beat like ten thousand drums. The black clouds in the distance were lit up blood red. The Queen of Hyrule and the Hero of Time watched as the horizon was rent in fire and water.

The very fabric of reality was being bent to the will of the Lords of Dusk and Dawn... and the world they had sworn to protect was tearing along unseen seams.

And as they watched, it seemed to them that all that was...

.... and all that is...

... and all that was to come...

... was being fought for... on the precipice of destiny.


	39. Chapter 38 The Most Dreadul Sunset

Through these fields of destruction  
Baptisms of fire

I've witness your suffering  
As the battles raged higher

And though they did hurt me so bad  
In the fear and alarm

You did not desert me  
My brothers in arms

_Brothers in Arms, Mark Knoffler_

Chapter Thirty Eight  
The Most Dreadful Sunset

Zelda could not help Rael anymore. His fight was his own. But that did not mean she could not fight in the battle.

Zelda knew that she had more to offer this final battle than being a figurehead, and that Link had more to offer than being a commander. They had never intended to remain here on this hilltop until all was done and the dust had settled, and their people lay slain in their thousands. Their fighting prowess was a great asset to the armies of Hyrule. If Hyrule lost this battle whilst they two had stayed safe, and not dirtied their own hands with the blood and sweat of battle, then it would be a betrayal of their people.

As they felt their time draw nearer, Link became more impatient. "If one of us should fall..." he said.

"We will not," said Zelda. "I do not seek death in battle. It is not my intention to throw Navi's sacrifice away so rashly. I owe it to her to live my life to my last days."

Link sat so perfectly still in the saddle, like a lion waiting to pounce upon its prey. "You know the prophecies," he said. "Your knowledge goes deeper than any scholar in this land. I can only ask you one last time. As my wife, and my love, and my Queen - Zelda, what is to happen today?"

"I do not know," she said.

"Will we see the rising dawn tomorrow? Will Rael?" Link fixed her with the most intense stare she had ever seen. His hand was clenched tightly around the hilt of his sword, his knuckles white with the tension.

"Link. I - do - not - know. The future is forever uncertain." She smiled. "There is _only now_. Today, we make our own destiny."

"Our own destiny," Link said, allowing a small smile. "Were that it was so easy."

After a few moments of silence, Zelda spoke. "Link, it's time," she said.

Link turned to look at her, took her hand, then kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you," he said.

Zelda bowed her head so that their foreheads were touching. "I love you," said she. They embraced as well they could whilst mounted, then turned to face the battle and the distant scarlet sky.

"For Hyrule," said Zelda.

"For Rael," said Link.

And without fanfare, the Queen of Hyrule and the Hero of Time pulled at their reins, heeled Daisa and Edura, and began the short ride down the hill towards the battle.

......

"Reckless Gerudos!" shouted a familiar voice. Somewhere above him. Above the darkness. "Off, Kairin!"

There was a tremendous thumping noise. A mace colliding with Kairin armour, full grown men thrown off their feet, based away like they were mere flies. Heavy feet walking around his head, and the earth shaking beneath him.

Suddenly a large hand grabbed him around the shoulder and pulled him to his feet roughly, and he found himself looking up at the head of Goron General Brold, his eyes glaring at him through the slits in his large helmet. "Brother Jaendral," he growled. "Only you are so foolish."

Jaendral shook his head, and gathered his senses. "I thought they'd killed me," he said.

"If only you could be so lucky," rumbled Brold, turning his back.

Jaendral crouched down and gathered up his sword and his helmet, then looked back up to Brold. This Goron was a true giant amongst men. Jaendral was well used to towering over his own people, being almost seven feet tall, but Brold by comparison was an eight foot tower of muscle and bone, and even he Jaendral felt very small standing next to him. No wonder he had been picked up so easily.

The Goron was accompanied by two of his fellows; these two more similar to Jaendral in size. They were surrounding him now, battering back the Kairin with their maces, doing their best to avoid the constant thrust of spears.

Jaendral forced his way out from between them, and looked on in horror at the state of the battle in from of him. The battle was fast becoming an uncontrollable frenzy of steel and blood. Many of his Gerudo cavalry were still fighting hard in pockets around them, supported by the brave Hylian Sun Blades. With disdain he saw that they were being overwhelmed. He had been an absolute reckless fool to attack in this way.

He looked back northwards and saw that the Triple Infantry were becoming less regimented by the second, as they pushed deep into the Kairin ranks, even as the Kairin in turn broke through into their own ranks. Increasingly, the battle looked less like a struggle between two clear armies fighting, and more like one great field of slaughter, in which it was difficult to tell friend from foe.

Overhead the sky was black with storm clouds. Constant peals of thunder boomed up from the south, whilst lightning flashed on that horizon. Out there in the direction of the sea, where the Lords of Dusk and Dawn duelled, the black clouds were glowing deepest red, when not illuminated by flashes of brilliant white light.

This was hell on earth.

As he stood amongst the chaos, one thought grew clear and strong in his mind. In the gathering darkness only one thing seemed to matter to him now – _Jevilla_. If there was a chance that she was still alive, he needed to find her. He drew up his sword and began moving westward, back to where the chariots had been attacked, hacking and slashing his way through the Kairin foe.

......

General Destan pulled off his gloves and tucked them under the saddle, and then gripped the sword hanging from his waist. The leather binding felt good against his bare skin. He should not have to wield a blade himself, but holding his sheathed sword made him feel more secure.

Across the field the Kairin were breaking rank and pushing through the Hyrulian lines, whilst in return parts of the Triple Infantry were able to push forward more deeply into the Kairin. The Gorons and Gerudo were cavalry out in the thick of battle, and the main infantry lines were becoming blurred, such that it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep track of how the battle progressed. When he looked into the black and red sky he found himself biting his lip. They were losing control.

"General Destan!" The General's stomach churned when he heard that hard voice behind him.

He looked over his shoulder to see the black cloaked Marshal moving towards him at a trot on his magnificent dark steed. The Queen was in step right behind him on her white mare. Soldiers parted before them to let them through, looking up with surprise and fervour at this unlikely pair in their midst.

"Your Majesty, Lord Marshal," said the General, as they drew reign alongside him.

"No time for that," said the Marshal, waving a dismissive hand. "I need you to fall back to hilltop."

"My Lord?" said Destan, straightening his back and clenching his fists.

"The tide is turned against us," said the old warrior. "So the Queen and I are going to fight, and turn it back. I told you this might happen. I know this is no surprise to you."

Destan shook his head, disbelievingly. "I didn't think-"

"There is no time," repeated the Marshal, looking towards the melee of battle. "I need you to take control, Destan. I trust you to do this for me."

Destan nodded. "Yes, of course," he said, acknowledging the responsibility being put upon him.

"Good," said the Marshal. He paused for a moment. "You are a good man, and a damn good leader," he said, clasping Destan on the shoulder. "You will be fine."

"Yes, my Lord. I stand to serve," said Destan, repeating the words he had said to the other man a few months ago, high on the walls of Shaylin. That meeting seemed so very long ago now.

Link looked at Destan quietly for a few more seconds and gave him a simple nod. Then, saying nothing else, he heeled his black stallion, and took his leave.

Destan watched him ride away for a moment then looked across to the Queen, who came up alongside him now. The beautiful, ageless woman looked at him serenely. "If Link survives today his fighting days will be over," she said, simply. She laid her hands on Destan's own and smiled. "I have faith in you. Marshal."

Marshal?

The Queen inclined her head gently, then turned away and followed after Link without another word. Destan sat in the saddle for a brief stunned moment, whilst this new status sunk in. Had he really just been given command of the entire Hyrulian army? In the middle of battle! It was absurd to him, but that is what had happened.

He quickly gathered his senses and took stock of his position. The battle was fast becoming chaos and he needed to bring some structure back to the lines of Hyrule. He could do nothing here though, and would have to pull back to the hill as commanded.

He instructed to a surprised Colonel Ingril to take command of the Hylian infantry, then he turned to ride up out of the ranks of Hylians, and take his position in command of these many thousands of fighting men and women, as Marshal of Hyrule.

......

Tatta Veritta kept his head low as he hurried across the battlefield, keeping clear of Kairin spears. As one of the fastest land-runners in the Zora army he was tasked with carrying messages between the front line of the Triple Infantry and the Zora command. It was a dangerous and exhausting job. He had run so much that his chest was now strained as he breathed and his sandaled feet were becoming sore and blistered.

He was currently carrying a message from General Vellaro to the captains that had pushed deep into the Kairin ranks. Several hundred of the Zora infantry had spiked out from the front line and moved further up into the lines of the Kairin. The General was angry that they had broken formation, and ordered that they pull back in line.

Tatta was forced to leap over the bodies of fallen Kairin as he ran, as well the bodies of his own Zora kin. At one time he may have felt sickened by the thought of running over the bodies of the dead, but there was no time to think about such things now. If he did not focus and do his job, then many more of his brothers would go down to join the fallen.

From time to time he saw a body move and he was forced to shout to the soldiers he passed, "Man down, get him up and out!" or more to his detest, "Kairan alive! Take him!"

Tatta pushed on through the ranks of Zoras. Being lithe and nimble he was normally able to dodge between the shoulders of his fellows with relative ease, though sometimes he was forced to shove his way through. His brothers did not take kindly to being pushed aside but he did not have time to worry about them.

Whenever he ran further out into the battle the fighting was less organised, with the Kairin constantly tearing to their lines and causing havoc. Here his kin were mixed with Gerudos and Hylians, all of them struggling as one against their tenacious enemy. A Kairin advance would force his brothers back, which often caught Tatta off guard and sent him off balance, but he kept his footing.

"Captain!" he shouted, when he eventually reached the first recipient of his most recent message, a well decorated senior officer, "The General's orders are to pull back! Form a united line. No more surges!"

"It's bloody chaos here!" said the captain, rounding on Tatta furiously, but the messenger was already rushing past him to find the next captain. Behind him orders went forth to the lines to pull back.

Tatta looked up into the gloom. There was still some sense that they were in daylight hours, for the land below seemed a dull grey rather than the pitch black of high-night. Yet the sky above was black with thick clouds, illuminated with a bloody crimson glow, like the most_ dreadful_ sunset there ever was and ever could be. Forks of lightning split the sky and peals of thunder boomed.

Flash! Crash! Flash! Crash!

And then...

The very earth under his feet _moved_.

For a moment, Tatta did not understand what had happened. All he was aware of was being thrown to the ground with a sudden jolt. Then he saw other Zoras stumble and fall around him, whilst many clutched their spears for support.

"The earth quakes!" shouted terrified voices. "The earth is shaking!"

It happened again, with more ferocity this time. Nobody could see the ground itself move, but they felt the deep rumble and the force of it shaking them where they stood, putting Zoras and Kairin alike off balance and throwing many to the ground.

Thunder split the sky again. And again! And again!

The earth shook again. And again! And again!

Tatta ran on, though the world seemed to be coming to an end all around him. Rock and sky were both being torn apart whilst the doom of the world was made most absolute. Tatta ran on. It was all he could do.

......

"Here!" said Link, pulling Edura to reign and signalling to Zelda. They were not far from the Hylian front line. Not wasting a moment, Link swung himself out of the saddle and dropped down to the ground, amid a crowd of surprised soldiers. They snapped to attention, with spears at their sides.

"Lord Marshal!" They said, instantly recognising him and the six pins still on his cloak. "Marshal, the fight goes ill!" they told him, "they're pushing too hard."

"Then we push them back!" said Link. "Toughen up, men!"

Zelda was right on his heels, leaping from Daisa's back and coming to Link's side, with her helmet under her right arm. Shouts followed her as she walked. "Make way for the Queen!"

The soldiers surrounding Link dropped to one knee instinctively as soon as Zelda approached. Even were she not their Queen she might have evoked such a reaction. In her shining silver mail she was a breathtaking figure to behold; beautiful and regal, yet decidedly deadly.

"On your feet," she said, to which the soldiers immediately stood upright at attention.

"We stand to serve, Your Majesty," said one younger soldier, eager eyed before his Queen.

"Hold this ground," said the Queen. "That is all we ask."

"That, and to make sure our horses find their way to safety," said Link, stroking Edura on the nose. His faithful friend looked at him with knowing eyes, as though he fully understood the danger to which Link was putting himself. Link untied the laces of his black cloak and put it over Edura's back, "Farewell for now, old friend."

Zelda looked at her husband and nodded him onwards. Link left Edura's side, nodded respectfully to the soldiers and moved onwards through the Hylian ranks. Cheers and shocked gasps followed them, as they moved between the narrow gaps in the Hylian lines. Some soldiers tried to stop Zelda, but she dismissed them aside with a wave of her hand.

They stopped a few feet from the front line, where Hylians and Kairin were pushing up against each other with their shields, trying to slip swords through the gaps. The fighting was incredibly fierce.

Link unsheathed the weapon of his destiny, the _Blade of Evil's Bane_ - the Master Sword. He gripped the blue leather of the hilt, and looked along the length of the shining blade. "My old sword," he said, "I never thought I would draw you again in battle."

At the same time, Zelda drew her own sword from its sheath across her back. It was the sword that had been passed down through every generation of the Royal Family; _Eversharp_, the Sword of Kings, the magical blade that never lost its razor edge. Its blade was four feet of shining steel, yet no matter who held this blade, they found that its weight was perfectly balanced. It was an utterly breathtaking sight to behold.

Zelda and Link looked towards the red sky and began to walk. They said nothing to each other as they made their way into battle.

......

With a his broadsword in his right hand and a salvaged Hylian shield in his left, Jaendral Rashan hacked and beat his way through the Kairin legion.

With impassioned vigour he pushed westward across through the endless horde. He moved through clusters of fighting, where Gorons, Hylians and Gorons were battling fiercely with the Kairin. The Kairin tried to drag him down, but he knocked them aside with kicks and brutal blows from his shield.

Jaendral used his sword as a threat to ward away foes so that he did not have to use it with every step he took. The blade was four feet long and six inches wide at its broadest, after the fashion of the swords used by the Gerudo kings of old. It was a weapon designed to inspire terror as much as to do damage. It took a man of his size to wield it effectively, and was styled to look that way, as though anybody needed reminding.

Even in the midst of the fray, the thought of Jevilla remained forefront in Jaendral's mind. He cursed himself for not going to find her straight away. It had been foolish to try and attack the Kairin with his cavalry, in trumped-up display of vengeance.

Jaendral was now fully aware of the strength of his fondness for Jevilla. Through these last months they had spent long hours together in counsel, and more recently he had realised that they had become particularly friendly. Their discourse had become more casual and easy, and they had begun to share the same tendency for outrageously dark humour.

It was so strange. For many years General Jevilla Falsha had been the bane of his attempts to seize the Amethyst Throne. For a long time she had outwitted and outmanoeuvred him, fiercely maintaining Queen Lana's grip upon Shaylin despite many disadvantages. Jevilla was a vastly superior military commander than he and had only succumbed to his own forces after long years of skirmishes and campaigning. It was hard to believe that she had been fighting a war against Ramades Madeena simultaneously!

Yes, it was a strange thing indeed then that his long-time foe had endeared herself to him so completely. It was clear to him now that his respect for her and their growing friendship had deepened into a powerful affection. Jaendral had never before felt this way about a woman. As a noble and proclaimed king he had been presented with all the beautiful young women he desired to satisfy the lusts of his flesh. They had given themselves up to him without chase. Yet none had captured his mind and spirit in the same way as Jevilla Falsha.

If she was alive, somewhere in this field of destruction, he had to find her. Nothing else mattered.

......

The Hero of Time threw himself forwards into the heart of battle without thought for caution or restraint, the Master Sword spinning like a living spirit in his hands. He was fast, and the weary Kairin front lines were unprepared for his warrior zeal. With deft slices he knocked away shields and delivered mortal wounds to the first of the foes.

With _Eversharp_ in her hands Zelda was every bit deadly as Link. The blade was so long that she could thrust it towards her foes at range, like a spear. With the full length of her arm and the full length of the weapon she could keep a clear wide circle around herself. Soon the long blade was dripping with blood of deepest crimson, as was her silver armour. A battle queen in all her glory she was as terrifying as she was beautiful, and many Kairin fell before her.

They stood back to back in the fray, turning away strikes with their blades, and then Zelda let loose. She threw up her arms, summoned her magic, and _pushed_ the surrounding Kairin away with great force. They were lifted from their feet and thrown through the air such that a circle was cleared around them, six feet in all directions.

Then came shouts from the Hylian lines. "It's the Queen! The Queen fights! Hail Zelda! Hail Zelda!"

The Kairin around them understood immediately, and looked upon her with awe and dismay. They picked themselves up from the ground quickly, and stood watching her nervously.

Link leaped towards them, and exchanging blows. He clattered spears aside with great strength, ripped shields away from foes and plunged his blade deeply into flesh. His senses were heightened so that he was aware of everything that was happening around him. No Kairan could catch him unawares. With quick feet and quick wits he was able to deter their advance.

After a while Zelda began to unleash waves of blazing fire upon their foes. Link turned away a few Kairin strikes, then moved to stand back to back with his wife again. Then, mimicking Zelda, he unleashed the power that a great fairy had gifted to him many long years ago. Fire!

A dome of fire erupted around the pair, pushing outwards through Kairin. He strained to maintain his magical onslaught, having to shut his eyes to focus. Yet he could distinctly smell the burning of garments and melting of human flesh. It was a dreadful way to fight, but they were fighting a dreadful foe.

Spears were hurled towards them from further away. Zelda saw every long shaft coming and _stopped_ each one in mid-air with a wave of her hand. Some dropped down onto the smouldering floor, others were batted backwards into the Kairin lines. Then arrows whistled towards them through the dome of fire, but before they came too close the arrowheads exploded with a bang, reduced in an instant to molten metal which splattered down upon the Kairin. Most of the molten metal hit armour, but where it splashed faces it caused hideous burning.

Then, with _Eversharp_ in her hand Zelda leaped forwards into the melee. Link dropped the dome of fire and pursued her into the epic fight. There was a cheer from the Hylian lines as scores of soldiers re-engaged the Kairin alongside them, striking out with renewed spirit.

Then the earth began to shake.

......

At the western edge of the battle, the fighting was thinner and spread out, where stragglers from both armies fought man-to-man in more open space. This was the place where the chariots had been struck. The ground was black, and there were many patches where the earth seemed to have been turned to glass. Pieces of wood and metal lay strewn everywhere, wreckage of the broken machines. There were many dead bodies here; Kairin, Hylians the occasional Goron, and many fallen Gerudo charioteers.

Jaendral strode past a Hylian and a Kairan who were fighting furiously, with their shields raised to protect their faces, and swords clashing violently. As he walked past Jaendral punched the Kairan in the side of his head, knocking the unsuspecting man to the ground. The surprised Hylian seized the moment and delivered a killing blow to the Kairan. He thanked Jaendral and ran to help a struggling friend, but the Gerudo lord had already forgotten him.

"Jevilla!" he shouted, casting his eyes about the field of destruction. "Jevillaaa!"

.......

A deep tremor had just rocked the earth, knocking most of the men in the field off their balance. Link stumbled sideways and found his balance just in time to catch Zelda in his arms, and help her keep upright. "I am fine," she said to him, with a thankful look.

"What was that?" asked Link, breathless from the effort of battle.

The pair stepped back from the fray whilst Hylian soldiers moved up to take their place against the Kairin. "The Lords of Twilight will tear this world apart," said Zelda, gravely. "It has already begun."

Link looked fearfully towards the southern sky, and silently mouthed the word 'Rael'.

The sky was split by many of bolts of lightning, one after another. The booming of thunder had been ceaseless for a long time now, and the fiery blaze that lit the sky had only continued to intensify. The earth shook again, and Zelda grabbed Link's shoulder with her left hand for balance.

Then the earth shook again! And again! Whenever the tremors came, the pattern of battle would shift suddenly, as one army emerged from the confusion with a sudden attack. The Hylians pushed up against the Kairin with a wall of shields, bravely holding back the overwhelming force of their foe.

Link's eyes were still transfixed on the distant horizon. Zelda could see exactly what he was thinking. She tightened her grip on his shoulder. "It's not our fight, Link!" she shouted, over the din of battle and the constant peals of thunder. "This is where we belong!"

"No," said Link, with his eyes still transfixed on the distant firestorm. "I know where I belong." He looked at Zelda sternly. "Don't follow me."

He shook himself free of Zelda's grip, drew up the Master Sword and plunged deeply into the Kairin fray. "Link!" shouted Zelda reaching after him, but he was already gone, hacking and slashing his way through the Kairin, unleashing bursts of fire around himself. "Link!"

......

The Marshal of Hyrule stood on the hilltop looking out over the field of battle. The sky was dark and lit by nought but distant fires, but his vision was clear. The earth beneath his feet shook, but he could not be moved. Powerful winds were blowing, but he did not feel their chill. He had been entrusted with the most senior position in Hyrule's army, at the moment of Hyrule's direst need, and he could not falter. He _would not_ falter.

"Lord Destan!" shouted a young Hylian captain, approaching on horseback. He had short scratchy black hair and a rough unkempt beard. "I was summoned! What orders?"

"Captain Vash al'Brash," said Destan, addressing the younger man as he came near. "Ready your cavalry. It is time."

"Time to attack, sir?" asked Vash. "About bloody time, I say."

"It is time," said Destan. "To take back Hyrule."

......

"Jevilla!" shouted Jaendral, wandering the empty fields. He threw aside fallen chariot debris as he walked, leaving no stone unturned as he searched. He scanned the face of each fallen man and woman, casting about with increasing desperation for the woman so dear to him.

Where was she!

_Where!_ ... ...

...

...

He saw her.

Jevilla was slumped into the back of an overturned chariot. She was not moving. Her face was expressionless, vacant eyes staring upwards into the terrible sky.

As soon as he recognised her Jaendral felt the bile well up in his throat, and he stammered for a few moments, "Je – Je –"

Then he rushed forwards, unleashing a cry of unbearable sorrow, a grief that rose up from deep within his soul. He felt he would throw up his insides, and his throat burned with the pain of his full throated cry.

Jaendral collapsed beside Jevilla's body and carefully scooped her up into his arms. He put his head to her chest, hoping against hope for the faintest sign of a heartbeat, but there was no sign of life. Her chest was still and already losing its warmth. Then Jaendral felt the wetness of blood on her scalp, and saw the crimson stains where her head had had hit the woodwork of the chariot and received a mortal blow.

"Jevilla," said Jaendral pressing his forehead up against hers. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

It seemed to him then that there was not one bit of goodness left in the world. The one light in his life had been snuffed out in an instant, and left him utterly alone. This was deepest and most uttermost moment of despair he had ever known; sure it was a fate worse than death. "It should have been me," said Jaendral, holding Jevilla's body close. "It should have been me..."


	40. Chapter 39 Fire and Water

Chapter Thirty Nine  
Fire and Water

There was no escaping it. The end had come. If Rael did not put an end to the Stormlord's darkness today, his evil hand would reach out across Hyrule and blight the world with shadow. The enormity of his task could not be overstated, and neither could his determination to end the terrible dominion of the Lord of Dusk. The hour of fate was at hand. There was no escaping it now.

"Ralis!" shouted Rael.

The Stormlord was standing behind a magic shield of air, a barrier to protect himself from any attacks. It shone with an ethereal light, like a flat disc of smoke. Through the hazy glow his tall dark figure could be discerned, though blurry, as though seen through fogged glass. Rael was maintaining a similar shield to ward away Ralis' magic. All around them it was raining heavily, a dark torrent pouring out from the clouds above. It was bitterly cold.

"Ralis it's over!" proclaimed Rael. "You can't defeat me today. I am stronger even than you now. It is pointless to resist!" This was nothing more than a threat, a display of his confidence to unsteady the other man's resolve. He had no belief that the Stormlord would desist.

Rael's words were met with silence. The Lord of Dusk remained still behind his shield.

"I know you're afraid, Ralis," said Rael, maintaining his shield at a high strength. "You fear to make the first move and chance that I am more powerful than you suppose."

Still the other man said nothing.

"I will give you this last chance to surrender, and give yourself up to me, and call off the Kairin legion before it is overrun by the army of Hyrule. This can end without bloodshed and without you dying for a futile and evil cause. Surrender!"

Rael let his words hang and for a moment still there was silence from the Stormlord. Then the winds whipped up strongly and the howling of the storms intensified. Rocks and shrubbery that had been scattered around them on the plain were torn up and thrown into the air. Rael clung to the strength of his shield to stop himself being blown away by the gale.

Then over the roaring wind and rain the laughter of the Lord of Dusk rang clear. He cried out in chilling wails of ecstasy, throwing back his head and screaming out in ridicule. He laughed with such intensity that the contempt he had for Rael was made abundantly clear. He continued even as Rael spoke over him.

"Stop your childish laughter Ralis, and strike me down if you are so sure of your own power, but don't delay your own demise with some final stylings of a manic jester." Rael refused to be intimidated by his foe, or distracted into fury.

The Stormlord ceased his laughter abruptly and hesitated for a brief moment before calling back to him. "Who is this that dares defy the King of Kaira? Does he not know his Master? Does he not know he must kneel in my presence? He should come grovelling for his life to be spared, wretch of an urchin that he is. Yet he supposes to stand and challenge me! I, who have conquered the night and parted the seas? Who is this that dares not lower himself before the Crown of Dusk?"

Rael felt anger building insider himself. The man was refusing to even acknowledge who he was. He was ra'Ael! The Prince of the Morning! The Father of the Sun and the Lord of Dawn. He would not be made into a mockery. He began to draw all power onto himself, preparing to unleash himself upon the Stormlord, relishing the magic coursing through his veins. Ralis would suffer!

He stopped. He realised that this was what his enemy wanted. He was trying to bait him into losing his temper and losing his focus. He would not be so easily tricked.

"Enough talk, Ralis!" he called loudly, relaxing his energies and keeping his tone steady and temperate. "Your words mean nothing to me. You cower behind a shield because you fear me. You shake at the very sight of me! If the King of Darkness is so strong, let him drop his guard and face me as a man!"

The Stormlord laughed again, a piercing shriek of ridicule for the man who stood against him. Yet still he hid behind a shield of magic, unwilling to drop his defence.

"You're a coward Ralis," declared Rael, standing up tall and staring down the blurry dark figure ahead of him.

"Who are you to challenge me!" cried Ralis again. "Who is this poor excuse for life that invite my wrath upon himself? Who is this who-"

"Enough!" shouted Rael. "Your words are worth nothing here!" Rael had decided what next action to take. He only hoped he was not being coerced or tricked. "If you want me to kneel, then force me to kneel!"

Rael released his shield with a bright flash, and stood defenceless. With only his golden armour to protect him he felt as naked and helpless as the day he was born, but stood his ground. The Stormlord fell into silence. He spoke no more arrogant words and neither did he laugh. He just stood behind his shield, not moving.

After a few moments, feeling bold, Rael tried his luck. "So who is this coward that stands before me!" he shouted, knowing nothing would anger Ralis more.

"Fool!" shouted Ralis, sweeping away his shield with a stroke of his hand. He was suddenly revealed with full clarity, and now Rael could take full stock of him. He wore no armour, but rather wore the same dark kingly garments Rael had seen him wearing on their previous two encounters. He was dressed from head to toe in midnight black: his leggings, his tunic, his cloak, and his gloves were dark as pitch, with silver detailing on the hems and buttons and wolf hair around his cuffs.

His dark waves of hair fell just below his shoulders, framing a face that was at once both familiar and utterly foreign to Rael. He recognised the image of his one-time brother, but the tightness of his expression and the intensity of his black eyes spoke of the corruption of his mind.

Upon his head he wore the crown of the Kairin king, though it was different now than when Rael had last seen it. Of the seven spiked stones that had once been set into its golden band there was now only one was in its place. Link had told Rael about those Dusk Stones, and Rael knew exactly which Dusk Stone it was that had been returned unto its Master. That stone in Ralis' crown was the very same that enslaved the mind of Daran's hunter. It was an open taunt about his friend's death.

Rael limbered himself up, stepping lightly from foot to foot. He would need to be able to move quickly. He realised that wearing the King's armour may have been a mistake after all. It was relatively light for armour, but it was nonetheless a potential nuisance. At least he could easily remove his helmet, which he quickly unbuckled and dropped onto the floor.

"I trust we won't be needing these," said Rael, now unclipping the Father Blade in its scabbard from his waist and throwing it aside.

Ralis did not say anything, but he evidently agreed. He immediately imitated Rael, throwing his own sheathed blade away.

Rain was falling heavily now, slicking their hair to their heads. Rael wiped the water from his face and stared up into the skies, then he looked north to the battlefield, where the armies of Kaira and Hyrule battled for their lives, with no objective save the destruction of the other. The world had grown so terribly bleak.

"Ralis!" said Rael. "Look at what you've done! What have you become!?"

Ralis raised his arms up into the sky, and currents of electricity flashed around them. "I have become perfection!" he replied, shaking his hair in the rain.

"You're mad, Ralis! You've been twisted by hated and become everything detestable in this world!" Rael readied himself to raise his shield again at any moment.

Ralis looked Rael dead in the eye. "We were robbed of every good thing in this world, Rael," he cried. "Mara, Da, our home... it's all gone. And we can never go back."

"And what if Mara could see you now, Ralis!" shouted Rael, seething with anger. "What then!"

"I am cleansing this world of all evil!" bellowed Ralis, through the wind and rain. "I am remaking this world in Mara's image, beautiful and pure as twilight. There will be no more death and sadness when I reign supreme."

"You've lost your mind!" cried Rael. "You think you're honouring Mara? You're disgracing her memory!"

"You could never understand," declared Ralis. "You could have joined me, but you have chosen to suffer instead. Now! Die!!" Ralis threw his arms forward and unleashed a burst of lightning from his hands.

Rael spun his shield, easily resisting the attack. "It's not enough, Ralis!" he shouted.

Rael pushed his shield forwards towards Ralis, leaped aside and summoned a torrent of blazing hot fire. The fire rushed forth from its source a fraction above his palms, and widened quickly into a yellow-white pillar of flame. The inferno was so intense that Rael had to turn his shoulders aside and squint to see what he was doing. Ralis ceased his own attack and raised a shield to defend himself. The fire streamed around his shield, and for a split second he was trapped inside the blaze.

Then suddenly he emerged from above the flame, leaping upwards unnaturally high and spinning back down to the ground. He clapped his hands forwards and an unseen force like a sharp blast of wind knocked Rael backwards. His arms flailed as he struggled to stand, and lost control of the flame. Another invisible strike hit Rael in the chest and he was knocked to the ground. He had only a moment to raise his shield before a second wave of lightning crashed down upon him.

Rael reacted quickly. Still beneath his shield, he focussed his energies into the ground. As he willed, a spike of earth thrust upward from the plains floor, creating a wide wall of rock and soil. The wall disrupted the lightning flow and protected Rael from Ralis for a brief moment.

A moment later the centre of the wall burst apart as Ralis hurled another blast of wind at it. Rael dived out of the way as rock and stone threatened to crush him. Then, recalling for a moment his practise on the fields outside Taran Kaey he used bonds of air to uproot the rest of the wall and fling it towards the Stormlord. It was torn up from the ground, and thrust away towards Ralis, though it shattered on his shield, and the debris cast aside effortlessly. Rael followed his attack with another blazing torrent of fire, but Ralis was quick to shield himself.

So it was that the Lords of Twilight began their great duel. Both were filled with the overwhelming need to destroy the other. Both believing that if the other could be stopped, then everything in the world would be set to rights, and peace and justice would be able to reign again. Each knew that they would not cease until they were victorious.

They battled in fire and water, earth and lightning, becoming more and more bold with each attack. As their battle raged higher their attacks became stronger, as they used increasing volumes of their magic, hurling lightning and fire in a merciless duel. It was a constant struggle to gain the upper hand on the other, as they attacked, and hid themselves behind their shields.

During this fight Rael knew full well that Ralis was using very little of his real power, because he knew that he had barely scraped the surface of his own abilities. They were matching each other blow for blow, growing in strength with each successive attack, but still holding back much of their power. It was as though they were both daring the other to increase the stakes. Rael wondered if Ralis was afraid of the consequences of increasing his power further.

"Why are you holding back!" Rael shouted, as he hid himself behind a thick mound of earth. It had sprung from the ground moments ago to shield him from the lightning. "Are you not the one who raised the oceans?"

"I need not use my full strength to squash you, worm!" said Ralis.

"Come on!" shouted Rael. "Crush me then, if you can!" _I'm not a worm_, thought Rael, _but I _will_ bait him_.

"Haaah!" screamed Ralis, eyes wide, face stretched with rage. "You bring it on yourself!"

Part of Rael had sometimes been able to sense Ralis' presence far away, and he believed that this happened when the other man drew upon large amounts of magic. That same awareness seemed to resonate tenfold now as Ralis cast his arms into the sky with a flourish.

Rael threw up a shield above his head just before a fork of lightning split the sky and crashed down to the earth. Rael saw nothing but the flash of light above, as it struck his shield, but those watching from afar saw the great bolts twisting down towards the earth. The lightning struck his shield, shrieking and crackling as Ralis tried to burn him alive, but it could not break his shield. Thunder boomed from the storm clouds, reverberating across the plains with its terrible roar. Lightning crashed down from the sky again and again, sometimes hitting Rael, sometimes narrowly missing him but scorching the earth around him.

Rael would not be moved. The force of the winds increased, and the ferocity of Ralis' attack grew, but he held his ground. This attack was much stronger, and Ralis was beginning to delve down into his deeper magic, but Rael was resisting it comfortably, expending little of his own power against even this onslaught. He drew confidence from this. Ralis was testing him with far more than in the throne room of Morlakai palace; yet where he had once been pushed to the limit, he now repelled Ralis with some ease. "Come on, Ralis! Is this it?" he shouted, and was surprised to realise he had starting laughing as his brother had before.

"You insolent wretch!" bellowed Ralis, his voice carrying clearly and loudly even above the wind and rain. "Suffer!" A powerful jolt of wind struck his shield horizontally, and a tremor passed through his body. Rael slipped, but he dug the ball of his foot into the earth, refusing to let his shin touch the floor.

"You will kneel!" bellowed Ralis when he saw Rael stumble.

The Stormlord thrust his arms forwards, sending another powerful blast of air towards Rael. Rael had foolishly left the front of his shield weaker, and now suffered the consequence. There was a shrill squealing as the shield failed and collapsed inwards. The blast struck Rael squarely in the middle of his breastplate. He stumbled backwards, and quickly spun a new shield that would encircle his entire body with equal strength, a sphere of ghostly light surrounding him.

Ralis gave a satisfied shout as Rael retreated beneath his newly reinforced shield. The lightning continued. Thunder boomed and boomed and light flashed and flashed. How much of his power was Ralis using now? Surely this was but a fraction of what he could do. Perhaps the Stormlord really was afraid to push himself any further. Did he fear the consequences of wreaking any further havoc with the elements?

Rael had endured enough. It was time to fight back properly. He took a step toward Ralis, then another, then burst into a sprint, maintaining his shield as he ran.

Ralis unleashed a barrage of lightning upon him from the skies and from his hands. Rael reacted with quick reflexes, shielding himself from each attack as he rushed towards his foe, shrugging away the bolts of lightning with a wave of his hand.

When he drew close he used his magic to manipulate the earth under the feet of the Stormlord. _Dig deep! _The ground suddenly split and caved in underneath Ralis, giving way beneath his feet. Ralis fell. Down, down, and then hit the ground. A deep pit had been gouged into the landscape, a clear forty feet deep and eighty across, as though a bowl had been sucked down into the earth. Ralis struggled to understand what was happening as he crashed down into the earth. Rael fell short of breath and felt his stomach roll as the magic was sucked from his body in that last effort. He drew in more magic, and kept moving.

Rael reached the edge of the crater at the same that Ralis fell flat on his face at its base. He drew back his hands, summoned a mighty flame between them, and unleashed a river of white-hot raging fire. This was a blaze of the intensity he had sent through the parted Ocean. Ralis would now take its punishing heat at close range, rather than from many, many miles away. As Rael expected Ralis shielded himself in time, spinning a dome of spectral air around himself. Rael cursed himself for not being fast enough. If he was going to kill Ralis right here he needed to be fast and strong and act without restraint.

Maintaining the ferocity of the attack, Rael leaped off the edge of the crater, using currents of air to break his fall. He hit the ground running, hurrying down the slope towards his foe until he was almost face to face with Ralis, separated only by the foggy barrier. Rael intensified the strength of his fire and reached forwards to press his hands up against the shield. He pushed his hands up against that thin wall of fog, and the stench of burning filled the air. The shield would not break. Ralis was resisting, with his arms outstretched to hold up the barrier, straining to keep himself protected.

Rael pushed in closer against the shield until the fire became a brilliant white sheet of flame blazing against the ethereal wall. He pushed against the shield with his hands, and though his own fire did not burn him, he could feel its intense heat in his palms. If he kept up the pressure Ralis' defence would break!

Suddenly Ralis lunged forwards and grabbed Rael's hands, interlocking their fingers. Rael's hands became immediately very cold. Ralis dropped the shield, as he tightened his vice-like grip on Rael's hands. Though the fire persisted, streaming out its tails of yellow and white, a bitter freeze from Ralis' hands was preventing the Stormlord from being burnt. He was repelling fire with ice!

"Why do you assault me with fire!" said the Stormlord, tightening his grip on Rael's hands. "You always try to burn me!"

"I am the flame that your storm cannot extinguish, Ralis!" said Rael, pushing hard against the other man.

The Lords of Twilight wrestled with each other, locked hand-in-hand tin a test of their physical strength. Flame and steam sprayed out in all directions from between their palms. Sweat was dripping from Ralis' furrowed brow and his teeth clenched tightly. He stared into Rael's eyes with a brutal loathing.

Ralis' eyes widened, and lightning streaked down from the sky into the pit. Rael spun a shield over his head to deflect it away. The fight was becoming ever more intense and Rael did not know what he could possibly to do bring an end to it.

"Give in, Ralis!" he shouted, raising his voice over the roaring winds and the resounding thunder.

"You're weak, boy!" shouted Ralis back, pushing hard against him.

Rael's anger was boiling over, he was becoming too full of rage to think clearly. _I must focus!_

Rael shut his eyes, and tried to still his mind, all the while resisting Ralis' power. Rael had found that using his hands as focal points was the easiest way to control and maintain magic, but that was no option for him now. He had to do more.

Desperate, Rael tried to refocus himself, increasing the blazing heat caught between their hands. Ralis would not give in. His freezing grip tightened and tightened. The pressure was immense. He could not contain it! The magical power boiling between their hands was about to reach its limit! There were several throbbing pulses of heat, and then an almighty – bang! There was a massive blast, and Lords of Twilight were thrown apart.

Yellow fire and white powdery ice filled the air around them in a second and Rael's streams of fire flickered out. The frosty air filled the pit. Rael rolled over sideways as he hit the ground, and then crouched down on his knees as though ready to pounce. White mist was everywhere, the residue of Ralis' ice. Rael could see perhaps five feet in front of him.

With a shiver down his spine, Rael felt Ralis use his magic, and he quickly spun a shield to defend himself. A bolt of lightning lashed out through the mist and broke with a crackling upon the ethereal barrier. Rael threw a jet of fire back in the same direction, and saw the flash of light as Ralis deflected the blow. He stood up, and waiting for a moment, breathless in a cold white cloud. Then...

The dark form of Ralis rushed forth from the mist, a black shadow flying out of the whiteness. Acting on pure instinct, Rael ducked beneath him, twisted around and hit him with a massive tremor of air, blasting the Stormlord upwards and out of sight through the cloud.

Rael paused for breath, then took a few steps away from where had been standing. For a moment he was invisible beneath the fog, and for a moment Ralis was stunned – hopefully.

Rael was alone in the whiteness. The mist everywhere, filling his vision. It reminded him of being half-dead in the River of Blood, having a vision of an infinite white void and the Illivartan's voice in his head. _Daran... was this part of the plan? Was there ever a plan?_

Rael knew that he had to get clear of this blinding mist. It was too dangerous. He broke into a run, rushing up the slope of the crater. The mist thinned as he got higher, moving up into the open air, and then he was clear again, beneath the blackened sky. He looked into the sky, expecting to see Ralis hovering in the air, but the Stormlord was nowhere to be seen. As soon as reached the top of the crater he clambered up over the lip and bounded onto his feet.

_Where are you?_

Rael was short of breath, and feeling the burning in his muscles. It was as though he was fatigued from running at length or lifting heavy weight. He had strength to keep fighting though. He had to keep fighting. To the north the battle still raged as thousands of men and women were risked their lives to defend this land. Every soldier had his duty, and Rael had a duty too.

Rael looked around, filling himself with magic and holding a strong shield around himself. He limbered up, hopping lightly from foot to foot. The air was full of the smell of wet grass and dirt, rising up from the sodden ground. It was mingled with the smells of smoke and ash, the residue of his own attacks. Up in the sky the clouds seemed to be glowing red, though from what, Rael could not see. He sensed magic up there though. It was surely a device of Ralis'. _Ralis... where are you?_

For a moment, Rael relaxed his shield, and felt the cold wind and rain blowing against his face. It was so bitterly cold, but it soothed the raging heat within him.

Then suddenly, the rain stopped. The last drops of water smattered the ground, and left a pocket of dry silence around him. It had stopped in a wide circle around Rael, and was now fanning out across the plain. Then he looked skyward and was shocked by what he saw.

The rain falling from the clouds above was gathering together in the air; a massive sheet of water forming five hundred feet up, dark and fluid, like a lake in the sky. It was gathering water from near and far, pulling it together to form a massive body of water overhead!

Fear gripped Rael as Ralis displayed the extent of his power. His mastery of water extended far beyond parting oceans. What would he do if the water dropped upon him all at once? He would be drowned! Could a shield protect him underneath all that weight?

_Where are you Ralis!_

As Rael stood awe-struck, wide columns of water began pouring out of the lake, not as free-flowing water, but very clearly under Ralis' control. The water came like snakes slithering down out of the heavens directly towards him. Like tendrils reaching out of the aerial sea.

_What is this now!?_

Rael did the first thing that came to mind. He spun jets of fire towards the water, and concentrated upon intensifying them as much as he could. The fire hit the fingers water, and there was a hissing as white vapour formed in billowing clouds, but there was no noticeable effect upon it. Fire alone could not undo such a heavy mass of liquid.

The snakes of water moved like living creatures. The fronds flexed like whips, sweeping around in the sky. Ralis was controlling these coils of water, twisting it to his will as though they where his own arms. After a moment the whips rushed towards Rael, like rivers pouring from the sky, intent upon him.

Rael yelled out in shock, and spun the heaviest shield he could muster as a column of water crashed down upon his shield bubble. It was much stronger than he had even thought it would be. Water rushed all around him like a mighty river, flooding everywhere outside the shield. Beyond the ghostly whiteness of his shield see nothing but the torrent of water.

Arms out stretched, he concentrated with great determination at resisting the water. This new trick of Ralis' was like nothing he had expected.

"Raaalis!!" screamed Rael, his arms outstretched against the water. He intensified his shield, trying to push the water away from himself, but to no avail.

The tide overwhelmed him, lifting him up off the ground and pushing him along with speed along the soaked earth. Rael remained cocooned within his shield bubble, even as he was swept up in the raging rapid. He made the walls of his shield hard, so that he could not escape it himself. He would not relinquish this sphere of protection though! It was all that was keeping him alive now. Several times was thrown hard against the edge of his own magical wall, trapped inside his ball like a little round boat besieged by white rapids.

_I must get out!_

Suddenly the river-like motion stopped, and the shield bubble was gripped by thinner, more controlled ropes of water. Like octopus tentacles, the water seized hold of his bubble and wrenched it up into the sky, and Rael watched as the ground disappeared into the distance below him.

He was standing on nothing but the base of his shield now. If it failed, he would plummet a great distance.

The bubble stopped moving. The tendrils of water holding him place in the sky, clutching him like a giant hand. Then he saw Ralis. He was just floating in air! Now... he wasn't floating... there was a column of water beneath him, upon which he comfortably standing, with his arms folded across his chest.

Rael growled angrily, and banged against the inside wall of his own shield in frustration.

Ralis moved himself closer to Rael, complex patterns of water spinning around him in the air as a show of extravagance.

"Burn you!" shouted Rael, slamming his fists up against the shield.

Ralis laughed. "It was so easy, after all."

"This isn't over!" shouted Rael. "You can't touch me!"

Ralis shook his head, and straightened the folds of his cloak as though to show how at ease he was. "So this is the King of Hyrule," said Ralis, face grave. He was only just audible over the noise of rushing water. "Here he hangs trapped in a prison of his own making."

_King?_

"Savour this moment, Ralis," said Rael loudly, "it won't last long."

"Tell me," said Ralis, ignoring him "what did they do with the witch's body?"

The witch's body? Rael did not understand what the other man was saying, though any distraction was welcome. "Are you mad! What are you talking about!" shouted Rael.

"Weeks ago, boy. After your whore mother tasted the bitterness of death, where did you hide her body? Somewhere deep and silent in Hylia, no doubt." Ralis ran a hand through his long hair, flattening it back against his skull. "Your men may have been tricked into thinking she still lives, but you and I know better." His eyes held nothing but malice. "I would like to visit her grave."

_Her grave?_ Rael stared wide eyed at Ralis, for a moment almost forgetting his perilous situation. Ralis thought Zelda was dead... and that he Rael was king... "She's not-"

Rael stopped, holding his tongue. Why not let him wallow in ignorance. "Blood and storms, Ralis! This has to end, now!"

There was one very easy method of escape from this prison, though it was dangerous. He would have to fall to the ground, but it was such a long way down. He had never tried to jump from such a height before. _Light! I wish I could fly like him!_

Seeing no alternative, Rael released his shield. His stomach leapt as Ralis disappeared from view, and he plummeted down towards the earth. The speed with which the ground seemed to rush up to meet him was terrifying. He wove thick twists of air around his torso and limbs, using currents to slow his fall. The currents of air thickened until they were like a net desperately trying to keep him from hitting the Earth.

Rael hit the ground with a heavy thud, landing with his feet and moving into a roll. It was not a perfect landing, but it was the best he could have hoped for. His legs and feet ached as though he had jumped from a first storey roof unassisted, but this was a small price to pay for surviving a several hundred foot fall.

Rael spun as Ralis' tentacles of water rushed back towards him to strike him down. Now he was more prepared. He aligned his mind with the ground around him, channelling his energies into the earth. The earth _shook_, dust rose up, and a massive wall of thick clay-soil burst up out of the earth. It was five feet thick and at least twenty feet high, and formed a huge barrier between Rael and the water. The quaking of the ground threw Rael to his knees for a moment, but he gathered himself up as the columns of water crashed into the wall, failing to break through it.

The safety was only momentary. As soon as Ralis saw that his attack was ineffective, he swooped across the sky, and redirected his colossal whips of water to twist around and his Rael from behind. Rael saw his attack coming, and reacted quickly, throwing up a giant wall of Earth to protect his rear. The earth shook again, but Rael managed to jump lightly and stop himself from falling this time.

Water spilled in all around him, flooding the ground around his feet. Rael ran out of cover, throwing a massive bolt of fire in Ralis direction and ducking behind a third thick wall of earth that sprung up to protect him, even higher than the first two. High above the air crackled with electricity and then bolts of lightning struck the ground around him. "See how he runs!" shouted Ralis, laughing hysterically. "Come out and face me, boy!" he taunted.

Rael pressed his back up against the wall of earth, taking in deep breaths. His heart pounded in his chest, and his lungs strained for air. He pushed aside his pain, drawing upon more magical energy, allowing it to fill every fibre of his being. If he could fill himself with magic, his physical pain would be numbed - or at least easier to ignore by comparison to the raging power flowing through him.

Rael rocked his head back against the wall. So, Ralis believed that Zelda was dead, did he? Either Ralis truly had lost his mind or there was some substantial reason for his mistaken belief. Rael was in no state to think about this now, though. It could be an advantage to him though, so he would certainly not correct the error.

He looked up at the lake in the sky, gazing in wonderment at the vastness of Ralis' power. That watery sky was immense. He could see waves moving across the underside of the water like on the surface of the sea. It gave him the sickening feeling of being suspended upside-down above the ocean, despite having his feet firmly on solid ground.

Ralis' shadowy form flew into view, moving across the sky to gain a clear vantage of Rael. He launched a bolt of lightning from his hands, and Rael flashed out a shield on instinct, batting away the electric charge. Then, with a flourish the Stormlord drew down more columns of water from the sky, and spun them towards Rael at high speed.

Rael summoned another wall of earth from the ground, sheltering himself once again from the threat of Ralis' deadly rivers. He crouched low to the ground behind the wall, listening to the rapids breaking upon rock behind him. As water poured in around the sides of the wall, Rael pulled up more walls around himself, cocooning himself on all sides. In a moment of inspiration he manipulated the shape of the walls until they met at the top, forming a dome above his head. Then he spun shielding weaves into the walls of thick clay, to fortify them against stronger attacks.

He was surrounded by a thick shell of earth, a heavy barrier between he and his foe.

Blasts of air and lightning struck the wall, and the sound of water was all around, but perhaps for a moment he was safe. Trapped within his little dome Ralis could not harm him – at least until he managed to force his way in.

He waited for a moment, listening to Ralis punishing the walls of the dome. No, he could not break through... or at least would not.

Rael created a little ball of fiery light to illuminate the pitch black cave, then he sat down on the ground with his back to the wall.

_It is hopeless._

As long as Ralis could fly and Rael was bound to stand on the ground, he was at a disadvantage. Ralis could stay at a distance, and keep Rael suppressed until he was utterly exhausted and his battle against Hyrule was long won. But what was Rael to do? He had tried for weeks to try and master Ralis' art of flying, but had been entirely unsuccessful. Surely his ability to leap great distances and survive high falls was a step in the right direction, but he could not make the leap to full flight as the Lord of Dusk could.

The walls of his dome groaned, and Rael willed more strength into them. He drew upon more magic, allowing it to saturate muscle and sinew to soothe the pains of his aching body.

What could he do against such power? Such unbridled hate?

It was not fair! He should be stronger! Why was Ralis so much more powerful!?

"What am I supposed to do!" shouted Rael, his voice reverberating loudly within the cave. "I can't beat him, he's too strong!" He slammed his fists down into the ground. "I hate him! I hate him!!" He leaped to his feet, seething with anger. "I did not ask for this! It's not up to me! Find someone else!"

He looked down at his golden armour, the armour of the King, as it shimmering in the faint firelight. "This is not mine!" he shouted. "I did not ask for this burden!" He pushed his hands into the buckles of his plate mail, and with controlled bursts of heat melted the fastenings away. He did the same for both his upper armour and his greaves, and cast them aside. He tore away his arm guards and shin plates and let them fall to the ground. "I won't be who you want me to be!"

The earth around him shook as Ralis punished Rael's self-imposed prison with blow after blow. Was the Stormlord was determined to break through, or was he just taunting him?

"Burn you, Ralis!" shouted Rael, slamming a fist into the wall of the cave. He felt no pain. He saw the blood on his knuckles, and knew that his hand should be in agony, but his hand was just numb. The magic coursing through him blotted out the physical pain. Such glorious power. It consumed him, as though he were merely a vessel of flesh and bone for the supreme energy pulsating within him.

The energy threatened to tear him apart, to untether itself from his body and burn the fabric of the world.

But it was still not enough.

_Curse you Ralis..._

He was not strong enough.

"Damn you Ralis!!" he shouted. "Damn everything!! Damn this bloody world!!"

He wanted to tear Ralis apart, tear the world apart, burn everything that stood against him. It wasn't right! He hadn't chosen this! Why should he be the one to fight!

"Damn! You! Ralis!!" he bellowed, so loudly his throat burned.

His magic was a hurricane.

His anger was a blazing inferno.

...

...

...His soul was a storm.


	41. Chapter 40 The Eye of the Storm

Chapter Forty

The Eye of the Storm

The Amethyst Queen was afraid. Half a mile to the south the Army of Hyrule was now engaged in a bloody frenzy; and though her advisers were confident of victory, she could see that the battle was going ill. Hyrule was on the defence, and the Kairin were showing no signs of fatigue.

Beyond the battle there had been a terrifying display of fire and lightning burning the skies, under a canopy of black cloud. Now a shimmering silvery line had formed in the sky that looked like a floating body of water, though surely that was impossible. She had felt the shaking of the earth, and feared that there was worse to come. Rael was all alone out there, standing against the darkness. It seemed to Elane that in this moment all was at a loss, and that all she could do was hope. _Believe, Rael. Have faith._

Elane was surrounded by her honour guard. They were a mixture of old Jaendralites, Ramadesians and Shayin Loyalists, though one could not tell this from their matching uniforms. There were ten men and ten women in her immediate proximity, each wearing black woollen vests and black trousers, with purple silk sashes across their chests. They also wore bright purple headscarves around their foreheads, marked with the image of the Amethyst Snake.

They had positioned themselves on a rise in the land thick with heather, surrounded on the north side by a copse of trees. The small wood was a remnant of the forest that had once covered this part of the plain right across from the Grey Forest further north. Whilst most of the ancient forest had been torn down to make space for grazing land, Elane liked that some part of Hyrule's ancient history remained among otherwise barren terrain.

"The battle goes ill," muttered Garendel Narsham, a young, black-haired former Jaendralite. His dark hair made him something of an oddity among his flame-haired kinsmen, cursed with the appearance of an outsider – something Elane could entirely sympathise with. However, she would not sympathise with his attitude.

"Enough of that talk, Garen," she said, keeping her eyes trained on the battlefield. Thunder boomed and lightning forked down in the distance. She blinked her eyes, trying to erase the white lines from her vision.

"Yes, ma'am," said Garendel, shifting uncomfortably. He was met with stern looks from his fellows.

"You itch for the battle, Garen," said Elane, turning to look at the man with a knowing gaze.

"It is my honour to stand by your side, ma'am," he said, reflexively.

Elane nodded at the man, appreciating his loyalty. She was about to look back to the battlefield, when something caught her eye. There, was a slight disturbance in the copse of trees. Perhaps it was just a branch breaking in the heave wind, or a trick of the light from the forces at work in the distant sky, but it unsettled her. It was surely nothing, but she wanted to put her mind at ease. "If you want something to do, Garen," she said, "go and scout the trees for me. I thought I saw something moving there."

Every guard immediately turned to look at the copse, grabbing the hilts of their swords. "I shall investigate, ma'am," said the Honour Captain, Terendil Reysho, striding towards the trees.

"No, no, Teren," said Elane, waving a dismissive hand, "I was just seeing things."

"Ma'am-" said Terendil, raising objection.

"I said no," said Elane, folding her arms.

The Honour Captain ignored her, his duty in danger overriding the Queen's command. "Garendel," he said, turning to the black-haired young man, "walk with Her Majesty away down the hill please. Hasha, Mirim, Bodallan, Drayal, with me." The Captain stalked away quickly down the far side of the hill, with four guards in tow.

"Ma'am," said Garendel, politely, gesturing ahead of her.

"Yes, very well," said Elane, regretting her decision to say anything as she and her fifteen remaining guards moved away from the trees and slightly closer to the battlefield. By the gods, she was moving nearer to danger rather than further away!

......

"We can stand no more, General," said Goron Chief Link to his commander. "We have lost so many. The Kairin will not be turned."

Brold wrung his hands around the haft of his mace. "We can fight, still," he said. "I will fight."

The Chief shook his head. The battlefield had become a plain of chaos and carnage. The Kairin had wiped out well over half of his men, and had now broken through the lines of the Tripple Infanty. In many places the Hylians, Gerudos and Zoras had surged forwards into the Kairin lines as well, though to less effect.

The Chief and his General stood in one of numerous Goron bulwarks that had formed across the field: pockets of thirty or forty Gorons besieged by a perpetual onslaught of arrows and spears. The Kairin were reluctant to attack, but defended viciously against any attempts to strike out at them.

A spear whistled through the air just between their heads, and the two men lurched aside instinctively. "We fall back," said the Chief. "That is an order, General."

"We cannot yield ground," said Brold, obstinately. "We have given too much to concede."

"You would sacrifice our last brothers, to justify the passing of those already dead," said the Chief.

"I will not surrender," said Brold, staring down at the Chief.

"It is an order, Brold!" said the Chief. "We will not run, but we regroup!"

Brold grunted, and flexed his arms, still holding the long pole of his mace. "Yes sir," he said, "I will tell the runners. We fall back."

......

Vic braced his shield as he pulled into a tight formation with his Hylians kinsmen. They packed in closely together, with their shields forming a tight wall. The Kairin pushed up against them, bashing on the shields with swords, trying the solid wooden frames away. Vic and his comrades held their shields tightly and dug their feet into the ground. The ground with sodden with rainwater, and their boots slipped in the mud, but they held firm enough.

"At least the bloody ground stopped shaking!" shouted the man alongside Vic. His name was Lundan.

"I cannot say I noticed," said Vic in grim jest, tightening his grip on the handle of his shield. "But 'bloody ground' is right," he added, looking down at the black pools of blood spilled over the muddy earth.

"We'll spill your guts and bones all over this ground!" shouted a Kairan on the other side of the shield, who had clearly heared the comment.

"I'll gut you like a wormy fish!" replied Lundan. "And strangle you with your own mother's innards!"

"Hylian dog!" retorted the Kairan. A spear suddenly punctured Vic's shield and pushed it backwards, out of formation. Vic slipped on the ground and fell to one knee. A sword was thrust forwards through the gap, narrowly missing his lowered head. A moment later Lundan's blade flashed above Vic's head, severing the outstretched arm of the Kairin attacker.

Vic felt the pull of the spear that was still stuck in his shield. It was hooked on, and Vic was powerless to prevent it being ripped out of his grasp. The shield was torn away, leaving him totally exposed. A Kairan saw him and prepared to lunge with his sword. "Fill the wall!" shouted Lundan, immediately moving his shield across to close the gap. Vic was shunted backwards as his fellows pulled in closer together to protect him, and the Kairan disappeared from view.

Vic scrambled backwards from the fray, then picked himself up from the ground among the tightly packed ranks of Hylians. He kept his sword lowered and took cover underneath the larger shell of shields that protected the front lines of the army. He drew deep breaths, trying to slow his heartbeat and cool down, but he knew that he was almost at his limit. He was hot and dry, and had lost a lot of body water to perspiration. He longed to parch his dry mouth and revitalise his weary body, but he would receive no water or ale now. Such things were reserved by the physicians for those at death's door.

He could see that his comrades were suffering too, but he they like he would bear the physical pain for as long as the battle endured and they stood standing. They could either hold on and keep fighting or they die, or worse still – lose Hyrule.

_Gods help us all_, thought Vic, _save us..._

......

Destan al'Fieton, The Marshal of Hyrule, sat in his saddle on the command hill, a few hundred yards north of the back ranks of the Triple Infantry. Between his command hill and the back ranks of the infantry lay scores upon scores of wounded men and Gerudo women, tended to by civilians drafted from Baradale and what few physicians that had come from Hylia and the Southlands.

A steady stream of messengers were running and riding through this ground of dying soldiers, on paths which cut through the field of injury. They came to Destan and his immediate counsellors, and relayed messages between him and his generals and colonels in the field.

Destan had been forced to adjust to his new role as Marshal very quickly. He was well experienced at leading battles, and had just led an incredibly successful campaign against Tadian's Kairin remnant, but he had never commanded such a large force as this, nor directed a battle so critical to future of his people and his country. He could only trust that whatever advantage Ivarl al'Arantos - Link al'Shael - had hoped to bring to the battle by fighting personally outweighed the loss of his strategic mind in commanding the Army of Hyrule.

Hyrule was losing this battle. Kaira's greater numbers were beginning to take their toll against the fatigued infantry. They fought with such tenacity, as though hastened on by the storms which pursued them. The dark tide had turned against Hyrule, and the infantry could not stand much longer. It was time for him to unleash his final remaining advantage.

He looked across the field to the place where that last advantage waited: a force of three thousand cavalry riders. The Glorious Hylian Cavalry, the last sons of generations of horsemen never defeated in battle. Today they would ride forth in a blaze of might and steel, and liberate Hyrule from the darkness. Yes, it was time.

He raised his voice so that his instruction would be carried down the line of messengers. "Cavalry to charge!!" he shouted, thrusting his fist forwards toward the battle.

There was a buzz of excitement along the line of messengers and among those who heard in the field of wounded. The command was carried away to his left, eastward, to the assembly of cavalry, and shortly after Colonel Nerry's standard bearer lifted the Triforce-and-Eagle high into the sky, and waved it in acknowledgement.

The cavalry had been given their specific orders already. Destan had instructed Captain Vash who had relayed his commands to Colonel Nerry. They would ride down the eastern flank of the battle, joined along the way by Hannary and his Sun Blades, and then strike at the Kairin from the rear. He hoped to pin the Kairin between the riders on their south flank, and so re-inspire Triple Infantry on their north flank, and throw the Kairin into disarray.

Their chance of victory was narrow. Everything would turn on whether they could secure an advantage before the Kairin could respond and re-organize themselves. The Cavalry would have to be a deadly hammer, and the Infantry an anvil of unbreakable iron, smashing the Kairin hard before they could regroup. After all... this was their last chance.

Destan looked into the distance at the water in the air and the lighting flashing in the sky. The sky glowed red, but he no longer saw the bright flames...

Destan could not fathom explain why, but he felt a deep sense of foreboding. If the Prince had fallen... then it did not matter if the Army won this battle.

Everything that remained would turn to ash.

......

"Yaaah!" Anya shouted out as she plunged her sword into the chest of a Kairin foe, sliding the blood-stained steel through a gap in his armour. She withdrew her sword quickly and smashed her foe on the top of his helmet with its pommel. Then, with a sharp kick to his middle she knocked him down onto the muddy, churned earth, where he would drown in his own blood.

Beside her Wulric crossed blades with another Kairan, wielding his sword with one bear-like arm. With his other arm he held his shield, using it to both clobber other approaching Kairin and keep himself from being caught by any stray spears or arrows. Wulric bested his opponent with his blade, and simultaneously smashed a new attacker in the face with the boss of his shield. With a surprising swiftness for a man of his build he arced his blade around and drove the point through the eye socket of the stunned man, and grunted with satisfaction as the foe collapsed at his feet.

Anya stepped back and looked around the battlefield for any sign of Sun Blade or Gerudo horsemen that were still mounted up, but it seemed that they had all been brought down. Five hundred horses against thousands of Kairin spears had not lasted long. She, Wulric, and forty other Sun Blades had joined that suicidal cavalry charge with the Gerudo brute Jaendral, but to little avail. They had meant to give the Goron Chief Link a moment of respite, and they surely had, but now they were in the middle of nest of hornets. "All the riders are down," Anya said breathlessly, drawing her sword up into a guarded position, staring down two Kairin men just five feet away from her.

"Bloody Jaendral," growled Wulric.

"What do we do?" she said.

"Yer- gaah!" Wulric recoiled as a hulking Kairan struck his shield. He repelled the blow and locked blades with the foe. The Kairan loomed large, and pushed heavily against Wulric. Anya leaped forwards, and brought her blade down upon the Kairin soldier's elbow, slicing into flesh and nerve. Wulric battered the man in the face with his shield, knocking him back into the Kairin mass. Anya cared little that he got away - she had cut deep enough that no bandage would save the use of that arm.

"So what do we do!" shouted Anya.

"We fight on!" said Wulric, looking across at her for a brief moment.

"You're the bloody ranking officer," she said. He was supposed to be leading the Sun Blades, not fighting with a ragtag bunch of Gerudos and Hylian soldiers.

"Hannary has orders for the cavalry," said Wulric, "and Morin's with the rest."

"So you and me'll just fight here until we get gutted and die?" said Anya.

"Yer, I reckon," said Wulric.

Anya had hoped that Wulric would take some charge of the situation, but he was clearly beyond that. If he just wanted to fight, then there was nothing else for her to say. "Good enough," she said.

......

The red dusk was in the south. The black clouds rolled in the sky. The earth groaned.

...But the Lords of Twilight did not make battle. Where were they... what was happening...?

Elane had never known a fear like this.

"It's the eye of the storm," she whispered.


	42. Chapter 41 Earth and Sky

Chapter Forty One  
Earth and Sky

_I hate him._

The walls of the cave shuddered, dirt shaking loose from the ceiling and falling to the scorched grass below. Thunder resounded from the highest heavens to the earth's foundations, deadened only slightly by the thick walls of the earthen cave. The sound of rushing water was everywhere, gushing over the top of the dome. The Lord of Dusk was toying with him, baiting him back into the open. He could open this ground if he so wished, and surely he would do so soon.

_I hate him!_

"Fate, burn out his eyes! Tear out his heart!" Rael shouted, his voice rebounding loudly.

He circled the inside of his cave with his tightly clenched fists down by his sides. He was shaking with anger; his jaw was tightly clenched; sweat was dripping from his brow. He felt fit to burst with the energy surging through him, as he channelled it into maintaining the strength of the wall and its shield.

"Damn you, Ralis! Blast your evil soul!!"

He was overcome both mad rage and overwhelming fear. It was the darkest and most alone he had ever been, and it terrified him to his core.

"Curse you all! This life should not be mine! I cannot save you!!"

Power surged through him as his anger grew. More, and more, and more, it filled him.

"I hate you, Ralis!! I hate you!!" His head was hot with the blood pulsing within it. He knew that his eyes were bloodshot. The veins along his hands were thick.

"I hate you!!"

Then,

_POWER. _It overwhelmed him. Soaked into every minute part of him. If he thought he had felt power before, then it was nothing compared to this. This was something new. It doubled, tripled, with each passing second becoming more and more intense.

_Oh, glorious power!!_

_Consume me!!_

He was losing himself in this newfound power. It overwhelmed all else, and he had to clutch on to what remained of himself or be burned out by it.

_Glorious, so glorious... so..._

_...vile._

The putrid stench of the magic crashed down upon him and he doubled over, emptying his stomach and collapsing onto his knees. This power... it was unstoppable, insatiable, it wanted more, and more, and more of him. Its filth tore through his soul like a hurricane.

_Sweet, treacherous power! Such magnificent darkness!_

He looked up at the roof of his cave, pulled himself up onto one knee. Something had changed. His anger made him strong. His hatred of Ralis was a living energy within him. Something about this power felt tainted and impure, but how could something so incredible be wrong? No, this was true power. This was Ralis' power!

Suddenly lightning sparked around Rael's fingers, and when he saw it happen he laughed out loud. Yes. This was true power.

"Now Ralis!" he shouted. "You die!!"

Rael grappled with the power, harnessed it, focussed it... The cave exploded in a burst of fire and darkness, blasting across the plains in a shower of rock and dirt. From within, a tower of earth burst upwards into the sky. A dark spire, twisting up into the bleak grey dusk. And Rael was riding upon its summit.

Great winds of fire surrounded him as the spike soared upwards. Down below the earth shook violently, but Rael was only vaguely aware of it now.

He lifted his arms to the skies. "Power!!" he cried, in ecstasy, unable to control himself. "Where are you now, Ralis! I will obliterate you!"

His sudden emergence had not gone unnoticed by the Stormlord.

There was an explosion somewhere below him. A section of the tower had burst apart, debris raining down to the earth below. On high, the pillar of earth wavered. Rael only laughed as his tower began to collapse. His platform slid, and toppled over as the tower succumbed to gravity.

Rael leapt away from the summit into the air, and fell downwards freely. Moments later another tower soared up from the ravaged ground to meet him. The ground groaned under the pressure as it was bent hideously out of shape. Rael landed on the new tower effortlessly, and scanned around for his foe.

A black shape flew into view above him, and Rael craned his neck up to see Ralis floating above him. Flows of water were twisting around his black-clad body like charmed snakes. "Why do you persist, boy!" he shouted, with dark glee.

"Raaalis!!" screamed Rael, "Die!"

He thrust his arm forward and lightning flared from his fingers towards his foe. The white electric current rushed towards Ralis, but the Stormlord did not raise a shield. The surprised fiend held out his hands and caught the electric flows, and laughed ecstatically as he maintained an arc of lightning between the two of them.

"Look at this!" he cried, flexing his arms, to whip the electricity between them. "The child presumes to command the lightning!" He shook his head, shaking his sodden hair out of his eyes. "The storms are mine!" Rael felt a jolt as the arc of lightning increased in magnitude, brightening with each passing second and passing more and more current through their bodies.

_The power... the power... I can feel his power... So strong..._

_Consume me!!_

Rael redoubled his attack, and the lightning increased until there was nothing but electric white light in front of him. "Die!"

There was an almighty explosion, and Rael was sent tumbling from the top of his second earthy tower. He laughed as he fell, as a third tower rushed up from the ground to catch him. He landed on his feet and flexed his arms, lightning crackling at his fingertips, and looked about for Ralis.

Suddenly, the Stormlord collided with Rael, grasping him in a full bind and lifting him from the tower. At the same time, the two men released massive burst of electric energy from their bodies, and simultaneously screamed in pain and ecstasy. Together they blazed across the sky like a bolt of lightning, burning the skies with their power.

"So even the prince of the light revels in my darkness," snarled Ralis as he flew.

Rael struggled against Ralis' grip, but could not break free so easily. "The darkness is mine," said Rael, "as well as the light."

"Cling to the darkness, child," said Ralis, "light has forsaken this world."

Rael's stomach turned as Ralis pitched their direction downwards. Rael twisted his neck to look down, and saw the earth rushing towards him.

"No!" said Rael, as they plummeted together down towards the ground. "Stop!"

He reached deep into his soul, willing his magic to penetrate every part of the world around him.

Down, down into the earth.

_I need more..._

There was a deep rumbling far below. A tension built within Rael. The shaking in the earth grew stronger, and stronger. He focussed his energies, and then, the tension gave way. A wave of ecstasy washed over Rael as the earth erupted.

Pillars of gold ripped open the earth and gushed upwards towards the falling Lords of Twilight; a torrent of red and orange and white with such incredible heat. Infernal magma! Up it came, shooting forth from deep below the plains.

"FIRE!" shouted Rael, laughing as Ralis dragged them down towards it.

"What is this!" shouted Ralis.

The Stormlord pulled out of his dive to avoid the lava, bending away and flying back upwards into the air. He threw Rael downwards, and rushed away into the sky on his own. Rael soared on his own for a moment, spinning air thermals around himself to maintain his velocity and swing clear of the lava. Then he pulled a new tower of earth up from the ground and landed on it squarely.

Without wasting a moment Rael seized control of the pillar of lava, drawing it up towards himself, revelling its intense heat as it curled around the pillar of earth. Rael raised his arms and let the lava surround him; a great wall of liquid fire. _Such power. I am invincible._

As Rael stood surrounded by the flame Ralis flew back westward across the plain, under the cover of the lake in the sky. When he came close he drew down water, pulling it in towards himself and surrounded himself in a massive bubble.

"BURN!" shouted Rael. He seized control of the pillar of lava, bending to his will, and directing it through over the plain towards the Lord of Dusk. From his platform hundreds of feet up, Rael watched as the lava continued to erupt from the earth like a volcano, a river of earth and flame ten feet across. It blazed through the evening twilight towards the evil spectre far away.

Ralis reacted, drawing a thick torrent of water from the lake, and bending it so that it flowed through the sky towards Rael. The bubble of water around the Stormlord seemed to pulsate as he spun the wide column of water down from the aerial sea.

Water from the skies... fire from the earth...

Only one could triumph.

Rael's body tightened and breath stilled as he unleashed all his power. "DIE!"

The river of fire collided with the river of water.

The sky exploded.

Fire and water burst out in every direction. Spears of rapidly cooling rock lanced across the sky like bright yellow stars as steam and vapour billowed out in clouds, filling the space between the two men with white mist. The earth shook, and the raging wind blew, both forces threatening to cast Rael from his high tower, but he stood strong.

The sheer power! The raw, untameable force! He was a volcano of unlimited heat and energy, which no storm could ever extinguish! "Haaaaa! Can you feel my power, Ralis?!" He shut his eyes to the world, revelling in himself. The power was exhilarating, scintillating! He felt more alive than ever before. Nothing had ever made him more aware of his very existence. Not hunger nor health, nor the sounds of flutes and drums, nor a woman's touch. Nothing compared! He was so very alive – blood and body and bone and breath!

"I hate you!!" he roared. "I _hate_ you!!"

That vile filth still contaminated his magic, and it shredded at him from the inside. Even as he felt the pleasure of his raw power, the darkness permeated everything, enhancing his rage, sharpening his hatred.

"Burn!"

The fire and water churned together in the sky, wreaking elemental havoc. Neither would desist, and together they spat out rockets of cooling rock and hot steam.

_I am invincible!_

With his eyes closed Rael did not see the dark shadowy form of the Lord of Dusk flying back towards him, still fully in control of the river of water. He rose like a giant bat and flew across the skies towards Rael.

"Die!!"

Before he could think, a fist collided with his head and Rael fell down and backwards to the edge of his tower of rock. He teetered on the brink, then fell headfirst over the edge, his vision spinning. As he fell he saw the dark form of Ralis standing on his tower, glowering down at him, shrinking rapidly from view. The fiery column flailed out of control, spewing lava into the sky.

Still falling, he let his magic penetrate the hard earth once more and pulled a spike of earth up towards him. He landed upon it with less grace than previously, but without doing himself grave damage. No, he simply could not feel the damage, he reminded himself. He was so full of magical energy that he could have broken any number of ribs or fractured bones or lost blood and have no comprehension of it at all.

_I must not feel pain now. If I am to die, then he must die first._

As Rael ascended again he saw Ralis take leave of the tower like an eagle from an eerie, soaring upwards away to the lake in the sky. It had widened so much now so that it directly overhead him even all the way out here. They looked to be several miles away from the battle. Ralis' higher sea covered so much of the sky...

"Come back!" shouted Rael, as the tower of earth beneath him reached higher than ever before. He had to fold the earth upwards like a mountain to create such a high structure, and still it was not high enough.

Above him, Ralis disappeared into the water.

"You can't escape me, Ralis!" cried Rael.

With a final effort he willed his tower to rise even higher above the earth. He drew a deep breath as he plunged upwards into the lake. Water surrounded him as he rose up through the water towards the heavens. He did not feel the icy cold, but felt his clothes become wet and sodden for he had given no thought to shielding himself against it.

He exhaled and drew a deep breath as he emerged above the lake, and looked around upon Ralis' unnatural creation. He immediately felt like he was out in the real sea, stranded on a tiny island. The water stretched out all around him to the edges of his sight. Where had it all come from? Surely the skies could not contain so much water! Lightning flashed in the crimson sky, which seemed no closer to him up here than it had on the ground. Peals of thunder followed every crash of lightning.

Ralis was floating in the air above the water about fifty feet away. "You're all alone!" he shouted.

"I will be soon!" shouted Rael, launching a bolt of lightning towards Ralis. The Stormlord cast it aside with a flick of his cape.

"It didn't have to be this way!" called Ralis, over the wind and rain.

"You bloody monster!" shouted Rael. "_You_ made it this way! Look at what you've done!" He threw his arms open, gesturing to the destruction around them.

"You should have stood by my side, Rael!" cried Ralis. "You should have joined me!"

Rael wiped the rain from his face, and firmed up his footing on his tiny island in Ralis' dark sea in the sky. "You blame me for this?" he asked. "You blind fool! Look what you've become! Look what you've made me become to stop you!"

"You should have fought by my side, Rael!" said Ralis, seething with hate.

"You should have been my _brother_, Ralis!" said Rael, clenching his fists. "My brother!"

Ralis lowered his head. "You are not my brother, Rael," he said. "You never were."

There were no longer any words to express the sheer depth of his abhorrence of this creature before him. He thrust his arm forward, and let out a scream of darkest loathing, unleashing all his hateful energy towards the Stormlord. He did not propel fire nor lightning though; rather he unleashed a torrent of purest, darkest energy. A bar of blackness.

He had only seen magic of its like once before. That had been in Morlakai, when they last duelled. At that time it had been Ralis who unleashed this darkness, and Rael had responded with a magic that radiated white light. No more. The filth tainting his magic clogged every part of soul. This pulsating, black, darkness issued forth from his hand towards the other man, and it sucked all the light out of the world around him.

Ralis responded in kind, and with more familiarity, as he pulled away to one side and cast this thick beam of shadow towards Rael.

_Oh, wondrous darkness... _

The two shadowy forces struck.

In that moment, the surface of the lake burst into raging hot fire. Then walls of water sprung up, surrounding the two of them in a sphere of white flame. The darkness was all consuming. Hate and rage and loathing had filled Rael so completely that he could think of nothing else. There was nothing but Ralis. There was nothing but the need to burn him from existence.

"This is your end, Ralis!" he declared, channelling the darkness towards the Lord of Dusk.

The Lord of Dusk was moving closer to Rael, struggling forwards against the darkness towards the island, even though he levitated above the water. Ralis must have been feeling the same stench that Rael felt, the same foul impurity, his mind full of the same evil thoughts of destruction and bloodlust.

As Ralis came closer, Rael looked into his eyes, and saw for the first time a look on his face of purest fear. He was pouring as much of this darkness as he could, clearly exerting every ounce of his dark soul, but he could not disguise his terror. The Lord of Dusk did not understand. Whatever was happening, it was beyond his comprehension, and he feared the unknown.

The beam of darkness crackled and sparked like the electricity had done before, but seemed to want to draw them together, than rather than blast them apart. It really was pulling, Rael could feel it dragging him across the edge of the rocky platform towards the water. He dug in his heels, refusing to be pulled from his small island.

_Kill him, kill him, kill him, kill him,_ thought Rael. _Kill him now, kill him now. _

_Bloody murders, they killed Da, took him from me._ Rael clenched his eyes and shook his head.

_Kill, kill, kill. They killed my Mara, killed our unborn son._

No! That was not him thinking. That was Ralis..! He was hearing the other man's thoughts!

Ralis came closer and closer, pulled towards Rael by the darkness. He struggled to stay on the platform, scraped his boots across the dusty rock, barely able to resist the pull of the shadows. Ralis locked his eyes upon Rael as the distance closed between them. He was ten feet away, five feet away, and then they were face to face. Ralis hovered above the water whilst Rael kept his feet on the rock.

Between their hands the darkness sparked and shuddered, a ball of dark energy, binding them together. Ralis' look of fear did not go away, but it was now mixed with anger at his inability to control what was happening.

_Death, death, death, death, death, death death..._ thought Ralis.

_I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you... _thought Rael.

Rael and Ralis stared into each other's eyes, Rael so full of loathing, Ralis so fearful.

The ball of darkness swelled and pulsated, snapping and crackling between their hands. Dark shadowy tendrils snatched at the air around them.

_Death, death, death, death, death...  
_

_I hate you, I hate you, I hate you..._

"More!!" shouted Rael, as the burning hatred surged through him into the ball of sheer blackness. "_KILL HIM!!"_

For a moment, something flickered in Ralis' eyes, a look of dreadful realisation.But it was fleeting. A tremor passed between them. There was a dark flash. And then suddenly Ralis let go of the ball darkness, his arms flinging wide as if repelled, his eyes open in shock. For a moment Rael stood stock still, with the ball of darkness still hissing in his hands.

Then, without wasting one more second, Rael seized the darkness and thrust it forwards, plunging it inside Ralis' body, and screaming with one final effort, "_DIE!!_"

The ball of darkness disappeared into Ralis' body, absorbed in a dark flash. Ralis' body shook, his head snapped back and his arms went completely rigid.

_VICTORY!_

Rael stood for a moment, looking at Ralis, still floating in the air.

Lifeless.

He was defeated! He was dead! Dead! Now! Finally!

The sky above was filled an incredible display of light and darkness. Yellow and white light flashed violently overhead. The far black clouds glowed crimson as the fire shone upwards from the dark lake in the sky.

He collapsed backwards onto the peak of his little island, all at once trying to grasp those parts of his body that were broken and bleeding, trying in vain to staunch the pain. He tried to scream in pain, but his throat was now so dry that he could not even manage that. He curled up, tucking his head into his knees as tears began to leak out onto his face. _It's over... it's over..._

_I did it... now I can die... _

"Rael," said Ralis softly.

_No... no... no..._

"Rael," said Ralis again.

Rael looked up, and to his horror, there was Ralis, looking like death itself, but still undeniably alive. And his eyes... his eyes had changed.

The Lord of Dusk floated in the air, as lightning continued to streak the sky; unshaken, unbroken, unkillable. Something had happened to him. Those cruel eyes of his had changed to give him a more terrifying visage than ever. Where the whites of his eyes had once been, there was now blackness; and where his irises had once been dark, they were now rings of white, surrounding pupils as black as midnight. _"You... cannot... kill... me..."_ he mouthed.

He flexed his body, and rolled his neck.

"You are finished, Ralis..." whispered Rael "I have won..."

Second passed, and the man continued to stare with those demonic white and black eyes.

"Rael," he said, still so softly. "I heard your thoughts inside my head."

"I killed you... I was so sure..."

The corners of Stormlord's mouth curled, and those vacant eyes glimmered with their familiar malice. "I heard your thoughts. You're... me."

When he heard those words, Rael felt a chill of terror down his spine. The Lord of Dusk had seen the darkness within him. That putrid magic was the same that flowed within the veins of his foe. The rage and hate within him had taken over and he had become just as dark and evil as the one he had tried to destroy.

"No... no!" said Rael, clenching his fists. "It ends now!!"

Ralis laughed. He laughed for the futility of his life, of Rael's life, of all life.

"It ends now, Ralis!" said Rael, his anger boiling over inside him. It had to end, it had to end, it all – had – to – _end!_

The Stormlord screamed with laughter, his black eyes reflecting the storms in the heavens. "I am invincible Rael! I am the Master of the Shadows! I am the King of the Night!"

"IT ENDS NOW!!"

Rael seized hold of the dark power once more, and his senses were once again set ablaze in a surge of putrid ecstasy. The vile magic seared his soul. He only needed it for a moment... one last chance to bring an end to the madness.

The Lord of Dawn leaped to his feet, took stock of the gap between he and his nemesis, and leapt forwards. Before Ralis could comprehend what was happening, Rael had gripped him in a full bind, and knocked him from his magical platform in the air. They fell backwards over the edge, and down to the water.

_I'm dead, and I'm taking him with me._

The two fell head-first into the lake, and rushed downwards. Ralis kicked, but Rael kicked harder, swimming down, down, down through the sea in the sky. The water resisted him, but he struggled hard against it, until finally he surfaced underneath the aerial sea.

Air filled Rael's lungs as they returned to the world below, and together, with Rael still holding Ralis in a death-grip, the Lords of Twilight fell, in a streak of fire and lightning and shadow.

They spun around and around in the air, rushing towards the earth at terrifying speed. Rael saw the devastated earth below, ripped and scared and layered with lava. It was raining now from the upper sea, as Ralis' power upon it ebbed away. Though as they fell, it seemed as though it was raining upwards, towards them. He glimpsed the battle in the distance, and wondered for a fleeting second if Hyrule would triumph over Kaira once he and Ralis were dead and gone.

"This is it, Ralis," said Rael loudly, "we're done. It's over."

Ralis just laughed.

"Let this end!" pleaded Rael to the fates. "DIE!" Rael released Ralis and pushed him aside, sending him spinning away through the air.

The earth rushed to meet him, and he wrestled to gain control of his magic again with one last ditch effort. _Shield! Shield!_

...

...

...

He hit the earth.

...

...

...

... But he did not die.


	43. Chapter 42 A Price is Paid for Glory

Now the sun's gone to hell  
The moon's riding high

Let me bid you farewell  
Every man has to die

But its written in the starlight  
And every line in your palm

We are fools to make war  
All my brothers in arms

_Brothers in Arms, Mark Knopfler_

Chapter Forty Two  
A Price is Paid for Glory

Rael breathed in a long and painful breath as the muscles of his chest stretched to move his battered ribs. He could only draw in a shallow breath before having to exhale. He waited, listening to the slow, weary pulsing of his heart, letting a few beats pass before trying to breathe again.

_I'm dying._

He was lying on rough earth, in a crater formed by the pressure of his shield. It had saved his life, but only for this prolonged death. He kept his eyes shut, afraid that he would see nothing but blackness if he opened them.

_I tried._

Ralis was dead. Surely now, at the bitter end, Ralis was dead. Rael had done everything he could, and sacrificed himself to stop the other man. If that was not enough, then there was nothing more he could do.

_Is this the great victory, Daran? Is this the grand design?_

_The darkness fills my soul..._

All was at a loss. If total darkness had filled even the heart of the Lord of Dawn, then what hope was there now for anyone else? If not by Ralis' hand or by the march of the Kairin, then by the freezing of the earth and the end of all light and goodness, Hyrule would fall.

It was all over... here on this last day...

_I'm so sorry..._

His delirious mind turned to Zelda and Link fighting on the battlefield. He thought about their many long years fighting to protect Hyrule, about how they had sacrificed their own wants and safety a hundred times over for the good of this land. Now they had put all of their faith in him, and he had failed them.

Tabett and Mara; they were so long gone now, but their faces were still clear in his mind. They were not part of this war, but they had died nonetheless because of who he and Ralis were, and he had failed to honour their memory.

Anya... Wulric... Hannary, Morin, Rinick, and the rest of the Blades, who had followed him with such passion and such loyalty... he had betrayed them all to their death. He had promised them freedom from Kairin rule, but he had delivered them death and darkness.

Elane... sweet Elane... beautiful Elane... he had failed her, abandoned her, left her alone in a world of misery and despair. He had placed the weight of governance upon her shoulders, and she had taken on such responsibility in his stead. He had used and mistreated her for his own purposes, not caring that it tore her apart.

_I'm so sorry, Elane..._

He remembered the Amethyst Snake, and with effort he fumbled around at his neck with his left arm, searching for the jewel he had sworn to return it to her. All he could do now was hold it close, clutching on to the last token of her love, as he waited for the end to come.

_Where is it...?_

The jewel was not around his neck.

In that moment it seemed right that he should look for it, but his body was so tired that he could barely move. All he could do was open his eyes, but he immediately wished that he had not. The land he saw was black and barren, still filled with smoke and mist from the eruption of lava. The air was thick with ash and cloud, and rain still fell from that lake in the sky, filling the crater with a pool of muddy water. Lightning still flashed, and was answered by peals of heavy thunder which threatened to shake the earth.

And yet...

Rael's slowly beating heart quickened slightly when he saw it, illuminated for a second by a flash of lightning: the Amethyst Snake, its purple sheen dark and unremarkable in the gloom of dusk, but totally unmistakable. It had clung to him through fire and water, and come loose from his neck at the last fall.

He had to reach out and take it, for penitence, for assurance that he had at least tried his hardest to protect Elane and tried to keep his promise to give it back when the fighting was done. His fingers scratched at the ground as he struggled to lay a finger on the smooth rock.

_I tried... I tried..._

Rael touched the stone... his fingers delighting at the simple feel of the smooth cold jewel.

Then a blinding pain shot through his arm.

He shouted out in agony, screwing his eyes and trying to pull his arm back.

It wouldn't move.

"You're pathetic," said Ralis.

Rael looked up to see the Stormlord standing over him. Standing _on _him rather, forcing his big black boot down upon his forearm. And glaring down hatefully with those inverted white-and-black eyes.

Rael's heart overflowed with sorrow and despair. _No... not still..._

Ralis did not desist. He knelt down, with his foot still crippling Rael's right arm, and scooped up the Amethyst Snake. "You're just a dog," said Ralis, eyeing the jewel, "clawing for his bitch until the very end." His eyes were a dead man's, devoid of any emotion. His face was hard and pitiless, greyed and tired as though he never slept, and his lips were thin and dry, as though worn out from speaking words of pure poison.

Tears ran from Rael's eyes as the Father of the Night snatched away his last token of love.

"Please..." said Rael, managing to make a sound this time. "Give it back... Ralis..."

"No," he replied. The Lord of Dusk remained expressionless as he clicked the golden chain open, drew it up behind his neck and fastened it again. The snake looked so dark against his black tunic. Ralis leaned in even closer, so that their noses were almost touching. "This will be the last thing Elane sees. She will die knowing that you could not save her."

_Why Ralis..._

"You could have joined me, Rael," Ralis said, flatly, "You could have been a brother to me. You and I together... we could have made this world perfect. But you have betrayed me and chosen a path of darkness."

_Why..._

Ralis thrust his left arm down and grabbed Rael's collar. Then, he pulled Rael up, hoisting him into the air. He held him at arm's length, looking at him with those terrifying eyes. Rael could do nothing to resist, and he just hung limply in the other man's power. Ralis clenched a fist, drew a deep breath, and swung.

Rael felt the bust of pain, and then his face went completely numb. He hit the ground with a dull thud. "Pathetic, lowly, dog!" shouted Ralis. He kneeled down again, picked him once more, and for a second time punished him with a cruel fist.

Rael fell flat on his front, unable to break his fall with his hands.

"You betrayed me, Rael!" shouted Ralis, kneeling down beside him. The man grabbed hold of Rael, and punched him hard for a third time. Rael's face collided with the earth.

_Why..._

Ralis stood up. "I lost everything Rael! I have known the darkest of sorrows. And I have strived to remake this world without sorrow or grief, and you have stood against me! Betrayer! Traitor!"

Rael could not move. He simply could not move.

_So..._

"And now..." said Ralis, as brilliant white lightning burst into life in his hands, crackling between his fingers, snapping at the air. "...you die."

_This is how it ends.... _

"NO!" shouted someone nearby.

Rael's stomach clenched when he heard that voice, calling across the plains: that powerful man's voice, so authoritative in its challenge to Ralis.

_No... no... _

"Get away from my son!"

......

Elane was nervous. Captain Terendil and his company had not returned from their investigation of the wood, even though a considerable amount of time had passed. What were they doing back there? Two more of her guards, one man and one woman, had been sent to follow them up, but so far none had returned.

"Fear not, ma'am," said Garendel, noticing her discomfort. "The Captain is a very thorough man, and will risk no harm to you. But I shouldn't think the Kairin are hiding in the trees!"

Elane glanced across the field to where their horses were being tended, and felt a longing to be mounted up on her solid brown mare, free to ride at speed from danger. Then she turned to address Garendel. "There are more evils in this world than mere Kairin soldiers, Garen," she said, raising her eyebrows as she looked up at the young soldier. "Many foul things lurk in the darkness."

Some of her other honour guards exchanged knowing glances, though Garendel just nodded in assent. "Yes, ma'am," he said, dipping his head respectfully.

"Say, look there!" called Nargase Branto, a tall red-haired guard, known for her keen vision. "A rider approaches - it looks like Lord Jaendral."

"Jaendral?" said Elane, stepping forward to stand next to Nargase. "Are you sure?"

Nargase paused a moment, squinting her eyes. "Without a doubt, ma'am," she said, nodding her head. There were murmurs of agreement among the other guards. The rider was just under quarter of a mile away, and moving quickly. As he came closer Elane agreed that it certainly looked like the man, with that massive body and black plate armour.

"Why does he leave the battle?" asked one former Ramadesian, his tone leaving no doubt as to his lack of affection for Jaendral.

"We'll find out in a moment," said Elane, though she wondered the same thing. Jaendral had no cause to leave the battlefield. He was supposed to be leading his cavalry. He had been leaving his cavalry! Jaendral's cavalry had charged recklessly into the midst of the Kairin against their instructions, and no doubt suffered heavy losses.

"He is carrying someone," said Nargase, "they're slumped forward in the saddle."

_Carrying_ someone? "Can you see who?" asked Elane, fearing the worst.

"No ma'am," said Nargase, "they're wrapped in a blanket. It looks like a woman though."

Elane's heart sank. There was only one woman that Jaendral would personally evacuate from the battlefield, though she was surprised at his action. Elane had witnessed as the chariots were destroyed by the Lord of Dusk, and seen the ferocity of Jaendral's retaliatory charge against the foreign army.

"It's the General," said Elane, bowing her head. The honour guards said nothing, and watched solemnly as Jaendral approached.

Very soon, Jaendral was pulling reign before the cluster of guards. He climbed down from the back of a large gelding, carefully carrying the blanketed body with him. The Gerudo lord cast aside his helmet as he approached, and strode purposefully towards Elane. "Let him come," said Elane, and the honour guards relaxed their grips on their weapons.

The giant form of Jaendral Rashan made his way through the parting guards and bowed down low before her. He placed the body on the ground in front of Elane and pressed his fist to his heart. "Majesty," said Jaendral, his voice low and weary, "General Jevilla, she's dead."

"Ohh... no..." said Elane, dropping to her knees beside the body. Her stomach rolled with guilt and grief. She had sent so many to fight for this country, and the cost was so high. Jaendral parted the folds of the riding blanket he had wrapped around the fallen woman. When Elane saw Jevilla's pale and lifeless face, stained with dark, dried blood, the price of this war hit her harder than it have ever done before. She had cared for this woman, loved her as a friend; and now she was responsible for her death.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty," said Jaendral, keeping his head low. "I have failed you."

......

"What are those towers!?" exclaimed Vash, looking on in awe the great spikes of earth that had periodically sprung up from the earth about a mile away. "And that lava! Like bloody Death Mountain!" He turned his attention forwards again, keeping his head down as he rode Corra southwards towards along the eastern Kairin flank. Three thousand Hylian horsemen rode with him, eight hundred of which were under his command. There were also several hundred Sun Blades riding with them, under the command of Hannary the Third.

The riding was very hard. With each dramatic shake of the earth they lost riders as their mounts were thrown to the ground, creating whorls of chaos amongst the regiment. Vash was grateful that Corra was a sturdy beast who was able to keep his footing despite the quakes. "Keep going, friend," he said, clutching to Corra's sides tightly.

The cavalry soon reached the far side of the battlefield and came around around in a half circle so that they faced the back ranks of the Kairin. They faced the southern flank of the Kairin army, far away from their Hyrulian brothers. Behind them the earth was being torn apart in elemental havoc by the Lords of Twilight.

Some way to the west of their position was a field of injured Kairin, like the field of injured Hylians to the north. They would not attack those men, or their physicians. Even in a conflict so vicious as this, certain rules of nature could not be violated. The wounded were untouchable. But the many ranks of standing infantry were not. The Hylian cavalry would cut them all down.

"Hylia!" shouted Colonel Nerry, addressing the assembly. "This is the hour of our victory! Ride hard, and smash open the Kairin ranks. Cut them open like men of straw! We will push at them hard from the south. Our brothers to the north will fight with renewed strength when they see the Kairin run in fear!"

"Hylia!" shouted Vash, in unison with three thousand others.

"No fear in life!" shouted Colonel Nerry.

"No fear in death!" replied three thousand warriors.

"Forward!"

......

"You," said Ralis, turning to face the challenger. Rael blinked his eyes, trying to see through blood and tears. He could see the Hero of Time standing nearby, with an arm outstretched to challenge the Father of the Night.

"You are weak, Stormlord," said Link. "Your power is almost diminished."

"Foolish old man!" shouted Ralis. There was a flash of blue light and a crackling of electricity as he cast a bolt of lightning. Rael clenched, expecting screams of pain, but none came. What had happened? He could not see clearly enough to tell. He blinked again, trying to clear his eyesight, trying to keep his eyes open...

_Don't close your eyes, Rael..._

"This old man is not so foolish," said Link, apparently unharmed.

"Burn!" shouted Ralis, unleashing a longer sustained streak of lightning this time. When he desisted, Ralis stepped back, panting for breath. He really was at his last ebb of power.

"It will not do," said Link.

Rael blinked again, and pulled his eyelids open. His view of Ralis and the old man improved. Link was standing twenty yards away, still dressed in his full suit of steel armour, helmet and all. In his left hand he held the Master Sword, and it was shimmering with light from its metallic blue hilt to the tip of the blade. The Hero of Time was standing fearlessly against the darkness like in the days of old.

Ralis was only a few feet from Rael. If he could reach out to strike him, or summon the will to burn him with one last flame, then this fight could be over even now. Yet Rael knew he was utterly spent. He had no strength left in his body. All he could do was watch events unfold, as fate drew the Lord of Dusk into confrontation with the Hero.

Ralis thrust his arm towards Link and unleashed another burst of lightning. This time Rael saw how Link was defending himself. Whenever Ralis struck out his lightning bounced off a foggy blue prism that immediately encased Link. It was very similar to the shields that he and Ralis had learned to use. Ralis stopped his attack after a moment, and recoiled, catching his breath again.

"Let us finish the duel we began long ago," said the Hero of Time brandishing the Master Sword, swinging it across the front of his body in two intersecting loops. Rael's mind was cast back many months to the day Mara died, the day the darkness began to awaken Ralis. Ralis had stormed the palace in Hylia, and tried to kill Zelda. Link had challenged Ralis then to protect the Queen. Now he stood to defend Rael.

_I told you not to fight him... You promised you would not fight him..._

"Don't..." said Rael, weakly, but neither man heard. Link looked at Rael for a moment though, and the look in his eyes said more than words ever could.

_I must do this, Rael._

Rael shook his head.

_He'll kill you._

Link looked at Ralis again, and held his sword steady at his side. He did not need to explain what he was doing; it was abundantly clear to Rael, though thankfully not to Ralis. The Hero had no intention of winning this fight. His only hope was to play upon Ralis' pride, and distract him from Rael for as long as possible. If he could give Rael even one minute to recover his strength, that was well worth sacrificing his own life. That was the way Link thought. He cared nothing for himself.

_Damn you, Link... damn your selflessness... run old man, and save yourself... I'm dead..._

Ralis watched Link stonily, his eyes following movements of the Master Sword. "Indeed," he said. "Very well. Let us finish what we began in Hylia."

Ralis turned to look at Rael, as though just remembering that he was there. Link stiffened as Ralis paced back towards Rael. "Light Born!" he shouted, at Rael. "No, Dark Born I name you!"

_Kill me then... end it..._

"You will bear witness to the old man's death," said Ralis, "and then you will die."

......

Jaendral was deeply bereaved. His face displayed a sorrow that reflected more than respect or friendship for the fallen general. This was a man who had loved, and then lost, someone precious to him, and it pained his heart. This was a hurt was magnified by the fact that he had never expressed his love for her, and it was cutting him deeply. It was little wonder that he had struck out at the Kairin with such reckless abandon. Only real love could evoke such wild and untamed wrath.

There was a bright burst of light in the distance, as massive sheets of flame streaked through the sky below. Then there were cataclysmic explosions, and showers of white fire streaked through the air, like sparks from a flint stone magnified one hundredfold.

"Jaendral," said Elane, covering Jevilla's face. "You have not failed me, and you have not failed her."

Jaendral kept his face lowered to the ground, his hand firmly against his chest. She had never seen such subservience in this proud and powerful man.

"We must grieve for Jevilla later," said Elane, softly. Then she stood up, steeling herself against her grief. She had to be strong, now. "I need you to fight for our people, Jaendral. I need you to _lead_ our people. Go back to the battle, and avenge her, for both of us – for all of us. There is no time to waste."

Jaendral stood up, rising to his full height so that he towered over Elane and her guards. "Yes, ma'am," he said. He took one last look at Elane, saying, "Forgive me," then turned his back and returned to his mount. He saddled up, and set off again with speed.

Elane watched as Jaendral departed, feeling every bit of his grief. She felt numb, helpless, powerless against the tide of evil that assaulted them. How could she go on leading these people? How long could Rael expect her to hold this people together with one of her greatest advisers dead, and the other darkened by sorrow and hate?

She remembered the words she had said to Rael before they parted. _"Have faith."_ How could she commend him to have faith, when she had none left herself?

No – not _none_ – some hope still remained. Rael _would_ defeat Ralis. Hyrule _would_ defeat Kaira. The brilliant summer sun _would_ shine brightly again in Hyrule, and Jevilla's death would _not_ be in vain!!

"MAJESTY!" shouted one of her honour guards, suddenly. A pair of strong hands grabbed hold of her and pulled her in one direction, it was Krens Cindar. At the same time all of her guards unsheathed their swords in alertness, shining steel barred in the half-light. "Protect the Queen! Assassin!" shouted another voice. "Protect the Queen!"

There was a piercing screech that seemed to scrape at her heart, a dreadful noise that she had heard before and remembered far too vividly. Elane wrestled against Krens, trying to see past him at. Then she looked and saw the thing that had haunted her dreams for too long, the monstrous creature that had assaulted her in Shaylin. The _nightmare_.

She watched in stunned horror as the _nightmare_ threw itself upon Garendel. It landed on top of the young Gerudo's shoulders and plunged a blade deep inside his body, tearing up muscle and ligament and spilling blood all around as it ripped the blade out again.

"NO!" screamed Elane, at the horrific scene, "It's impossible!!" The _nightmare_ was exactly as she had remembered it: grey skin, dead eyes, veins of purple blood protruding around its neck, a black cloak around its shoulders. The creature was supposed to be locked in the darkest dungeons of Shaylin, it could not be here! _Oh, mother of death, Garendel!!_

Four blades swung for the creature, and all missed, as it leaped unnaturally high and came down hard upon a fair-haired female guard called Irillel. One of its two razor sharp blades took her sword arm at the elbow as he fell, and the other cleaved off her head with a single deadly swipe. Blood splattered everywhere as the head fell from its shoulders. Elane's stomach lurched.

"Bring it down!" shouted keen-eyed Nargase, as three of the larger men bowled forwards to seize the creature.

It moved between them like silk slipping through fingers, its black cloak swirling as twin blades stabbed the backs of two of his assailants, sliding into and out of their bodies in the blinking of an eye. It jumped high, right across the front of Elane's protector, and threw of its long daggers forwards at an older guard called Harindes. The _nightmare_ landed with its feet on Harindes' chest, and pulled the blade out clean before they even hit the ground together.

It was only after this had occurred that Elane noticed her protector Krens had let go of her and had clutched his throat where a blade had cut it open. He swayed for a moment, and then blood spilled from his neck as his body fell limp and hit the floor.

Elane leaped back, and turned to run, but stumbled and fell as her legs seemed to give up on her, paralysed in fear. She scrambled along the ground, trying to pick herself up, dirtying her stockings and her skirt as she tried to crawl away from the danger.

"Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!" screamed Nargase, somewhere overhead. Elane turned herself over on the ground and saw the tall red-haired woman clustered together with three of the other women, standing shoulder to shoulder with their weapons keen. They had formed a protective line in front of Elane. Beyond, Elane could see the _nightmare_ moving like death itself, dancing between the three other remaining honour guards with a lethal grace.

The four men and three women who had gone into the woods must met the same fate. The _nightmare_ had aimed to kill the men first, and now Trillades Allanasan was the only male guard still remained standing. "Trillades! Kill it!" Elane shouted, in desperation. Then, without thinking she picked up her voice and screamed "Jaendral! Help me!"

There were three showers of blood in quick succession as the _nightmare _slit the throats of Trillages and the two female honour guards with whom he had been sparring. The creature began running back towards Elane, Nargase, and the three other women before his last victims had even hit the ground.

"Stay down, ma'am!" shouted Nargase, masking her terror with a commanding voice.

Elane fumbled at her belt for the hilt of her dagger, and pulled it free of its sheath. This blade had known blood before, at her use no less, but she could not imagine that it would help her now.

The nightmare pounced, its long thin swords poised to take blood. Nargase and her sisters had no hope of survival. They rushed to meet the creature as one, but it was far too fast for them. It spun in a flurry of steel and black cloth, turning aside their swords and cutting deep gashes in their flesh. Nargase received a long cut across her face, which quickly turned crimson as blood spilled from the wound. She fell away from the fray, and collapsed on the ground.

Moments later the final three women fell, one after the other, clutching their sides as they stumbled backwards weakly. The nightmare was not finished with them though. It whirled its blades in a final flourish and slit their throats, spilling yet more blood onto the ground.

Then...

It turned its eyes upon Elane.

"What are you!" shouted Elane, scrambling away from the creature on her back. "You were in prison! You were in the desert!" Somewhere, distantly, Elane heard the gallop of hooves.

"I am the will of the Master," said the creature, repeating the words it had said to her in the dungeons. "The Master's will be done." It glowered over her, standing so still, but with eyes of such rage. Those eyes. They looked so familiar...

"Are you going to kill me?" asked Elane, pointing her dagger up at the creature.

The creature did not answer, but took a step towards her, raising its blades to the sky. Those eyes – she knew those eyes! "_Ralis?_" she breathed.

......

Link pulled down the visor of his helmet, masking his face with a sheet of steel. Through the narrow eye-slit he observed the Stormlord pacing backwards and forwards in front of him, restlessly. For all his power and arrogance the Father of the Night was not beyond fear. The last time he had fought against Link, he had been defeated, albeit due to the intervention of Rael.

Link knew that the other man would not fight cleanly. Ralis would anticipate honour from Link, but had no honour himself. He was twisted and cruel and evil right to the very core. As he eyed the Hero he was like a lion stalking a bull – confident of his own strength, but wary of the horns.

Rael had told Link not to fight the Stormlord. His son thought that he would go chasing after the fiend for the sake of some trumped up notion of glory in battle. He was wrong. He did have to fight the Stormlord, but not for the reason Rael believed. He would understand in the end.

"Fight me!" shouted the Stormlord, suddenly.

Link gripped the Blade of Evil's Bane, and drew in a calming breath. "Farore, give me courage, he prayed, for this is my final hour."

Then he walked towards Stormlord, and the other man approached him at a run, and Link began what was surely the final duel of his days.

......

"NO!" shouted a powerful male voice, suddenly there. The _nightmare_, which had been looming over Elane, suddenly leaped away. It only narrowly evaded a galloping horse which would otherwise have run him down. The creature must have seen it coming, but was clearly unperturbed. Jaendral was the rider who had shouted out. Of course it was Jaendral, of course he would come for her. As he passed Elane the seven-foot Gerudo dismounted the moving horse backwards, and landed with his feet squarely on the ground, and his gigantic sword firmly in his grasp. "Stay back, Your Majesty!" he shouted.

Elane was on feet quickly, imbued with renewed hope of her survival. She could see the creature, standing some fifteen feet away, staring at Jaendral with cold murderous rage. These two had met before. Well, Jaendral had brought down this creature the first time, and he would do so again. "Kill it, Jaendral!" she commanded, her voice still fraught. "I won't let it live this time!"

"Stay behind me, Majesty," he said, forcefully. "I _will not_ lose you too!!"

"Kill it!" shouted Elane again, unable to form any other thought. "Kill it, now!"

Jaendral stood his ground, his sword angled towards the creature. He knew how fast it was, and Elane could see that he did not want to put any distance between he and herself. "Come on!" shouted Jaendral at the _nightmare_. "Feel my blade!"

The _nightmare _stood still for a moment, then looked away past Jaendral and Elane towards the battlefield. A party of Hylian cavalry had broken away from the main Hylian troupe further down the plain, and was now rushing up towards them as quickly as possible. Everything had happened so quickly, and they had clearly started riding over as soon as they had seen Elane's guard was under attack.

"Yes, you haven't got long, demon," said Jaendral, sword still raised high. "If you want us you'll have to move quickly!"

"Jaendral!" shouted Elane, in shock. "Are you mad? Don't bait the monster!"

"I'll spill its blood now, ma'am," said Jaendral, loudly, "it won't darken your steps any longer."

Elane looked over her shoulder to the advancing party of Hylians, and resisted the urge to run towards them. Beyond them the battle still raged, but the horizon was no longer filled with fire and water. _Rael..._ she thought. _Is it over? I need you, you bloody man!_

When she looked back to the creature, she saw something she did not expect. It had turned and begun running away. "No!" shouted Jaendral, taking a few steps away from Elane. "Come and fight me!"

"Jaendral!" shrieked Elane, reprimanding him again. "Let it go!"

But the _nightmare_ was not just trying to run away. It only took Elane a few moments to realise that it was running towards Jaendral's abandoned horse, which had stopped about fifty yards away, and was now stamping impatiently on the earth. As it ran, the _nightmare _let out a shrill call, which seemed to attract the horse's attention, and unbelievably, coaxed it towards the shadowy creature.

"Oh, rain and bloody thunder," said Jaendral, as the nightmare mounted up on the beast, which took no objection at all to its terrifying new rider. It scooped up the reins and turned its attention back upon the pair.

"Just let it go," said Elane, trying to calm her voice.

"It's not running away, ma'am," said Jaendral, tightening his grip on his sword.

It was not running away. The _nightmare_ heeled the sides of its new mount and sent it galloping across the plain, making the beginnings of circle around the pair, but slowly arcing in towards them. Elane felt a fresh wave of dread wash over her. _Help me, Rael._

......

Link swung the Master Sword towards the Lord of Dusk, and the black-clad fiend threw out a shield to defend himself. A fountain of white sparks burst into the air as shining steel scraped against the cloudy field of magic. Link struck again and again, and the Stormlord matched him strike for strike, throwing out shields to shrug away the blade.

The Hero of Time and the Lord of Dusk moved with the terrifying elegance of master warriors, dancing the dance of death. For a man of fifty years, Link showed no signs of fatigue. He was fast and alert and moved with deadly grace, stepping and ducking, moving his sword in seeping arcs to keep Ralis on the defensive. The Master Sword was bright and keen, shining in the darkness with its magical light, alive like fire in his hands.

After a while, Ralis lunged forwards, lightning crackling at his fingertips. Link spun away, a blue protective encircling him. The Lord of Dusk unleashed a torrent of lightning upon the old Hero, but it was deflected away by the shield like water breaking upon rocks.

Behind his shield, Link lifted his visor, so that the Stormlord could see his face. "Is this it?" he shouted. "Fight me!!"

......

Vic stumbled backwards from the forward line, slowly slipping back through the ranks of Hylians away from the Kairin foe. His shoulders were aching, his chest was burning for lack of air, his legs could barely support him. "No more..." he moaned, "no more... I can't... I can't..."

The battle had defeated him. He had fought for so long, and killed scores of men. He had seen more of his brothers slain than in the rest of his fighting career combined. The thrill of the fight had left him, his energy was gone. His body was broken.

Vic dropped his sword, took two more steps, and then his legs gave way underneath him. He collapsed onto his knees, and then fell flat on his front. His helmet fell loose as his face hit the muddy ground. _I'll die here_, he thought, closing his eyes to the world. _I have done my best, Hyrule. Long live the Queen._

"Sergeant!" piped up a young voice above him. "Soldier down!"

"Pick him up, man!" barked an older voice. "Take him to the back!"

"Yes, sir!" replied the younger. Moments later a pair of arms encircled Vic's chest, and began to drag him away over the muddy earth.

"I... don't need... just let me..." protested Vic, weakly. He could not see what was going on around him, but he was aware that he was being taken to the field of injury.

"No need to bloody thank me," remarked the young man, batting him on the side of the head, firmly. "But we can't have you getting in the way, can we, brother! Stand aside there, man down!"

Vic felt his right boot catch something hard on the earth, a stone or the edge of a shield. His boot came off, leaving his stocking leg to slide through the mud.

"Look there!" shouted another voice, clearly. "In the south! The cavalry ride!"

"The cavalry ride!"

"They're cutting up the Kairin!"

"'Bout bloody time!"

"Hylia!"

......

Jaendral moved in a small circle around Elane, keeping his back to her and his front towards the mounted creature. That thing looked like death itself, and it was coming for his Queen. He had already lost Jevilla today, and he would not let it take her life too.

"It's coming!" shouted Elane behind him as the creature curved to make a direct charge at Jaendral. The horse seemed to have no complaint in running down the man who had ridden him mere minutes ago, and cared little for his imposing size either. It was as if the beast's mind had been taken over by the creature riding it.

"Stay behind me, ma'am!" said Jaendral, readying his sword.

The mighty horse drew close, and Jaendral lunged forwards, thrusting his heavy blade as he moved. The _nightmare_ leaned out in the saddle and met Jaendral's sword with its own two blades. The blades glanced off each other as the horse charged past.

Jaendral recoiled, shocked at the strength of the creature that resisted him. As the horse ran, the _nightmare_ leapt from its back and bore down upon Jaendral, with its steel keen. One blade crashed ineffectively upon his armour, but the other sliced across his face. The pain was sharp, and blood was almost instantly in his eyes. Jaendral groaned and grabbed the side of his face, struggling against the creature with one hand.

It screamed loudly, and kicked him in the face. Jaendral rolled away from it, and looked up to see it swinging its blades at him again. He pushed himself up and forwards, head-butting the creature in the chest and knocking it backwards. Jaendral hit the wet earth with a thud, and pushed himself up onto his knees.

The _nightmare_ had picked itself up already, and was darting away from him. It was hurrying towards Elane, who was already running away as fast as she could. "Majesty!" shouted Jaendral. He tried to wipe the blood from his eyes, but it just made it harder to see, and it stung terribly. "Run!" Breathing heavily he pushed himself forwards to run after them, though his armour made it impossible to sprint.

The _nightmare _screamed, to summon Jaendral's horse back to himself. The poor beast responded to his call.

Through his bad vision, Jaendral watched as the demon caught up to Elane. As his horse came past, the _nightmare_ moved with unearthly grace. It grabbed hold of the young Queen and leapt into the air, landing on the back of Jaendral's own stallion and dragging his prey up over the saddle. "Jaendraaal!" screamed Elane, fighting in vain against its superior strength

Jaendral was close behind. He leapt for the creature's heels, but it just kicked him away, and he feel face down on the ground once again. The horse circled around to face northwards, and began putting distance between itself and Jaendral.

"_Jaendral, save me!_" screamed Elane.

"Majesty!" cried Jaendral, scrambling up and setting off after them as fast as his legs would carry him.

......

Rael could not nothing but watch. He tried to move, willed his legs to lift him from the hard earth, but knew that it was pointless. His body was broken beyond repair. He would live to see the man who had been his brother kill the man who had become his father, and then he would fade into the void of death.

Ralis hurled a wave of lightning at Link, a bright blue-white river of electricity. The Hero of Time stood his ground with the Master Sword held aloft. The lightning struck the blade, and the magical artefact protected Link from the attack, drawing in the dark energy and absorbing it. Link tensed and shook and he struggled to hold onto the sword, but he maintained his grip.

The Stormlord desisted, stumbling and gasping for breath. Link wasted no time in countering. He swung the legendary blade towards his foe, and an electrical storm issued forth. Rael was amazed. The sword had stored up the dreadful power and was now returning it to its master.

The Lord of Dusk shielded himself with a desperate hand, and repelled the attack, but it seemed to take every ounce of his strength. The Stormlord wavered on the spot. He looked weak and afraid. But the Hero was strong.

_Could Link.... could he really...?_

Link opened his lungs in a battle cry, and the Master Sword burst into living fire in his hands. "Hyrule!!" shouted Link as he charged down Ralis, taking great strides and leaping high into the air as he brought his weapon to bear upon his foe.

Jets of brilliant white fire and smoke erupted as Link struck, and waves of lightning continued to spark from the metal. Ralis staggered back, raising shields to protect himself, but looking more like giving in with every passing moment.

"Your end has come, Ralis!" shouted Link.

"You- can't- kill- me-" said the Stormlord, stepping backwards, barely able to stand against Link's onslaught.

Ralis tried to fire off more blasts of lightning, but he could not attack with accuracy. Link avoided the wild attacks, and he swung the Master Sword with powerful vigour.

The Stormlord tripped backwards as he tried to avoid the blade, and Link leapt forwards, swinging the Master Sword in a wide arc and bringing it crashing down upon the Prince of Shadows.

The Stormlord's shield shattered with a head-splitting screech and the Master Sword struck Ralis in the chest. Its cleansing flames seared into him, cutting though his robes and into his flesh.

Ralis screamed and fell back upon the earth, and lay there writing in pain.

The Hero of Time stood over him in triumph.

The rain was falling heavily. The sun was setting.

......

"Lord Jaendral!" shouted a Hylian soldier. He and his fellow mounted cavalrymen caught up to Jaendral and came up alongside him as he ran. They slowed their horses to keep pace with him.

"Queen Elane has been taken!" shouted Jaendral, stopping and allowing a dozen horsemen to gather around him. He bent over, drawing in deep breaths. He was so hot and tired. "I must give chase! Look there ahead, you can still see her captor!"

"We will pursue her, my Lord," said the leading Hylian, who clearly did not want to waste any time.

"No, _I _will go!" shouted Jaendral. He looked around at the horses. "I need a strong and fast mount," he said. "Give me your best!"

The Hylians looked at each other uncertainly. Jaendral was not their superior officer, and had no authority to command them. He was not even a military officer, though they might not have realised that much. "You!" he said, pointing at the rider of the best looking creature, a gelding with a deep brown coat. "Give me your horse!"

The rider hesitated only a moment before dismounting. It was no surprise. Jaendral cut a terrifying visage as he was now: seven foot tall, armed in black, red in the face, flame-haired, and full of rage.

He swung himself up into the saddle of his new beast. With a tug of the reins and a firm heel the creature took to a quick gallop. The Hylians were quick in pursuit.

_I am coming, Majesty. I will not lose you too._

......

"You spawn of death," spat the Stormlord.

The Hero of Time stood victorious over his adversary, with the Blade of Evil's Bane shining in the grip of his left hand.

"Damn you!" said the Lord of Dusk. "This was not your fight."

"No," said Link, "it was not."

_Do it! _ thought Rael, struggling to keep his eyes open as this final scene unfolded before his eyes. _Kill him!_

"You're all alone," said the Lord of Dusk, looking up at Link with loathing. "Your son will die, and you will be all alone."

Link said nothing. He just waited, with the Master Sword lowered at his side.

"Do it then!" shouted the Stormlord. "End me! End my nightmare!"

_Kill... him... father..._

_Save this world..._

_Please..._

"This is not right..." said Link. "This cannot be right." The Hero of Time lifted the visor of his helmet and looked over his shoulder, and stared into Rael's eyes. "This is wrong!"

Rael tried to speak, but could not say a word. _Kill him. Now..._

"Is this how it ends?" asked Link. "The Hero of Time poised once again to end the darkness?"

Rael was shocked. What was he doing? The Stormlord was defenceless and Link could kill him right now. There was no need to hesitate!

"Is this my reward?" said Link, looking up into the heavens. "Is this my reward? For Forty years I have protected this land, and this is how it ends. This is what you give me! This is how you repay me?"

The Hero of Time pulled off his helmet and cast it aside. The wind caught his locks of grey hair and streamed them out behind him. His weathered face told the tale of a hundreds of battles and thousands of duels, of foes slain and loved ones lost.

"This is not what I wanted," said Link, "My son dying in the dirt, whilst I kill his only brother." The Hero looked up into the sky with accusation. "I have served you faithfully all the days of my life. Is this my reward? Is this my glorious end?"

Rael's heart shrank in fear and despair.

"I was supposed to die for him. Not he for me! I have not sought riches or power. But could you not grant me that one final glory...! To see my son rise above the darkness of this world, and make it new once more... But you would place that burden upon me. You will not let me be at peace."

Link drew the Master Sword up to his face, looking at it with loathing. Then, with bitter disgust, the Hero of Time cast the Master Sword down upon the ground. "I will not be the survivor any more. I will not do it."

The old man kept his head bowed, and stood awhile in silence. He was Hyrule's champion, a warrior of hope, a man of duty, but his time was over. The wind and the rain beat at him, tried to break him where he stood, but the elements of this world could weather him no more. His time was over.

At that moment, a small gap appeared in the clouds, a thin sliver of light peeking through the darkness. It came from high in the sky like the sun at noon. Link looked up and saw it. He knew it was just for him.

He raised his right arm and looked at the back of his hand, thoughtfully. "I have served you all my life. You would not betray me now. You would not betray him."

He turned his back on Ralis.

_No... no... no..._

Link walked towards Rael, his eyes full of sorrow. "My boy..." he said.

Rael did not want to believe what was happening. Link could have killed Ralis and brought an end to all of the hate and all of the darkness, but he would not do it. He could not live to see another victory, if he also had to live with the cost of war. Rael's heart broke for his father, but his spirit wept for Hyrule. Ralis had to die. It was the only way. And neither father nor son could end this war now.

Behind him, Ralis stirred. He raised his head, then moved his arm. Then, like a corpse slowly coming back to life, he pulled himself up from the dirt. The burning wound in his side was open and smouldering. He was weak, and limped when he moved, but his face was determined.

Ralis came forwards, then stopped next to the Master Sword, and bent down to pick it up. The Blade of Evil's Bane did not belong in his wicked hands and its shimmering light immediately dulled. He almost fell over in the act of claiming the sword, but managed to bring himself upright again. Blade in hand, he edged forwards, coming closer to Link and Rael with each step.

Link knew what was happening behind him, but he was not deterred. He knelt down by Rael's side. "My boy," he said, "you magnificent man. I am proud of you. Never give in. There is always hope." He kissed Rael on the forehead, then turned to face the Lord of Dusk.

"Do you know what they call me in Kaira?" said Ralis, hobbling forwards towards Link.

The Hero of Time said nothing. He simply stood. The very image of power and command.

"My name is the Master," said Ralis. He shook as he coughed up a mouthful of blood.

_No... _

"This moment has been prophesied, Stormlord," said Link.

_No!_

"A price is paid for glory," said Link, to himself, "did she know?"

_This cannot happen!_ Thought Rael, his mind suddenly more awake. He felt the burning hatred bubbling deep inside him. That blackness, that utter darkness. That power had almost destroyed him, yet still it called to him! _Oh glorious shadows! Sweet, liquid rage!_

But there was something more. Something he had not realised before. Deep down underneath the currents of darkness there was a flickering light. A candle flame, an ember, but it was light nonetheless.

_The light... the light that shines through the darkness... I can feel it... I remember this light..._

The light was weak, like the shadow of a ghost, but it was real. It was pure.

_He would die for me..._

_Because..._

_... he loves me..._

"You are a fool," said Ralis, raising the Master Sword to chest level. The blade burst into dark flames as the Father of the Night filled it with his vile taint, a weapon of hope corrupted by evil. "After I kill you, I will kill him. This world will be mine. What have you achieved with your petty mercy!?" demanded Ralis. He hesitated, waiting for an answer, his inverted eyes wide and livid.

"Everything," said Link.

Ralis clenched his teeth in anger, unable to comprehend what Link was doing. He could not stand it any longer.

_... he loves me..._

"_Burn_!!" Ralis screamed, thrusting the Master Sword into Link's chest. The black flames melted his armour instantly, slicing through the steel like cloth. The blade cut deep into Link's body, and burst through his back in a shower of blood and black smoke. Link threw back his head and embraced death as black flames burst forth from his mouth, and nostrils, and blazed out through his eye sockets.

_And I love him!_

The flicker of light in Rael's heart became a brilliant white flame. Love for his father filled every fibre of his being. Magical energy coursed through him, his broken body was filled with power. He leapt to his feet, drew his arms together and attacked Ralis with every bit of this sacred power.

A terrific burst of light erupted from his hands and struck the Lord of Dusk in the chest, a magnificent jet of golden-white radiance. The Stormlord cried out in shock as he was blasted off his feet, sent up into the air, and cast out of sight.

Rael released the magic with a groan, and caught Link's body as it crumpled to the floor. Rael could not support his weight, and as his strength left him he collapsed on the ground with his father in his arms. "Father... father..." He brought his head to rest on Link's chest, as his own immobility returned.

Link was dead. His body had been burned from the inside out by the Stormlord's black flames, and the spirit of the warrior had departed from this mortal flesh.

"I told you... not to fight him..." said Rael looking at Link's face, burned to ash in those places where flames had poured from his head.

Rael closed his eyes as he remembered every moment he had spent with his father. Link had guided him with honour and integrity through trial and hardship, with no thought for himself, leading them both to this end.

"I'm sorry, Father..." said Rael. "I wasn't strong enough on my own."


	44. Chapter 43 The Last Stand

Chapter Forty Three  
The Last Stand

A heart-breaking wail brought Rael back to consciousness. He awoke from a dark sleep, but he could not open his eyes. It was still raining heavily. The ice-cold water pounding his back and the frigid gale blowing up from the south were threatening to freeze him alive. He heard the pounding of hooves coming closer, slowing and then stopping. "_Rael! Link! Nayru_,_ have mercy! They cannot be dead!_" It was Zelda.

He heard Zelda dismount, and then kneel down on the ground beside him. She let out a moan of deep grief, and Rael knew that she must have seen er husband's burned face, and the Master Sword still embedded in his chest. "_Why did you do it, Link!_" she cried. Rael was lying face down over Link's body, so she could not see that he was alive. "_Rael, my boy, my boy,_" she said, taking hold of his shoulders, and lifting him up gently, to turn him onto his back.

Rael tried to open his eyes, but they were sealed shut by dried mud and blood. It was so dark. But he was able to move his body slightly, and Zelda noticed immediately. "Rael! You're alive!" she exclaimed. "What happened, son, what happened? How did – where is – is it over!?"

Rael tried to speak but could only give a slight croak. His throat was dry and his mouth was full of dirt and blood. With his tongue and teeth he could make just a "Zeh-" sound.

"Light, you're almost gone!" Zelda cried, leaping up immediately. Rael heard her rush back to where she had dismounted. Seconds later she returned and he felt cool water pouring on his face. Roughly, but taking care, Zelda lifted up his head, and massaged water over his eyes and lips, and poured it into his mouth. He gagged reflexively and coughed the water back up. She helped him to open his eyes, gently prising apart his eyelids and rubbing his eyelashes between her fingers to take off the caked mud. After a moment he was able to open his eyes, and he saw the distraught woman leaning over him.

Rael had never seen Zelda in such a dreadful way. Her face was covered with in sweat and dirt and dried blood, dark and crusted. Her hair was tangled and frayed, its golden sheen dulled by mud and sodden with rain water. Her mouth was cut, and blood was pouring from a deep gash on the side of her face. Her one good eye was bloodshot and tears were already running down her cheek.

It was getting dark now. The dimness of dusk had fallen fast because of the thick light-blotting clouds. There was enough light to see the face in front of him, and the barren ground all around him, but the world beyond seemed so very dark.

"What happened, Rael?" Zelda said again, fraught. She looked back at Link. "Oh, gods, he's dead! He's dead! You stupid man! You bloody stupid man, Link!" Her whole body convulsed as though she was going to empty her stomach, but she did not.

"Ral-" said Rael, his head swimming with concussion. "Ralis. Water."

"Is it over?" said Zelda, pulling Rael into a sitting position, and forcing him to accept another glug from her water-skin.

"I don't-" he said, in between gulps of water. "I don't know..."

Zelda shut her eye and her lips tensed. "Then he is not dead," she said, decisively. "If he was dead, you would know. I would know." She looked up into bleak sky. "He is still here. Blood and storms!"

"I fought him," said Rael slowly, as his voice gradually came back to him. "Then Link... fought him... He could have killed him." Rael shut his eyes, reliving the moment in his mind. "He..." Rael did not have the heart to put words to it.

"He would not do it, would he," said Zelda, guessing what had happened. "Oh, Link, you awful, dreadful, fool!"

"It... made me powerful," said Rael. "I... the light... I was dying..." The weight of his exhaustion took its toll and he shut his eyes again. His head lolled back in Zelda's arms.

"Oh, Rael, you're so hurt. Lie still." She laid him down on the ground, with his head, propped up against Link's chest. "This might hurt for a moment, but it is not your first time."

What was she going to do him, Rael wondered idly, as his mind drifted in and out of clear thought. "Gaagh," he gasped, as a burning heat filled his body. Zelda had pressed her hands to his face, and it felt like the inside of his skin was on fire. Sharp pains rushed along his arms and face where he had been cut, sealing up his skin. After a few seconds it was over.

"How do you feel?" she asked quickly, pulling him upright again.

"Hot!" he said, shaking his head vigorously. But... he _could_ shake his head! He tried to move his arms, and found that they had strength again. He held his hands to his face and flexed his fingers. "You healed me?" he said.

"Yes..." said Zelda, breathlessly, falling into his lap. "But... not again... not soon."

Whatever powerful magic she had used on him, it had evidently taken all of her strength. Moments ago she had been weary but still active, now she looked like she had run twenty miles.

"What was that?" he asked.

"A powerful healing spell," she said, picking herself up again. "I used it in Shaylin, after the last time you fought him. I did it more gently, more slowly, the last time. Light..." she said, shaking her head, dizzily. "I will recover soon."

"Heal Link!" said Rael, astonished.

"I cannot..." said Zelda, unable to look at her fallen husband. "He is already gone... his spirit is gone. Oh, Link, why...?"

"I couldn't stop him," said Rael, full of guilt. "I couldn't move, I-"

"I know," said Zelda, "you need not explain." She shook her head, and then looked up, clenching her fists. The black clouds rolled against the dusk sky, forks of lightning still split the sky to the crackling of thunder. The rain still came. "There is nothing left for me now," said Zelda. "All is finished."

There was depth of a sorrow in Zelda's voice that Rael had not heard before. It felt wrong. She was an icon of hope, not despair. He was dismayed to hear her talk like that. "You're not finished," said Rael. "We need you."

Zelda pushed his hand away. "No," she said. "Do not talk like that, Rael. I need no sympathy." She drew a deep breath and stood up, though it took some considerable effort. She wavered for a second, but gained her balance.

"It's not sympathy," said Rael, rising to his feet slowly. His back and shoulders ached terribly, but at least he could stand again. He looked down at his mother. This queen of men seemed so small and so frail in the murky twilight. "Hyrule needs you."

Zelda shook her head, and began to fumble with the fastenings of her breastplate. "No, Rael," she said, as she removed the sheets of hard, light steel. "Hyrule does not need me."

"What are you doing?" asked Rael, as she pulled off her shoulder guards and arm guards and got to work on the straps of her greaves.

"Taking my armour off," she said. "It is not going to be of any help."s

"Help for what?" asked Rael.

Zelda did not reply. She was working remarkably quickly to get free of her protective wear.

"Ma," said Rael. The unexpected word made both of them pause, and they shared a surprised glance. "What are you doing?"

Zelda still did not reply. Soon she was wearing nothing but the undergarments of her armour and her short military boots. She stepped over to her horse, which Rael could now see was her faithful mare Daisa, and pulled a plain white dress and a purple cloak out a saddle bag. The dress was tightly coiled, but she flapped it to spread it out, and then pulled it over her head. Then she threw the cloak around her shoulders, clearly grateful for its cover against the cold rain. Finally she grabbed the scabbard that hung from the saddle and pulled out her long silver blade, _Eversharp_, the Sword of Kings.

She gave it a couple of swings, then looked at Rael seriously. "Come here," she said, opening her arms to enfold him in an embrace. Rael hesitated, but he could not resist her motherly gaze. "I am proud of you," she said, as he put his arms around her. "You have done well."

"You think you can fight Ralis," said Rael. "You can't."

"Do not suppose to tell me what I cannot do," said Zelda, releasing him. "I will do what I must."

"I won't," said Rael.

"You cannot stop me," said Zelda, "I am finishing this, once and for all."

Suddenly she threw out a hand and a powerful force struck Rael in the chest. It knocked him backwards onto the ground. He tried to get up, but found a powerful force pinning him to the ground. He tried to seize hold of his magic, but he was unable.

"What is this!" he shouted out, horrified.

Zelda sighed. "You have lost your strength, son," she said, "and I cannot risk him killing you too."

"You're crazy!" said Rael. "What are you thinking!"

Zelda crouched down next to Link's body. With care she drew the Master Sword from his body and laid it on top of his chest, then she folded his arms across its hilt. She kissed his lifeless face on the forehead, and followed it with a light kiss on his lips. "I am coming, my heart," she said. The Queen of Hyrule stood up, and looked at her son. "I must do this," she said.

"Don't!" said Rael. "Please let me go!" He strained to grasp his magic, but could not feel it. Neither the raging darkness nor the flicker of light would come to him. Had Zelda done this to him, or was he just too tired?

"This world will be made new," said Zelda. "I have faith in you." With that she turned her back on Rael and strode away into the dim evening, with _Eversharp_ by her side.

When she was a short distance away, still near enough that Rael could hear her, she shouted out into the darkness. "Ra'Alis! Face me! You will answer for your crimes against my land and my people!"

......

"Hannary!" called Vash from the saddle. The Third of the Blades turned to face the Hylian Captain and saluted him. "Reform the line!"

The cavalry charge had been an initial success, but they were struggling to push their advantage. The Kairin were tenacious, and were resisting with all their vigour and might. They were fighting for their lives as much as the Hylians were. Hannary nodded his assent to the command, and sent the command along the lines of horsemen

"Infantry forward!" Vash commanded. "Protect the cavalry line!" The men who rushed forwards to shield the reforming cavalry line were not really infantry. They were cavalry who had lost their beasts or been otherwise knocked from the saddle in the charge, but had risen from the mud to fight on. They pushed back the Kairin whilst the Hylian horsemen regrouped for another charge.

Whilst the lines were assembling Vash spotted a Kairin archer drawing the string of his bow a few yards away, and he swung sideways just in time to avoid the sharp piercing head of his arrow. "Give me a spear!" Vash shouted to a Hylian at his side - an ally who had been dismounted but was still in fighting condition. The young man passed up a spear to Vash. The young captain hurled it at the Kairin archer, striking him in the head, and killing him instantly.

The cavalry organised themselves into a line again, and his men waited for the signal to advance. "Infantry aside!" called Vash, waiting mere moments before crying, "Charge!"

The Glorious Hylian Cavalry raced forward as one spirit towards the Kairin.

......

The Marshal of Hyrule smiled. With a gloved hand he wiped the rainwater from his face, and offered a quick prayer of thanks to the gods. "The battle turns!" he declared, as the distant cavalry tore up the Kairin lines. "Look there!" he said to the nearest runners, pointing to the western half of the battlefield with his right hand. Despite the darkness and the rain, the shape of soldiers running away from the battlefield was unmistakable. "The Kairin are beginning to flee!"

"Lord Destan!" shouted a soldier approaching on horseback. His face was a mask of fear.

"What is it, man? Speak," said Destan, unable to suppose what was causing the man such distress.

"Queen Elane!" he exclaimed. "She's been taken!"

"What!" exclaimed Destan, "Taken!?"

"She was attacked!" said the man, "Stolen! We don't know how. Lord Jaendral is in pursuit!"

"How did – I – Son of death!" he said, cursing bitterly. "Which direction!"

"North, sir," said the soldier.

"I want every man on horse we have to spare in pursuit, now!" he commanded.

"Yes sir!"

"How did this happen!"

"I don't know my Lord!" said soldier, running away to relay orders.

The Amethyst Queen captured, on the cusp of Hyrule's victory? She had been so far from the battle: it did not seem possible. With his hands on his reins it took every bit of his sense of duty to stay put and not go riding after her himself.

It was getting too dark to fight. Battles could hardly be fought in the dark and the rain and the mud. These conditions would decide a victor very soon.

His thoughts turned to the Queen and to the former Marshal. They had gone to fight a while ago, but there had been no reports of them for a long time. Yet at least there were no reports of their demise, which had to be good news. It had to be.

......

"Ralis!" shouted Zelda into the darkness. "Fight me!"

Brimming with what magical energy she could muster she was insulated against the cold and the rain. Her body would still suffer the effects of the freeze, but that no longer mattered to her. Link was dead. Her husband was dead. There was nothing left for her in this world except sorrow and despair. _Oh Link, I love you so much... How could you leave me... Why did you do this..._

_You wonderful, brave, man... I cannot live without you._

"Ralis!!" she screamed, swinging _Eversharp_ violently. "I know you are out there!"

Away behind her she heard Rael's cries of protest, imploring her to come back, to release him. Those binds would not hold him for a long time, but he would be stuck for long enough. If he was able to summon any magical energy at all he could have broken free easily, but that part of him was completely exhausted. Healing his damaged body would not restore his magical potential. She shut out his voice, and concentrated on what had to be done.

Her father's sword was balanced and light in her hands, ready to taste the blood of one final foe. The giant egg-shaped diamond in the pommel glowed ethereally in the gloom. She cast the blade around in front of her, challenging the very dusk.

"Ralis!" she called again.

"Witch." A whisper. Zelda tensed up, her suddenly beating quickly. She looked around, pointing her blade into the dark. "You are the maker of all my despair."

"Where are you!" she demanded. "Come and meet my blade, you evil, twisted, butcher!"

"You have taken everything from me," replied the whisper. "My wife _died_ because of _you_."

"I did not kill your wife, Ralis," said Zelda, "but you killed my husband!" She stepped lightly over the ground, squinting in the dusk. If she could hear him, she should be able to see him.

"Here," said Ralis.

"Show yourself!" said Zelda.

What had become of the man? Why could she not see him?

"Here," he said again.

"Ralis!" she shouted.

"Here," he said, louder.

Zelda froze, realising her short-sightedness. She knew where he was. _Blood and storms..._

In a swift movement Zelda took a leap forwards, turning her body about-face as she jumped, and pointing her sword to the sky. The Lord of Dusk descended upon her from the darkness above, like a bat. Lightning burst from his fingertips, and before she could even think of shielding herself, it had struck her in the chest. The electricity burned through the front of her dress and scorched her chest like a branding iron. As it passed through her body, it sent her muscles into a sharp spasm. It was like being struck with a massive hammer, sending tremors under her skin.

Her muscles went into spasm, throwing her backwards involuntarily. She landed hard on her back, hitting her head on the earth and dropping her sword. She screwed her eyes fighting back tears of pain as she scrambled on the ground, trying to get back to her feet.

"You were dead, witch!" said Ralis, in a hoarse voice. "You died in Hylia! I felt the cold steel as it pierced your flesh! I saw the life leave your eyes!" His feet touched the ground. He swept his cape behind himself as stood over her, confusion and anger painted across his bloody face. "You are a creature of the damned. A walking corpse!"

"Yaah!" shouted Zelda throwing a hand forwards and releasing a burst of white energy at the fiend. The Stormlord met her attack with another burst of lightning. The two forces struck, and crackled with blue-white light for a few seconds. Zelda clambered up to her feet, and released a short sharp blast of energy from her other hand. Ralis was caught off guard, and was knocked backward.

Zelda lunged forwards, making a fist with her right hand, and planting it squarely on the tall man's chin. The fiend was hit hard, and stumbled back, clearly stunned by her aggression and strength. She lunged forwards again, trying to land another punch on his face, but this time Ralis was prepared. He caught her arm, and then seized her other arm when she tried to struggle free. "Your magic is gone, Stormlord," said Zelda, "struggling against him. You feel the pain that I feel."

"Pain!!" croaked Ralis, spraying hot spit on her face. His eyes were terrifying. Solid black surrounded white irises. "You do not know the pain I have felt, you destroyer of souls! You hound of death!"

"You have destroyed your own soul, Ralis! You have twisted everything that was good about your heart until there is nothing left but darkness!" She thrust her head upwards, head-butting him in the mouth. The Stormlord howled and let go of her as he grabbed his face in pain.

Zelda leaped away from him, and ran straight towards _Eversharp_. She scooped up the long blade and turned to face her foe in one swift movement.

"I am the morning!" cried Ralis. "I am life and I am peace! I will make all things new!"

"You are evil made flesh!" said Zelda gripping the hilt of her sword tightly. "A child of rage and sorrow! And you will be food for the ravens!"

The Queen swung the long blade at Ralis ferociously. The Stormlord raised an arm and turned her sword away with but a flash of a shield. She lunged at him again, and once more he deflected the blow. Again, and then again, Zelda struck, each attempt forcing him to retreat. With every attack he appeared to be weaker and weaker. Ralis groaned with exhaustion every time he blocked the Queen's attacks, until he could no longer stand, and fell back upon the earth.

The Queen swayed weakly as she staggered forward to stand over the fallen King. She pushed her sodden hair out of her face, and glared at her foe with darkest loathing. "I will not wait to do what Link would not," she said, lifting up the cold steel for the killing blow. She lunged downwards.

Ralis reached out, and shrugged the blade away with a shield. "I will – not – die!" he shouted. He lunged forwards and released a blast of lightning at Zelda's hands. It was weak, but it was enough to force her to drop the weapon. "The world is mine!" he snarled, clambering to his feet and throwing his arms forwards at Zelda.

He unleashed his last gambit – the very last drop of his power. A beam of dark energy struck her in the chest, and she gasped in pain, breathless. She stood frozen, unable to resist his power.

_Darkness... _

She closed her eye and her mind slipped into semi consciousness, and every sorrow and dark thought flooded her mind. _Darkness... _Every heartache she had ever felt flashed before her eyes. She saw her father's death at the hands of the Gerudo king, saw Hylia burn in the fires of war, re-lived the pain of giving away her child, watched as the nations of Hyrule turned upon each other, saw the black storms of Kaira cover the land, saw her only son broken and dying in the dirt... her husband... her heart... her love... dead...

She saw Hyrule burning, crumbling, shrivelling and withering in the flames of destruction. The mountains were rent open and fire rained down from the sky, whilst smoke and ask filled the heavens. The seas swelled and raged and flooded the earth. Lighting scorched the skies, and blasted the plains, striking down women and children. Legions of warriors cut down her armies and left her land defenceless against the dark. _The darkness... such darkness... _

_Oh Link..._

"No!" she cried, opening her eye and starting into the face of death. "You will not drag me down into your abyss, Stormlord!! There is still light! There is still love!!"

She thrust aside the dark thoughts, and fixated her mind upon the one last hope she had left - one brilliant, shining, golden hope - that Hyrule would endure to see the sun rise once more. Drawing upon her last reserves of strength she summoned a brilliant white force of light, the light of the seven sages. Her hands stretched out to meet Ralis' darkness, and the two forces struck.

"There is still hope!" she cried, defiant in the last defence of her people.

"There is only pain!" croaked Ralis, as his eyes poured tears of rage.

......

"Push forwards!" shouted General Brold, swinging his mace with renewed energy as he crashed forwards into the Kairin. The Hylian Cavalry had torn into the Kairin and sent them into total confusion. The beleaguered infantry of Hyrule, had seized upon the moment and pressed their advantage with warrior hearts.

The battle plains had descended into an unregimented killing field, with Hyrulian soldiers from every race pushing deep into the Kairin lines and forcing them back. Brold felt unstoppable. With mighty swings of his mace he cut a path through the Kairin, shattering shields and breaking their fragile bodies. With the Chief at his side and his remaining brothers around him, he knew that no force on earth could deny them victory now.

"Brold!" shouted a voice beside him. He looked down the right to see Zora General Vellaro beside him, spear in hand, dripping with blood. "This is our hour, brother!" he said.

"This is our hour," agreed Brold. "Let us finish this, you old pirate."

......

The Lord of the Dawn stretched his arms as far as he could, wriggling to break free of the invisible bonds that had been placed upon him by his mother. He could feel the magical binds like they were rope. He arched his back, pushing upwards against the air, tried to kick his legs.

He pushed and pushed against the unseen cords. He could feel them weakening as he increased the tension upon them. Then, with a jerk he sat upright. He tried to move away from where he had been lying, but found that his body was moving slowly, lethargically. "Why did you do this!" he snapped, as he crawled forwards.

Not far away from him, his mother and his brother were locked in magical combat. A storm of light and dark was flaring all around them.

_This is my fight. My fight!!_

"Zeldaaa!!" he cried, stumbling forwards against the magical ties she had placed on him. He fell with his face in the dirt, groaning in agony. _I have to end this forever_. "M'ma!"

Twenty feet away his mother turned to look at him, caught in a swirl of radiance and blackness. Her face was a visage of unwavering courage.

......

"The Kairin are in a rout!" shouted Hannary, drawing up alongside Vash. "They're fleeing East and West."

"Yes, we have victory," said Vash, swelling with pride for the brave men who had ridden alongside him. He looked out across the battlefield, this place of death and blood, this field of butchery. Darkness hung over everything, but through the dusk he could see the tall forms of the remaining Gorons leading charges of Hylians and Gerudos and Zoras against the fleeing enemy.

"Our country will be safe again," said Hannary, hardly able to believe his own words.

"Yes!" shouted Vash, raising his sword to the sky. "Let us end this now and forever! Third Company! Chase down the Kairin! Let none escape!!" His horse whinnied loudly as he turned to lead the charge eastward. "We have victory! _VICTORY!!_"

......

Jaendral Rashan drew rein on a hilltop and squinted at the darkness ahead. He could see no sign of his quarry. He had pursued Elane's captor hard across the plains, but now it was too far ahead of him. He had never had any hope of catching up. "Damn you!" he bellowed into the darkness.

Jaendral had pushed the poor Hylian horse to its limit. If he worked it any harder it would surely collapse underneath him. The Hylian soldiers were not pushing their beasts so hard, and they trailed behind him.

He dismounted, and fell down on his knees, thumping his fists down hard on the wet earth. "Mother of death!" he cursed, dragging his gloves through the mud. Elane was gone. The Queen of his people was gone, and he did not know where she had been taken, or even why. He blamed himself entirely. He should never have left her side.

Jevilla was dead. Elane was taken. Lana and Ramades were long in the grave. He was the only leader that his people had left, and even he could not execute his duties properly. The rain beat upon his back, wet and heavy, pouring down from thick, rolling clouds. It was so cold, and so dark. He was alone in the night, in the deepest, darkest despair he had ever known. "What am I to do!?" he shouted. "What do you want from me!"

The sound of the falling rain and the heavy snorting of his horse were the only reply.

"Jevilla... I'm so sorry..."

After a few moments kneeling in the mud he shook his head, and wiped his hand roughly across his face, pinching his fingers across his eyes to the bridge of his nose. He stood up and tried to focus his thoughts. "Stand tall, Jaendral," he said, "stand proud."

He exhaled a deep breath and looked out to the western horizon. Back out there was the desert, his homeland, where he had thought for so long that belonged.

He looked to his left, southwards, to the battlefield. He was several miles from the fighting, but he could still make out the dark mass of thousands of bodies in the evening haze, illuminated by pinpricks of firelight. His people were there. He was the last leader that they had left. They needed him, and for so many years he had needed them. He needed to wield power over them to give his life purpose and meaning. But what now? What role was for him in this dark world? Even if Hyrule was victorious, and Shaylin returned to the glory of the Elder Days, how could he go on with so much lost? "_Jevilla Falsha... my heart burns for you... I need you..._"

He turned his head to look right, northwards, towards Baradale and the Grey Forrest. Elane was out there somewhere, captive, or worse. That creature was a being of unspeakable evil. He clenched his fists as his mind spun dreadful thoughts about the horror that awaited her. He could not leave her... he could not abandon her!

He looked southwards again to the battlefield. He could not abandon his people either. They would need a leader if they were to recover from his war, and they would look to him now. They would lay the Crown of the Desert at his feet, render unto him the Throne of Sands, proclaim him Amethyst King over the Western Dominion. He would have power and glory and riches, and everything he had once longed for would be his.

_Jevilla..._

_I'm lost._

Jaendral closed his eyes.

And thought.

......

The Queen of Hyrule screamed in excruciating ecstasy as she radiated pure, living, light. It shone out across the plains, lighting up everything around them, so that they shone like a beacon in the night.

"You can never destroy me, Ralis!" she screamed, resisting the darkness of the Lord of Dusk with every fibre of her being. "I have seen all of time! Everything that ever was and ever will be! It stretches like glass across the black abyss of the universe! Golden goddesses have sung my name to the stars since the dawn of creation!"

"I am the light and the darkness!" screamed Ralis, his eyes narrowing to reveal just his white irises, shining like ivory in the storm of light and shadow. "And I will purge your evil from this world forever! Then I shall reshape it in peace and justice, and cast out every vile thing that you have touched with your lies and wickedness! Kneel! Kneel before your Master!!"

The Lord of Dusk let out a feral roar, and his power magnified. The blackness emanating from his hands increased, and Zelda recoiled. Her light dwindled, but still she resisted him. She could not give in. "I am Zelda!" she declared. "And I shall bow to no-one! This world is mine, and I shall protect it from every darkness!!

"M'ma!" shouted Rael, suddenly there, lying on the ground but a few feet away, lit up in the night by the radiant light spinning between her and the Stormlord.

She turned to look at him, and saw in his face the mirror of every emotion that warped her heart: the pain of loss, and burning love, and the darkest fears, and through it all sheer unwavering courage.

_My boy... my sweet Rael..._

"He's mine!" Rael shouted. "I can end this! Let me go!"

_I have already lost your father. I will not lose you._

Zelda looked back at Ralis, and stared long into his evil eyes. These two men were so different. These two brothers; one was so selfless, and so brave, and so fiercely loving; and the other so full of anger and hatred. They had both known pain and loss and the deepest of sorrows, but one had been made righteous where the other had been made cruel. These Lords of Twilight... these children... They were every man and every woman, every sorrow and every joy.

Ralis evil power increased, and she staggered back, barely able to prevent the tide of evil washing over her.

_The darkness... it covers everything... every stone, every blade of grass, every drop of morning dew... it is all lost._

She felt the darkness rolled like a wave, trying to drown her in chaos and shadow.

…_where shall we be when twilight falls…_

"I need more!" she screamed. "I cannot stop him! I need more!" She shut her eyes and plunged into her subconscious, delving for some last shred of power. "I need more!"

The painful memories began to return to her, slowly crushing her under an avalanche of regret and sorrow. She could not fight it any more. Everything was gone. Link's sacrifice was for nothing.

"Help me!" she screamed. "_Link, help me_!!"

And then it happened. A power stirred inside her. She had never felt its presence before. It was waking from a long sleep in some locked heart in the depth of her soul. It was embedded deep at the core of her magical energies. It was something different, and it felt raw and untameable. She reached out to it and touched it with her mind, and spoke to it, and it sprung to life.

_Sacrifice..._

In an instant Zelda understood what this power was. Her heart was set ablaze with sheer joy and heart-breaking gladness. And in a moment of purest clarity she foresaw the victorious end to all her endeavours, and a powerful and lasting peace filled her heart.

The magic awoke, and set her spirit alight. "_Navi_!" she breathed.

The fairy lived, deep within her, sustaining her life. She was Link's faithful friend and her sacrificial saviour. Navi had never truly left. She had never died, but went on preserving her and giving her life.

_The gods honour your sacrifice, Zelda. At the very end of your days._

Zelda opened her eyes. Both eyes.

Her left eye, the eye that had been put out in Shaylin and scarred her face, opened wide. The Stormlord saw it: a beautiful rose-pink eye. Navi's eye.

"I see you, Ralis," she whispered, and then laughed with joy.

She turned to look at Rael, on his knees in the dirt, wrestling against the magic which bound him. She smiled warmly at him, and he stopped struggling. And she said her final words.

"I love you, Rael."

Her son did not know what to do.

_I love you, Link. I am coming._

She turned back to the Lord Dusk, and with a cry of jubilation she surrendered her spirit.

......

A brilliant light burst forth from Zelda's body, a shimmering pink spectre which lit up the plains for one glorious moment, and then crashed into Ralis' body.

The Lord of Dusk screamed and threw back his head as light burst forth from every pore in his body. The light burned through his garments, and turned him into a shining white tower of flame. The cloud of light and shadow between he and Zelda shrunk and shrunk, intensifying to a tiny concentrated point. And then, with an almighty bang, it exploded in a shower of black and gold that lit up the world like the sun.

Zelda and Ralis were obliterated, blasted out of existence in an eruption of black and white flame, burned from the world by their own sheer power.

"No!!" screamed Rael, as the explosion threw him up into the air to soar through clouds of fiery oblivion. He spun over and over, his mind reeling without understanding at what had happened. It was over. It was over! And it was the most dreadful end that he ever could have imagined.


	45. Chapter 44 The Hilltop

Chapter Forty Four  
The Hilltop

"Hey! I've found a body, sergeant! Over here!"

"All the way out here? Is he Kairin?"

"I wouldn't think so, sir! Actually can't tell, his armour looks different, very grand! But gods, his face! Looks like his eyes were put out by flaming arrows or something! He's definitely dead, sir."

"Let me see, pass me your torch. Bloody storms, you're not wrong. He's – oh – by the gods! Can't you see who this is!?"

"No, I don't... oh! Mother of death..."

"This is bad, lad... Hey, I need a stretcher here, now!! Hey, Mem, have you found something over there?

"There's another body! Young man, no armour!"

"Do you recognise him!?"

"Recognise him, sir?"

"Yes! Answer me, man!"

"Ah... wait. Yes sir. Oh, light. Sir, it's the Prince Rael!"

"Well is he dead or alive!? ... Mem! ... Mem!"

"... He's breathing!"

"Get him back to the camp, now!"

......

"Rael... Rael, can you hear me? Rael, it's Anya, wake up. I don't know if you can hear me so I'm going to talk anyway. You look badly hurt, but the physicians say you should recover. Bloody miracle though judging by that firestorm you cooked up... Everyone's so afraid, Rael. Even Wulric doesn't know what to do. Wake up and talk to us, man. What happened out there?"

......

"Lord Destan, all scouts are reporting in, and there's no sign of the Queen anywhere."

"Blood and storms, which Queen, man?"

"Well. Both."

"Ash and rain. Find them!"

"We are doing all we can, but the snow, my Lord..."

"I don't care, just get our men out there!"

"Yes sir. My Lord, how is he?"

"What, him? He'll be fine once he bloody wakes up. And then he can tell me what happened out there."

"My Lord, is it true what they say? Is the Hero dead?"

"Yes. He is. His body is in the next tent... Come, I'll take you."

......

"Rael, it's Vash. I mean, Joal. You have to wake up... everyone is so afraid. They found Link's body, but they can't find the Queen anywhere. It's like she vanished. But the Kairin are in retreat. The cavalry are scouring the plains trying to chase them down, but it's hard work in the dark. But we won, Rael. We won. The war's over."

......

"Well?"

"Still no word, my Lord."

"I thought as much. Things will be very hard if the Queen doesn't come back, Colonel."

"Doesn't come back? Do you even think she's alive?"

"That's what I mean. If she's gone, then, well. I cannot think of it. Colonel, tell Chief Link and King Relano that I want to speak to them right away in my tent. Bring Brold and Vellaro as well."

"Yes, Lord Marshal."

......

"Rael. It's me. I know... I don't sound like I used to, but you can trust me. You have to wake up. You have work to do."

......

Rael opened his eyes slowly, and looked around at the interior of a small, empty tent. He was laying on a bedroll, covered in thin blankets. The air around him was heady with herbs and medicine, and steamers were keeping the room warm but humid. He found a wet towel on his forehead, and dropped it down by his side, before picking himself up into a sitting position.

"Hello?" he said, drily. No-one came.

He found a jug of water next to his bed. It was too heavy to lift, so he scooped some water out with his hands and poured down his throat. When he spoke again, his voice was clearer and louder.

"Hello!"

Anya was the first to rush into the tent. "Rael!" she said, throwing herself to the floor by his side and grabbing him tightly. "Oh, thank Din." She pulled away and smiled, though her face was still creased with worry.

"You look terrible," said Rael.

"Thanks," she said, punching him sharply in the arm. Rael groaned, and Anya bit her lip. "Sorry."

Wulric was next through the tent flap, followed closely by Morin and Hannary. "Bout bloody time," grumbled Wulric. "Had yer beauty sleep, have yer now?" he said, folding his hands behind his head.

"Don't speak to our captain that way, Wulric," said Morin, clasping his hands behind his back. "My Lord it is a true joy to see you awake again. We have been most worried, though I knew you would pull through." Wulric muttered something under his breath, but Morin paid him no attention.

"What happened?" said Rael. "The Kairin."

"We won, Your Highness," said Hannary. "Thousands dead on both sides, tens of thousands even... A lot of the Blades too... But it's over, now, and the remaining Kairin are fleeing across the plains. They won't last long."

"Where's Elane?" asked Rael.

Every pair of eyes looked away from him. "My Lord," said Morin, after a short silence. "She's gone."

"What!" shouted Rael, throwing aside his covers. He got to his feet in a matter of seconds, ignoring his aching body. "Where!"

"We don't know, sir," said Morin. "No-one understands."

"Where is Destan!" Rael demanded. He grabbed a pair of trousers from beside his bed and pulled them on over the smallclothes he had been lying in. "Or whoever is in charge." Then he found his boots at the side of the tent and pulled them on roughly, without caring to put on any socks.

Morin tried to answer, "Sir the he's out in the-"

"Just get out of my way!" Rael shouted, grabbing a short red coat from a pile of clothes and making for the exit. He pushed between Morin and Wulric, threw open the tent flap, and the brightness of day struck him in the eyes from all directions. He had to shield his eyes for a second. Immediately around him was a little ring of plan canvas tents, but beyond that a thick layer of pure white snow was covering everything. The plains were pure white.

"Who's in charge, here?" Rael shouted, as he put the coat on and quickly tightened a few of the fastenings.

A few spear-wielding Hylian guards looked at him in stunned silence, casting uncertain glances at each other. Then after a moment the flap of one of the tents was raised, and a black-cloaked figure emerged.

"General Destan," said Rael, addressing him, "I demand to know what is happening. Where are our armies? Where is Elane?"

The older man tightened his thick black cloak around himself. "Are you quite warm, Your Highness?"

"Don't worry about my health," said Rael.

"Very well," he said. "Please follow me, Your Highness. I will tell you what I can."

"How long was I asleep?" Rael asked.

"From dusk until noon," said Destan. "Twenty hours, without as much as a murmur."

"Burn your hide, you should have woken me, General" said Rael.

"Yes sir," said Destan. "Here sir, up this slope."

"We have major problems, General," said Rael.

"I know sir," he said, as the two men crested a short slope. "I should say, Highness, it is Marshal Destan now. It was Lord Link's final command to me. I am trusting that you know he did not survive..."

"Your trust is well placed," said Rael, stonily.

Immediately in front of him was another small camp that could only have accommodated a few hundred soldiers. Beyond that he saw the fields of destruction. The snow blanketed an area a mile across where there lay the shape of bodies, with shields and spears sticking out of the white frost. At least the sea in the sky had dissipated now, he thought grimly.

"Most of the survivors have marched back up to the Encampment," said Destan, "if they aren't pursuing the Kairin." Rael turned to look northward, and saw the Encampment in the distance as a series of black specks.

"How many are dead?" he asked.

"Far too many," said Destan.

"Numbers," said Rael.

"At least fifteen thousand dead," Your Highness, "Maybe as many as twenty."

A crowd of soldiers was gathering around Rael and Destan on the snowy hilltop. His Sun Blades were among them, and Vash too. The Goron Chief and the Zora King had emerged from the other camp, and were walking up the hill towards him.

"Destan, where is Elane?" he asked.

"She was taken, Your Highness," said Destan. "One of her bodyguards survived. She said they were attacked by a demon, but I don't-"

"Where is Jaendral," said Rael, clenching his fists and looking around the gathering assembly.

"We can't find him either. And Jevilla Falsha is dead too."

Rael shook his head. He did not want to believe what he was hearing. He stood completely still.

"Here sir," said Destan, "the soldiers who found you last night found this lying nearby."

The Marshal reached into his black robes and produced the Amethyst Snake, the shining purple jewel that Rael had promised to give back to her after the battle. Rael took it from him tentatively, and held it up to the light, letting the dawn sun sparkle in its purple hue. "She gave it to me before the battle," Rael said, distantly.

He did not understand what was happening. Everything seemed to be wrong.

He had watched Ralis die. Hadn't he?

Yet he was supposed to be the one that destroyed him, not Zelda. Was that not his destiny? Yet, here he stood on a new dawn, with Ralis' dark clouds gone and Hyrule victorious in battle. But – it did not make sense! Something was terribly, terribly wrong. The battle for Hyrule had been won, but he had the dreadful feeling that somehow... _his_ war was not over.

_Ralis... are you still out there?_

"Your Highness," said Destan, interrupting his thoughts. "Please, tell me, where is the Queen?"

Rael looked into Destan's eyes, and the other man knew immediately. "She is dead," he said.

Destan lowered his eyes. It was the answer he had feared. "I am sorry, Your Majesty," he said. The crowd of soldiers gathering around them could see that grave words were passing between the two men, and it was plain to them that Rael was deeply troubled.

_What is happening?_

_This is all wrong!_

"Your Majesty," said Destan, drawing his attention.

"Why are you calling me that?" asked Rael. Destan just looked at him, and the look in his eyes was all the answer Rael needed.

_Gods save me..._

There was no avoiding it. Zelda was gone, and the Throne of Hyrule could not stay empty. Destan swept his cloak behind himself and made loud his proclamation, so that the crowd of soldiers could all hear his voice. Dropping into a deep bow he called out, "The Queen is dead! Long live the King!"

There was but a brief moment of stunned pause. Then the cry was taken up by everyone there assembled. The proclamation rang across the plains. "Long live the King! Long live the King! Long live the King!"

The King of Hyrule turned his eyes from Destan and looked at the faces around him. People he loved, people he had fought to save. Zelda's people. Now his people. But all he could do now was gaze upon the Amethyst Snake in his hand, lost in memory, thinking of all those who he had lost. His Da, Mara, Tabett, Daran... Link and Zelda. So many others he had known and lost, and thousands more dead in the field of battle. And now Elane was gone, and he did not know where to find her.

Everything seemed so very wrong. If the Lord of Dusk was dead, then where was the golden age of peace and prosperity? What of the Halisarin Cycle? Was it over? It could not be so.

_Daran! What has happened?_

Rael was alone. There was nobody left to turn to for leadership. Zelda was gone forever, turned to smoke and ash in an instant of self sacrifice, and her wisdom was all but lost. Link was dead, his spirit lost to the ages, and it was hard to feel his great courage now. And yet the darkness had not relinquished its hold upon the world. There was an unwavering feeling of dread enduring in his heart. The darkness was out there... it lingered in the icy wastes...

What had Daran said to him on the ship before he was captured? _The horn of blood... it isn't over..._

"Your Majesty," said the Marshal of Hyrule. "What is wrong?"

King Rael Nohansen Hyrule fixed his eyes upon the northern horizon.

"The dawn is rising," he said, "and we have work to do."

............

The chosen beget a father of light.

The sea rages and lightning breaks the waves.

The father blade herald's twilight's fall.

......

A dark road diverges to the ocean.

A guide awakens and the horn rings true.

A river of blood marks the father's path.

......

The tides of night swallow the sand.

The amethyst queen reclaims what was lost.

The desert bends knee to the morning star.

......

A crown of dusk is remade.

A path of death is carved through the ocean.

A price is paid for glory.

......

The grave opens and the horn rings true.

The last ancient evil hides.

The first ancient light is revealed.

......

A war begun on the blood of others

Is ended on the blood of brothers.

............

**~The End of Book Four of the War of Twilight~**


End file.
